


Revolution

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Romance, Utopia
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Luhan yakalanmış, bir deney için kullanılıyordur. Bu kafasını karıştırıyordu ve cevapları öğrenmek için umutsuz bir haldeydi. Ona yapamayacağı şeyler yaptırıyorlardı, bedenini tanımadığı birisine samimiyetle bağlamışlardı ve onu esir alan kişilere göre bunların hepsi tek bir şey içindi:Dünyayı kurtarmak.*“Neden buradayım?”“Çünkü dünyanın sana ihtiyacı var.”“Bu tam bir cevap değil.”





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83039) by purpleskies. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

“Neden buradayım?”

“Çünkü dünyanın sana ihtiyacı var.”

“Bu tam bir cevap değil.”

***

Acı.

Şu anda Luhan’ın tek hissettiği buydu. Başı çatlayacak ve uzuvları kesilmiş gibiydi. Gözlerini kapattı; çok yavaşça ve yorgun bir şekilde yeniden açtı. Ne nerede olduğunu biliyor ne de neden böyle hissettiğini anlıyordu.

Neler olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı. Onu bu çile dolu deneyime neyin yönlendirdiğini hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama tek hatırlayabildiği üniversitedeki son dersinin görüntüsüydü. Ondan sonra evine varabilmiş miydi? Akşam yemeği için arkadaşlarıyla buluşabilmiş miydi?

Hatırlayamıyordu. Luhan acı ve hayal kırıklığıyla uykuya dalmıştı.

Gözlerini açacak gücü sonunda kendinde bularak Luhan’ın bir sonraki uyanmasında fark ettiği şey ise bulunduğu odayı ilk kez görmesiydi. Yaşadığı sıcak ev gibi değildi. Kitapları, bilgisayarı ve masası yoktu. Sahip olduğu tek şey bir yataktı. Oldukça büyük loş ışıklı odada küçük bir yatak. Cam yoktu. Sandalye yoktu. İçerisini aydınlatacak başka dekor ışıklar yoktu. O ve yatağı vardı sadece. Luhan korktuğunu hissederek gözlerini kapattı ve yeniden uykuya daldı.

Luhan her gün aynı odada uyanıyordu. Kimse onu ziyarete gelmemişti. Kimse onunla konuşmamıştı. Luhan gün ışığına umutsuzca ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Diğer şeyleri görmek için. Artık yürüyebiliyordu ve duvarlarda kapı olup olmadığını bulmaya çalışıyordu. Ama hiç yoktu.

Kıyafetleri tamamen beyazdı. Ve etrafta yalın ayak yürüyordu. Her gün yatakta titreyerek uyanıyordu. Soğuktan değil, korkudandı ve ailesinin yokluğunu fark edip etmediğini merak ediyordu. Muhtemelen etmemişlerdir, diye düşündü, çünkü kendisi Çin’den gelen değişim öğrencisiydi ve ailesi ayda bir kere onu kontrol ederdi. Bu yüzden Luhan ne kadar zamandır kaybolduğunu bilmiyordu.

Luhan uyumaya korkuyordu. Aynı yerde tekrar tekrar uyanmaya korkuyordu. Birisinin nerede olduğunu söylemesine ihtiyacı vardı. Birisinin onunla ilgilendiğini biliyordu çünkü nasıl olduğunu hatırlamadığı kolundaki, karnındaki ve göğsündeki yaraların bandajları sürekli yenileniyordu. Hangi gün olduğunu bilmiyordu. Bazen uyandığında başı dönüyordu ve hassas oluyordu. Bazen rahatlamış hissediyordu. Ama çoğu zaman bitmiş hissediyordu.

Luhan bazen uyuşturulup uyuşturulmadığını düşünüyordu. Bu neden her şeyi ve bedenindeki yeni iğne izlerinin nasıl oluştuğunu hatırlamadığını açıklıyordu. Sanki birisi üzerinde deney yapıyordu. Ama anlayamadığı şeyse neden kimseyi görmediğiydi. Neden kimse gelip onunla konuşmuyordu?

Ve bunları düşünürken uyuyakalmıştı.

Luhan uyandığında karanlıktı. Normalden daha karanlıktı. Artık ışıklar yoktu ve Luhan… farklı hissediyordu. Luhan bu hissin ne olduğunu anlayarak sertçe yutkundu. Ona yabancı değildi ve böyle hissetmek onu rahatsız etmişti çünkü şu an bunun için uygun değildi. Şu an sıcak ve baygın hissetmek için kesinlikle uygun bir zaman değildi. Çok… tahrik olmuş ve sertleşmişti. _Ama neyle?_ Luhan sinirle içinden çığlıklar atıyordu ve sakinleşmeye çalışarak odada kör bir halde yürüyordu. Sertliğinin gitmesi için. İhtiyacı olan şey bu değildi. Bu iğrençti ve Luhan sırtı duvara çarpınca kayarak yere oturdu; kendine dokunmamaya dikkat ederek uykusuna geri döndü.

Luhan yeniden uyandığı odanın hala karanlık olduğunu görmüştü. Luhan kör olmaktan korkuyordu? Ya bir daha hiç göremezse? Ya bu şerefsizlerin ona verdiği uyuşturucular sonunda görüşünü kaybettirdiyse? Ama Luhan geçen sefer uyandığında da aynı şekilde hissettiğini unutmuştu. Hala o konumdaydı. Zonklayan ereksiyonunu rahatlatma isteğiyle inledi. Yapmalı mıydı? Burada? Kendine dokunmak? Luhan soğuktan dolayı titredi ve başını iki yana sallayarak tüm bunların onu hasta ettiğini fark etti.

Uyuyakaldığını fark etmemişti. Ama boynunda dolaşan dudaklar ve bedeninde dolaşan ellerle uyanmıştı. Luhan üzerindeki kişinin kendisini tutarak baldırlarını okşadığını hissedince inlemişti. Luhan kör bir şekilde uzandı ve oradaki kişinin saçlarını çekiştirdiğinde ondan küçük ama memnun olmuş bir zevk inlemesi kazanmıştı. _O_. Luhan karanlıkta farkına varmıştı. Daha önce kadınlar ve erkeklerle yatmıştı. Ama bu, bu farklıydı. Heyecanlı. Tüyler ürpertici.

Luhan bir şey göremiyordu ama içine girip çıkan parmağı hissedebiliyordu ve onu tutan kişiye şaşırtıcı bir şekilde güvenerek rahatlamaya çalışıyordu. Luhan verdiği hissi sevmişti. Boynunu emerken ağzına gelen teninin tadının ve geniş göğsünden dar beline kadar olan yumuşaklığının verdiği hissi. Adamın içine girdiğini hissetmişti ve bu kişinin ona tamamen sahip olmasını isteyerek ona tutunmuştu Luhan. Birisiyle böyle bir yakınlık kuralı uzun zaman olmuştu. Umutsuz hissediyordu. _Azmış._ Ve bu adamın kendisini kontrol etmesine izin verdi. Aynı anda hem nazik hem de sertti. Luhan bunu solumalarının arasında fark etmişti ve vuruşlarıyla buluşmak için hareket ediyordu.

Bir el ereksiyonunu bulmuştu ve Luhan kendisini ele doğru itti. Çok hassaslaştığını hissediyordu ve ne kadar tutunabileceğini merak ediyordu. Adamın elleri başta onu yavaşça çekiyordu ama Luhan’ın boynuna asılmasıyla vuruşlarını hızlanırken ellerinin hızı da artmıştı.

Diğeri içinde rahatlarken Luhan zirveye ve kendi orgazmına ulaşmıştı. Luhan gideceğinden ve yeniden kafası karışık halde yalnız kalacağından korkarak adama sıkıca tutunuyordu. Günler sonra Luhan’a dokunan tek kişiydi. Luhan’ın gerçek olduğunu bildiği tek kişiydi. Luhan uykuya dalana kadar ona tutunmuştu.

Luhan çıplak ve yalnız uyanmıştı. Dün gece olanların rüya olmadığını biliyordu. Bedeninin her yerinde o kişinin ısırıklarının izleri vardı ve çoğunluğu karnı ve göğsünü kaplıyordu. Soğuktan ve dün gece hatırladıklarından dolayı titredi. En azından hatırlamaya çalışmıştı. Burada ondan başka birisinin olduğu düşüncesiyle kendisini avutuyordu.

Kapı yavaşça açıldı ve Luhan ilk kez insanları gördü. Beyaz giyen insanları. Laboratuvar önlükleri. Yüzlerinde ameliyat maskesi vardı ve Luhan kendisine yardım etmeyeceklerini anlamıştı. Hala çıplak olmasını umursamadan yatakta oturdu ve içeriye tek tek girmelerini izledi. Birisi sertçe kolunu tutmuştu ve Luhan kurtulmaya çalışmıştı ama diğerleri kollarını kıpırdayamaz halde tutmuştu ve Luhan artık kavga edemeyecek kadar zayıf olduğu için direnmeyi bırakmıştı.

En son hatırladığı şey ise bedenine bir şeyin enjekte edilmesiydi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan aynı odada, tamamen giyinik halde uyanmıştı. Ancak odada değişiklikler vardı; ortada bir masa, üzerinde bir bardak su, yemek ve birisi vardı. Adam ona gülümsüyordu ve Luhan ona öylece bakıyordu.

Yüzünde ameliyat maskesi yoktu. Luhan yüzünü görebiliyordu. Onu alan diğerleri gibi beyaz önlük giyiyordu ama Luhan onun… nazik olduğunu görebiliyordu. ‘ _Hayır,’_ Luhan ona bakarak otururken kendi kendine düşündü. ‘ _Bu insanların hiçbiri nazik değil.’_

“Kimsin?” Luhan sordu. Uzun zamandır konuşmamaktan sesinin çatlak çıktığını fark etti. Çok yaşlı görünmeyen adam –belki de hala bir delikanlıydı, onunla aynı yaştaydı— masaya gelmesini ve önüne oturmasını işaret etmişti.

Ayağa kalkmak Luhan’ın biraz zamanını almıştı. Ama yavaşça ona yaklaşırken kendisini geride tutan metal zinciri hissedebiliyordu. Önüne oturdu ve ona baktığında doktorun ne kadar genç göründüğünü fark etmişti.

“Ye.” Dedi ve Luhan sesinden hoşlanmıştı. Yumuşak ve sıcaktı. Luhan kaşığı alarak yemeye başladığını fark etti. Uzun zamandır kullanmadığı için nasıl tutulacağını unutarak birçok kez kaşığı düşürmüştü ve önündeki adam onu sessizce izlemişti. Luhan rahatsızdı ancak onu görmezden gelmeye çalışarak yemeğini yemişti.

Yemek hatırlayamadığı bir şeydi. Soğuk ve hamur gibiydi. Luhan tadını beğenmemişti ama yavaşça yiyordu. Adamın gitmesini istemiyordu. Kalmasını istiyordu. Lanet olsun, yanında kalacak ve ona yalnız olmadığını, delirmediğini hatırlatacak birisini istiyordu sadece. Belki bu adam ona nerede olduğunu söylerdi.

Hızla yemeğini bitirdi ve bardağındaki suyu içti. Yemeği unuttuğundan beri ilk kez bir şeyler yediğini fark ediyordu.

Luhan unuttuğu diğer şeyleri düşünecekken önündeki adam boğazını temizlemişti.

“Nasılsın?” diye sorduğunda Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Eve gitmek istiyorum.” Luhan böyle bir şeyin gerçekleşmeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen vakit kaybetmeden isteğini söylemişti. Nerede olduğu artık umurunda değildi. Ona ne yapacaklarını da umursamıyordu. Eve gitmek istiyordu. Uzağa. Buradan uzak herhangi bir yere.

Doktor kafasını salladı.

“Anladım.” Dedi. “Ama üzgünüm, seni bırakamam.”

Luhan şaşırmamıştı.

“Bana sonuçları vermedikçe olmaz.”

Luhan ona şaşkınca bakıyordu. “Sonuçlar mı? Ne demek istiyorsunuz? Ne çeşit sonuçlar?”

Doktor ona üzgünce gülümsedi. “Şimdiye kadar anlamalıydın.”

Luhan ona bakmaya devam ediyordu. Doktorun neden bahsettiğini bilmiyordu. Yeterince kafası karışıktı.

Doktor yerinde kıpırdandı ve Luhan onun masanın altından küçük bir küre çıkardığını gördü. Kristal gibiydi ve doktorun eline sığıyordu.

Küreyi aralarındaki masaya koydu.

“Onu hareket ettir.”

Bakışlarını doktordan küreye çevirirken Luhan bunun garip bir istek olduğunu düşünüyordu. Düşünmeden Luhan küreye uzandığında doktor küreyi hemen çekmişti. Luhan yarı yolda durarak doktora baktı.

“Ellerini kullanmadan.”

Doktorun masaya yeniden koyduğu küreye baktı Luhan. Ellerini kullanmadan bu şeyi nasıl hareket ettirecekti? Bu bir şaka mıydı? Belki de öyleydi, diye düşündü Luhan.

Luhan daha fazla düşünemeden varlığından haberdar olmadığı odanın başka köşesindeki bir kapı açıldı ve başka bir doktor içeri girdi.

Uzun boylu, sert ama yakışıklı birisi, diye düşündü. Altın sarısı saçları ve güzel gözleri vardı ve Luhan onun ilk doktorun omzuna elini koymasını izledi.

“Çok nazik davranıyorsun.” İkinci doktor konuşurken gözleri Luhan’a odaklanmıştı.

O anda ilk doktor ayağa kalkarak sandalyeyi işaret etti. “Sen ilgilen o zaman.”

Diğer doktor sırıttı ve memnuniyetle yerine otururken ilk doktor başka bir kapıya giderek ikisini yalnız bıraktı.

İlk doktorun aksine Luhan bu doktora bakarken rahatsız hissediyordu. Kendisini incelediğini biliyordu ve Luhan bakışlarını ondan kaçırıyordu.

“Deney numara dört iki sıfır.” Doktor konuşmaya başladı ve Luhan irkilmişti; yani o bir deneydi.

“Adım Luhan.” Luhan kendisine öyle seslenilmesinden hoşlanmayarak karşılık verdi.

Doktor sırıttı. “İsimlerle işim olmaz.”

Luhan ona sertçe bakmamaya çalışıyordu. Diğer doktorun geri gelmesini istiyordu. Nazik birisine benziyordu.

“Deney 4-2-0, kafan karışık olmalı.”

Luhan’ın bakışları değişmişti ve umutsuzca doktora bakıyordu.

“Sadece kafası karışmış değil, cevaplar için de umutsuzsun.” Doktor sırıttı. “O zaman seninle bir anlaşma yapalım.”

Luhan rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı; ne diyeceğini merak ediyordu.

“Onu dokunmadan hareket ettir.” Doktor önce masadaki küreye daha sonra kendisine baktı. “Ve bende sorularından birine cevap vereceğim.”

Sinirlenerek Luhan iki elini ve tüm gücünü masayı eğmek için kullandı. Bundan bıkmıştı. Onunla oyun oynuyorlardı. Bu küreyi dokunmadan hareket ettirmesini istiyorlardı, öyle olsun. Luhan zayıfça masayı eğdi böylece küre yana doğru kaymıştı ve Luhan, doktorun güldüğünü duydu.

“Öyle değil.” Eğlenirken söyledi. “Sahip olduğun şeyle.”

Luhan ona daha da kafası karışmış halde bakıyordu. _‘Ne halttan bahsediyordu bu?’_

Doktor usanmış olmalıydı ki sandalyesinden kalktığında Luhan doktoru engellemek isterken bulmuştu kendini. Yeniden yalnız kalmaması için onu gitmemesi için durdurmak isterken. Ama kapılar aniden açılmıştı ve maskeli bilim insanları içeri girmişti; masayı, boş yemek kutularını ve doktorun oturduğu sandalyeyi götürürlerken Luhan onları izlemişti sadece.

Doktor ona yukarıdan bakıyordu, elindeki küreyi Luhan’a uzattı. “Oyna bununla.”

Luhan küreyi elinde çevirdiğinde ağır olduğunu fark etti. Bunun neden bu kadar çok önemli olduğunu sormak için kafasını kaldırdığında doktorun başka bir kapıya doğru gittiğini gördü.

“Bekle!”

Doktor durdu ama ona doğru dönmemişti.

“Ben…” Luhan söze başladı. “Ya onu hareket ettiremezsem?”

Sessizlik oldu ve Luhan doktorun sorusunu cevaplamayacağından korkmuştu. Neden böyle bir soru sorduğunu bile bilmiyordu. Doktora küreyi ellerini kullanmadan hareket ettiremediğini kanıtlamıştı zaten.

“Hareket ettireceksin.” Doktor alçak sesle konuştuğunda Luhan onu duymak için eğilmişti.

“Hareket ettirmeni sağlayacağım.”

Bunu söyledikten sonra arkasında oldukça yalnız ve kafası karışık bir Luhan bırakarak odadan çıkmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan küreyi dokunmadan hareket ettirmenin aptalca olduğunu biliyordu ama yine de günlerdir çabalıyordu. Gözleri yaşarana ve başı ağrıyana kadar küreye bakıyordu ama küre bir santim bile hareket etmiyordu.

Bir keresinde sinirlenerek odanın karşısına attığında küre parçalara ayrılmıştı. Ama maskeli o adamlar ona yenisini vermişlerdi.

Luhan hayatında hiç bu kadar sinirlenmemişti. Kafeste izleniyormuş gibi hissediyordu ama onu görebildikleri camların nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu. Günlerinin çoğu duvarlara dokunarak kaçış yolu aramakla geçiyordu. Doktorların odaya girmek için kullandığı kapılara onu dışarı çıkarmaları için çok yumruk atmıştı. Ama kimse cevap vermemişti bile. 

Sonra bir gece bir şey gerçekleşti. Luhan’ın asla unutmayacağı bir şey.

Luhan birisinin ona dokunduğunu hissetmesiyle çıplak bir halde uyanmıştı ve bu adamın öncekiyle aynı adam olmadığını biliyordu. O da çıplaktı ve loş ışıkta maske taktığını görmüştü; ilk gibi nazik değil, sert ve hırçındı. Gözlerinin olduğu yerde delikler olmadığı için Luhan onun göremeyeceğini biliyordu ve kendisini incitmesinden korkarak adamı ittirdi. Ama bu adam güçlüydü ve onun içine daha sert girdiğini hissedince Luhan acıyla çığlık atmıştı. Luhan üzerindeki adamın yüzünü tırnaklarıyla çiziyor, göğsüne yumruk atıyordu ama adam içine daha sert giriyordu. Ve her vuruşuyla Luhan çığlık atarak durması için yalvarıyordu.

Adam zapt etmişti ve yüzünü soluyarak boynuna gömmüştü; rahatlamak için hala vuruşlarına devam ediyordu. Sinirli görünüyordu ve bu onun daha da hızlanmasına, Luhan’ın içine daha sert girmesine neden oluyordu. Luhan çaresizce bakışlarını kaçırdı ve yaşlı gözlerle kürenin yerde, yanında durduğunu gördü. Luhan küreyi almak için elini uzattı. Keşke onu silah gibi kullanabilseydi; durup Luhan’dan uzaklaşana kadar bu adamın kafasına vurabilseydi, keşke—

Küre Luhan’a doğru bir santim hareket etti ve Luhan şaşkınlıkla nefesini tuttu.

Hareket etmişti. Luhan şok olmuş halde küreye bakıyordu. Dokunmadan hareket ettirebilmesine inanamıyordu.

Tam o anda odanın kapısı açıldı ve maskeli adam yaptığı işi bırakmıştı. Luhan onun içinden çıktığını hissetti ve çektiği çileden ve az önce gördüklerinden dolayı şok olmuş halde uzanıyordu. Adama bakamıyordu. Ondan korkuyordu. Ama yüzlerinde ameliyat maskesi olan adamlar üzerindeki maskeli adamı uzaklaştırmadan önce kulağına sessiz bir ‘affedersin’ mırıldanmıştı ve Luhan sessizce ağlıyordu.

Adım sesleri duyuldu ve kapıya bakarken Luhan ağlamayı bırakarak gözlerindeki yaşları sildi. Daha önce onunla konuşan iki doktor gelmişti ve Luhan örtüsünü kavrayarak kendisini örttü. Maskeli adamın ısırmasından dolayı dudaklarındaki kan tadını alabiliyordu ve yeniden ağlamamak için kendisini zorluyordu.

Ameliyat maskeli adamlar ilk doktorun yanından geçerken durdular. Luhan yaşlı gözleriyle kibar yüzlü doktorun maskeli adama doğru eğildiğini ve yüzünü nazikçe, sempatiyle okşadığını gördü ve sonra maskeli adamı götürdüler.

“Deneylerine böyle bağlanmamalısın Suho.” sert doktor konuştu.

Suho iç çekti. “Luhan’a bakmalısın ve piç gibi davranmayı bırak, Kris.”

Kris gözlerini devirdi ve dikkatine onlara kafası karışmış gibi bakan Luhan’a çevirdi.

“Ayağa kalk ve giyin.” Kris ona kıyafetleri uzatırken söyledi.

“Küreyi hareket ettirdin. Beklediğin soruları cevaplayacağız.”


	2. 2.Bölüm

 

Başka bir odada Luhan titreyerek sert doktorun karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Bedeni az önceki adamın yaptıklarından dolayı hala hassastı ve ilk kez uyuması için bedenine bir şey enjekte etmelerini istiyordu. Ama az önce olanların görüntüleri beynini istila etmeye başlamıştı ve Kris’in, doktorun, söz verdiği cevaplar için bedenine güç gelmişti.

Suho, nazik olan diğer doktor, gitmişti ve Luhan, Kris’in ona diğerini izlemesini söylediğini duymuştu. Sanki kurban o değil kendisiydi.

Kris’in başlamasını beklerken Luhan sandalyenin kenarlarını sıkıca kavramıştı.

“Sorularına cevap vereceğime söz vermiştim.” Kris sandalyesine oturarak konuştu, halinden memnun görünüyordu ve Luhan tüm bunları yapanın o olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. “Ama sadece tek bir cevabım var.”

Luhan ona sertçe baktı.

“Başka birine daha cevap verebilirim.” Kris sırıttı. “Küreyi yeniden hareket ettirirsen.”

Luhan yeniden nasıl hareket ettireceğini gerçekten bilmiyordu. Hareket ettirebilmesi onu korkutuyordu. Ne sorunu vardı? Neden buradaydı? Ona ne yapmışlardı? Bunların hepsi Luhan’ın cevabını istediği birkaç soruydu sadece. Ama Kris’in dediklerini yapmadığı sürece kendisine cevap vermeyeceğini biliyordu ve içinde bulunduğu bu durumda çok yorulmuştu.

O yüzden şu anda en önemli olan soruda karar kıldı.

“Neden buradayım?”

Kris cevap vermeden önce uzunca bir süre ona baktı.

“Çünkü dünyanın sana ihtiyacı var.”

Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kafası daha fazla karışmış göründüğünü biliyordu.

“Bu tam bir cevap değil.” Luhan kaşlarını çattı.

“Ama cevap bu.” demişti Kris. Luhan küreyi suratına atmamak için kendini tutuyordu. Nasıl ona böyle bir cevap verebilirdi? Olduğu nokta konusunda hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Olayları anlamasına yardım etmiyordu. Ve kahrolası dünyanın neden ona ihtiyacı vardı?

“Şimdi, birkaç teste tabi tutulacaksın.”

Luhan kafasını kaldırdı. Doğru mu duymuştu? Testler mi? Az önce yaşadıklarından sonra mı? Az önce gördüklerinden sonra mı?

“Ne çeşit testler?” Luhan zayıf bir sesle sordu. Odadaki panellerden birisi açıldı ve koşu bandının arkasında duran ameliyat maskeli adamları ortaya çıkardı.

“Önce hız testi yapacağız.” Kris açıklarken asistanlarına başlamaları için işaret verdi ve Luhan kalan enerjisiyle onları itmeye çalışıyordu.

“Yapamam. Çok yorgunum.” Luhan karşı çıkıyordu ama Kris onu görmezden gelerek bandı hazırlıyordu. Luhan onlara direnmeyi bıraktı ve test için kendisini hazırlamalarına izin verdi.

Ama Kris’in onun için planladığı tek şey bu değil gibi görünüyordu.

Luhan kaç teste tabi tutulduğunu bilmiyordu ama çok fazlalardı. Üç kez koşu bandından koşturmuşlar, farklı ağırlıkta ve farklı boyutta objeleri attırmışlar ve ne kadar süre nefesini tutabileceğine bakmak için onu neredeyse boğacaklardı. Luhan razı olmadığında ise bedenine elektrik vererek onu uyanık tutuyorlardı.

Koşu bandında dördüncü kez koşuşunda Luhan’ın bedeni sonunda pes etmişti. Bazı yerleri kanıyordu ve bacakları hissizleşerek yere yığılmıştı. Luhan tenine saplanan elektriği hissetmişti ve birkaç dakika önce olsa ayağa zıplayıp tüm gücüyle koşardı. Ancak şu anda çok yorgun ve bitikti.

Luhan ağır ağır soluyarak yerde uzanıyordu. Kimse ona dokunmamıştı ya da ayağa kaldırmamıştı ve yalnız bırakıldığına minnettardı. Henüz bayılmamıştı ama öyleymiş gibi hissediyordu. Arkasındaki bandın sesini ve kalbinin zayıf atış seslerini duyabiliyordu. Bir süre sonra birisinin üzerine eğildiğini gördü ve Kris olduğunu fark etti.

“Onu odasına geri götürün.” Kris’in konuştuğunu duyunca rahatlamıştı. “15 dakika içinde onu canlı bir şekilde geri getirin.”

Luhan dinlenmesi için verilen kısa süreden hoşlanmamıştı ama yine de 15 dakikaya minnettardı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan başka bir odada makinelere bağlı halde uyanmıştı. 15 dakika geçip geçmediğini bilmiyordu ama öncekinden daha iyi hissediyordu. Kasları testlerden dolayı ağrıyordu ve hareket ederken irkildi.

Oturduğunda bedenine bağlı kabloları görmüştü. Luhan parmaklarıyla onlara dokundu ve bağlı oldukları yere baktı. Başka bir makineler setiydi.

Birisi ona yapmamasını söylemediği için Luhan kabloları çıkardı.

Kris odaya girerek ona baktı. Luhan korkmuş görünmemeye ve Kris’e ne kadar kırılgan olduğunu göstermemeye çalışıyordu ama Kris’in anladığını fark etmişti. Doktor bir sandalye çekti ve yanına oturarak onu inceledi.

“Güzelce dinlendiğini görüyorum.” Dedi Kris ve ona bir küre uzattı. “Hareket ettir.”

Luhan küreye bakınca içindeki sinirler tavan yapmaya başlamıştı. Bu kürelerden nefret ederek ve doktorun yüzünde patlamalarını dileyerek bakıyordu. Küre hareketsizce karşısında dikilirken iç çekti.

“Yapamıyorum.” Mırıldandı Luhan, omuzları düşmüştü. “Nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

Kris’in iç çektiğini duyunca Luhan ona baktı.

“Neden şunu atlatamadık?” Kris başını iki yana salladı, güzel yüzünde kaş çatışı vardı. “Diğerleri daha hızlı ilerliyorlar.”

Luhan ona baktı. “Benden başka birileri de mi var?”

Nerede olduklarını ve onları neden göremediğini merak etmişti. Onlar da mı tutsaklardı? Onlara da mı dokunmadan küreleri hareket ettirmeleri söyleniyordu?

“Bu durumdayken onlarla tanışamazsın.” Kris ona doğru eğildi. “Sadece ilerleme kaydedenler bu raddeden geçebilirler.”

Luhan yeniden küreye baktı. Kris’in dediklerini anlamıştı. İnsanları görmek, onu tuttukları kafesten kurtulmak ve cevaplar istiyorsa sonuçları onlara kanıtlamak zorundaydı. Nereye ama? Luhan bunu düşünüyordu. Ancak tek bir cevap aklına geliyordu. Daha büyük bir kafese.

Luhan hareket ettirmek için tüm dikkatini küreye vermişti. Şu anda daha fazla cevaba ihtiyacı vardı ve çok odaklandığı için başı ağrımaya başlamıştı. Bir süre sonra, Luhan yaptığı şeyi bırakmıştı çünkü devam edemeyecek kadar yorgun ve hüsrana uğramış bir haldeydi.

Kris hayal kırıklığına uğramış görünüyor, diye düşündü Luhan ve asistanlarına girmesi için işaret vermişti. Beyaz önlüklü ve ameliyat maskeleri adamlarına. Onu makineden ayırdılar ve loş odasına geri götürdüler.

Luhan yeniden uyumuştu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Kimse artık Luhan’ı ziyarete gelmiyordu ve bu onu endişelendiriyordu. Kimse onu testler için dışarı çıkarmıyordu. Hala görevi olmasına rağmen kimse dokunmadan küreleri hareket ettirmelerini söylemiyordu. Yüzlerce kürenin olduğu bir raf vermişlerdi ve Luhan her gün umutsuzca onları hareket ettirmeye çalışıyordu.

Yeniden yalnız ve kafası karışık halde kalmak onu sinirlendiriyordu. Olduğu noktaya geri dönmek. Luhan’ın canına tak demişti ve duvarlara vurarak onu dışarı çıkarmalarını söylemeye başlamıştı. Onu içinde tuttukları kalın duvarlardan dolayı ellerinin acıması ve sesinin bağırmaktan kısılması umurunda değildi. Geri kalan zamanı boyunca küreleri hareket ettirmeye çalışmaktansa kendisini ortadan ikiye ayırmaya gönüllüydü.

Aniden vurduğu duvar açılmıştı ve Luhan parlak ışıkla yüz yüze gelmişti. Luhan gözlerini kıstı ve girmek üzereyken bir şey ona doğru itilmişti. Luhan onu yakalayarak sendelerken kapı yeniden kapanmıştı ve Luhan tuttuğu şeye baktı.

Bir delikanlıydı. Onun yaşlarında genç bir delikanlı, diye düşündü. Çıplak ve zayıftı; Luhan onu tutmak için kıpırdandı. Ve bunu yaparken çocuğun eli zayıfça Luhan’ınkine kapandı ve içinde bir şeyler onu tanımıştı. O anda Luhan bu çocuğun o gece kendisine sarılan kişi olduğunu fark etti.

Maskeli olan değildi, hayır. Luhan o olmadığını biliyordu. Bu çocuk ona nazik davranandı. Onunla aşk yapan. En azından Luhan o gece böyle hissetmişti. Aşk. En tuhaf şekilde.

Luhan’ın yüzünü okşarken o olduğunu anlamıştı. O güzeldi. Güzel ama ince ve kırılgandı. Bu kadar zayıf görünürken nasıl bu çocuğun o gece ona sahip olduğunu merak ediyordu ama Luhan okşamalarını ve tutuşlarını hatırlayınca dikkati dağılmıştı. O düşünceleri kafasından uzaklaştırdı ve çocuğu kolayca küçük yatağına taşıdı. Onun için fazladan kıyafetleri çıkararak ona giydirdi. Onunla ilgilenirken neden buraya gönderdiklerini merak etmeye başlamıştı. Luhan gerçekten ona bakamıyordu. Nasıl olduğundan haberi yoktu. Tek sahip olduğu kıyafetler ve biraz suydu. Ama yine de onları kullanarak çocukla ilgilenmişti.

Luhan her gün ona bakıyordu. Geceleri ona sarılıyor, gündüzleri ise o zayıf bir halde öylece uzanmasına rağmen eşliğine memnun oluyordu. Bazen çocuk kıpırdanarak acıyla inliyordu ve Luhan elini sıkıca tutarak ona iyi olacağına dair sözler veriyordu. Luhan çocuğun neyi olduğunu bilmiyordu ve bu çocuğun kollarında ölmesinden çok korkuyordu.

Bir gün Luhan yeniden testler için çıkarılmıştı. Luhan onlara karşı çıkmıştı. Çocuğu yalnız bırakmak istemiyordu. Geri döndüğünde orada olmamasından korkuyordu ve ona ne olduğunu merak ederdi. Ama onu zorla uzaklaştırarak koşu bandına götürmüşler, objeleri attırmışlar, yeniden suda boğmaya çalışmışlar ve küreyi hareket ettirmesini söylemişlerdi.

Hala yapamıyordu ve Kris sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. Luhan’a bağırarak hareket ettirmesini söylemişti.

“Ya.pa.mı.yo.rum.” Luhan yorgunca söyledi. “Nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

Kris ona sertçe baktığında Luhan korkmuştu. Kris aniden kolundan tutarak onu sürüklemeye başlamıştı; Luhan hızına ayak uydurmaya çalışırken sendeliyordu sürekli.

Luhan yeniden odasına sokulmuştu ve Kris içeri girerek arkasından kapıyı kapatmıştı. Luhan yatağa bakıp çocuğun hala orada olduğunu görünce rahatlamayla iç çekmişti. Ama bunu yapar yapmaz Kris çocuğa yaklaşarak onu yataktan atmıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Luhan kocaman gözleriyle Kris’in hareketlerini izliyordu.

Kris çocuğu boynundan kolayca kaldırdığında çocuk boğulmaya başlamıştı.

“Kes şunu!” Luhan bağırarak Kris’e doğru koştu ama Kris onu ittirmişti. Kris çocuğu boğmaya devam ederken Luhan çaresizce ona bakıyordu ve çocuğu öldürmesinden korkuyordu.

“Kes şunu!” Luhan yeniden bağırdı, çocuğun Kris’in elinden kurtulmaya çalışmasını izlerken gözlerinde yaşlar birikmişti.

“İlerleme kaydedersen dururum.” Kris acımasızca söylemişti.

“Nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyorum!” Luhan hüsranla bağırdı. “Kes şunu! Lütfen! Onu öldürüyorsun!”

Kris sırıtarak çocuğun boynundaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

Ve Luhan aniden sinirlenmişti. Kris’in onu dinlememesine. Kris’in parmaklarının çocuğun –hapishanesindeki tek eşliğinin—boğazını sıkmasına.

Kris’ten nefret ediyordu. Tam şu anda. Luhan’ı kontrol etmesinden nefret ediyordu. Üzerinde kontrolü bulunmadığı şeyleri yapmaya zorlamasından nefret ediyordu.

Onun durmasını istiyordu ve Luhan umutsuzca ona bakıyordu.

Çocuğun boynundaki elleri sıkılaşırken Kris onu izliyordu.

Ve tam o anda Luhan’a gülümsemişti.

Luhan şaşırmıştı ama Kris’in çocuğu yere bırakışını izlemişti. Luhan kafası karışık ama minnettar bir şekilde ona bakıyordu ve Kris arkasını işaret etti.

“Arkanı dön.”

Luhan nedenini anlamamıştı ama yavaşça arkasını dönmüştü. Kris’i gülümseten şeyi görünce ağzı açık kalmıştı.

Arkasındaki raftaki tüm küreler havada duruyordu. Luhan onlara inanamazlıkla bakıyordu.

“Aferin sana, Deney 4-2-0.” Kris onu tebrik etmişti. Luhan ona döndüğünde çocuğun yerde titrediğini fark etti.

Luhan hızla çocuğa yaklaşarak onu kollarına aldı. Çocuk öksürürken Luhan ona sıkıca sarılarak bedenlerini ileri geri sallıyordu.

“Lütfen iyi ol.” Luhan fısıldadı, arkasındaki küreleri ve Kris’in memnuniyetini tamamen unutmuştu. “Lütfen…”

Çocuk inleyerek hava almaya çalışıyordu. Luhan ise titreyerek ona sarılıyordu.

“Küreleri yeniden hareket ettirdin.” Kris dikildiği yerden konuşuyordu. “Sorularından birine cevap almayı hak ettin.”

Luhan yaşlı yüzünü Kris’e doğru kaldırdı ve daha önemli bir şey sorması gerektiğini bilmesine rağmen o anda en önemli olan soruda karar kılmıştı.

Luhan çocuğa daha sıkı sarılarak sordu. “O iyi olacak mı?”


	3. 3. Bölüm

Kris sorusuna şaşırarak Luhan’a bakıyordu. Luhan da bu soruyu sormasına şaşırmıştı.

“O kadar sormak istediğin sorunun içinden bunu mu seçtin?” Kris sorduğunda Luhan başını yavaşça salladı, kollarıyla hala korumacı bir şekilde çocuğa sarılıyordu.

Kris ona baktı. “Evet, o iyi olacak.”

Luhan, Kris’in adamlarına işaret vermesini izledi. Çocuğu Luhan’dan uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyorlardı.

“Hayır.” Luhan onlara yalvarıyordu.

“Çocuğu şu anda onlara vermezsen o iyi olmayacak.” Kris açıkladı. Birkaç dakika sonra Luhan çocuğu bıraktı ve ağırlaşan kalbiyle çocuğun ondan uzaklaştırmalarını izledi.

“Git dinlen.” Dedi Kris. “Yarın yine testlere tabi tutulacaksın.”

Luhan minnettardı ama testleri dört gözle beklemiyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sonraki günlerde Luhan ilerleme gösteriyordu ve bu Kris’i oldukça memnun ediyordu. Her gün neden yaptıklarını anlamadan aynı testleri uyguluyorlardı. Ve her gün, Luhan küreyi tek seferde bir santim ilerletebiliyordu.

Nasıl yaptığını anlamıyordu. Ama yapabiliyordu. Kris duygularıyla bunu yapabildiğini söylemişti.

Küreyi her hareket ettirişinde Kris sorularına cevap veriyordu. Ama aklının gerisindeki her soruya değil. Özel bir tesiste olduğunu biliyordu. Kris ona tam olarak nerede olduklarını söylemiyordu. Kaçırılmasından aşağı yukarı bir ay geçtiğini biliyordu. Ancak Kris tam tarihi söylememişti. Luhan çocuğun nasıl olduğunu sorduğunda Kris ona iyileşme sürecinde olduğunu söylüyordu ama tamamen iyileştiğini söylememişti.

Kris tek bir soru dışında Luhan’ın tüm sorularına cevap vermişti: ne kadar süreliğine Luhan’ı tutacaklardı? Kris buna cevap olarak bilmiyorum demişti.

Sonunda Luhan’ın sadece üç haftalık bir süre içerisinde başarı gösterdiğini düşünüyorlardı. Luhan da öyle düşünüyordu. Şu anda küreleri birkaç adımlık uzaklığa kadar hareket ettirebiliyordu ve onları havaya kaldırabiliyordu. Bunu nasıl yaptığını hala anlamıyordu ama Kris’e ilerleme kaydettiğini göstermek onu hoşnut ediyordu.

Kris ve Suho ona diğerlerinin yanına taşınması için hazır olduğunu söylemişti. Birkaç hafta önce olsaydı Luhan buna sevinebilirdi. Ama şimdi, gergin hissediyordu. Yanına birisini istemiyordu. Taşınmak istemiyordu. Görmek istediği tek kişi o çocuktu. Luhan diğerlerinin hakkında düşünecekleri şeylerden korkuyordu. Kendine ucube diyordu. Belki de diğerlerinden daha çok ucubeydi çünkü dokunmadan nesneleri hareket ettirebiliyordu.

Ama her halükarda onu aktarmışlardı ve Luhan başka bir odaya yönlendirilirken maskeli adamlarla sessizce yürüyordu.

Kapıyı açtılar ve içerisi karanlıktı. Luhan dikkatli bir şekilde yaklaştı ve kapı arkasından kapanarak Luhan’ı karanlığın içine hapsetti.

Aniden oda dondurucu bir şekilde soğumuştu ve Luhan kollarını kendine dolayarak bu yeni yerindeki ilk gecede ölmemeyi dilemeye başladı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan birisinin saçlarını okşamasıyla uyanmıştı. İlk başta öylece durarak ona dokunan ellerin tadını çıkarmıştı. Sıcak hissettiriyordu ve bedenindeki tüm acılar gitmişti. Ama sonradan ‘diğerlerinin’ yanına taşındığını hatırladı ve Luhan doğrularak oturduğunda iki çocukla karşılaşmıştı.

İkisi de kendi yaşıtı gibi duruyordu. Birisinin siyah saçları, yumuşak ifadesi ve ince bir yüzü varken diğerinin küçük gözleri ve kahverengi saçları vardı. İnce yüzlü çocuk ona yumuşak bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ve eli havadaydı; onu okşayan kişinin bu çocuk olduğunu anlamıştı ve diğer çocuk ona sertçe bakıyordu.

Luhan korkarak onlardan uzaklaştı.

“Sorun yok.” İnce yüzlü çocuk konuştuğunda Luhan durmuştu. Uzun süre onlara baktı; bunun kaba olduğunu biliyordu Luhan. Ancak yanında birisi olmasına ve Kris’in, asistanlarının ve diğer çocuğun dışında ona birisinin dokunmasına alışkın değildi.

“Kimsiniz?” Luhan dikkatle sorduğunda ince yüzlü çocuk gülümsedi.

“Ben Lay.” Kendini tanıttı ve diğerini işaret etti. “Ve bu da Xiumin.”

Xiumin ona sertçe bakmaya devam ediyordu ve Luhan bununla beraber büzüldü.

“S-Selam.” Luhan konuştu. “Bende Luhan.”

Luhan başını salladı ve uzandığı yeri gösterdi.

“İstersen daha rahat bir yer seçebilirsin. Bir süre önce sana kendi keçemi ödünç verdim.” Lay açıklama yaparken Luhan onun için keçeyi düzgünce katlıyordu.

“Teşekkürler.” Luhan dedi ve keçeyi ona uzattı.

“Oradaki rafta birkaç yastık ve köşede de başka bir keçe var. Bu gece onları kullanabilirsin.” Dedi Lay.

Luhan kafasını sallayarak ona yeniden teşekkür etti. Bu sırada Xiumin onları inceliyordu.

Luhan odanın kendisininkinden daha büyük olduğunu fark etmişti. Tamamen beyaz ve parlaktı şu anda. Cam bir duvar başka bir odayla burasını ayırıyordu ve diğer oda kendilerininkine benzer ama boştu.

“Ne kadar… Ne kadar zamandır buradayım?” Luhan daha fazla bilgi öğrenmek isteyerek sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Lay yanıtladı. “Ben uzun zamandır buradayım. Ama ne kadar olduğunu bilmiyorum.” Lay, Xiumin’e döndü. “Ancak Xiumin iki aydır burada.”

Luhan Xiumin’e baktığında hala kendisine sertçe baktığını gördü.

Luhan sorunun ne olduğunu merak ediyordu ve o anda kapılar açılarak maskeli adamlar içeri girdi. Xiumin hızla ayağa kalkarak korumacı bir şekilde Lay’in önüne geçerken Kris adamların arkasından içeri girmişti.

Luhan çağrılmayı bekleyerek onlara bakarken Kris, Lay’in gelmesi için işaret etmişti. Xiumin yerinden kıpırdamamıştı ve Lay elini omzuna koydu.

“Sorun yok.” Lay, Luhan’ı teselli ettiği tonda konuştu. “Hemen dönerim.”

Xiumin rahatlayarak kenara çekildiğinde Lay, Kris ve adamlarıyla çıkmıştı.

Bu süre boyunca Luhan, Lay’in kendisi gibi Kris’le gitmek için zorlanmadığını fark etmişti.

“Lay onlarla böyle istekle mi gidiyor?” Luhan, Xiumin’e dönerek sordu ancak diğer odanın başka köşesine giderek Luhan’ı düşünceleriyle baş başa bırakmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan gecenin bir yarısı uyanmıştı ve kim olduğunu anlayamayacak kadar uyku sersemiydi. Lay ve Xiumin’le paylaştığından başka bir odaya taşınmasına izin verirken uyuyakalmıştı.

Yeniden uyanmıştı ve bu sefer bir şey göremiyordu. Karanlık ve soğuktu. Hala uyku sersemi ve zihni bulanıktı ama uykusuna geri dönerken eller belini tutmuştu. Luhan öylece kalarak çıplak olduğunu fark etti ve kalbi göğsünde hızla atmaya başlamıştı; birisinin yeniden onu zorlayacağından korkuyordu.

“Dur, lütfen.” Luhan karanlığa fısıldadı ve eller durmuştu. Luhan dinlemeye başlayarak karşı çıkma belirtisi bekledi ama bir şey olmamıştı. Aniden bir el yüzünü kavradığında Luhan birisinin onu nazikçe öptüğünü hissederek gözlerini kapattı.

 _‘Bu o,’_ diye düşündü Luhan _. ‘O çocuk.’_

Luhan rahatlayarak öpücüklerinin içinde iç çekti ve bedenini çocuğa daha çok bastırdı. _‘Neredeydin?’_ Çocuğun dudakları kendi dudakları üzerindeyken düşünüyordu. _‘Sana ne oldu? İyi misin?’_

Luhan ona seslice sormamıştı; ağzındaki dile odaklanmıştı ve dikkati dağılmıştı. Luhan hevesle onu tadarken saçlarını çekiştiriyordu ve çocuğun elleri onunla alay etmek için yukarıya doğru hareket ediyordu. Luhan ellerinin verdiği hisse bayılarak belini kaldırdı. Onu özlemişti. Bunu. Yoldaşını. Dokunuşlarının ve sıcaklığının verdiği hissi.

Çocuk ona dokunmaktan ve öpmekten başka bir şey yapmıyordu ve Luhan belinden tutarak ona sürtündü. Çocuk istediğini anlayarak onu yatağa bastırdı ve yavaşça Luhan’ı genişletmeye başladı. Nazikçe kendisini Luhan’ın içine itmişti. İçine girerken acıyla tıslamıştı Luhan. Çok uzun zaman olmuştu ve çocuk durdu.

“Sorun değil.” Luhan kulağına doğru eğilerek fısıldadı ve çocuk yavaşça ve dikkatle içinde hareket etmeye başladı. Luhan zevkle inleyerek belini bırakmıyordu. Bu son seferkinden çok daha iyi hissettiriyor, diye düşündü Luhan. Çok daha iyiydi çünkü şu anda kim olduğunu biliyordu. O çocuk olduğunu biliyordu.

Ancak Luhan daha fazlasını istiyordu ve boynundan asılarak onu yakınına çekti; dudaklarının birbirine dokunmasına ve birbirini yağmalamasına izin verdi. Luhan ufacık bir ışık kaynağı olmasını dilerdi böylece içine girerken gözlerine ve yüzüne bakabilecekti.

Ve adını bilmeyi dilerdi. Böylece boşalırken hangi isimle inleyeceğini bilecekti.

Luhan bacaklarını kaldırarak diğerinin beline doladığında ona daha derin bir açı sağlamıştı. Luhan yavaşça, zamanın tadını çıkararak ilerlemelerini seviyordu ama çok geçmeden çocuk daha da hızlanarak içinde hareket etmeye başlamıştı.

Patlamak üzere olduğunu hissederken Luhan ona daha sıkı tutunarak tırnaklarını çocuğun omuzlarına batırıyordu. Ama bırakarak kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Bırakmak istiyordu ancak bu anı uzatmak istiyordu çünkü bitirdiklerinde onun gideceğini biliyordu. Ve onun gitmesini istemiyordu. Onu bırakmak istemiyordu. Yanında olmasına ihtiyacı vardı. Yoldaşlığının. Sıcaklığının.

Sonunda Luhan daha fazla dayanamayarak ısının içinde toplanarak onu ele geçirmesine izin verdi ve uzun ve yoğunca boşalırken ona sıkıca tutundu. Karınları ve göğüsleri arasında hissedebiliyordu ve birkaç hareketten sonra çocuk da içine gelmişti. Luhan ikisinin de solumalarını ve kalp atışlarını duyabiliyordu. Elini kalbinin üzerine koyarak göğsünde atmasını hissetti ve çocuk üzerinden çekildi.

Ancak Luhan onun elini tuttu ve birbirlerine tutunarak uyuyakaldılar.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan uyandığında yanında kimse yoktu. Artık şaşırmaması gerekiyordu çünkü her zaman yalnız uyanıyordu. Ancak yine de o çocuğun yanında uyanmayı diliyordu.

Luhan oturduğunda Lay ve Xiumin’in bir köşede uyuduklarını gördü ve dün gece nerede olduğunu bilip bilmediklerini merak etti. Onlara sormalıydı belki de, diye düşünürken kapı açıldı ve içeriye Kris’in asistanlarının girdiğini gördü.

Luhan onlarla gitmek istemeyerek duvara doğru kendini yasladı ama içlerinden birisi testleri olduğunu söylemişti. Luhan eğer ayağa kalkmazsa kendisini zorla götüreceklerini bilerek iç çekti ve test alanına kadar onları takip etti.

Luhan koridorlardan geçerken Suho’yla karşılaştı ve Suho onunla konuşurken adamlar durmuştu.

“Nasılsın?” Suho sorduğunda Luhan şaşırmıştı. Kris ona asla nasıl hissettiğini sormamıştı.

“Daha iyi.” Luhan artık daha iyi olduğunu içten içe kabul ederek cevap verdi.  “Beni son gördüğünden daha iyiyim.”

Suho gülümsedi. “Güzel. İyi olduğuna sevindim.”

Suho maskeli adamlara başıyla işaret verdi ve Luhan ona veda edemeden hızla oradan uzaklaştı.

Luhan test alanına girdiğinde Kris’in elinde kahve kokan bir kupayla onu beklediğini gördü. Luhan nasıl koktuğunu unutarak kokuyu içine çekti. Buraya geleli gerçekten uzun zaman olmuştu. Luhan bunu fark etti.

“Bugün koşu bandında çalışmayacaksın.” Kris açıkladı ve Luhan rahatlamıştı. “Ne bir şey kaldıracaksın ne de nefesini tutacaksın.”

Luhan neden orada olduğunu merak ediyordu.

“Senin testlerini kontrol etmeyi bırakamadığımdan dolayı yapılacak çok işim olduğu için buradasın; bunun dışında her şeyi atlayacağız.”

Luhan, Kris’in arkasını dönüp ona bir küre atmasını izledi. Luhan küreyi havada durdurdu ve nazikçe yere indirdi.

Kris sırıtarak izliyordu her şeyi.

“Bununla ne yapmamı istiyorsun?” apaçık belli olan şeyden başka, diye düşündü Luhan.

“Odanın karşısına at onu.” Kris yeniden oturarak onu izliyordu ve Luhan buna odaklanmıştı.

Küre yavaşça yükseldi ve ona doğru geldi. Luhan ağırlığının nasıl hissettiğini test etti. Diğerlerine göre ağırdı.

“Zorunda kalırsan ellerini kullan.” Kris konuştu. “Ama ona dokunma.”

Luhan iç çekti ve ellerini açarak kürenin kendisine gelmesini sağladı. Avucunun üzerinde yükseliyordu ve Luhan hafifçe iç çekerek daha fazla gücünü verdi çünkü küre hafif değildi.

Luhan duruşunu ayarladı ve küreyi başıyla aynı hizaya kaldırdı –birisinin beysbol topu atmadan önceki pozisyonu gibi— ve gücünü vererek küreyi odanın karşısına fırlattı. Ancak küre birkaç santim ilerledikten sonra yere düşerek yuvarlanmıştı.

Kris kürenin odanın sonuna doğru yuvarlamasını izlerken Luhan başını eğmişti.

“Yeniden.” Kris emretti, sesi memnun olmuş gibi çıkmıyordu.

Luhan küreyi kendisine getirmek için konsantre oldu ve yeniden avucunun üzerinde kaldırdı. Aynı şeyi yaparak odanın karşısına fırlattı ama küre yeniden yere düşerek ondan yuvarlanarak uzaklaşmıştı.

Sessizlik odaya çökerken Luhan konuşmaya korkuyordu.

“Sorun ne, 4-2-0?” Kris iç çekerek sordu.

Luhan ona sertçe baktı. “Adımla seslenirseniz belki bir yardımı dokunur.”

Kris ona bakarak sandalyeye yaslandı. “Tamam.”

Luhan buna şaşırmıştı.

“Küreyi odanın karşısına fırlattığında sana adınla sesleneceğim. Buna ne dersin?” Kris sorduğunda Luhan başıyla onayladı. Sonunda Kris’in ona deney numarasıyla seslenmeyeceği bir yol bulmuştu.

Luhan kürenin yeniden yanına gelmesini sağladı ve havaya kaldırdı. Bu sefer kürenin ağırlığını omzunda hissetmişti ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Ancak onu yine de fırlatmak için hazırlandı ve fırlattığında yeniden yere düşüp yuvarlanarak ondan uzaklaşmıştı.

Luhan, Kris’e baktığında doktorun şakaklarını okşadığını gördü.

“Bütün gün seni bekleyemem.” Kris mırıldandı ve ayağa kalkarak odayı arşınlamaya başladı. Luhan ne düşündüğünden korkarak onu izliyordu çünkü Kris’in ona yapacağı herhangi bir şey onu çok korkutuyordu.

Endişe Luhan’ın içini kemirirken Kris durdu ve Luhan’a bakarak sırıttı.

“Belki de sana birazcık itme gücü vermeliyiz.” Luhan, Kris’in konuştuğunu duyunca gözleri planladığı her neyse ondan korkarak kocaman oldu.

“Hayır, bekle, yeniden denememe izin ver.” Luhan ondan uzaklaştı ama asistanlarının kendisini kollarından kaldırdıklarını hissetti.

Kris onu görmezden gelerek başka bir odaya götürdü. Luhan ne yapabileceğini düşünerek korkuyla titriyordu ve Kris’in baş etmesi kolay bir şey vermesi için dua ederken asistanları Luhan’ı odanın içine itmişlerdi.

Luhan sendeledi ve ayaklarının hakimiyetini kaybetti. Gözlerini kapatarak yere düştüğünde gelecek olan acıyı bekledi ama eller onu omuzlarından yakalamıştı.

Luhan öylece kalırken kalbi göğsünde hızla atıyordu. _‘Bu eller…’_ diye düşündü. _‘…dün gece onu tutan ellerdi…’_ Luhan o olduğunu biliyordu. Omuzlarından tutunmasına, onu böyle tutmasına çoktan alışmıştı. _‘O’ydu.’_

Luhan onu bu sefer yakından bakabilmek, onunla konuşabilmek ve ona sorular sorabilmek için yavaşça kafasını kaldırdı. İyi olup olmadığını görebilmek için.

Luhan sonunda ona bakabiliyordu ve gerçekten o olduğunu anlayınca nefesini tuttu. Delikanlı. Onu tutan, onunla sevişen, Luhan’a ihtiyacı olan sıcaklığı ve rahatlığı veren delikanlı. Luhan’ın baktığı kırılgan çocuk. O’ydu.

Ama gözleri buluştuğunda Luhan bu çocuğun kendisini gördüğüne memnun olmadığını görebilmişti sadece.


	4. 4.Bölüm

Luhan ne gördüğünü anlamıyordu. Başta bunun ışık yanılsaması olduğunu düşündü. Ancak ona baktığı süre uzadıkça çocuğun ifadesinin de git gide soğuklaşmasıyla nasıl yanılsama olabilirdi ki? Sanki birbirlerini tanımıyorlardı, birbirlerini görmemişlerdi, beraber olmamışlardı. Sanki Luhan’ın bu tesisteki en korkunç deneyimi boyunca en çok değer verdiği şey değilmiş gibi: arkadaşlığı.

Luhan onu tanıyordu. Çünkü Luhan ona sayısız kez sarılmış ve yüzüne dokunmuştu. Yumuşak teninin hissettikleriyle, ne kadar zayıf ve küçük olduğuyla onu tanıyordu. Onu tanıyordu çünkü uyurken birçok kez yüzünü izlemişti ve burun kemerini, dudaklarının şeklini elleriyle takip etmişti.

Ama neden, anlayamıyordu, neden Luhan’a öyle bakıyordu?

Luhan ayağa kaldırıldığını hissetti ve çocuk onu hızla bıraktı. Sanki onu tutmak istemiyor gibiydi. O eller kendisini terk ederken Luhan göğsünde hafif ağrı hissetmişti.

“4-2-0.” Kris arkasından konuşuyordu ve Luhan ona bakmak için döndü.

“Devam edelim mi?”

Luhan neden bahsettiğini ve eline ne zaman bir küre verildiğini merak ederek ona bakıyordu öylece. Daha sonra ne yapmak üzere olduğunu hatırlamıştı ama çocuğun neden burada olduğunu anlamıyordu. Luhan önce Kris’e sonra çocuğa baktı, kafası karışmıştı.

“Ah,” Kris konuştu. “Unuttum. 4-2-0, bu 4-1-2.”

Kris çocuğu işaret etti.

“Hizmet ediyor, senin…” Kris onu tanımlayacak mükemmel kelimeyi bulmak için elini havada salladı. “… pekala, senin ihtiyacın olan itme gücü olarak hizmet ettiğini söyleyelim.”

“Sanmıyorum.”

Luhan odaya giren Suho’ya döndü. Kris kollarını önünde kavuşturmuştu.

“Burada ne arıyorsun? Yapman gereken başka şeyler olduğunu sanıyordum.” Kris sordu.

“Pekala, işimi bitirdim.” Suho önce çocuğa sonra Luhan’a bakarak konuştu. Luhan kendisine hafifçe gülümsediğini görmüştü.

Suho Kris’e dönerek ona da gülümsedi. “Son seferki gibi deneğimi boğmadığından emin olmak için buradayım.”

Kris gözlerini devirdi. “Onu öldürmeyecektim.”

“Ama yine de,” Suho konuşurken denek 4-1-2’nin yanına geldi ve çocuğun eğik başını kaldırarak ona baktı. “O oynamayacak.”

Çocuk Suho’ya sevgi dolu bir şekilde bakarken Luhan göğsünde yeni bir acı hissetmişti. Luhan’ın kıskanmasına neden olmuştu. Neden kendisine öyle bakmıyor diye kıskanmıştı. Neden ondan kaçınıyordu? Onu hatırlamıyor muydu?

Suho çocuğun yüzünü elleri arasına alarak gözlerine bakarken Luhan onu bırakmasını diliyordu. Bu çocuk, Suho için anlamı neydi? Ona o şekilde kimsenin dokunmasını istemediğini hatırlıyordu Luhan.

Kris saatine bakara iç çekti. “Tamam. Bunu gelecek sefer yaparız. Başka bir toplantım var zaten.”

Suho çocuğu götürürken Luhan izlemedi. Öylece gitmesi canını yakmıştı ve Luhan kendisinin de götürülmesine izin verdi; odasına geri götürülürken hissizce yürüyordu.

Ancak o bölgeden çıkmadan önce Kris’in ona olan mesajını duymuştu.

“Gelecek sefere ilerleme olmalı… yoksa bunun sonuçları da olur.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan odasına vardığında gördüğü ilk şey Lay ve Xiumin’in yorgun göründükleriydi. Luhan endişeyle yanlarına giderken iyi olup olmadıklarını sordu ve Lay onu eliyle geçiştirerek gülümsedi.

“Biz iyiyiz.” Lay konuştu ve Luhan onların karşısına bağdaş kurarak oturdu. Xiumin omuzlarını ovarken Lay ona dönerek elini uzattı. Ancak Xiumin teklifini reddetmişti ve Luhan, Lay’in ona ne vermek istediğini merak etmişti.

“Testler mi?” Luhan neden yorgun olduklarını merak ederek sorduğunda Lay başıyla onayladı.

Luhan onlardan farklı olup olmadığını anlamak için test alanlarında ne yaptıklarını sormak üzereyken odanın camla ayrılmış diğer sonundaki kapı açıldı ve bir çocuk içeriye itildi.

Çığlıkları duyuluyordu ve Luhan, Lay ve Xiumin çocuğun sendeleyerek ayağa kalkmasını ve kapıya vurmasını izliyordu.

“Baekhyun!” çocuk yumruğunu kapıya vurarak bağırdı. “Baekhyun!”

Çocuk uzun boyluydu ve uzun saçları vardı; saçlarının yarısını atkuyruğu şeklide toplamıştı. Luhan ve diğerleri gibi beyaz giyiyordu ve ince ve kırılgan görünüyordu.

Luhan, Lay ve Xiumin orada durarak çocuğun tüm gücüyle kapıya vurmasını izliyorlardı ve ona acımışlardı çünkü kimsenin gelmeyeceğini biliyorlardı. Öyle işe yaramıyordu.

Çocuk vazgeçmiş görünüyordu ve odanın etrafına bakınırken kendisine bakan üçlüyü fark etmişti.

Göz açıp kapayana kadar çocuğun gözleri kararmıştı ve elleri iki yanında sarkarken onlara dönmüştü. Luhan çocuğun avuçlarında küçük ateş toplarının oluşmasını kocaman gözlerle izliyordu.

Luhan, Xiumin’in hızla ayağa kalkarak Lay ve kendisini kapladığını gördü. Luhan onun neyi olduğunu bilmiyordu ve ellerinde ateşler olan çocuğa karşı gelmeye çalıştığının delice olduğunu düşünürken Xiumin’in ellerinin sanki eldiven giymiş gibi donmaya başladığını gördü ve odanın ısısı git gide azalmaya başlamıştı.

“Kes şunu.”

Luhan, Lay’in ayağa kalkmasını ve Xiumin’in tutmasını izledi. Ancak Xiumin onu umursamayarak karşı odadaki çocuktan gözlerini ayırmıyordu.

“Kes şunu.” Lay tekrarladı. “Bizi ayıran cam duvar çok güçlü. İkinizde sahip olduklarınızla onu yıkamazsınız.”

Xiumin gardını indirmiş gibi görünüyordu ama yine de bir hareket etmemişti.

“O duvarları kıramazsın Xiumin.” Lay yumuşak bir sesle konuştuğunda Xiumin yavaşça rahatlamaya başlamıştı.

Luhan yan odadaki çocuğun Lay'in dediklerini duymasını ve ellerindeki ateş toplarını söndürmesini izliyordu. Onlara tehditkar bir şekilde baktıktan sonra odanın en uzak köşesine geçerek yere oturdu ve bacaklarını göğsüne çekerek kollarını kendine doladı.

Lay Xiumin'in yanına giderken Luhan onun yorgun olduğunu görmüştü. Xiumin bacak bacak üstüne atarak otururken Lay onun karşısına oturdu. Ellerini uzattığında Lay ellerini tuttu ve Xiumin'in avuçlarında avuçlarını gezdiriyordu. Xiumin'in elleri yavaşça buzlardan arınırken Luhan bunu hayranlıkla izliyordu. Xiumin de rahatlamış görünüyordu ve kolları ve parmaklarını hareket ettirebiliyordu.

"Sağol. " Xiumin mırıldandı ve Lay kafasını sallayarak onun dinlenmesine izin verdi. Bu sürede Luhan bunları izlerken hepsinin şu... yetenekleri olduğunu fark etmişti.

"Siz..." Luhan, Lay ve ona dikkatle bakan Xiumin'e bakarak söze başladı.

"Burada hepimiz aynıyız." Lay sakince söylediğinde Luhan başını iki yana salladı.

"Hayır. Değiliz. " dedi Luhan. "Ben Xiumin'e yaptığını yapamıyorum. "

Xiumin ağrıyorlarmış gibi kollarını ovuyordu.

"Ve Xiumin'in yaptığını da yapamıyorum. O çocuğun elleriyle yaptığını da yapamıyorum. "

Luhan hepsinin aynı olduğunu düşünmüştü. Sanki hepsinin dokunmadan küreleri hareket ettirmeye zorlanıyormuş gibi. Ama bu... hepsi farklıydı.

Lay sakince kafasını salladı. "Hayır, biz o bakımdan aynı değiliz. Ama biz... bir şeyler yapabiliyoruz. "

Luhan aniden meraklanmıştı.

"Söylesene, sen ne yapabiliyorsun? " dedi Lay.

Luhan onlara söylemenin iyi olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Lay ve Xiumin'i kısa süredir tanıyordu ve onların kendisini ucube olarak görüp görmeyeceklerini bilmiyordu. Ancak Luhan önceki gördükleriyle şaşırmadıklarını hatırladığında onlara söyleyebileceğine karar verdi.

"Ben... " Luhan onlara dikkatle bakıyordu. "Dokunmadan eşyaları hareket ettirebiliyorum. "

Luhan, Xiumin'in dik oturarak kendisini dikkatle dinlemeye başladığını gördü. Lay uzun süre ona baktıktan sonra şilte ve yastıkların olduğu köşeye baktı.

"Bana şu yastıklardan birini uzatabilir misin?" Lay sordu ve Luhan başıyla onayladı. Yastıkların olduğu köşeye bakarak kollarını uzattı ve yastıklardan birisi ona doğru uçmaya başladı. Lay yastığı yakalayarak Luhan'a hayranlıkla bakıyordu.

"Bu çok havalıydı. " dedi Lay. Luhan ona gülümsedi. O anda Luhan kendisini ucube gibi göreceklerini düşünmeyi bırakması gerektiğini anlamıştı.

"Dikkatli olsan iyi olur."

Luhan kendisine dikkatle bakan Xiumin'e döndü.

"Ne?" Diye sordu Luhan.

"Dikkatli ol. " Xiumin tekrarladı. Luhan, Xiumin'in ses tonundan hoşlanmamıştı. "Onların aradıklarının senin gibi güçler olduğunu duydum. "

*****

Luhan, Lay'in iyileştirme, Xiumin'in ise bir şeyleri dondurma gücü olduğunu öğrenmişti ve üçü arasından en deneyimlileri Lay'di. Xiumin o kadar ilerleme kaydetmemişti ve kendi kollarından ziyade eşyaları dondurma konusunda hala pratik yapıyordu.

Lay ve Xiumin olanlardan sonra hemen uyumuşlardı; sahip oldukları güçleri Luhan'a daha fazla anlatamayacak kadar yorgunlardı. Çok yorgun olmasına rağmen Luhan uyuyamıyordu. Kafasının içinde dönüp duran çok şey vardı ve önce hangisini düşüneceğini bilmiyordu.

Güçler, diye düşündü Luhan. Az önce güçleri olduğunu söylemesine inanamıyordu. Ona ne yapıyorlardı, diye merak ediyordu. Bu tesis onlara ne yapıyordu?

Lay'in yapabildiğiyle sorunu yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. Sanki alışmış gibiydi. Diğer yandan Xiumin ise sahip olduğuyla kavga etme ve kabullenme arasında gibiydi.

Ve Luhan... Luhan bu güçler hakkında ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

Onu deli gibi hissettiriyordu. Ucube gibi. Kim dokunmadan eşyaları hareket ettirebilirdi ki? Kim?

Turuncu bir ışık Luhan'ın gözüne ilişti ve Luhan kafasını o yöne çevirdiğinde diğer odadaki çocuğun elleriyle oynadığını gördü. Çakmakla oynuyormuş gibi, diye düşündü Luhan. Avucunu açarak küçük bir ateş topu oluşturuyor ve sonra avucunu kapatarak topu yok ediyordu. Buna uzun bir süre devam etti ve Luhan oturduğu yerden çocuğun yapabildiklerini hayranlıkla izledi.

Çocuk izlediğini hissederek kafasını kaldırdığında Luhan'ın kendisine baktığını görmüştü. Luhan yakalanınca kızarmıştı ama bakışlarını kaçırmadı. Ancak çocuk ona sertçe baktıktan sonra arkasını döndü ve sahip olduğuyla oynamaya devam etti.

Luhan onu izlerken eski halini hatırlamıştı. Kızgın. Yalnız. Kafası karışmış. O yüzden Luhan yavaşça ilerleyerek onları ayıran cam bölmenin yanına oturdu. Luhan'ın hareket ettiğini gören çocuk her an ona saldıracakmış gibi dikkatle onu izliyordu.

"Selam." Dedi Luhan ve aralarında cam bölme olmasına ve çocuk uzakta olmasına rağmen kendisini duyabildiğini biliyordu.

Çocuk yumruklarını sıkarak onu izliyordu.

"Ben Luhan."

Luhan ona yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi ancak çocuk ona sertçe bakmaya devam ediyordu.

"İyi... misin?"

Luhan bunun aptalca bir soru olduğunu biliyordu. Bu tesiste hiçbiri iyi değildi. Ama ona yardım edebilmek için ne yapabileceğini merak ediyordu. İlk uyandığı zaman Luhan'ın yaşadığı zorlu sınamayı yaşadığından emin olmamasına rağmen ne kadar yalnız hissettiğinden emindi.

"Az önce seni korkuttuğumuz için üzgünüm. " dedi Luhan. "Ellerindeki ateşten dolayı ürkmüştük. "

Çocuk bir kaşını kaldırdırdığında Luhan dediklerine pişman olmuştu. Çocuğun kafasının karışık olduğunu ve kendini bok gibi hissettiğini biliyordu.

"Affedersin." Luhan devam ederken çocuk dinliyordu. "Öyle demek istemedim. Sadece... her gün böyle bir şey görüyor değiliz. "

Luhan çocuğun ilgilendiğini fark edince devam etti:

"Xiumin her zaman tam olarak sakin değil. Lay biraz rahat birisi. Ben ise..." Luhan söyleyecek bir şey arıyordu. "Tüm bu olanlardan dolayı kafam karışık o yüzden nasıl davranacağım ya da nasıl hissedeceğim konusunu bilmiyorum. "

Luhan yere bakarak iç çekti. "Sadece... her şey çok karmaşık. "

Luhan aniden yorulduğunu hissetti. Kris'in ona yaptırdığı testten dolayıydı. Küre daha önce denediklerinden daha ağırdı ve küreyi fırlatmaya odaklanırken kullandığı enerji omuzlarını ağrıtmıştı.

Ama aynı zamanda öyle değildi. Tam olarak.

Luhan'ın hissettiği duygular yüzündendi. Evini özlemediğini fark etmişti çünkü Seul'de okumak için Çin'i terk ettiğinden beri evini hiç özlememişti. Yine de ailesini özlüyordu Luhan.

Dışarıdaki dünyayı özlüyordu. Güneşi. Temiz havayı. Çimenleri. Böyle şeyleri özlemek garipti ancak camsız ya da kapısız odalara uzun zamandır kapandıktan sonra güneş ve çimenleri özlemek o anda çok makul görünüyordu, diye düşündü Luhan.

Ve o çocuk.

Luhan onu düşünerek iç çekti ve göğsündeki ağrı yeniden ortaya çıkmaya başlamıştı. Onu özlüyordu. Beraber çok zaman geçirmemelerine rağmen yoldaşını özlüyordu. _Adını bile bilmiyordu!_ Luhan sinirle düşündü. Ama burada, onunla olmasını istiyordu sadece.

_‘Benden nefret ediyor gibi görünürken nasıl olabilirdi ki?’_

Luhan kafasını kaldırdığında karşı odadaki çocuğun nasıl hissettiğini anlıyormuş gibi baktığını gördü. Ve o anda Luhan hissettiğinin doğru olmadığını bilmesine rağmen, bunlardan acı çekenin sadece kendisi olmadığını bilmekle rahatlamıştı.

“Ne zaman istersen bizimle konuşabilirsin.” Çocuğa söyledi Luhan. “Lay kafaya takmaz. Ve Xiumin de seni tanıyınca sorun çıkarmaz. Ben—“

Luhan’ın tarafındaki kapılar açıldı ve hem çocuk hem de Luhan ayağa kalkarak beklemeye başladılar. Lay ve Xiumin uyuyakalmışlardı; farkına varamayacak kadar yorgunlardı ve Luhan, Kris’in asistanlarının girdiğini gördü.

Luhan’ı kollarından tuttular ve Luhan yardım istercesine çocuğa baktı. Ama ikisi de yapılacak bir şey olmadığını biliyorlardı ve Luhan kapıdan çıkarken başını eğmişti.

Luhan nereye gittiklerini biliyordu ve hem meraklanmış hem de korkmuştu. Luhan’ın eski odasına giden koridorlar boyunca ilerliyorlardı. Her zaman yalnız tutulduğu yere. Luhan oraya gitmek istemiyordu. Lay ve Xiumin’in yanına gitmek istiyordu. Ellerinde ateş olan çocuğun yanına.

Odasının kapıları açıldı ve Luhan içeriye itildi. Dengesini sağlayınca ve gözleri odadaki loş ışığa alışınca içeride birisi olduğunu görmüştü.

Kapılar arkasından kapandı ve Luhan ilerleyerek dikkatle figüre yaklaşıyordu. Sonunda kim olduğunu gördüğünde, Luhan duraklamıştı, onu gördüğü için rahatlamıştı ama aynı zamanda neden yine burada olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Çocuk.

_Deney 412._

Çocuk yerde diz çökmüş, başını eğmişti. Luhan yüzünü göremiyordu. Çocuğun elleri arkasındaydı ve Luhan bağlı olduklarını biliyordu.

Luhan birbirlerini gördükleri son seferde çocuğun onu yakınında istemediğini unutarak hızla ona doğru ilerledi.

Yaralı olup olmadığını görmek için dikkatle yüzünü kaldırdı ve gözleri buluştuğunda Luhan çocuğun gözlerinin koyu ve yorgun olduğunu gördü.

“Sana ne yaptılar?” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle sorarken çocuğun yüzü avuçlarıyla kavradı. Çocuk cevap veremeyecek kadar güçsüzdü ve Luhan ellerini çözmek için arkasına geçti.

Ve o anda ellerinin kelepçelendiğini gördü.

Normal kelepçelere benzemiyorlardı. Özel olarak yapılmış ve ağır gibi görünüyorlardı. Luhan onları açmaya çalıştı ama başaramamıştı.

“Deney, 4-2-0.”

Odada bir ses yankılandı. Kris’ti ve Luhan onu görmek için etrafına bakındı.

“Bu sabah görüştüğümüzde seninle işim bitmemişti ama sana dinlenmen için günün kalanını vermiştim. Küçük testimize devam edelim mi?”

Luhan hala Kris’i göremiyordu ve onu görmezden gelmeye karar verdi. Dikkatini yeniden çocuğa vermişti, onu kelepçelerden kurtarmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ona yardım edemezsin.” Dedi Kris. Luhan sesin tavandaki hoparlörlerden geldiğini anlamıştı.

“Neden beni kullanıp onu rahat bırakmıyorsun?!” Luhan çocuğun kelepçeleriyle uğraşarak bağırdı.

“Sana söylemiştim,” Kris cevapladı. “O senin ihtiyacın olan itme gücü.”

Luhan kelepçeleri bıraktı ve tavana baktı. “Ne yapmamı istiyorsun?!”

Aniden Luhan’a doğru bir küre yuvarlanmıştı ve sinirlenerek gözlerini kapattı.

“Onu odanın karşısına fırlat.” Kris emretti.

“Sana söyledim, yapamıyorum!” Luhan bağırdı. “Bunu yapacak gücüm yok!”

Sözlerini bitirdiği anda çocuk yerde acıdan kıvranmaya başlamıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?!” Luhan çocuğun omuzlarını tuttu. “Kes şunu! Her ne yapıyorsan, kes şunu!”

Çocuk sakinleşmiş görünüyordu ve Luhan onun derin derin nefes almasını ve gücünü toplamaya çalışmasını izliyordu.

“O zaman küreyi odanın karşısına fırlat.” Kris çok basitmiş gibi konuşuyordu. “Onu fırlat yoksa 4-1-2 acı çeker.”

Luhan yerde gözleri kapalı olan çocuğa baktı.

“Sonuçları olacağını söylemiştim.” Dedi Kris.

Çok düşünmeden Luhan küreyi aldı ve yere sabit bir şekilde yerleştirdi. Daha sonra havaya kaldırmaya başladı, avuçlarının üzerinde süzülmesini sağladı.

Luhan yere inmeye başladığını hissederken yüzünü buruşturdu ama havada tutmayı başarmıştı. Küreyi taşımaya odaklandı ve fırlattığında yere düşerek odanın karşısına yuvarlanmıştı.

“Bekle!” Luhan bağırdı ama çok geçti çünkü yerdeki çocuk bir şey canını yakıyormuş gibi acı çekiyordu.

“Dur!” Luhan umutsuzdu ve kollarını açtı. Küre hızla ona doğru gelmişti ve neredeyse ona çarpacaktı.

“Durdur şunu!” Luhan yeniden bağırdı ama çocuk daha çok acı çekiyormuş gibiydi. Luhan gözlerindeki sinir yaşlarını savuşturdu ve tüm enerjisiyle yeniden odaklandı; konsantrasyonuyla küreyi kaldırıp odanın karşısına fırlatmıştı.

Luhan bu kez başarmıştı; o kadar sert atmıştı ki küre duvara çarpıp parçalara ayrılmıştı.

Sonraki talimatları beklemeden Luhan çocuğa koşturdu ve yanında diz çöktü. Çektiği acı durmuş gibi görünüyordu ve Luhan rahatlamayla iç çekti. Ama çocuğun hareket etmediğini fark edince rahatlaması kısa sürmüştü.

“Uyan.” Luhan yanağını dokunarak onu sarstı. “Uyan.”

Çocuk hareket etmiyordu ve Luhan paniklemeye başlamıştı.

“Uyan!” Luhan yeniden bağırdı ve o sırada odanın kapısı açıldı.

Luhan, Kris’in gelmesini bekliyordu. Ya da asistanlarının. Ama saniyeler geçmiş ve Luhan kimseyi görmemişti. Odada daha fazla beklemeden Luhan çocuğu kucağına aldı ve odadan çıkardı.

Çocuk pek ağır değildi ve Luhan’ı asıl korkutan şey ise çocuğun geçen seferkinden daha hafif olmasıydı. Ona yemek veriyorlar mıydı? Ona bakıyorlar mıydı? Luhan çocuğu Lay ve Xiumin’le paylaştığı odaya taşırken düşüncelerine gömülmüştü.

Odalarının kapısı açıktı ve yüzündeki şaşkın ifadeyle kendisine bakan ateş çocuğun yanından geçerek Luhan çocuğu şiltesine yatırdı. Gözlerindeki saçlarını kenara itti ve onu sarstı. Ama hala bir cevap yoktu.

 _Lay_. Luhan’ın aklına geldi aniden. _Lay._

Luhan sendeleyerek hızla Lay’in yanına gitti. Belki Lay ona yardım edebilirdi. Luhan, Xiumin’e yaptıklarını görmüştü. Acısını azaltabilmiş ve ellerini rahatlatabilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Belki bu çocuğa da yardım edebilirdi.

“Lay.” Luhan omuzlarını kavrayarak onu sarstı. Lay yüzünü buruşturarak gözlerini açtı, ona sersem gibi bakıyordu.

“Luhan?” Lay sorduğunda yanındaki Xiumin uykusunda kıpırdandı.

“Lay,” Luhan konuşuyordu. “Yardımına ihtiyacım var. Lütfen!”

Lay yavaşça oturdu, uykulu gözlerini ovuşturuyordu ve Xiumin de Lay’in hareketini hissetmesiyle uyanmıştı.

“Neler oluyor?” Lay sordu ve birkaç adım ilerisinde, yerde uzanan çocuğu gördüğünde durdu. “Onun nesi var?”

“Ona yardım et,” Luhan yalvarıyordu. “Lütfen. Nesi olduğunu bilmiyorum.”

Çocuğun yanına gittiler ve Lay alnını kontrol ederken Luhan çocuğu tutuyordu.

“Nefes almıyor.” Luhan inledi. “Ona yardım et, lütfen.”

Luhan, Lay’in ellerini çocuğun yüzünde ve göğsünde gezdirirken kaşlarını çatmasını izliyordu. Xiumin de uyanmıştı ve yanına oturarak dikkatle onu izliyordu.

“Nesi var?” Luhan sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Lay cevapladı, elleri göğsünün üzerindeydi. “Kalbi çok zayıf. Akciğerleri de öyle. Onu böyle hissetmeye zorlayan bir şey var ama ne olduğunu bilmiyorum.”

“Ona yardım edebilir misin?”

Lay üzgün gözlerle Luhan’a baktı. “İyileştirme yeteneklerim o kadar gelişmedi. Sadece kesikleri ve yaraları iyileştirebiliyorum.”

Luhan’ın dudakları titremeye başlamıştı ve çocuğu kaldırarak zayıf kollarının içine hapsetti.

“Bekle.”

Luhan, çocuğun sırtını işaret eden Lay’e baktı.

“Bunlar ne?”

Luhan arkasına baktığında çocuğun ellerindeki kelepçeleri gördü.

“Bunları daha önce görmüştüm.”

Luhan kelepçeleri işaret eden Xiumin’ baktı.

“Beni suyu dondurmaya zorlarlarken Lay’e takıyorlardı.” Xiumin’in gözlerinde konuşurken nefret belirmişti.

“Öyle miydi?” Lay sordu.

Xiumin kafasını salladı. “Acıdan bayıldığın için hatırlamıyorsun. Kalbi ve ciğerleri etkileyen bir elektrik akımı veriyor.”

Luhan yeniden kelepçelere baktı.

“Bir an önce çıkarmazsan ölebilir.”

Luhan yeniden kelepçelerle uğraşmaya başladı. “Yardım edin!”

“Nasıl edeceğimi bilmiyorum.” Lay özür diledi. “Özür dilerim.”

Luhan Xiumin’e döndüğünde Xiumin başını iki yana salladı. “Yapamam. Ellerini dondurmaktan korkuyorum.”

Çaresiz hissederek ve ona yaptıklarına karşı sinirlenerek Luhan çocuğu dikkatle çevirdi ve kelepçelerle kendisi uğraşmaya başladı. Dikkatle konsantre olarak Luhan çocuğa acı çektiren kelepçeyi parçalara ayırdığını ve yok ettiğini hayal etti.

Başı ağrımaya başlamıştı ama durmayarak kelepçeleri açmaya odaklanmaya zorladı kendi. Küçük sürgüyü açılmaya zorluyordu. Başı çatlıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu ama yine de devam etti. Daha fazla yapamayacağını düşündüğünde kelepçeler açılmıştı ve Luhan çocuğun yanına çökerken Lay ve Xiumin kelepçeyi çıkarmıştı.

Luhan zayıf parmağını çocuğun yanağına doğru kaldırdı ve yüzünü nazikçe okşarken onun sakinleştiğini ve normal bir şekilde nefes aldığını hissetti.

 _‘O iyi.’_ Luhan çocuğun kapalı gözlerindeki acının yok olmasını izlerken düşündü. _‘İyi olacaksın.’_

Odalarının kapısı açıldı ve Luhan kimin geldiğini bakmak için yüzünü çevirmemişti. Kris olabileceğini biliyordu.

Ama Luhan’ın görüşüne Suho girmişti ve çocuğun yanında diz çökerek nabzını kontrol etti.

“İyi işti, Deney 4-2-0. Ya da söz verdiğim gibi, Luhan.” Luhan, Kris’in arkasında konuştuğunu duydu ve onu görmezden gelerek Suho’nun çocuğa yaptıklarını izliyordu.

Luhan, Suho’nun rahatlamayla iç çekmesini ve çocuğu kollarına almasını izledi.

“Hayır.” Luhan zayıf bir sesle mırıldandı, çocuğu yanında tutuyordu. Suho durdu ve ona yumuşakça gülümsedi ancak Luhan’ın ellerini çocuktan uzaklaştırdı.

Luhan karşı çıkamayacak kadar zayıftı ve çocuğun yeniden kendinden uzaklaştırılmasını izledi.

 


	5. 5.Bölüm

Luhan için her şey bulanıktı.

Suho’nun orada olduğunu biliyordu ama bir sonraki saniye çocuğu da alarak gitmişti. Kris’in de orada olduğunu, hızlı sonucu için kendisini tebrik ettiğini biliyordu. Lay ve Xiumin’in sessizce oturmuş kendisine acıdıklarını biliyordu.

Luhan’a gelince, ona neler olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Çok zayıf hissediyordu. Koşu bandında koşarken zor bir matematik sorusu çözmüş gibi. Kris’in asistanları onu bilinmeyen bir yere götürürken ağır ağır soluyordu ve iyileşene kadar uyumak, yalnız kalmak istiyordu sadece.

Başka bir odaya getirilmişti yine. Nerede olduğunu anlayamamıştı ve sandalyeye oturarak eliyle yüzünü kapatmıştı; baş ağrısından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

“Al.”

Luhan kafasını kaldırdığında Suho’nun ona bir bardak su ve hap uzattığını gördü.

“İç bunu. Baş ağrını geçirecektir.”

Luhan bardağa bakıyordu ama almadı. Suho hapı alarak Luhan’ın ağzına uzattı ve ardından suyu içirerek yutmasını sağladı.

Luhan suyun birazını boğazına kaçtığı için burnundan çıkarmıştı ama geri kalanını içmeyi başarmıştı.

Kris ve Suho ellerinde dosyalarla önüne oturdular.

“Böyle iyi bir iş başardığın için seni yeniden tebrik etmek isterim.” Kris konuşmaya başladı, sanki öğrencilerinin cevaplarını kontrol eden bir öğretmenmiş gibi sayfaları inceliyordu.

Luhan sersem bir halde ona bakıyordu. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Oh, doğru.” Kris ona baktı. “Sana cevaplar borçluyuz.”

Luhan onlara zayıfça sırıttı.

“Cevaplar.” Diye tekrarladı. “Açıkçası, o küreleri hareket ettirdiğimden beri gerçek bir cevap alamadım hiç. O yüzden şu anda bana vereceğiniz cevaplarla ilgilenmiyorum.”

Suho iç çekti ve Kris’in konuşmasını engelledi.

“Nedir?” Suho sakince eğildi. “Onlara cevap vereceğim.”

Kris gözlerini devirdi ama Suho’yu durdurmadı.

Luhan, Suho’nun ona söyleyip söylemeyeceğinden emin değildi ama yine de sormuştu.

“Burada neler oluyor?” Luhan başının zonklaması artarken sordu. “Bana neler oluyor?”

Suho elindeki dosyayı kapatarak Luhan’a cevap verdi.

“Pek çok nedenden ötürü buradasın. Ama onlardan birisi; dünyanın sana ihtiyacı olduğu.”

Luhan bundan bıkmıştı ve bir şey yapamayacak kadar yorgun olmasına rağmen ayağa kalkarak yumruğunu masaya vurdu.

“Lanet olsun!” Luhan bağırdı. “Bu Kris’in cevabından daha iyi değildi!”

Suho, Luhan’a sessizce bakarken Luhan baş ağrısıyla ona ters ters bakıyordu.

Bunlar Luhan’a mantıklı gelmiyordu. Suho’nun cevapları da aynıydı ve onu sinir ediyordu.

Doktor iç çekerek Kris’e döndü.

“Onların beraber yaşamalarına izin vermeliyiz demiştim sana.” Suho, Kris’e söyledi. “Onlara her şeyi açıklamaktan bizi kurtarırdı.”

 _‘Ne?’_ diye düşündü Luhan ve Kris’in cevabını bekledi. Ama cevap gelmemişti ve Luhan hala onları izliyordu.

“Lütfen,” Luhan söyledi; yorgun, kafası karışmış ve sabırsızdı. “Neden bana her şeyi söyleyemiyorsunuz?”

Suho ona üzgünce gülümsedi. “Söyleyemem. İznimiz yok.”

‘ _Biz….’_ Luhan fark etmişti.

“Sadece sınırlı cevaplar verebiliriz.”

“Kim demiş?” Luhan sordu.

“Buradaki her şeyi kontrol eden birisi.” Suho açıkladı. “Üzgünüm.”

Luhan yenilgiyle oturdu.

“Ama bir soruya daha yanıt almaya izinlisin.” Suho ona söyledi ve Kris koltuğunda doğruldu.

“Hayır.” Dedi Kris. “Eğer bir küreyi hareket ettirirse, alır cevabını. Anlaşmamız buydu.”

“Oh hadi ama Kris.” Suho karşı çıktı. “Tek başına o kelepçeyi söktü ve çökmüş durumda. Bir soruya daha cevap almayı hak etmiyor mu sence?”

Kris, Suho’ya sertçe baktı ama sandalyesine geri yaslanarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Suho, Luhan’a dönerek kafasını salladı.

“Devam et. Ben cevap vereceğim.”

Luhan ne sorması gerektiğini bir süre düşündü. Yine bilmek istediği çok şey vardı. Suho’nun ona söylemesini istediği çok fazla şey.

Ama kafasında şu anlık sadece bir soru vardı.

“O çocuk kim?” Luhan cesurca sordu ve Suho’nun kendisine gülümsediğini görünce şaşırmıştı.

“O senin eşin.”

Ondan sonra Kris’in asistanları koluna iğne enjekte ederken neler olduğunu bilmiyordu ve uyuyakalmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan başında zıplayan bir şeyle uyanmıştı. Soğuk ve sertti ve onu sinir ediyordu. Dün tüm gücünü kullandığından dolayı başı ağrırken uyumak istiyordu sadece. Ama bir şey ona vurmaya devam ediyordu ve Luhan oturarak ne olduğuna baktı sinirle ve onu odanın karşısına atarak parçalanmasına neden oldu.

“Hey,” Xiumin dudak büküyordu. “Bunu yapmana gerek yoktu.”

Luhan, Xiumin’in kürelerini dondurarak ve Luhan’ın başına vurarak oynamasından çok dudak bükmesini ilk kez gördüğünden dolayı şaşkındı.

“Uyuyordu.” Lay dedi; elinde bir küreyle yanında şilteye uzanmıştı.

“Ama eğlenceliydi.” Xiumin sırıttı ve Lay şakayla onu tekmeledi. Luhan ikisini öyle görünce gülümsemesini bastıramamıştı. Normal bir sabah gibiydi…

Odadaki masalardan birinde kahvaltı vardı ve Lay, Xiumin ve Luhan yemeğe başladılar. Diğer odadaki elinde ateşler olan çocuk orada değildi ve Luhan onun testler için götürüldüğünü biliyordu.

Yemek iyi değildi. Suho’nun onunla konuşmaya geldiği birkaç hafta öncesinde yediği hamurumsu şeydi. Ama Luhan yine de yemişti ve Lay ve Xiumin’in Chanyeol’un, diğer odadaki çocuğun, güçleri hakkında atışmalarını izliyordu. Onunla konuşabildiklerinde adını öğrenmişlerdi.

“İyi misin?” kahvaltılarını bitirdiklerinde Lay Luhan’a sordu. Orada oturarak zamanlarını dinlenerek geçiriyorlardı.

Luhan kafasını salladı ve Lay’e küçük bir gülümseme sundu. “Evet, iyiyim.”

“Dün gece seni daha fazla teste zorlamadılar, değil mi?” Lay endişeyle sordu ve Luhan kafasını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır. Bana yaptırdıklarından sonra bir şey yapamayacak kadar yorgun olduğumu biliyorlardı.”

Lay geriye yaslandı. “İyi. Hapı yuttuğunu sanmıştık. Senin gittiğini görmek bizi çok üzerdi.”

Luhan bakışlarını kaldırdı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Lay onayladı. “Gerçekten. Xiumin ve ben senin yoldaşlığını seviyoruz.”

Luhan, Xiumin’e baktığında onun gözlerini devirdiğini gördü ama inkar etmemişti. Luhan gülümsedi çünkü buradaki insanların onu önemseyeceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

“Teşekkürler.” Dedi Luhan ve Lay ona gülümsedi.

“Dün geceki çocuk, senin bağlı eşin mi?” Xiumin sorduğunda Lay onu hafifçe dirseklemişti.

“Bu seni ilgilendirmez.” Lay ona söyledi. Xiumin yanını ovarken Luhan ikisi arasında bakışlarını dolaştırıyordu.

 _‘O senin eşin.’_ Suho’nun dün geceki kelimeleri Luhan’ın kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

“Bağlı eş mi?” Luhan sordu. “Bağlı eş ne demek?”

Lay iç çekti ve Xiumin utanmazca sırıttı.

Luhan onlara yeniden soracakken odanın kapısı açıldı ve Kris’in asistanlarının içeri girdiklerini gördüler.

Xiumin’in ifadesi hemen kararmıştı ve o gibi, Luhan da bu insanlardan nefret ediyordu.

“Birkaç testin var.” Lay elini sıkarak Xiumin’e söyledi ve Xiumin iç çekerek kafasını salladı.

Xiumin sandalyesini geriye itti ve adamları takip etti.

Lay ve Luhan geride kalmışlardı ve Luhan, Lay’e dönerek az önce konuştuklarını sordu.

“Bağlı eş ne demek?” Luhan sordu ve Lay cevap vermeden önce uzun bir süre ona baktı.

“Çok yakından, derin bir bağ paylaştığın birisi.” Lay açıkladı. Luhan bunu duyunca kızarmıştı. Yeniden o çocuğu ve yaptıklarını hatırlamıştı. _Bağlı eşi._

Ama sonra diğerini hatırlamıştı. Maskeli adamı. Luhan onunla eş olduğu düşüncesiyle titredi.

“Yani, öyle mi?” Lay Luhan’ sorunca Luhan ona baktı.

“O ne mi?”

“Senin bağlı eşin.” Lay utanmazca gülümsedi. “Bunu sormak bizim haddimiz değil biliyorum ama böyle şeyler görmek beni meraklandırıyor.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Evet, öyle.”

Lay sırıttı ve Luhan kendisi bu tesiste ilk kez gülerken ve gülümserken bulmuştu.

Ama yine de şu ‘bağlı eşler’ konusunda kafası karışıktı.

“Ne yapıyorlar?” Luhan sordu.

“Birbirlerini güçlendiriyorlar.” Lay açıkladı. “Yakınlaşarak eşsiz bir bağı paylaşıyorlar ve biri diğeri olmadan uzun süre hayatta kalamıyor.”

Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

“Ölmüyorlar.” Luhan’ın panik yaptığını görünce hemen konuştu Lay. “Sadece zayıflamaya meyilliler. Birbirlerinden güç alıyorlar.”

Luhan rahatlamayla iç çekti. “Bunların hepsini nasıl biliyorsun?”

Lay yumuşakça gülümsedi “Çünkü Xiumin benim bağlı eşim. Ve bunları öğrenecek kadar uzun süredir buradayım.”

Lay ve Xiumin’in eş olmaları Luhan’ı şaşırtmamıştı. Birbirlerine mükemmel bir şekilde uyuyor gibiydiler. Lay her zaman Xiumin’i arıyordu ve Xiumin çok korumacıydı. Böyle olmayı kıskandığını fark etti Luhan.

“Söylesene.” Lay eğilerek sordu. “Şu anda nasıl hissediyorsun?”

Luhan bir süre düşündü ve dürüstçe cevap verdi.

“Yalnız.”

Lay kafasını salladı. “Benim kafamı karıştıran da bu.”

Luhan ona bakıyordu. “Nedir?”

Lay cevap vermeden önce derin bir nefes aldı. “İkinizin ayrı olması kafamı karıştırıyor. Bağlı çiftlerin sürekli birbirlerinin yakınlığına ihtiyaçları vardır.”

“Bekle,” Luhan tüm bilgileri sindirirken gözlerini kapattı. “O çocuğun benim eşim olduğunu nereden biliyorlar? Nasıl bana… öylece birisini verirler? Onunla yattığın için mi bir eş seçiyorsun? Ya…?”

Luhan maskeli adamı hatırlarken sesi kısılmıştı ve iç çekerek devam etme zahmetine girmedi.

“Eşler uyumlarından emin olmak için dikkatle test edilir.” Dedi Lay. “Kan testi ve deneyler yapıyorlar. Başarılı bir eş bulmak biraz zaman alıyor. Bazen işe yaradığından emin bile olmuyorlar.”

Bunların hepsi Luhan’a iğrenç geliyordu ama sonuçta bu tesiste yaşadıklarının hiçbiri de onu memnun etmiyordu.

“Bazı durumlarda, birden fazla eş oluyor.” Devam etti Lay.

Luhan bundan korkmuştu.

“Sen… Sen Xiumin’den başka biriyle uyuşuyor musun?” Luhan sordu ve Lay onayladı.

Bu Luhan’ı şaşırtmıştı. “Kimle?”

“Kris.” Lay Luhan’a çok önemli değilmiş gibi gülümsedi. “Ama Xiumin ve benimki kadar güçlü değil. Sonunda deneyler ve kan testlerinden daha fazlası değil. Biz… bağlanmadan önce uzun süredir Xiumin’i arıyordum.”

“Oh.” Luhan’ın aklına bir şey gelmişti. “Bu yüzden mi Xiumin Kris’ten çok nefret ediyor?”

Lay kıkırdadı. “Öyle de denilebilir. Bağlı eşler diğer yarılarını paylaşmak istemezler.”

Luhan kafasını salladı. Suho’nun çocuğun yüzüne dokunmasını, Suho’nun onu Luhan’dan uzaklaştırmasını hatırladı. Suho…

Suho’nun çocuğun Luhan dışındaki diğer eşi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu ve bu hiç hoşuna gitmemişti.

“Adı Sehun bu arada.”

Luhan, Lay’e baktı. “Sehun?”

“Bağlı eşin.”

_Sehun… Sonunda._

Luhan adını sevmişti ve uzun süre boyunca hatırlayacağını biliyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan sürekli Sehun’u düşünüyordu. Uyanıkken ya da uyurken, aklı sürekli Sehun’un düşünceleriyle doluydu. Rüyalarında o vardı. Onun yürüdüğünü görüyordu sadece. Luhan peşinden ne kadar hızlı koşarsa koşsun, ona ulaşamıyordu.

Luhan uyandığında sürekli stres yapıyordu.

Sehun’un uzun süredir burada olduğunu biliyordu Luhan. Lay gibi. Suho ve Kris’in kendi deneyleri olduğunu da öğrenmişti. Odaları bunu kanıtlıyordu. Lay, Xiumin ve Luhan’ın kaldığı oda Kris’e aitken, ateş çocuk Chanyeol ve Sehun, Suho’nun gözetimi altındaydılar. Bazen Lay, çocuğun Kris’in deneyi olmamasına rağmen Luhan’a neden Sehun’a bağlı olduğunu soruyordu. Luhan kendisi de bunu bilmiyordu ve Kris’e sormaya cesaret edemiyordu çünkü direkt bir cevap alamayacağını biliyordu.

Bir gün yeni birisi Chanyeol’un olduğu tarafa girmişti. Lay, Xiumin ve Luhan Baekhyun diye çağrılan yeni çocuğun ateş çocuğun kucağında kaybolmasını izliyorlardı. Luhan onun Chanyeol’un eşi olduğunu anlamıştı ve dikkati dağınıkken odaya Sehun girmişti.

Luhan onu ağır çekimdeymiş gibi izliyordu. Sehun odaya girdi ve Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un yanından geçerken başı eğikti, perçemleri gözlerini kapatıyordu. Luhan kıyafetleri üzerinden onun çok zayıf göründüğünü fark etmişti ve gerçekten zayıf olduğunu biliyordu. Çok solgun görünüyordu ama yine de Luhan hepsinin uzun zamandır buraya sıkışıp kaldıkları için öyle göründüklerinin farkındaydı.

Sehun etrafına hiç bakınmadan Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’dan uzak bir köşeye giderek oturdu.

Luhan umutsuzca onunla konuşmak istiyordu. Nasıl olduğunu ve ona daha iyi bakamadığı için kendisini suçlayıp suçlamadığını bilmek istiyordu. Luhan’ı almak için Kris’in işkencelerinin öznesi olduğu için.

Ama Sehun kimseyle konuşmak istemiyormuş gibi bir izlenim veriyordu o yüzden Luhan orada oturarak onu izliyordu; en azından nerede olduğunu ve ne yaptığını bilmenin memnuniyeti vardı.

Sonraki birkaç gün kolay geçmişti. Luhan Kris’in testlerine itaat ediyordu, ona istediğini veriyordu ve yan odadaki çocuklarla arkadaş olmuştu. Sehun hala kimseyle konuşmuyordu; bu tesiste en uzun süre geçiren ikisi olmasına rağmen Lay’le bile.

Ama günler kolay geçse bile testler öyle değildi. Sonuç vermelerine rağmen, daha fazlası için zorlanıyorlardı ve tüm güçleri tükeniyordu. Chanyeol ve Lay programlanmış testlerine beraber gidip bitap halde geldiklerinde Luhan neler olduğunu merak ediyordu. Sehun ve Baekhyun da aynı görünüyordu.

Luhan, Chanyeol ve kendisinin ne yaptığını Lay’e soracakken o ve Xiumin beraber bir test için çağrılmışlardı.

Luhan, Xiumin’le beraber Kris’in asistanlarını yeni koridorlarda takip ediyordu. Onları yeni bir yere götürdüklerini biliyordu çünkü daha önce bu kanata hiç gelmemişti. Luhan, Xiumin’e baktı ve diğer de aynı şeyi düşündüğünü belli ederek ona bakmıştı.

Sonunda varmışlardı ve asistanlar onları büyük bir kapıdan geçirdiler. Luhan ve Xiumin girer girmez kapıyı kapatmışlardı ve kendilerini kocaman bir hangarın içinde bulunca şaşırmışlardı.

“Neden bizi buraya getirdiler?” Xiumin sordu ve Luhan da bilmiyordu.

“Bizi teste getireceklerini söylememişler miydi?” Luhan konuşmaya başladı ama Xiumin cevap veremeden önce odanın bir köşesindeki kapılar açıldı ve içeriye kan kırmızı kızgın gözleriyle korkunç derecede büyük bir yaratık girdi. Yaratığın gözleri üzerlerine çevrildiği anda Luhan onların peşinde olduğunu anlamıştı.


	6. 6.Bölüm

Luhan canavara, bu yabancı yaratığı hem korku ve hem de şaşkınlıkla bakakalmıştı.

Gerçek olup olmadığından emin değildi. Sesleri ve gürlemesi gerçek gibiydi. Xiumin ve kendisi arasında gelip giden kırmızı gözleri bile gerçek görünüyordu. Ama yine de Luhan neye inanacağını bilmiyordu.

Belki de böyle şeylerin gerçek olmadığını bilmesindendi. Önündeki bu şey, Luhan onların sadece filmlerde olduğunu biliyordu.

Ama o burada tam karşısındaydı.

“Bu da ne?!” Xiumin yanında sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Luhan’ın gözleri canavarın hareketlerindeydi; şimdi yavaşça onlara doğru yaklaşmaya başlamıştı.

“Luhan…” Xiumin geri çekildi. “Ne yapabiliyorsun?”

“Ne?” Luhan soruya şaşırarak sordu.

“Bu bir test, değil mi?” Xiumin sordu.

“Şey, bunun bir test olduğuna inanmayı çok isterim!” Luhan yaratık hızını artırırken bağırdı. “Xiumin, ne yapacağız?!”

Xiumin, Luhan’ın sorusuna cevap veremeden canavar onun peşine düşmüştü. Xiumin yana doğru yuvarlanarak canavarın pençelerinden kurtuldu.

“Xiumin!” Luhan bağırdı ve Xiumin kalkarak ona doğru koştu.

“Ben iyiyim.” Xiumin homurdandı. “Ama yakında gerçekten saldıracak.”

Luhan canavarının kafasını onlara doğru sallamasını izliyordu, keskin dişlerinden salyaları akıyordu.

“Luhan, şu şeylerin hareket etmesini durdurabilir misin?” Xiumin yaratığı gözleyerek sordu.

“Neyin?” Luhan ona döndü.

“Ayaklarını dondurmaya çalışacağım.” Dedi Xiumin. “Onu yavaşlatmanı istiyorum. Hareket etmesini durdur.”

Luhan onlara doğru gelen yaratığa baktı.

“Luhan, şu anda bir yanıta ihtiyacım var!”

Luhan kafasını salladı. “Tamam! Deneyeceğim!”

Xiumin bununla beraber yaratığın diğer tarafına doğru koşturdu ve ayaklarına odaklandı.

“Luhan! Şimdi!”

Luhan ellerini öne doğru uzattı; avuçları yaratığa doğru bakıyordu ve onu durdurmaya çalıştı. Canavar bir duvara çarpmış ve onu yıkmaya çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu ama Luhan onu durdurmak için tüm konsantrasyonuyla odaklanmıştı.

Luhan bir şeyi itiyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Başı ağrımaya başlamıştı ama itmeye devam etti.

“Xiumin!” Luhan, Xiumin’in ne yaptığını merak ederek bağırdı.

“Çok az kaldı!”

Görünmez bir duvarı geçmeye çalışıyormuş gibi görünen kızgın yaratığa hala odaklıyken Luhan dikkatinin yarısını Xiumin’e yönelmişti. Xiumin canavarın bacakları arasında koşarak olduğu yerleri donduruyordu. Luhan onun geçen günlerdekinden daha hızlı ilerlediğini biliyordu, ellerini dondurmadan daha büyük objeleri dondurma yeteneğini geliştirmişti çoktan.

Canavar yeniden hırladı; ayakları neredeyse tamamen donmuştu ve pençelerini Luhan’ın görünmez duvarına geçirmeye çalışıyordu. Luhan şişe gibi bir şey kafasında parçalanıyormuş gibi hissetti ve sersem bir halde yere yuvarlandı.

“Luhan!” Xiumin bağırdı ama Luhan hemen ayağa kalkarak canavarı olduğu yerde tutmak için ellerini uzattı; odağını kaybetmemeye çalışıyordu. Canavar öfkeyle kükredi ama Luhan kontrol edebiliyordu.

“Xiumin, daha fazla tutabileceğimi sanmıyorum!” Luhan solumaları arasında söyledi. Henüz yeteneği çok gelişmemişti ve bu kadar güçlü ve hareket edebilen bir şeye karşı savaşmak onu gittikçe zayıflatıyordu.

“Bitti!” Xiumin bağırdı ve Luhan canavarın ağırlığıyla savaşmayı bıraktı. Xiumin ona gururlu gözlerle döndüğünde gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

“Kanıyorsun!” Xiumin bağırdı ve Luhan elinin tersiyle burnuna dokunduğunda kan gördü.

“Sadece bir burun kanaması.” Dedi Luhan. “Ben iyiyim, endişelenme.”

Xiumin hemen yanına koşturdu. “Emin misin? çünkü—“

“Xiumin, dikkat et!”

Luhan canavarın bacaklarındaki buzların kırılmaya başlamasını, koca bedenini döndürmesini ve Xiumin’e kuyruğuyla vurarak onu odanın karşı tarafına uçurmasını korkuyla izliyordu. Xiumin duvara sertçe çarptı ve yere yığıldı.

“Xiumin!” Luhan bağırarak ona koşturdu.

Luhan onu döndürürken Xiumin hareket etmiyordu ve çok korkuyordu.

“Xiumin, uyan!” Luhan onu sarstı ama canavar kükreyerek Luhan’ın kendisine bakmasını sağladı.

Yaratık şu anda onlara doğru yaklaşıyordu. Ona yardım edecek bir şey ararken Luhan canavarın üzerinde, tavanda asılı olan küçük lambayı fark etti. Güçlerini kullanarak Luhan lambanın patlayarak canavarı geçici olarak devre dışı bırakmaya odaklanırken lamba tuzla buz olmuştu.

“Xiumin.” Luhan onu yeniden sarstı ama Xiumin hareket etmiyordu. Gücünün her zerresini kullanarak Luhan, Xiumin’in bir kolunu omzuna diğerini de beline attı ve onu taşımaya başladı.

Luhan çıkış arıyordu ve bir tane görmüştü. Xiumin’i taşıyarak hızla oraya yöneldi ve kulpu tuttu. Hareket etmemişti ve Luhan kapının kilidini kırmanın zaman alacağını bilerek sinirle bağırdı.

Canavar onların kaçtığını görünce hemen üzerlerine yöneldi. Luhan, Xiumin’i yere bırakarak tek başına yüzleşmeye karar verdi.

Kollarını yeniden uzatarak Luhan tüm gücüyle koca canavarı kaldırarak odanın karşısına atmaya odaklandı. Kapasitesinin, yapabildiğinin çok üstünde olduğunu biliyordu ama denemek zorundaydı yoksa o ve Xiumin kaçamazlardı.

Canavar Luhan’ın onu kontrol ettiğini hissetmişti ve ona karşı koymaya çalışıyordu. Luhan baş ağrısının geldiğini hissediyordu ama tüm dikkatini yaratığa odaklamaya çalıştı. Yaratık yeniden pençelerini daha sert bir şekilde savurmaya başlamıştı ta ki Luhan sonunda pes edene ve kafasındaki ağrı onu yenene kadar.

Luhan, Xiumin’in yanında yarı kapalı gözlerle uzanıyordu. Canavarın onlara doğru zaferle yürüdüğünü gördü ve Luhan’ın tek düşünebildiği testin bir an önce sonlanmasını, Kris’in bitirmesini ve dinlenmelerine izin vermesini ummaktı. Ama saniyeler işliyordu ve kimse bir şey yapmıyordu. Luhan gözlerini kapatarak kendini en kötüsüne hazırladı.

Ve sonra aniden kapılar açıldı ve bir rüzgar dalgası güçlü bir şekilde ona çarptı. Kapı yeniden kapandı ve Luhan zayıf bir halde birisinin canavarı geriye doğru savurmasını izledi. Canavar duvara çarptı ve hırıltısı duyuldu. Luhan gözlerini kim olduğunu anlamak için odakladığında Sehun’u fark etti.

“Deney 4-1-2,” Kris’in sesi hoparlörden duyuldu. “Hangara girmeye izinli değilsin.”

Sehun onu görmezden gelerek Luhan ve Xiumin’in yerde uzandığı yere yürümeye başladı.

“Deney 4-1-2,” Luhan yeniden Kris’i duymuştu. “Burası senin test bölgen değil.”

Sehun yüzündeki düz ifadesiyle ve gözleri Luhan’a odaklanmış bir halde onu yine görmezden geldi. Luhan yerde zayıfça uzanırken bakışları onun üzerindeydi ve neden burada olduğunu düşünürken canavar aniden ayağa kalkarak onlara doğru saldırdı.

“Hayır!” Luhan boğuk bir sesle bağırdı ama Sehun hızlıydı ve Luhan Sehun’un kendi yeteneklerini canavarla ilgilenmek için kullandığını ilk kez izliyordu.

Bir rüzgar dalgası sertçe esmeye başladı ve Luhan sıkıca Xiumin’e tutundu. Sehun’un ne yaptığını görmek için başını kaldırdığında Luhan koca canavarın duvara itildiğini gördü. Ama ellerini kullanmıyordu ve hangar kapalı görünmesine rağmen rüzgar onu havada tutuyordu. Sehun onu tutmak için oldukça çok konsantre olmuş gibi görünüyordu ve Luhan onun ellerini canavarın boynunu sıkıyormuş gibi hareket ettirmesini izliyordu. Canavar aksırıp tıksırdı, Sehun’a pençe atmaya çalışıyordu ama ona uzanamayacağı mesafedeydi.

 _‘Çok zayıf ve kırılgan görünen bir çocuğa göre Sehun güçlüydü,’_ Luhan bunu fark etmişti. Belki Kris bu yüzden onu Luhan için itme gücü olarak kullanıyordu. Çünkü Sehun güçlüydü ve Kris’in ona verdiği tüm acılara katlanabilirdi. Ama yine de Luhan, Sehun’un hırpalanmasını görmeyi sevmiyordu.

Sehun’un elleri canavarı boğuyormuş gibi kapanmıştı. Luhan fazla rüzgar olduğu için çok net göremiyordu ama görüşü odaklandığında canavarın gerçekten boğulduğunu görmüştü. Sehun’un sağladığı rüzgar canavarın boynuna mengene gibi sarılmış ve etrafında daha da sıkılaşıyor gibiydi.

Canavarın vazgeçmesi uzun sürmüştü ama en sonunda nefesini yitirerek cansız bir halde yere yığıldı.

Luhan, Sehun’un kullandığı güçten dolayı zayıf bir şekilde yere düşmesini izliyordu ama iyi görünüyordu. Sehun ağır bir şekilde soluyarak yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve kapıya giderek açtığında Lay hızla içeri girdi.

“Xiumin…” Lay kocaman gözleriyle Xiumin’in Luhan’ın yanında yerde uzandığını görünce nefesini tuttu.

“Xiumin.” Lay onu çevirdi ve Luhan onun çocuğu baştan aşağı incelediğini gördü. “Nede hareket etmiyor?”

“Sanırım omurgası kırıldı.”  Luhan yavaşça konuşuyordu, baş ağrısından dolayı tısladı ve oturmak için gücünü kazanmaya çalışıyordu. “Çok sert çarptı.”

Luhan arkasından hareket sesler geldiğini duydu ve Sehun olduğunu biliyordu. Lay’in avuçlarını Xiumin’in bedeninde gezdirmesini izlerken onu görmezden geldi.

Lay saniyeler içinde Xiumin’i iyileştirmişti ve Xiumin’in inlediğini duyunca Luhan rahatlamayla iç çekti.

“Xiumin!” Lay ona sarıldı ve yüzündeki yaraları ve kesikleri iyileştirdi.

“Teşekkürler.” Xiumin söyleyince Lay başını salladı.

“İyileştir onu.”

Luhan, Sehun’un konuştuğunu biliyordu ama başı ayırt edemeyecek kadar çok ağrıyordu.

“Ben iyiyim.” Luhan karşı çıktı ancak sesi kırılmıştı. “Gerek yok—“

“İyileştir onu.” Sehun yenide söyledi ve Lay kafasını sallayarak Luhan’ın yüzünü elleri arasına aldı.

Luhan, Lay’in ona ne yaptığını göremiyordu. Burnundaki kanamayı durdurmuştu ya da başındaki ağrıyı azaltmıştı. Biraz daha iyi hissetmesine rağmen baş ağrısı geçmemişti. Lay ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti ama Luhan’ın bacakları güçsüz olduğundan tutmamıştı ve Sehun’un güçlü ellerinin onu arkadan desteklediğini hissetti. Luhan başını Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı, ondan uzaklaşamayacak kadar zayıftı.

“Nesi var?” Sehun’un sorduğunu duydu.

“Tükendi.” Xiumin ayağa kalkarken Lay’e tutunarak söyledi. “Bugün gücünün çoğunu kullandı.”

“Onu iyileştirdiğini sanıyordum.” Luhan, Sehun’un Lay’i suçlamasını duydu ve bunu durdurmasını diliyordu çünkü Lay’in hatası değildi.

“İyileştirdim.” Lay açıkladı. “Ama acı çektiği şey benim kontrol edebileceğim bir şey değil. Bunu biliyorsun.”

Luhan, Sehun’un sinirle hırlamasını duydu ve kendisini kucağına almasını hissetti. Nereye gittiğini bilmeden kollarında uzanıyordu. Sehun onu taşırken kimse onları durdurmamıştı ve Luhan neler olduğunu anlamayacak kadar sersem ve kafası karışıktı.

Sonunda Sehun’un durduğunu hissetti ve gözleri etrafına odaklanmaya çalışıyordu. _Eski odasındaydılar._

Sehun onu yumuşak bir şeyin üzerine bıraktı. _‘Bir yatak’,_ diye düşündü ve ağrıyla başı zonklarken gözlerini kapattı.

“Acıyor.” Luhan inleyerek gözlerini sıkıca yumru ve Sehun’un eline sıkıca tutunduğunun farkındaydı.

Yatak çöktü ve Luhan, Sehun’un üzerine eğilerek saçlarını yüzünden çektiğini hissetti.

“Seni buna zorlamamalıydılar.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Luhan’ın kafası karışmıştı. “Daha hazır değilsin.”

Luhan neden bahsettiğini bilmiyordu ve sormak üzereyken Sehun’un dudaklarını kendi dudakları üzerinde hissetti.

“Sehun…” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı ama Sehun onu durdurmuştu.

“Güçlerin ne kadar gelişti?” Sehun, Luhan’ı kaldırıp kıyafetlerini çıkartırken sordu.

“Çok…çok değil.” diğerleriyle aynı odada olduklarında Sehun’un ona hiç bakmadığını hatırlayarak Luhan ilk kez Sehun’un dokunuşlarından kaçınıyordu ama Sehun ellerini başının iki yanına yerleştirmişti.

“Bana bak.”

Luhan gözlerini açmadı. Çok korkuyordu, çok utanmıştı, çok kafası karışmıştı ve baş ağrısı hala geçmemişti.

“Bana bak.” Sehun bu sefer sertçe söyledi ve Luhan yavaşça gözlerini açtığında Sehun’un üzerinde olduğunu gördü.

Sehun uzun süre ona bakmıştı; sanki Luhan’ın her zerresini aklına kazıyordu ve Luhan da onu incelemişti. O buradaydı, yanındaydı ve şu anda onu tamamen görebiliyordu.

“Sehun,” Luhan konuşmaya başladı ama Sehun dudaklarını yeniden bastırarak onu susturdu.

Luhan ona hevesle karşılık veriyordu ve Sehun onu Luhan’ın dokunuşlarına aç kalmış ve umutsuzcasına alıyordu. Luhan durmasını istemeyerek Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı.

Sehun’un da aynı hissettiğini biliyordu. Onun farkında gibi, onun dahil olmadığı bir şeyi yapmak istemiyormuş gibi. Ama bedeni hepsine ihanet etmiş gibiydi. Luhan bunu hissedebiliyordu. Birbirlerine karşı böyle olduklarında farklıydı.

Luhan, Sehun’un ereksiyonunu bacağında hissedebiliyordu ve onun kıyafetlerini çekiştirdi. Sehun saniyeler içinde onlardan kurtulmuştu ve Luhan’a geri dönmüştü;  ağzı boynunda ve göğsünde dolaşıyordu.

Luhan o gece Sehun’a kendini bırakmıştı ve boşalırken ismini bağırmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan uyandığı ve Sehun’u görmeyi umarak yanına dönmüştü. Ama yine yanında değildi ve Luhan iç çekerek kendini örtünün altına iyice gömdü.

_Dün gece…_

Sehun dün gece onu kurtarmıştı. Onu alan, ona sahip olan o’ydu. Luhan’a adını pek çok kez inletmişti, iki kere boşalmıştı ve bu sürede Luhan baş ağrısının geçtiğine yemin edebilirdi. Bunu şu anda düşünmek komikti ama sonra Lay’in ona söylediklerini hatırlamıştı.

_Bağlı eşler… Birbirlerini güçlendirirler._

İğrenç, çılgınca ve aynı zamanda çekiciydi ve Luhan’ın kafasını karıştırıyordu.

Luhan oturdu ve etrafına bakındı. Xiumin’in hala uyuduğunu ve Lay’in yanında oturmuş onun saçlarını okşadığını gördü. Lay’in yaptığını bozmamak için Luhan yeniden uzandı ve uykuya daldı.

Luhan birkaç dakika sonra yeniden uyandığında Lay ve Xiumin’in uyanık olduğunu gördü.

“Günaydın.” Lay ona söyledi ve Luhan kafasını salladı.

“Günaydın.”

“İyi misin?” Lay sorduğunda Luhan kafasını salladı.

“Dün beni iyileştirdiğin için teşekkürler.” Luhan konuşunca Lay gülümsedi.

“Hiçbir şeydi. Senin ve Xiumin’in iyi olmasına memnunum.”

Luhan, Xiumin’e baktı ve ilk kez Xiumin ona gülümsemişti.

Luhan nasıl hissettiğini soracakken kapılar açıldı ve Kris içeri girdi. Bu sefer asistanları yoktu.

“Günaydın.” Kris onları selamladı ve Luhan onun çok… neşeli göründüğünü fark etti. “Uyandığınızı gördüğüme sevindim.”

Luhan, Xiumin’in ellerinin yumruk haline geldiğini ve Lay’in onu sakinleştirdiğini gördü.

“Hepiniz bugün toplantıya bekleniyorsunuz.” Kris, Xiumin’in karanlık bakışlarını görmezden gelerek konuştu. “Hepinizin 15 dakika içinde test alanında olmasını umuyorum.”

Bununla beraber Kris ayrılmıştı ve Luhan, Lay ve Xiumin neler olacağını merak ediyorlardı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



On beş dakika sonra yanında Lay ve Xiumin’le Luhan şu anda bir konferans odasına çevrilmiş olan test alanındaydı. Onun karşısında ateş çocuk Chanyeol, yeni çocuk Baekhyun, Sehun ve Luhan’ın daha önce görmediği iki çocuk daha vardı. Birisi Luhan’a yakın otururken diğeri başını eğmiş ve sırtını yaslamış bir halde oturuyordu.

Luhan Sehun’a bakarak dün olanların ona zarar verip vermediğini görmeye çalışıyordu. Hala Luhan’ın bakışlarından kaçınsa da onun iyi olduğunu görmüştü Luhan.

Suho ve Kris girdiklerinde tüm dikkatleri toplamışlardı. İkisinin dediklerini dinlerken Luhan yerinde gergince bekliyordu.

“Hepinizi buraya staj ve test alanlarınızdaki olağanüstü başarılarınızı tebrik etmek için topladık.” Suho konuşuyordu. “Kris ve ben güçlerinizi ortaya çıkarmak ve geliştirmek için çok çalıştık ve hepinizin mükemmel sonuçlar verdiğini görmek muhteşem.”

Luhan onlara deliymiş gibi bakıyordu. Luhan iğrenç ve hasta hissediyordu. İnsanlardan değil de deneklerden bahsediyor gibiydiler.

 _‘Pekala, burada hepimiz deneğiz,’_ diye düşündü ve iç çekti Luhan.

“O yüzden hepinize bir teklifimiz var…” Kris durakladı. “Bir çeşit ödül aslında.”

Luhan dikkatle dinliyordu.

“Daha büyük bir tesise taşınacaksınız.” Suho mutlulukla söylerken Luhan geriye yaslanmıştı. “Daha iyi bir yere.”

“Hepiniz beraber yaşayacaksınız.” Kris devam etti. “Daha fazla duvar olmayacak. Sıkı güvenlik olmayacak.”

Luhan kafasını kaldırdı.

“Pekala, yeni tesisin güvenliği buradaki karşılaştığınız kadar sıkı olmayacak ama yine de hepiniz izleneceksiniz. Kaçmak bir seçenek bile değil.”

“Bizi bırakın.”

Luhan, Chanyeol’un konuştuğunu gördü ve Suho ona üzgünce gülümsedi.

“Üzgünüm ama bunu yapamayız.”

“Neden?” Xiumin sordu ve Kris ona döndü.

“Hepiniz bazı şeyleri şu anda anlamıyorsunuz ama biz daha iyisi için uğraşıyoruz.”

Luhan bu ‘daha iyisinin’ ne olduğunu soracakken Kris ve Suho odadan ayrılmak için döndüler ve onları takip etmelerini söylediler. Luhan hızla yerinden kalkarak Lay ve Xiumin’in ardından gitti.

Sehun arkasından geliyordu. İyi olup olmadığını görmek için bakışlarını üzerine çevirdiği için biliyordu Luhan. Sehun hala ona bakmıyordu ve Luhan, Sehun’un ona böyle davranmasını gerektirecek ne yaptığını merak ediyordu.

Koridorlar boyunca uzaklaşıyorlardı. Her şey beyaz ve temizdi, hastaneye benziyordu ama Luhan olmadığını biliyordu. Yanlarından geçerken ameliyat maskeli adamların kimyasal deneyler yaptıklarını görüyorlardı ve Luhan bu tesiste neyle uğraştıklarını öğrenmek istiyordu.

Büyük bir kapının önünde durdular ve Luhan, Kris’in birkaç kod girmesini izledi. O kodları girer girmez Luhan hala aynı tesisin içindeymiş gibi durmayan büyük bir yerle karşılaşınca nefesini tutmuştu.

Çimen ve mavi bir gökyüzü vardı. Beyaz bulutlar üzerlerinde hareket ediyordu ve Luhan güneş ışığıyla kör olmuştu. Etrafındaki havayı hissedebiliyordu ve Luhan’ın ağlamasına neden olmuştu. Dört duvarlı beyaz odadan başka bir şey görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu.

Bahçe, spor salonu ve küçük bir tesis yan taraflarındaydı.

“Burası sizin yeni eviniz.” Suho onlara söyledi ve herkes hayranlıkla içeri girdi. Sehun bile inanamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Luhan fark etmişti.

“Her şey suni tabiki.” Kris açıkladı ve Suho onu dirsekledi. “Ne var? Onlara doğruyu söylüyorum.”

Luhan suni olmasını umursamıyordu. Şimdilik. Önündeki görüntüyle çok fazla duygusallaşmıştı ve çok etkilenmişti.

“Her neyse,” Suho iç çekti. “Hepiniz burada yaşayacaksınız.”

“Bu tesiste dört oda var.” Kris söyledi ve Luhan neden olduğunu merak ederek ona döndü.

“Her bağlı çift için bir oda.” Açıkladı Kris.

“Ne?”

Konferansta ona en uzak oturan çocuk sordu, inanamıyormuş gibiydi.

“Evet, Kai.” Suho dedi. “Kyungsoo’yla aynı odada kalacaksın.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Nasıl… anlamıyorum.”

“Aynı kurallar geçerli.” Suho onunla konuşuyordu ve Kai gözlerini kapattı, sinirlenmiş gibiydi. Luhan’ın yanında oturan çocuk, Kyungsoo olduğunu anlamıştı, bakışlarını kaçırdı sadece.

 _‘Sehun’la aynı odada kalmak,’_ Luhan’ın kalbi hızlanmıştı _. ‘Neden bu kadar karmaşıklaşıyor?’_

Ama aynı zamanda Luhan onu görebileceği için rahatlamıştı.

“Bunlar odalarınızın anahtarları.” Kris onlara anahtar kartlarını uzattı. “Kahvaltı, öğle yemeği ve akşam yemeği önceki gibi aynı zamanda ortak yemek odasında servis edilecek. Bu alanın içinde gezinebilirsiniz ama testler için çağrılmadığınız sürece dışarı çıkmanız yasak.”

“İstediğiniz zaman güçlerinizi kullanabilirsiniz.” Suho ekledi. “Aslında yapabildiğiniz kadar çok kullandığınızı görmek isteriz. Ama kontrol etmenizi istiyoruz.”

Luhan hepsine baktığında herkesin yeni yer hakkında şaşkına dönmüş ve gergin olduğunu gördü.

“Sorusu olan?” Kris sordu ve Kai hemen konuştu.

“Biraz konuşabilir miyiz? Özel olarak?”

Kris, Suho’ya işaret etti. “Senin deneyin.”

Suho kafasını salladı. “Gel. Geri kalanınız içeri yerleşsin.”

Kai, Kris ve Suho’yu takip ederken diğerleri birkaç saniye boyunca yeni tesisin ortasında dikilmişlerdi. Hiç kimse hareket etmemişti, yeni değişikliğe alışmaya çalışıyorlardı.

Hareket etmeleri biraz sürmüştü. Herkes etrafına bakınıyordu hala. Luhan, Lay’in Sehun’a anahtarı vermesini endişeyle izliyordu ve Luhan garip bir şekilde onu takip ediyordu.

Luhan odalarına girdiğinde ev gibi göründüğünü fark etti. Duvarlar açık maviye boyanmıştı ve pencereler vardı; uzun zaman sonra Luhan için bir ilkti.

Küçük bir kitaplık vardı ve Luhan hepsinin doğa hakkında olduğunu fark etti. Bir köşede bir masa ve diğer köşede ise küçük bir koltuk vardı.

Bir banyo, kocaman bir yatak vardı ve Luhan yatağa bakarak içinden küfretti çünkü her şeyi daha da tuhaflaştırmıştı.

Sehun da Luhan’ın arkasında dikilirken her şeyi inceliyordu. Omuzları gergin görünüyordu ve Luhan onun her şeyi incelemesini izliyordu. Pencereler, yatak, tablolar ve sonra yavaşça banyoya baktığını gördü.

“İlk girmek ister misin?” Luhan dikkatle sordu ama Sehun ona bir şey demedi. Onun herhangi bir cevap işareti vermesi birkaç dakika sürmüştü. Ama cevap olarak odadan çıkmak için arkasını dönmüştü.

Luhan ona bir cevap bile vermediği için sinirlenmişti ve kapıyı tuttu. Sehun durmuştu ama hala ona bakmıyordu.

“Derdin ne?” Luhan sinirini saklamaya bile çalışmadan sordu. Onun ilgisi için umutsuzdu. Onlar hakkında konuşmak için umutsuzdu. Seks yaptıkları zamanlar hariç birbirleriyle konuşmamışlardı ve Luhan onun sayılmadığını biliyordu.

Sehun hala ona bir yanıt vermemişti. Luhan’ın çıkışından etkilenmemiş görünüyordu.

“Bak,” Luhan iç çekerek kapının kolunu bıraktı. “Eğer beraber yaşayacaksak, en azından birbirimizle konuşmalıyız.”

Sehun, Luhan’a çok yakındı ve bir anlığına Luhan ona dokunmasını diledi. Kollarına almasını. Aslında, bunu yapabileceğini biliyordu. Ama her şey onun için çok belirsizdi. Pekâlâ, ikisi için de öyleydi ve daha fazla batırmak istemiyordu.

“Sehun…” Luhan konuşmaya başladı ama Sehun sözünü kesmişti.

“Gidip biraz dinlenmelisin.”

Luhan orada durmuş ona kendisine bakmasını dileyerek bakıyordu sadece ancak Sehun hızla odadan çıkarak Luhan’ı yalnız bırakmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan tüm günü uyuyarak geçirmişti. Dünkü olaylar hala yorgun hissettiriyordu ve Luhan’ın yatağının çok rahat olması da hiç yardımcı olmamıştı. Şiltede uzun süre uyuduktan sonra böyle bir yatakta uyumak lükstü.

Sehun odalarına dönmemişti, Luhan fark etmişti. Gece uyandığında yanında kimse yoktu. Luhan, Sehun’un etrafta olmamasına hoşnut olmuştu ama Sehun’u yanında ya da görebileceği yerde dilerken kendisine yalan söylüyordu. Kris’in ona geçen günlerde acı çektirmesi ve kelepçeleri kullanmasından sonra Sehun’a karşı çok korumacı hissediyordu. Ama onunla aynı odada kalmak bile istemeyen birisini nasıl arayacaktı?

Düşüncelerini uzaklaştırarak Luhan banyoya gitti ve uzun zaman sonra ilk kez uzun ve sıcak bir duş aldı. Acele etmeden sıcaklığın sırtındaki hissinin ve duyularını körelten şampuanın tadını çıkarmıştı.

İşini bitirir bitirmez Luhan giyecek bir şey bulmak için gardırobu açtı; kıyafetlerin hepsi benzerdi. Hepsi beyazdı. Bedenleri mükemmel bir şekilde üzerine oturmuştu ve aynada kendine bakınca kaşlarını çattı. Çok zayıf ve solgun görünüyordu ve görünüşü onu korkutuyordu. Düşünmek istemeyerek Luhan diğerlerini bulmak ve gün içinde yararlı bir şeyler yapabilecek mi onu öğrenmek için odadan çıktı.

Böyle bir özgürlük yeni hissettiriyordu. Etrafta özgürce dolaşabilmek ve maskeli adamların eşliği olandan her yere gidebilmek. _‘Hala tesiste sıkışıp kalsalar da bu başa çıkılabilecek gibi hissettiriyor,’_ diye düşündü Luhan.

Luhan kahvaltı için yemek odasına gitti ve masadaki yemekle gözleri kocaman oldu. Hamurumsu lapa yerine krepler, pastırmalar, yumurtalar ve portakal suyu vardı ve Luhan önündeki gerçek yemekle şok olmuştu. Yaklaşmadan önce yeni çocuğu, Kyungsoo’yu fark etti. Çocuk yürürken yukarı bakıyordu ve gözleri her an patlayacak gibi çok büyük görünüyordu ve Luhan yerinde durarak onun kendisini izlemesine karşılık verdi.

“Um… selam.” Luhan ondan çekinerek dikkatle selamladı. Herkesin güçleri olduğunu bilerek kolayca arkadaş olamayacağını biliyordu. Çocuğun gücünün ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ve onu kışkırtarak yeni yere zarar vermesini istemiyordu.

“Selam.” Kyungsoo cevap verdi ve Luhan onun gardını indirdiğini gördü. Luhan bununla beraber rahatlamıştı ve karşısına oturdu.

“Hala kahvaltı yapmayan tek biz miyiz?” Luhan yerine otururken sordu ve çocuk yemeğini yutarken kafasını iki yana salladı.

“Chanyeol ve Baekhyun kahvaltıdan önce dışarıda oynamak istediler.” Kyungsoo cevap verdi.

“Oynamak mı?” Luhan kreplere ve pastırmaya uzandı.

“Pekala, kavga daha doğrusu.” Kyungsoo konuştu. “Ya da güçlerini sergileme.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Chanyeol’un bunu yapmak istediğini hayal edebiliyorum.”

Luhan krepinden bir ısırık aldı ve onu kaplayan tatla gözlerini kapattı.

“Sende mi özledin?”

Luhan gözlerini açtı ve kafasını salladığında diğer çocuk ona şurup uzattı.

“Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Nasıl tat verdiklerini hatırlamıyorum bile.”

Luhan lokmasını yutkundu ve Kyungsoo’nun ne kadar zamandır burada olduğunu merak ediyordu. Sormaya karar verdi.

“Ne kadar zamandır seni burada tutuyorlar?”

Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Çok uzun zamandır. Lay, Sehun ve Kai’yle aynı zamandan beri.”

_Sehun._

Adının geçmesi bile Luhan’a onu, uyuyup uyumadığını, yemek yiyip yemediğini… düşündürüyordu.

“Sen?”

Luhan düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“En son sorduğumda bir ay olduğunu demişlerdi. Ama şimdi, bilmiyorum.”

Kyungsoo sempatiyle gülümsedi.

Luhan ve Kyungsoo kahvaltıyı deneyimlerinden bahsederek geçirdiler. Luhan, Kyungsoo’nun konuşkan olduğunu düşünüyordu ama Luhan’ı tetiğe sokacak bir mesafesi de vardı. Burnunu sokmak istemeyerek Luhan ona testlerini ve ne yapabildiğini (Kyungsoo yeri hareket ettirerek deprem yaratabiliyordu) sormuştu.

Luhan onunla konuşmayı sevmişti. Lay gibi Kyungsoo da arkadaş canlısıydı ve çok hoş bir sese sahipti. Özledikleri şeyler hakkında konuştular; Luhan bubble tea hakkında, Kyungsoo ailesi içi yemek yapması hakkında ve önceden yapıp daha sonra yapıp yapamayacaklarını merak ettikleri diğer şeyler hakkında.

Kahvaltıdan sonra Luhan ve Kyungsoo etrafta dolanmaya karar verdiler ve Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un oyununa rastladılar. Chanyeol Baekhyun’a ateş topları gönderiyordu ama kaçırıyordu ve topları körü körüne gönderiyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

“Baekhyun, bu hiç adil değil!” Chanyeol bağırdı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un attıklarından kaçınırken kahkaha attı. “Görüşümü bana geri ver!”

Luhan, Baekhyun’un hile yaparak Chanyeol’un görüşünü engellemesini eğlenerek izliyordu. Chanyeol’la dalga geçip duruyordu; önce görüşünü veriyor sonra geri alıyordu. Luhan da katılmak ve onlarla eğlenmek üzereyken Sehun ve Kai’in yemek odasına doğru ilerlediklerini gördü.

 _‘Sehun yorgun görünüyor,’_ Luhan fark etmişti. Kai’in yanında yürürken Kai’in anlattıklarını dinliyordu. Omuzları düşüktü ve gözlerinin altındaki torbalar uzaktan bile belli oluyordu. Luhan, Kai’in onu rahatlatıyormuş gibi kolunu omzuna atmasını ve Sehun’un dediklerine kafasını sallamasını izliyordu.

Luhan kıskanmıştı. Kıskanmıştı çünkü Sehun başkasının kendisini rahatlatmasına izin veriyordu. Başkasının onunla konuşmasına. Ve hepsini dinliyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Bu Luhan’ın başından beri tek istediğiydi; onunla konuşabilmek ve kendisini dinletebilmek. Bu bağlı eş konusunda hala kafası karışıktı. Bunu onunla konuşabileceğine inanıyordu hala.

Ve Kai ona dokunuyordu… diğer sert davranmadan önce Sehun’a asla öyle dokunamamıştı.

Sehun yemek alanına girdiğinde Kai de arkasından girdi. Luhan onların kaybolmasını izlerken iç çekti ve dikkatini yeniden Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’a çevirdiğinde Kyungsoo’nun başını eğmiş yere baktığını gördü.

“Kyungsoo?” Luhan onu kontrol ederek sordu. “İyi misin?”

Kyungsoo kafasını kaldırarak ona baktı ve gülümsedi. “Evet.”

Luhan iyi olmadığını biliyordu ama yorum yapmamaya karar verdi.

“Gitmem lazım.” Kyungsoo aniden söyleyince Luhan kafasını salladı.

Luhan bu yeri daha fazla keşfetmeye karar verdi ve ilk bahçeye gittiğinde Lay’in bir çiçeği inceleyerek ortasında oturduğunu gördü. Luhan yaklaştıkça onun elini yavaşça savurarak solmuş çiçeği yeniden hayata döndürdüğünü gördü.

“Bunların hepsinin suni olduğunu sanıyordum?” Luhan sordu ve Lay ona dönerek gülümsedi. Yanındaki yere vurduğunda Luhan oraya giderek oturdu.

“Bende öyle sanıyordum.” Lay elini başka bir solmuş çiçeğe doğru salladı. “Ama sanırım değillermiş.”

Luhan aniden bulutların, gökyüzünün ve bu yerdeki her şeyin gerçek olmasını diledi. Onu… özgür hissettiriyordu.

“Xiumin nerede?” Luhan ilk kez Lay’in yalnız olduğunu görerek sordu.

“Testler.” Dedi Lay ve Luhan sesindeki endişeli tonu fark etmişti. “Kris bugün onu çağırdı.”

Luhan iç çekti. “Bizi neden burada tutuyorlar?”

“Çünkü Suho ve Kris’in bize ihtiyacı var” Lay cevapladı ve Luhan şaşırarak ona baktı. Böyle bir cevap beklemiyordu.

“Neden burada olduklarını biliyor musun?” Luhan dikkatle sordu ve Lay’in kafasını iki yana salladığını gördü.

“Hayır, bilmiyorum. Pekala, belki birazcık. Ama tam olarak değil. Daha emin değilim. Ama onlara güveniyorum.” Dedi Lay.

Luhan buna gülmüştü. “Onlara güveniyorsun? Sen? Kris’e güveniyorsun?”

Lay anlamayarak ona baktı.

“Suho’ya güvendiğini söyleseydin anlayabilirdim. Ama Kris?” Luhan devam etti ve Lay ona sanki hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibi bakıyordu. “Hadi ama Lay. Xiumin’e ne yaptığını hatırlamıyor musun? Sana ne yaptığını?”

Lay yumuşakça gülümsedi, ellerine bakarak avuçlarını döndürdü. “Bize ihtiyaçları var.”

“Ne için?”

Lay, Luhan’a baktı. “Bilmiyorum. Ama onlara güveniyorum.”

Lay testler için çağrılınca onunla ayrıldıktan ve odasında döndükten sonra bile Luhan bunun üzerinde düşünüyordu.

_‘Dünyanın sana ihtiyacı var…’_

Luhan, Kris ve Suho’nun kelimelerini hatırlamıştı ve nedenini bilmek istiyordu. Neden dünyanın onlara ihtiyacı vardı?

Luhan odaya girerek kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Geriye yaslanarak başını sert tahtaya yasladı.

 _‘Kris’e güvenmek…’_ Luhan ona güvenemezdi ve güvenmezdi. Ona yaptıklarından sonra, Sehun’a yaptıklarından sonra…

_‘Sehun…’_

Aklı onun düşünceleriyle dolarken Luhan musluğun sesini duydu ve banyo kapısının açıldığını gördü. Sehun’un yarı çıplak bir şekilde odaya girmesini izledi. Pantolonu üzerindeydi ve omuzlarında bir havlu vardı. Bedeni tamamen kuru değildi ve parlıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Saçları ıslaktı ve Sehun kafasını kaldırır kaldırmaz Luhan nefesini tutmamak için kendisini zor tuttu çünkü o çok güzel görünüyordu.

Luhan onu daha önce çıplak görmüştü. Sehun’un bedenini biliyordu. Göğsünün verdiği hissini, nasıl hafif olduğunu… Sehun zayıf görünüyordu ve Luhan onun için endişeliydi; ama şu anda tek düşünebildiği Sehun’un çok güzel olduğuydu ve ona bakmak canını yakıyordu çünkü onu istiyordu ve bunun için yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

_‘Sizi istemeyen birisini nasıl isteyebilirdiniz?’_

Luhan hemen arkasını dönerek kapıya çevirdi bakışlarını.

Onu sinir ediyordu. Bağlı eşler… Onun olması gerekiyordu. Ona ait olması gerekiyordu. Ama neden bu kadar karmaşıktı? Neden bu kadar zordu?

Gözlerini kapatarak sordu Luhan. “Mahremiyet istersen, çıkabilirim.”

Cevap gelmemişti ve Luhan, Sehun’un sesindeki titremeyi fark etmemiş olmasını diledi. _‘Neden onunla konuşmak bu kadar zor?’_

Odadaki atmosfer gerilmişti ve Luhan bedeninin her santiminin yandığını hissediyordu. Kendine zarar vermeden buradan çıkması gerekiyordu, bunu biliyordu ama bacakları yerinden oynamıyordu.

“Ben sadece…” Luhan yutkundu. “Gidiyorum..”

Kapı koluna uzandığında aniden bir kol onu çekerek duvara yasladı.

Sehun’un dudakları saniyesine kendi dudakları üzerindeydi; ateşli ve vahşiydi. Luhan’ın gözleri önce kocaman açıldı ve daha sonra kapanarak teslim oldu. Sehun’un ona yaptığı şeye razı olarak neler olacağını düşünmeden teslim olmuştu.

Zayıftı, Sehun’a karşı zayıfı; çocuk elini gömleğinin altına kaydırarak Luhan’ın tenini hissettiğinde anlamıştı Luhan bunu. Luhan, Sehun’un dokunuşlarının yaktığını hissediyordu ama Sehun’un devam etmesini, onu keşfetmesini istiyordu.

Sehun’un dudakları yanağına ilerledi ve oradan da boynuna geçti; Luhan başını geriye atmıştı. Ellerini ne yapacağını bilmediği için yanlarında öylece sarkıyordu. Onu itebileceğini biliyordu; bunu yapacak gücü vardı ama tanrım, Sehun’un çenesini dişlemesi daha fazlasını istemesine neden oluyordu.

Sehun’un elleri aşağıya hareket ederek Luhan’ın önünü avuçladı ve bacakları gücünü kaybetmişti. Sehun onu tutarak duvara yasladı ve Luhan dudaklarını teninin her bir santiminde hissetmesiyle inledi. Sertleşmişti ve tüm bedeni onu arzuluyordu. Birbirlerine en son ne zaman bu kadar yakındılar onu hatırlamıyordu. Dün müydü? Yoksa ondan önceki gün müydü? Luhan bilmiyordu ve böyle bir zamanda neden bunu öğrenmek istediğini anlamıyordu bile.

Luhan bedenini ona doğru ittiğinde Sehun’un sertliğini hissetmişti. _‘Güzel,’_ onun üzerinde aynı etkiyi bıraktığını fark ederek düşündü Luhan. Beline uzanıp onu kendine çekecekken Sehun onu öpmeyi bıraktı ve soluyarak geriye çekildi.

“Üzgünüm.” Sehun söyledi, kollarını duvara yaslayarak ağırlığını Luhan’dan uzaklaştırmıştı.

 _‘Hayır,’_ Luhan ona bakarak gözlerinde bir şeyler arıyordu ama o ona bakmıyordu hala.

“Yapmamalıydım… ben istemedim…” Luhan göğsündeki ağrıyla o kelimeleri duymayı beklerken Sehun nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken ne diyeceğini bilememiş gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun hala çok yakınındaydı, burnunun kemeri Luhan’ınkine dokunuyordu. Luhan kendi nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu; kafası karışıktı ve bedeni hala onu arzuluyordu.

“Sehun,” Luhan fısıldadı ve Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

“Özür dilerim.”

Luhan, Sehun’un sıcaklığının hızla onu terk ederek odadan çıkmasını ve Luhan’ı arkasında kalbi kırık ve unutulmuş olarak bırakmasını izlemişti.


	7. 7.Bölüm

O odada olanları unutabilmek için Luhan herkesin eğitim dediği testlere gömmüştü kendini. Eğitildikleri şeye gelince, Luhan hala bunun ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Umursamıyordu bile. Suho ve Kris’e sonuç verdikleri ve hiçbiri incinmediği sürece, bir sorun yoktu.

Bir gün, birbirlerine karşı mücadele ederlerken eğitimlerinde yeni bir dönüm noktası olmuştu. Herkes Xiumin ve Luhan’ın o yaratığa karşı savaştıkları hangarda toplanmış, kimin ilk mücadele edeceğine karar vereceklerdi. O güne kadar Luhan canavarın nereden geldiğini anlamamıştı ve Sehun zamanında gelmeseydi neler olabileceğini düşünmek bile titremesine neden oluyordu.

Oturduğu yerden kafasını kaldırdığında Sehun’un boş bakışlarla boşluğu izlediğini gördü. Luhan ne düşündüğünü bilmiyordu ve o gün olanları düşünüp düşünmediğini merak ediyordu.

Sehun ondan sonra odalarına gelmemişti. Belki de Luhan odada yokken gelmişti. Onu Kai’yle görüyordu. Her zaman. Ne yaptıklarını bilmiyordu ve bilmemeyi de tercih ediyordu. Ama yine de, Luhan kendine yalan söylediğini biliyordu çünkü Sehun’un onun yerine neden Kai’in varlığını tercih ettiğini bilmek istiyordu.

Suho ve Kris karşılarındaki yere oturup Chanyeol ve Xiumin’e ortaya gelmelerini söylerken Luhan düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Ne yapacağız?” Chanyeol ortada Xiumin’in karşısına geçerek sordu.

“Birbirinizi saf dışı edin.”

Suho’nun cevabı Luhan’ın Lay’e bakmasına neden oldu ve onun Xiumin’e endişeyle baktığını gördü. Ancak Xiumin ona gülümseyerek iyi olacağını belirtti.

“Kural yok.” Kris sırıtarak söyledi. “Pekala, birbirinizi öldürmemeniz dışında.”

Chanyeol ve Xiumin’in başlaması biraz zaman almıştı; ne yapacaklarını bilmediklerinde dolayıydı. Suho araya girerek mücadeleye başlaması için Chanyeol’un kulağına bir şeyler fısıldamıştı ve Chanyeol’un kollarını gererek avuçlarından ateş topu göndermesi Xiumin’i hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Xiumin yana eğildi ve yuvarlanarak toptan kaçındı.

“Çok özür dilerim.” Chanyeol konuşurken diğerleri mücadelenin ortasında onun özür dilemesine gülüyorlardı. “Suho yapmak zorunda olduğumu söyledi yoksa Baekhyun—“

Xiumin cümlesini bitirmesini beklemeden Chanyeol’a doğru koşturdu ve ayaklarını dondurdu.

“Hey! Ney—“

Xiumin daha sonra kollarını da dondurarak hareket etmesini önlemişti ve geri çekilerek hayranlıkla eserini inceledi.

“Fena değil.” Kris, Xiumin’in yaptığına kafasını sallayarak söylerken Suho onu dürttü.

“Bekle.”

Chanyeol, Xiumin’e sırıttı ve herkes kollarındaki ve bacaklarındaki buzların hızlıca erimesini izledi.

“Uh-oh.” Xiumin kocaman gözlerle söyledi ve Chanyeol aniden ona saldırdı. Xiumin kollarını kaldırarak Chanyeol’u engellemek için koca bir buz duvarı oluşturdu ama diğeri elleriyle ateş üreterek duvara fırlattığında erimesine neden olmuştu.

“Daha iyi oluyor.” Luhan’ın yanındaki Kyungsoo yorum yaptı ve kafasını salladı. “Daha hızlı da.”

Diğer yandaki Baekhyun Chanyeol’a gururla gülümsüyordu.

Xiumin yeni bir hareketle arkasını hızla dönerek Chanyeol’un sırtına vurdu. Luhan onun yere düştüğünü görünce yüzünü buruşturdu ama Xiumin dikkatli olduğu için çok canının yanmadığını biliyordu.

Chanyeol, Xiumin’e döndü ve bacağını yakalayarak alevlerin sarmasını sağladı; Xiumin bağırmıştı.

“Tamam! Tamam!” Xiumin yanmaması için tüm bacağını dondururken bağırdı. “Sen kazandın! Şimdi geri çekil!”

Chanyeol gülerek avuçlarını kapattı ve alevleri söndürdü. Daha sonra dikkatle Xiumin’in bacağındaki buzları eritti ve onu ayağa kaldırdı.

“İyi işti.” Suho ikisini de tebrik edince Chanyeol’un ağzı kulaklarındaydı. Ama Kris çok memnun olmuş gibi durmuyordu ve Luhan yutkunarak sabrının taşmamasını diledi.

Sıradaki Sehun ve Baekhyun’du; Luhan, Baekhyun’un onunla Chanyeol’la oynadığı gibi oynamasını izledi. Sehun’u körleştirerek ya da görüşünü alarak rüzgarın yönünü şaşırtıyordu. Ama pek çok denemeden sonra Sehun, Baekhyun’u hedef almayı başarmış ve onu duvara doğru uçurmuştu. Ama Sehun onu ürettiği rüzgarla yakalayabilmişti o yüzden Baekhyun sırtının kırılmadığı için şanslıydı.

Sona kalanlar Luhan ve Kai idi. Ortaya yaklaştıkça onun gücünün ne olduğunu bilmediği için rahatsız olmuştu Luhan.

 _‘Lay’e sormalıydım,’_ Luhan düşündü.

Ortada toplandıklarında, Kris’in Luhan’ın arkasına geldi ve iki elini omuzlarına koydu.

“Kai biraz hile yapacaktır.” Dedi Kris. Luhan gerilmişti.

“Ne yapabiliyor?”

Kris’in arkasında kıkırdadığını duydu. “Sana söylemeyeceğim.”

Luhan kaşlarını çattı.

“Ama,” Kris devam etti. “İkiniz de birbirinizi yenemeyeceğinizden senden tek bir şey yapmanı isteyeceğim.”

Luhan önündeki yaramazca sırıtan Kai’ye bakıyordu.

“Ne?”

Kris, Luhan’a doğru eğildi ve fısıldadı. “Onu bloke et.”

Luhan ne demek istediğini merak ederken Kris yerine oturmuştu.

 _‘Onu bloke et mi? Nasıl?’_ Luhan düşündü.

Luhan, Kai’yle ilgilenmek için kafasını kaldırdığında gittiğini görmüştü.

“Öhöm.”

Luhan arkasını döndüğünde Kai’in kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş kendisine sırıttığını gördü.

“Nasıl yaptın—“

“Odaklan Luhan.” Kris yan taraftan seslendi ve Luhan ona bakarak kafasını salladı. Kai’ye döndüğünde yeni gittiğini gördü ve bakındığında onu diğer tarafta görmüştü.

Luhan duraklayarak Kai’in ne yapabildiğini düşünmeye başladı. _‘Uçmak mı? Oraya nasıl bu kadar hızlı gitti?’_

Kai’in arkasındaki küçük sandalyeye bakarak onu havada tutmak için odaklandı Luhan. Kai’in bir şey fark etmeyip kendisine baktığını görünce gülümsedi ve ona vurmak için sandalyeyi hareket ettirdi. Ama o bunu yapar yapmaz, Kai gözden kaybolmuştu ve Luhan kaçırmıştı.

 _‘Görünmezlik mi?’_ Luhan hala merak ediyordu ve yeniden düşünecekken Kai tam önünde belirmişti; ona çok yakındı.

“Boo.”

Luhan şaşkınlıkla geriledi ve sırtüstü düştü. Kai ona sırıttığında Luhan kaşlarını çattı. Daha fazla düşünmeden Luhan, Kai’in hareket etmesini önlemeye zorladı kendini. Kai kaşlarını çattı ama hızla Luhan’ın “tutuş”undan kaçmış, ortadan kaybolmuş ve ondan uzak bir yerde belirmişti.

“Tek yapman gereken onu zapt etmek Luhan.” Kris bilgilendirirken Suho rahat bir şekilde oturuyordu. “Sana atılan küreleri nasıl durduruyorsan, o şekilde onun hareket etmesini durdur.”

Luhan, Kai’in yönüne odaklandı ve orasının onun hareketlerini kontrol edebileceği yer olduğunu anlamıştı. Onu yere yapıştırdığından emin olarak odaklandı. Ama Luhan ne zaman denese Kai hissetmiş gibi hemen kayboluyordu.

Bir süre böyle gitti; Luhan, Kai’in kaybolmasını durduruyor ve onu yerinde tutmaya çalışıyordu ama Kai kaçmayı başarıyordu. Kai gardını indirene ve başka bir yere bakana kadar böyleydi; Luhan o anda onu yere yapıştırabilmişti.

Kai gözlerini kapatarak hareket etmeye çalıştı. Luhan onun mücadele ettiğini ve Luhan’ın tutuşuna karşı savaştığını hissedebiliyordu. Vahşi bir havyanı tutmak gibiydi; zorla tutulan ama kaçmaya çalışmayı bırakmayan.

“İyi iş Luhan.” Kris terlemeye başlayan Kai’ye bakarak söyledi. “Şimdi sana doğru hareket ettirmeyi dene—“

Kris bunu der demez Kai tutuşu altında çok sert bir şekilde kıvrandı; Luhan başından yumruk yemiş gibi hissediyordu. Kai’in üzerindeki tutuşu gevşedi ve kaybolarak Suho’nun yanında elleri dizlerinde ve soluyarak yeniden belirmeyi başardı.

“Çok yakındı.” Kris homurdandı ve Suho yorgun bir halde yerde oturan Luhan’ı alkışladı.

“Gayet iyi gitti. Daha iyi olmuş, değil mi?” Suho sordu ama Kris sadece iç çekmişti.

“Sanırım.” Kris cevapladı ama Luhan onu etkilemeyi başardığını biliyordu ve içinden sırıtarak oturmaya devam etti.

Luhan, Kai’ye döndüğünde kendisine gülümsediğini gördü. Daha sonra kafasını salladı ve Sehun’la çok takıldığı için Luhan ondan pek hoşlanmasa bile kendisini ona gülümserken bulmuştu çünkü iki taraf da kabul edilebilir bir şekilde iyi gidiyordu.

Ve Luhan, Kai’in yapabildiğinin harika olduğunu kabul etmek zorundaydı.

Suho ve Kris onları kutladıktan sonra alana geri dönmeleri söylendi ve Lay herkesi iyileştirmekle görevlendirildi. Luhan’ın yaraları olmadığı için Lay’in yanında olarak ellerini Chanyeol’un kolundaki küçük yaralarda ve Minseok’un bacağındaki küçük yanıklarda gezdirmesini izliyordu. Herkesin güçlerini kullandığını görmek hala onu hayran bırakıyordu. Önceki gibi çılgına dönmüyordu ama diğerlerinin yapabildikleri onu hayrette bırakıyordu.

“Sehun?” Lay bitirdiği zaman sordu ve Luhan etrafta onu aradı. “Onu gördünüz mü?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Buraya geldiğimizden beri onu görmedim.”

Lay kaşlarını çattı. “Her zaman uzak duruyor. Onu nasıl iyileştireceğim şimdi?”

“Yaralanmadı.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Ona çok bir şey yapmadım.”

Luhan ayağa kalktı. “Gidip onu arayacağım ve geri getireceğim.”

Luhan’ın onu bulması biraz sürmüştü. Onu bulmak istediğinden bile emin değildi, ne diyecekti ki? Olanlardan sonra birbirleriyle konuşmamışlardı.

Luhan, Sehun’u çatıda kenara oturmuş ve aşağıda olanları izlerken bulmuştu.

Kimin geldiğini görmek için arkasını dönmüştü ve Luhan olduğunu görünce hemen önüne dönmüştü.

“Selam,” Luhan yenilmiş hissederek konuştu.

Yanına gidip gitmemekten emin değildi. O yüzden olduğu yere durarak beklemeye başladı.

“Lay iyi olup olmadığını görmek istiyor.” Luhan devam etti. “Her duruma karşı herkesi iyileştiriyordu.”

Sehun’dan hala bir cevap yoktu ve Luhan iç çekti.

“Bak, konuşmamız lazım.”

Sehun aniden ayağa kalktı ve Luhan onun kendisine bakmadan kapıya yöneldiğini gördü. Onu yine görmezden gelmesine sinirlenerek Luhan güçlerini kullanarak kapıyı kapattı. Kapı Sehun’un yüzüne çarpmıştı ve kilidini döndürerek onun öylece kalmasını sağlamıştı.

Luhan ellerini iki yanında yumruk yapmıştı. _‘Bu gittikçe saçma olmaya başladı,’_ diye düşündü.

“Kapıyı aç.” Sehun’un sesi alçaktı ve sırtı Luhan’a dönüktü.

“Hayır.” Luhan karşı çıktı. “Konuşmamız lazım.”

“Hayır, değil.” Sehun konuştu.

“Ne derdin var?!” Luhan bağırarak yanına gitti. “Seni gücendirecek bir şey mi yaptım? Çünkü yaptıysam, lütfen söyle. Bana böyle davranmandan bıktım ve yoruldum artık.”

Sehun hala ona bakmıyordu.

“Suho bana bağlı çift olduğumuzu söyledi.” Luhan devam ediyordu. “Onun ne halt olduğunu hala anlayamıyorum ama bildiğim şey birbirimize yardım etmemiz gerektiği.”

Luhan, Sehun’un sırtına bakarak ve mesajını ona ulaştırmayı isteyerek nefesini dışarıya verdi. Onunla konuşmasını, neden burada olduğu konusunda ve bu şeyleri anlamasında yardım etmesini ne kadar çok istiyordu…

“Burada ne yapacağımı bilemeyecek kadar kafam karışık. O doktorlar bana bir şey demiyorlar. Ve sen…”

Luhan avuçlarında toplanan gerilimi salıyordu.

“Seni çok az tanıyorum.” Luhan fısıldadı. “Ama bana yaptığın şey… benim üzerimdeki etkin…”

Luhan aralarında neler olduğunu anlamıyordu ve Sehun’un umursamaması onu daha çok sinirlendiriyordu. İkisinin de böyle devam edemeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Sana söyleyecek bir şeyim yok.”

Sehun’un dudaklarından kelimeler dökülürken Luhan kafasını kaldırdı ve ona sertçe baktı.

“Doğru.” Luhan söyleyeceği şeyin incitmesini umursamayarak karşılık veriyordu. “Doğru. Çünkü sen bencilsin ve bunu sadece zevk için yapıyorsun ve—“

Sehun elini kapıya sertçe vurduğunda Luhan derin bir soluk alarak duraklamıştı. Omuzları gergindi ve Luhan elinin acıdığını biliyordu. Daha sonra arkasını döndü, gözleri öfkeyle kararmıştı.

“Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorsun.” Sehun derin nefes alarak söyledi.

Luhan ona baktığında titrediğini görmüştü. Bir şey demedi ve Sehun’un patlamasını istiyordu. Her şeyi söylemesini.

“Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorsun.” Sehun tekrarladı. “Kolay olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Seni görmezden gelmenin kolay olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? Senin yanında durmanın kolay olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?”

Luhan şaşkınca ona bakıyordu.

“Bağlı eşler…” Sehun korkutucu bir sesle mırıldandı. “Eşler beraber olmalılar. Ama ben bunu yapamam.”

Luhan buna şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Biz beraber olamayız. Biz birbirimize ait değiliz.”

Sehun’un kelimeleri Luhan’a sertçe çarpıyordu ve bu kırılgan çocuğun daha yeni tanıştığı birisi olmasından neden bu kadar etkilendiğini bilmiyordu.

“Neden?” Luhan cesaretini toplayarak sordu.

Sehun ona bakıyordu, gözleri hala koyuydu ama Luhan onların altında yorgun olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Çünkü… biz farklıyız.”

Luhan’ın kafası daha çok karışmıştı. “Ne demek anlamına geliyor bu?”

Sehun başını eğdi ve yeniden arkasını kapıya döndü.

“Neden Lay’e sormuyorsun?” Sehun kısık sesle konuşuyordu. “İkiniz nasılsa her zaman konuşuyorsunuz.”

Luhan'ın hala kafası karışıktı ve gardını indirdiği anda Sehun kapıyı açarak çatıdan ayrıldı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



_‘Bu Sehun’la yaptığı en uzun konuşmaydı,’_ Luhan bir bardak su almak için yemek odasına giderken bunu düşünüyordu. Bitkindi; Kai’yle mücadele etmişti ve Sehun’un ona dedikleriyle ilgilenmişti. Onun da kafası karışıktı ve iç çekti çünkü kafasının karışması bu günlerde en iyi yapabildiği şeydi.

Luhan kendisine bir bardak su doldururken içeri Kyungsoo girdi ve Luhan ona kafasını salladı.

“Selam,” Kyungsoo kendisine bardak arıyordu. “Hangarda yaptığın şey muhteşemdi. Aklında bir şeyleri kontrol edebildiğini bilmiyordum.”

Luhan ona zayıfça gülümsedi. “Sağol.”

Kyungsoo bir kaşını kaldırdı. “İyi misin?”

Luhan kafasını salladı. “Evet, sadece biraz yorgunum.”

Kyungsoo beklemesi için elini kaldırdı ve dolaba yöneldi. Luhan, Kyungsoo’nun dolaptan küçük bir konserve almasını ve tekrar yanına gelmesini izliyordu.

“Al. Bu yardımcı olur.” Kyungsoo konserveyi açarak söyledi ve Luhan kafasını uzattığında çikolata parçacıklı kurabiyeleri gördü.

“Kurabiye?” Luhan bir tanesini alarak hayranlıkla bakıyordu. En son ne zaman kurabiye yemişti?

Kyungsoo kızardı. “Evet. Benim rahatlatıcı yiyeceklerim. Suho’ya önceden olduğu gibi burada bir şeyler yapıp yapamayacağımı sormuştum. O da evet dedi ve bulduğum malzemelerle, biraz yapabildim. Chanyeol ilk yaptıklarımı bitirdi ve Xiumin de ikincisini çalmak konusunda ona katıldı. Bunlar koruyabildiklerim.”

Luhan bir ısırık alırken kıkırdadı ve çikolatanın dilinde bıraktığı tatla beraber gözlerini kapattı.

“Bu çok leziz.” Luhan yorum yapınca Kyungsoo’nun ağzı kulaklarına varmıştı.

“Teşekkürler.”

“Hayır, ben teşekkür ederim.” Luhan dedi. “Çikolata parçacıklı kurabiye yemeyeli uzun zaman oldu.”

Kyungsoo ona gülümsedi ve Luhan kurabiyesini yemeye devam etti. Bitirdiğinde Kyungsoo’ya dönerek başka ne pişirebildiğini soracakken diğerinin dikkati dağılarak camdan dışarı baktığını gördü.

Luhan ne gördüğüne bakmak için döndüğünde Sehun ve Kai’in yan yana yürüdüklerini görmüştü. Derin bir tartışmanın içinde gibiydiler ve Luhan çatıda olanları unutmaya çalışarak iç çekti.

Yanındaki Kyungsoo derince iç çektiğinde Luhan kendi derdini unutarak ona döndü. Kyungsoo yere bakıyordu.

“İyi misin?” Luhan sordu ve Kyungsoo genişçe açtığı gözlerle ona bakıyordu.

“Ne?”

“İyi misin?” Luhan yeniden sordu. “Çok… yorgun görünüyorsun.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı ve sonra ona gülümsedi. “Ben iyiyim. Sadece…”

Luhan, Kyungsoo’nun sesinin kısıldığını duydu ve Sehun ve Kai’in yönüne doğru bir bakış attı. Luhan daha sonra bakışlarını Kyungsoo’ya çevirdiğinde onun da aynı yöne baktığını gördü.

“Sen…” Luhan konuşurken Kyungsoo ona bakıyordu. “Burnumu sokmak istemem ama Kai senin bağlı eşin mi?”

Kyungsoo uzun bir süre Luhan’a bakmıştı ve Luhan onu gücendirdiğini düşündürmüştü. Ama sonra Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallayarak yanıt verdi.

“Hayır. Kai benim eşim değil.” Kyungsoo sessizce söyledi. “Daha kimseye verilmedim.”

Luhan kafasını salladı. “Oh.”

Ama Luhan, Kyungsoo’nun Kai’den hoşlandığını düşünüyordu.

Luhan kurabiyeler ve yoldaşlığı için Kyungsoo’ya teşekkür etti ve biraz uyumak için odasına yöneldi. Biraz erkendi ama Kai’yle yaptıkları yorucu olduğu için dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Odasına doğru yürürken Lay’in bahçede uzanmış ve gökyüzüne baktığını gördü. _‘Sahte gökyüzüne,’_ Luhan kendisini düzelterek Lay’in yanına yöneldi.

“Selam,”

Lay gözlerini açtı ve kendisine bakan Luhan’a gülümsedi.

“Selam.”

Luhan yanına uzanmak yerine oturarak dizlerini kendine çekti ve kollarını etrafına doladı.

“Naber?” Lay sordu ama Luhan gökyüzüne bakıyordu. _Sahte gökyüzü._

“Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Zaten sordun.” Lay kıkırdadı. “Ama tabiki, sorabilirsin.”

Luhan ne diyeceğini düşünerek bir süre durakladı ve bilmek istediği şeyi sormaya karar verdi.

“Hepimiz farklı mıyız?”

Luhan’ın sorusu Lay’in ona bakmasına neden olmuştu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Lay sordu. “Çünkü, evet hepimiz farklıyız. Benim iyileştirebilmem ve senin aklınla bir şeyleri hareket ettirmen gibi…”

“Hayır, hayır.” Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Biz demek istiyorum.”

Lay devam etmesi için ona baktı.

“Sen, ben, Xiumin…” Luhan devam ediyordu. “Hepimiz Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai ve Sehun’dan farklı mıyız?”

Lay anlamış görünüyordu ve kafasını salladı. “Anladım. Kris’in sorumlu olduklarıyla Suho’nun sorumlu olduklarının farklı olup olmadığını soruyorsun.”

Luhan kafasını salladı. “Öyle miyiz?”

Lay uzun süre ona baktı ve Lay cevap vermeden anlamıştı Luhan.

“Evet.”

Luhan neden olduğunu anlayamıyordu ve soramadan önce Lay bacağını okşadı.

“Bana nedenini soracaksın.” Dedi Lay. “Diğerlerinden daha uzun süredir burada olduğum için sana ben söyleyebilirim.”

Luhan ona bakarken Lay de oturarak bacaklarını göğsüne çekti.

“Ama söyleyemem. Söylememeliyim.”

Luhan yenilmiş hissediyordu.

“Kendi iyiliğin için.” Lay yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi. “Anlayacaksın. Yakında. Ama şu anda zamanı değil.”

Luhan derince iç çekti. _‘Kafa karışıklığı ve sırlar…bunlar ne zaman bitecek?’_

Arkalarında ayak sesleri duyuldu ve Lay ve Luhan kim olduğunu görmek için arkalarına döndüler. Kris’in asistanlarıydı ve birisi onlara baktığı için Luhan ona ihtiyacı olduklarını anlamıştı.

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Luhan Lay’in omzuna vurdu ve o adamlara Kris’in ofisine yürümeye başladı.

Luhan tek kalır kalmaz kafasını kaldırdığında Kris yerine Suho’yu görünce şaşırmıştı.

“Kris şu anda biraz meşgul.” Suho gülümseyerek söyledi. “Ama senin kaytarmamanı ve eğitilmen gerektiğini söyledi.”

“Şaka yapıyorsun.” Luhan’ın omuzları çökmüştü. Bu sabah Kai’yle mücadele etmişti ve biraz dinlenmesi gerekiyordu sadece.

“Yorgun olduğunu biliyorum o yüzden hızla bitirelim, tamam mı?”

Luhan, Suho’nun sadece işini yaptığını biliyordu ama omuzlarını dikleştirerek ona baktı. Tüm dürüstlüğüyle Kris yerine Suho olduğu için rahatladığını kabul etmeliydi.

“Tamam o zaman.” Suho avuçlarını uzattı. “Ataklarımı engellemenle başlayalım.”

Luhan bir kaşını kaldırdı. _‘Ataklar mı? Bekle, Suho d—‘_

Bir saniye içinde soğuk ve ıslak bir şey Luhan’ın suratına çarpmıştı ve odaklandığında baştan aşağıya su içinde kaldığını fark etti.

“Ne…” Luhan gözlerini sildiğinde Suho’nun kendisine baktığını gördü. “Sen…”

Suho gülümsedi. “Evet Luhan, Kris ve benim de kendi özel yeteneklerimiz var.”

 _‘Su mu?’_ Luhan düşündü.

“Yeniden.”

Suho’nun avuçlarını havada sallamasını ve suyun oluşmasını dikkatle izliyordu Luhan. Şaşırmıştı ama odaklanmıştı.

Suho ona bir kez daha saldırdı ve Luhan odaklandı. Suyun havada uçarak ona doğru geldiğini görünce Luhan yana kaydırarak birkaç santim sıyırmıştı.

“Çok iyi.” Suho ona gülümsedi.

Luhan ıslak kıyafetleri içinde titriyordu. “Nasıl yapabil—“

Suho başını iki yana salladı. “Şimdi değil Luhan.”

Luhan kafasını salladı ve akşam boyunca eğitime devam ettiler.

Suho onları, deneyleri, davranma söz konusu olunca nazikti ama söz konusu eğitim olunca Luhan onun Kris’e benzediğini ve iyi yaptıklarından emin olduğunu fark etmişti. Ama Kris’in aksine Luhan onlara işkence etmiyordu.

Luhan, Suho’nun hızlı olduğunu anlamıştı. Ve güçlü. Birkaç kez Luhan’a vurmayı başarmıştı ve her seferi bir öncekinden daha sert oluyordu. Sadece su olabilirdi ama soğuk sıvı Luhan’ın tenini kesiyordu ya da sertçe sırtına vurduğunda sızlıyordu.

Luhan suyu geri itmeyi başarabiliyordu. Birkaç kez Suho’ya vurarak onu şaşırmıştı. Ve bir süre sonra Kris içeri girdiğinde Luhan, Suho’ya büyük bir dalga suyu göndermeyi başarmıştı.

“Sanırım bugünlük yeter.” Luhan bitap düşünce söyledi Suho. Luhan kafasını salladı ve Suho dolaplardan havlu alarak Luhan’a uzattı. “Çok iyiydin.”

Luhan ona gülümseyerek teşekkür etti ve kendini kurulamaya başladı. Kris kuru sandalyelerden birisine oturdu ve Suho yanına gelerek kulağına bir şey fısıldadı. Kısık sesli olmasına rağmen Luhan, Suho’nun dediğini duymuştu.

_“Ona göz kulak ol.”_

Luhan ne dediğini merak ederken Suho ona bakarak gülümsedi.

“Konsantre olman ve daha hızlı çalışman lazım ama çok ilerleme kaydettin.” Suho, Kris’e döndü. “Gurur duymalısın.”

Kris kafasını salladı ve Suho’nun söylediğiyle rahatlamıştı.

“Birkaç gün sonra yeniden çağrılacaksın. Şimdi, dinlenmeyi hak ettin.”

Luhan, Suho’ya teşekkür etti ve çıkmak üzereyken Kai odaya girerek Luhan’ı şaşırttı.

Kris ve Suho da şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Kai, kuralları biliyorsun. İstediğin her an ışınlanamazsın.” Suho söyleyince Kai kafasını salladı.

“Biliyorum, biliyorum. Acelem olduğunda ve acil durumda ışınlanabileceğimi söylemiştin.” Kai cevapladı. “Ve bu acil.”

Kris ona bakıyordu. “Ne oldu?”

Kai sırıttı. “Chanyeol. Yeniden ateşle oynuyordu ve spor salonu ekipmanları yaktı. Xiumin kontrol altında tutuyordu ama bilmeniz gerektiğini düşündüm.”

Suho iç çekti. “Anladım. Tamam, hemen geliyoruz. Teşekkürler Kai.”

Kai kafasını salladı ve Luhan’a baktı. Luhan ona kafasını sallamıştı.

“Pekala, sen de burada olduğuna göre Luhan’a eşlik etmek sorun değildir umarım?” Suho sordu ama Kris onu durdurdu. Suho gözlerini devirmişti. “Kris, Luhan bir yere gitmez.”

Kris, Luhan’a uzun süre baktıktan sonra cevap verdi. “Tamam.”

Kai, Luhan’a onu takip etmesini söyledi ve ikisi ayrıldı. Odadan çıkarken Kai Luhan’ın ıslaklığına bakarak kıkırdadı. “Suho mu?”

Luhan kafasını salladı. “Evet.”

“Şey o da ıslak görünüyordu; yani onu yenebildiğini düşünmeliyim?”

Luhan sırttı. “Evet.”

Kai güldü ve Luhan kendisini onunla rahat hissetmişti. “Bu çok iyi. Suho’yla savaşmak çok zordur. Ona karşı çıkabilen birkaçımızdan olduğuna sevindim.”

Luhan gülümsedi.

“Ben Kai, bu arada.” Kai söyledi ve Luhan ani tanıtımla şaşırmıştı. “Kendimi düzgünce tanıtamadım.”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil. Burada olan her şeyle…”

Luhan iç çekerek devam etti. “Bende Luhan.”

Kai kafasını salladı.

“Ne zamandır buradasın?” Luhan yürürlerken kendini durduramayarak sormuştu.

“Çok uzun zamandır.” Kai elini saçlarında gezdirerek sordu. “Ama ne kadar olduğunu tam bilmiyorum. Burada zaman kavramını yitirmek çok kolay. Lay’e sor ve o da aynısını diyecektir.”

 _‘Lay…’_ Luhan onun ve Lay’in en uzun süre burada olduklarını hatırlamıştı ve Suho ve Kris’in en çok onlara güvendiğini fark etmişti.

Luhan’la konuşması Kai’in harika birisi olduğunu fark ettirmişti. Onunla konuşmayı sevmişti ve Sehun’un neden onun yoldaşlığını sevdiğini anlamıştı. Konuşması, gülmesi, onu daha fazla dinlemek istemenize neden oluyordu ve alana girerken Luhan, Sehun’un Kai’in yoldaşlığını kendisininkinden daha fazla hoşlandığını ve Kai’yi ondan daha çok sevdiğini kabul etmişti.

Asla Kai gibi olamazdı.

“Lanet olsun.”

Kai’yi duyunca Luhan kafasını kaldırdı ve binalardan birisinin yandığını görünce gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Neler oluyor?” Luhan nefesini tuttu. Neler olduğunu görmek için Kai ve o binaya doğru koşturdular.

“Ben bıraktığımda böyle değildi.” Kai yaklaşırlarken söyledi.

İkisi de Kyungsoo ve Lay’in su hortumunu binaya tuttuklarını gördüler ama faydası yoktu. Küçük bir suyla idare edilemeyecek kadar büyüktü alevler.

“Neler oluyor?!” Luhan bağırdı.

“Chanyeol.” Dumanlar tüterken Lay öksürdü. “Güçleri çığırından çıktı.”

“Xiumin nerede?” Kai sordu ve Xiumin yüzü külle kararmış bir halde koşturarak geldi.

“Durduramıyorum.” Xiumin tükürerek konuşuyordu. Lay ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti. “Baş edilemeyecek kadar büyük.”

“Burada neler oluyor?!”

Hepsi döndüğünde Suho ve Kris’in önlerinde durduklarını gördüler.

“Hayır, cevap vermeyin.” Suho söyledi. “Chanyeol nerede?”

“İçeride.” Kyungsoo çökmek üzere olan binayı gösterdi.

“Baekhyun? Sehun?” Suho etrafa bakınarak sordu.

“Onları eğitim için çağırmıştım.” Kris cevapladı.

Suho ileriye koşturdu ve anında su üretmişti. Binaya hedef alarak alevleri söndürmeye çalışıyordu. Luhan başta işe yaradığını düşünmüştü ama çok güçlü görünüyordu.

“Sahip olduğumla yapamıyorum.” Suho sinirle söyledi. “Daha fazla suya ihtiyacım var.”

Kris kafasını salladı. “Kyungsoo, Lay, benimle gelin.”

İkisi kafasını sallayarak Kris’i takip ederken Xiumin, Kai ve Luhan geride kalmıştı.

“Suho,” Xiumin öksürdü. “Onu oradan çıkarmalıyız.”

“Biliyorum.” Suho dudaklarını ısırdı. “Ne yapabilirsek hepsini yapalım.”

“Hayır,” Kai söyledi ve onlara döndü. “İzin ver. Oraya ışınlanıp Chanyeol’u çıkarabilirim.”

Suho elini Kai’in omzuna koydu. “Kendini ve başka birisini ışınlayabilecek kadar güçlü müsün?”

Kai sırıttı. “Beni bunun için eğitiyorsun. Bilmelisin.”

Suho gergince gülümsedi ve başını salladı. Luhan, Kai’in gözden kaybolmasını izledi ve geri gelmesini bekliyorlardı.

“Su burada.” Xiumin işaret etti; Suho ve Luhan yardım ediyorlardı. Suho binayı hedef alarak hortumun suyu fışkırtmasını sağlıyordu.

“Daha iyi.” dedi Suho.

Aniden Kai, Chanyeol’un kolunu omzuna dolamış bir halde önlerinde belirdi. İkisi de yere yığıldılar ve Lay yardım etmek için koşturdu.

“Omzun yanmış.” Lay söyledi ve Lay yakasını yırtarken Kai yüzünü buruşturdu.

Durmadan öksürmesine ve saçları yanmış görünmesine rağmen iyi görünüyordu Chanyeol.

“Özür dilerim. Böyle olsun istememiştim.” Chanyeol kekeleyerek söyledi ve Luhan kalkmasına yardım etti.

“Sorun değil. Suho yapabildiklerini yapıyor—“

“Sehun…” Chanyeol öksürdü ve Luhan ona baktı.

“Sehun’a ne olmuş?”

Chanyeol başını kaldırdı ve Luhan gözlerindeki yaşları görebiliyordu.

“Sehun, içeride.” Chanyeol söyledi ve Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu. “Önce geldi ve söndürmeye yardım ediyordu ama oda çöktü. Ona ne olduğunu bilmiyorum.”

Luhan, Chanyeol’u yere bıraktı ve iki kere düşünmeden yanan binaya koşturdu.

Xiumin omzunu tutmuştu. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Onun peşinden gidiyorum.” Luhan zaman kaybettiği için titriyordu.

“Hayır.” Kris söyledi. “Nerede olduğunu bilmiyoruz ve sende yaralanabilirsin. Önce alevleri söndürmeliyiz, sonra onu çıkartırız.”

Luhan ona sertçe baktı. _‘Nasıl ona beklemesini söyleyebilir? Sehun içeride!’_

Luhan arkasını döndü ve Kris’i görmezden gelerek koştururken Kai onu durdurdu.

“Ben yaparım.” Dedi Kai. “Daha hızlı yapabilirim.”

“Sen hala yaralısın!” Lay bağırdı ama çok geçti çünkü Kai çoktan gitmişti.

 _‘Sehun…’_ Luhan sürekli ismini tekrarlıyordu, onu düşünürken duyuları kör olmuştu.

_‘Ya çok kötü yandıysa? Ya sıkışıp kaldıysa? Yan çıkamazsa?’_

Luhan’ın kalbi hızla göğsünde atarken her seferinde ağlamaya yaklaşıyordu.

Saniyeler geçiyordu, dakikalar… Suho ateşi söndürme konusunda iyi iş çıkarıyordu ama hala çok vardı ve Luhan, Kai ve Sehun’un iyi gelemeyeceklerini ve arkalarından gitmeyi düşündüğü anda Kai kollarında Sehun’la belirmişti.

Luhan onlara doğru koşarken üzerinden büyük bir yük kalkmış gibi hissediyordu. Ama o yaklaşınca Kai ona korkuyla bakıyordu ve Luhan neden olduğunu merak ederken Sehun’un hareket etmediğini fark etmişti.


	8. 8.Bölüm

_Sehun…_

Luhan, Kai’in kollarındaki cansız bedene bakıyordu. Sehun…

Kai onu yere bıraktı ve Kris’in asistanları aniden etraflarını sarmıştı.

 _‘Hayır.’_ Luhan ona ulaşmaya çalışırken düşünüyordu. Aralarında kendine yol açarken yüzleri maskeli kaç adamın olduğunu umursamıyordu. Adamlar zorla yana hareket ediyordu ve Luhan hızla onları geçti. Kai’in Sehun’un üzerine eğilmesini izlerken bulmuştu kendini.

Luhan onun yanında diz çökere yüzünü elleri arasına aldı.

“Sağ bacağı hafifçe yanmış.” Kai açıkladı, omzundaki yanıktan dolayı yüzünü buruşturdu acıyla. “Ayrıca sol kolu da yanmış.”

Luhan yanıklarını incelerken elleri titriyordu. Derin görünüyordu.

Luhan yaklaşan ayak seslerini ve Kris’in Lay’e bağırdığını duyabiliyordu. Hızla Luhan’ın yanına gelip Sehun’un yanıklarını incelemeye başlamıştı.

“Ben ilgilenirim.” Lay ellerini Sehun’un yaralarında gezdirirken söyledi. Bu süreçte Lay onu iyileştirirken Luhan Sehun’un elini sıkıca tutarak izliyordu.

Lay’in Sehun’u iyileştirmesi zaman almıştı. Belki de Xiumin ve Kai’yi iyileştirdiği için çok yorgundu. Ama Sehun’un üzerinde yavaş yavaş çalışmıştı.

Sehun’un yanıkları Kai’inkilerden daha kötü görünüyordu ve Luhan içerine ona neyin çarptığını merak ediyordu. Yanağının kenarında uzun bir kesik vardı ve Luhan ona çaresizce bakıyordu. Ufak ufak Lay, Sehun’un bacağını, kolunu ve yüzündeki yarayı iyileştirmeyi başarmıştı ama yanıkların olduğu yerde hala pembemsi izler vardı.

“Tamamen iyileştiremem.” Lay özür diledi. “Yanıkları neredeyse iyileşti ama havaya ihtiyacı var. Çok fazla duman solumuş ve bayılmış.”

Kris kafasını salladı ve asistanlarına onu almasını işaret etti.

“Hayır.” Luhan onlara karşı çıkıyordu. Sehun’a dokunmalarını istemiyordu.

“Luhan, ona yardım etmeye çalışıyoruz.”

“Hayır!” Luhan bilinçsiz Sehun’u sıkıca tutarak onlara sertçe baktı. “Lay’in onu iyileştirmesine izin verin. Ona son kez dokunduğunuzda neredeyse ölüyordu.”

Lay, Luhan’ın eline dokundu ve ona baktı. “Luhan, Sehun’un yardıma ihtiyacı var. Kris ona yardım edecek.”

Luhan dudağını ısırdı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.”

“Kris ve Suho’nun ona yardım etmesine izin ver.” Lay yumuşak bir sesle söyledi. “Tükendim biliyorsun. Onu tamamen iyileştiremem. Ama Kris ve Suho iyileştirebilir. Onlara güven.”

 _‘Onlara güven…’_ Luhan nasıl hissedeceğini bilmiyordu. _‘Onlara güven.’_

Luhan, Sehun’a baktığında hala baygın olduğunu gördü. Eğer onun çabuk iyileşmesini istiyorsa cerrahi müdahaleye ihtiyacı olduğunu da biliyordu.

Ama Kris ve Suho’nun ellerinde.

Sonunda Luhan vazgeçti. O ikisinin yardım edebileceğini biliyordu. Garip görünse de onlara güveniyordu. Birazcık.

Yenilmiş bir ifadeyle Luhan kafasını salladı.

Kris’in asistanları hemen Sehun’u Luhan’dan aldılar ve Luhan bir kez daha Sehun’un kendisinden uzaklaştırılmasını izledi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Uyumalısın.”

Luhan başını kaldırdığında Xiumin’in ona bir bardak su uzattığını gördü.

Yanmış binanın dışındaydılar, karşısındaki banklara oturmuşlardı. Sehun’un durumunu öğrenmeden uyumak istemeyen Luhan orada oturmuş bekliyordu.

“Uykum yok.” Luhan içeceği Xiumin’den alırken cevapladı.

“24 saatten fazladır uyanıksın. Kai’yle mücadele ettin, Suho’yla testlere katıldın… yorgun olduğunu biliyorum.” Dedi Xiumin.

Luhan ona baktı. “Ya sen?”

Xiumin omuz silkti. “Uyuyamıyorum. Lay tükendiği için şu anda tedavi görüyor ve o yanımda olmayınca uyuyamıyorum.”

Luhan ona sırıttı. “Senin ona güç vermen gerekmiyor mu? O senin eşin.”

Xiumin kıkırdadı. “Hallettik onu. Herkes gider gitmez.”

Luhan yüzünü buruşturdu. “Tamam, bunu duymama gerek yoktu. Lütfen bir dahakine söyleme.”

Xiumin güldü. “Sen sordun!”

Luhan gülümsedi ve Xiumin omzuna dokundu.

“O iyi olacak.”

Luhan, Sehun’dan bahsettiğini biliyordu ve iç çekti. “Biliyorum. Ama yine de endişeleniyorum.”

Xiumin kafasını salladı ve orada sessizce oturarak dumandan geriye kalanları izliyorlardı.

Luhan yetersiz hissediyordu. Başarısız. Böyle hissetmemesi gerektiğini ve onun hatası olmadığını biliyordu. Ama yine de Sehun’u kurtaramadığı için beceriksiz hissediyordu kendini. Onu koruyamadığı için.

Koruyan Kai’di. Muhteşem yeteneğiyle Kai. Hızıyla Kai. Gücüyle Kai.

Luhan ondan nefret etmiyordu. Sehun’u kurtarmışken nasıl edebilirdi. Ama Sehun’un koruyucusu olmasını isterdi. Odaya gönderildiklerinde ve sadece ikisi olduğu zamanlardaki gibi onunla ilgilenebilmeyi.

Arkalarından gelen ayak sesleriyle dönmüşlerdi ve Luhan, Lay’in yorgun görünerek yavaşça yürüdüğünü gördü. Xiumin hemen yanına koşarak ona destek oldu.

“İyi misin?” Luhan sordu ve Lay kafasını salladı.

“Önceki olanlar için teşekkürler.” Luhan dedi ve Lay elini salladı.

“Bir şey değil.” Dedi Lay. “Aslında, özür dilemeliyim. Ona tamamen yardım edemedim.”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı ve bir elini omzuna koydu. “İsteyebileceğimden fazlasını yaptın. Teşekkürler.”

Lay kafasını sallayarak gülümsedi.

“O nasıl?” diye sordu Luhan.

“O iyi.” cevapladı Lay. “Kris sana ihtiyaçları olduğunu söylemem için gönderdi.”

“Şaka yapıyorlar değil mi?” Xiumin sinirle bağırdı. “Luhan hiç uyumadı. Bugün iki eğitime katıldı ve şimdi de daha fazlasını yapmasını mı bekliyorlar?”

Lay kafasını salladı. “Test ya da eğitim yok. Sehun için ihtiyaçları var.”

Xiumin ona baktı. “Oh.”

Luhan tek başına Kris’in ofisine gitti. Attığı her adımda kafası daha fazla karışıyordu. Bir yanı mutluydu. Çağrıldığı için mutluydu. Kai değildi. Suho değildi. O çağrılmıştı. Bu kendini aniden önemli hissettirdi.

Ama diğer yandan, gergin hissediyordu. Sehun farklı olduklarını bugün yeterince açık bir şekilde dile getirmişti. Eş olsalar bile beraber olamazlardı. Sehun farklı olduğu için onu istemiyordu.

Luhan uzun bir süre düşünerek Kris’in ofisinin önünde dikildiğini fark etmişti. Cesaretini toplayarak yavaşça Kris’in kapısına vurdu.

“Girin.”

Luhan içeri girdiğinde Kris’in ileri geri yürüdüğünü ve Suho’nun oturmuş kağıtları karıştırdığını gördü. Luhan kapıyı arkasından kapatır kapatmaz Kris ve Suho ona baktılar.

“Güzel. Gelmişsin.” Kris ofisinin solundaki başka bir kapıyı işaret etti. “İçeri girdiğinde, düz git, sola dön ve sağdaki ilk kapı Sehun’un odası.”

Luhan onlara baktı. “O iyi mi?”

Suho kağıtları yanına koyarken gülümsedi. “Evet. O iyi. Çok zayıf. Ancak öncekinden daha iyi.”

Luhan kafasını salladı, bunu duyduğuna memnundu. “Teşekkürler.”

“Devam et. Onu ne kadar çabuk görürsen o kadar çabuk iyileşir.”

Luhan yeniden başını salladı ve Sehun’un odasına yöneldi.

Koridorda ilerlerken cam kapıların arkasında yüzlerinde maske ve laboratuvar önlüğü giymiş adamlar vardı. Luhan ne yaptıklarını göremiyordu ama hepsi bir çeşit deneyle uğraşıyordu. Test edilen kimyasal formüller, kafeslerdeki hayvanlar… Luhan bu tesisin neler çevirdiğini öğrenmek isteği kabarırken etrafını inceliyordu. Bu neler olduğunu anlaması için onun ayağına gelen şanstı. Bunu biliyordu. Ancak şu anda bunun zamanı olmadığını da biliyordu. Onu görebilecek pek çok kişi vardı ve Sehun’u bulması gerekiyordu.

Ve ayrıca Lay, Suho ve Kris’e güvendiğini söylemişti. Luhan, Lay’in sözüne güveniyordu ve en sonunda her şeyin onlara gösterileceğini biliyordu.

Luhan Sehun’un odasını buldu ve içeri yavaşça girerek kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Hastane odasına benziyordu ama ne makine ne de cam vardı. Sadece tek bir yatak vardı ve Luhan, Sehun’un uyuduğunu gördü.

Luhan ona yaklaştı ve yatağın yanına oturdu. _‘Çok huzurlu görünüyor,’_ diye düşündü. Ama onu ilk gördüğü zamanki gibi görünüyordu. Cılız, solgun, dudakları çatlamış ve gözlerinin altında da siyah halkalar vardı. Yanağındaki kesik ve yanıkları kaybolmuştu. Luhan yeniden Lay’e teşekkür etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

 _‘Yatak normal boyutta,’_ fark etmişti Luhan. Ama Sehun için kocaman görünüyordu. Çok zayıf görünüyordu.

Luhan ona dokunmak istiyordu. Yanağını okşamak. Gözlerine dökülen saçlarını çekmek ve onu uyurken izlemek. Aniden çok yorgun hissetti ve Xiumin’in haklı olduğunun farkına vardı. Dinlenmesi gerekiyordu.

Ama Sehun buradaydı ve uyuyarak zamanını harcayamazdı. Onu günlerdir uyurken izleyememişti. Ona yakından bakamamıştı. ‘ _Yemek yiyor muydu? Uyuyor muydu? Uyuyorsa eğer, nerede? Kai… ile değildir… değil mi?’_

Bilinçsizce Luhan elini uzatarak Sehun’un yüzünü okşadı. Sehun titredi ve Luhan onu uyandırmaktan ve kendisini uzaklaştırmasından korkarak durdu. Ancak Sehun, Luhan’ın eline uzandı ve yüzünü yavaşça dokunduğu yere doğru yatırdı.

Ona bağlı bir mıknatıs gibi Luhan ona yaklaşmıştı. Gözlerinin üzerindeki perçemleri çekerek cesaretini topladı ve Sehun’un alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sehun’un gözleri yavaşça açıldı. Luhan ona baktığında hala zayıf olduğunu gördü.

“Lu…han.” Sehun’un boğuk sesi Luhan’ın irkilmesine neden olmuştu.

Daha fazla duymak istemesine rağmen Luhan onu parmağıyla susturdu. Sehun’un adını daha önce söylediğini hatırlamıyordu ama istendiğini hissetmişti.

“Uyumaya devam et.” Luhan kulağına fısıldadı ama Sehun bileğini tutmuştu. Dokunuşu soğuktu ve Luhan dokunuşunun bile zayıf hissettirmesinden nefret etmişti.

“Kal..”

_‘Kal…’_

_‘Bedenindeki ilaçlar Sehun’a bunu dedirtmişti belki de,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Belki de ne dediğini bilemeyecek kadar kafası karışmıştır. Ancak Luhan o sözlerden sonra onu bırakamazdı. Yavaşça Sehun’un yatağına tırmandı ve yanına uzandı.

“Uyu.” Luhan yeniden söyledi ve onu nazikçe kendine çekti. Sehun’un kollarında küçücük olmasıyla ve onu ittirmemesiyle çok kolaydı. Antiseptik ve yeni yıkanmış çamaşır kokularını alıyordu. Luhan bunu tuhaf bir şekilde rahatlatıcı bulmuştu ve göğsünü Sehun’un sırtına yaslayarak ona sıcaklığını verdi.

Ve Luhan nasıl olduğunu anlamamıştı. Bir dakika önce Sehun’u kollarında tutuyordu ve sonraki dakikada dudaklarını Sehun’un omuzlarında bulmuştu. Onu böyle özgürce tutmayalı çok uzun zaman olduğu içindi belki de.

Başta omzuna kondurduğu yumuşak bir öpücüktü ama sonra ensesine doğru yönelmişti. Ancak Sehun yavaşça ona doğru döndü ve Luhan ona baygın gözlerle bakarken buldu kendini. Bir saniye sonra Luhan onu öpmeye başladı, hissettiği her şeyi öpücüğe döküyordu. Onu çatı katında uzaklaştırdığı için ne kadar kızgın olduğunu. Odalarında öptükten ve onu öylece bıraktığından beri onu ne kadar çok özlediğini. Chanyeol yanan binanın içinde sıkıştığını söylediğinde ne kadar korktuğunu. Kai’in kollarında Sehun’la önünde belirmesiyle ne kadar kıskandığını ama minnettar olduğunu. Nasıl…

Luhan ağırlığını vermemeye çalışarak üzerine çıktı ancak Sehun onu kendine çekmişti. Sehun’un sertliğini altında hissedince Luhan nefesini tuttu. Sehun’un belindeki ellerinin tutuşu zayıftı ve Luhan bir yere gitmediğini ikna edercesine onu öpüyordu. Luhan’ın dudakları Sehun’un boynuna indi ve Sehun başını geriye atarak Luhan’a daha fazla alan sundu.

Sehun’un her santimini tatmak Luhan’a farklı hissettiriyordu. Kontrol ondaydı. Böyle şeyleri derinleştiren genelde Sehun oluyordu ama şu anda Luhan’dı, onu bırakmak ya da kalmak onun elindeydi. Sehun’un teninin soğukluğunu altında hissediyordu ve ikisi de dokunuştan dolayı inlemişti.

Sehun’un onu istemediğini biliyordu. Beraber olamayacaklarını söylemişti. Birbirlerine ait değillerdi. Onlar farklıydılar. Ama burada, şu anda Luhan bencil olmak istiyordu. Sehun’u kendine istiyordu. Beraber olamamaları umurunda değildi. Sehun ona karşı aynı duyguları beslemiyordu bile. Onu kendi bildiğince sevebilirdi.

Luhan kıyafetlerini çıkarmasına yardım etti ve duraklayarak Sehun’un ince bedenine baktı. Onu korkutan beden artık yoktu ve Luhan üzerine bir öpücük kondurdu. Sehun’un göğsüne öpücük kondurarak yavaşça karnına, aşağılara inmeye başladı.

Orada zayıfça uzanmasına rağmen Sehun hızla soluyarak Luhan’ın omuzlarına tutunmuştu. Luhan kalan tüm kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve Sehun’un ereksiyonu önünde duruyordu. Luhan kafasını kaldırıp Sehun’a baktığında Sehun’un baygın gözlerle hala kendisine baktığını gördü. Bacaklarını bükerek ve tutarak Luhan onu yavaşça yalamaya başladı, Sehun’a zevk vermek için zamanını kullanıyordu. Luhan’a yaptıklarını ona da hissettirmek için.

Onu tadarken Luhan onun nefesini tuttuğunu duydu. Onu tutarak Luhan yavaşça ağzına aldı ve Sehun’un her bir santimini tattığından emin oluyordu. Sehun Luhan’ın saçlarına asıldığında bu iyi hissettirmişti. Luhan’ı daha fazla sertleştirmişti.

Sehun’a zevk vermek Luhan’ı daha iyi hissettirmişti. Kontrolde olan Luhan olduğu içindi ve bunun nereye gittiğini biliyordu. Sehun onu aldığında, Luhan yarı yolda gideceğinden korkmuştu. Sehun ona zevk verirken hiçbir şey kesin değildi. Ama Luhan kontroldeyken, ikisinin de ne istediğini biliyordu.

Luhan, Sehun’u bıraktı ve başparmağını ucuna bastırdı. Sehun’un solukları kesilirken Luhan çok sert olduğunu biliyordu. İkisi de çok sertti.

Kendi kıyafetlerini de çıkararak Sehun’u hazırladı Luhan. Bir parmağını içine ittiğinde Sehun acıyla tıslamıştı.

Luhan onu bir öpücükle, dilini ağzına sokarak susturmuştu. Sehun aç bir şekilde onu öpüyor ve emiyordu. Luhan onu sonsuza kadar öpmeyi isteyerek inledi.

Luhan diğer parmağını eklediğinde Sehun’un çok sıkı olduğunu hissetti. Zonklayan ereksiyonu Sehun’unkine bastırılmıştı ve ona sürtünüyordu. Luhan onu kolayca zapt ediyordu, gözlerini kapatarak orgazmının gitmesini diledi. ‘ _Çok uzun zaman oldu.’_

Luhan’ın en son istediği şey Sehun’u incitmekti. Eğer onu daha iyi hazırlayabilirse hazırlardı. Ama şu anda, pek fazla bir şey olmadığından Luhan onu kuru alacaktı. _‘Eşinle beraber olmak onu güçlendirir,’_ demişti Lay. Sehun’un daha iyi olması gerekiyordu.

Kendini konumlandırarak Sehun’a baktı Luhan. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve dudakları Luhan’ın öpücüklerinden parlıyordu. Alnını alnına yaslayarak gözlerini kapattı ve Luhan kendini onun içine itti.

Luhan içine girerken Sehun nefesini tuttu ve Luhan çarşafa tutunuyordu. Sehun çok sıkıydı ve Luhan soluyarak kendini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Titriyordu. İkisi de titriyordu. Onun için uzun süre olduğundan titrediğini biliyordu Sehun’un, Luhan ise patlamak istediği için titriyordu.

Soluyarak Luhan ilerledi ve Sehun’un içine gömüldü; ona aitmiş gibi onu alıyordu. Şimdilik, ona aitti.

Sehun uzanarak Luhan’ın yüzünü kavradı ve ona baktı. Sehun…

Luhan hareket ederek Sehun’un içinde vuruşlarını yapıyordu. Luhan onunla buluştuğu her seferde Sehun inliyordu ve Luhan’ın başı Sehun’un etrafında sıkışmasıyla dönüyordu. Aralarındaki Sehun’un sert üyesi Luhan’ı dürtüyordu ve elini uzatarak hareket ederken onu çekmeye başladı Luhan.

Hareketleri koordine değildi. Sertti. Ritim yoktu. Sehun’u doldurmak isteyerek Luhan kendi dünyasında kaybolmuştu. Tenin tene çarpma sesi inlemeleriyle beraber odayı dolduruyordu ve Luhan bunun ikisinden çıkan en güzel ses olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Sonunda Luhan kendi ritmini bularak Sehun’un içinde gidip gelirken Sehun da onunla buluşuyordu. O anda mükemmel uyuyorlardı birbirlerine ve Luhan bunun sonsuza kadar sürmesini istiyordu. Sehun’un kendisinin olmasını istiyordu. Ona ait olmasını.

Sehun’un penisi Luhan’ın avucunda titredi ve Luhan onun etrafında sıkılaştığını hissetti. Saniyeler içinde Sehun boşalmıştı ve Luhan arkasından gelerek her şeyi onun içine bırakmıştı.

İçinden çıkarken Sehun’un o binada yandığı düşüncesi Luhan’ın beyninde çakmıştı ve bununla titremişti. Sehun artık soğuk değildi ama Luhan onu bırakmaktan korkarak ona sıkıca sarılıyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan uyandığından ilk gördüğü şey Sehun’un uyanık ve yanında uzandığıydı. Kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş bir halde tavana bakıyordu.

Bu Luhan’ı şaşırtmıştı çünkü uyandığında Sehun yanında olmuyordu hiç. Her zaman gitmiş oluyordu ve geriye Luhan’ın yaşananların bir rüya olduğunu düşündüğü anılar kalıyordu.

Ancak bu rüya değildi çünkü Luhan’ın bacak kasları dün gece yaptıklarından dolayı sızlıyordu ve gerçek olduğunu biliyordu.

Luhan, Sehun’un ne düşünebileceğinden dolayı gergin olarak bir süre konuşmadı. Ne demeliydi? Her şeyi geri mi alacaktı? Hala onun kalmasını mı isteyecekti?

Luhan ne yapacağını bilemeyerek gözlerini kapattı. _‘Git,’_ diyordu içgüdüsü. _‘Tüm zaman sahip olsa bile Sehun’a biraz zaman ver.’_

Luhan gözlerini açtı ve gitmeye karar verdi. _‘Şimdi konuşma zamanı değil,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. O daha iyi olmalıydı.

Luhan oturdu ve ona arkasını döndü. Kıyafetlerini yeniden giyerken Luhan dün geceyi ve Sehun’un ona kal demesini hatırlıyordu. Ayrılmak için ayağa kalktığında çıkardığı tüm sesleri yeniden yaşıyordu.

Bir el bileğine dolandı ve Luhan Sehun’a döndü. Tutuşu dün gecekinden daha güçlü diye farkına vardı Luhan ve artık solgun görünmediğine memnundu.

Sehun ona bakmıyordu, gözleri hala tavandaydı ve Luhan öylece bekliyordu.

“Kal.” Sehun uzun bir süre sonra dedi ve Luhan dün ilk kez duyduğundaki gibi hissetmişti. _Onun kalmasını istiyordu._

Luhan yavaşça yatağa geri oturdu ve Sehun’a baktı.

“İyi misin?” Luhan sorduğunda Sehun kafasını salladı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Dedi. “Beni kurtardığın için.”

Luhan’ın kalbi durmuştu.

Onu kurtarmamıştı. Sehun yanlış anlıyordu. Öyle düşünmesini istememişti. Onunla kalma nedeninin onu kurtardığı için kaldığını düşünüyorsa, şu anda yanında Kai olmalıydı. O değil.

Luhan gergince yutkundu ve cevap verdi.

“Kai’ye teşekkür etmelisin. Seni kurtaran o’ydu.”

Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve sonra yeniden açtı. Luhan uykulu olduğunu biliyordu. Hala iyileşiyordu.

“Hayır.” Sehun karşılık verdi. “Beni sen kurtardın.”

Luhan nasıl olduğunu merak ederken Sehun devam etti.

“Bana gücümü geri verdin.”

 _Ah_. Luhan sonunda ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. _Gücünü._

Yani o buydu. Luhan onun için sadece bir çeşit zevkti. Bağlı eşiydi. Ona güç veren kişiydi. Sadece bu. Yanında tutmak istediği kişi değil. Sevebileceği kişi değil. Ona zevk veren birisi sadece. Ona güç veren.

Luhan’ın kalbi yeni farkındalıkla ağrımaya başlamıştı ama Sehun fark etmeden uzaklaştırmıştı.

“Yeniden uyumalısın.” Luhan fısıldadı ve Sehun kafasını sallayarak gözlerini kapattı.

Sehun’un Luhan’ın bileğindeki tutuşu gevşedi ve uykuya daldığını anlar anlamaz, Luhan örtüyü üzerine örterek odadan çıktı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan başını eğmiş, koridorlarda yürüyerek alana geri dönüyordu.

Sehun’un söyledikleri bir süredir aklında dolanıyordu. Bundan nefret ediyordu. Bağlı eşi olmaktan. Ona gelen tek iyi şey olmasından nefret ediyordu. Başka bir şey değil.

Kurtulmak istiyordu. Bu tesis ona her ne yapıyorsa, ondan şu anda kurtulmak istiyordu.

Diğer köşeyi dönerek Kris’in ofisine yöneldi. Ne yapacağını biliyordu. Kris’i onu bırakması için zorlayacaktı. Bıraktıracaktı. Bırakmak için ne istiyorsa onu yapacaktı. Daha fazla böyle yaşayamazdı. O—

Kris’in ofisinin açık kapısından Kris’in koltukta oturmuş duvardaki saate baktığını görünce durmuştu. Omuzlarının yorgunmuş gibi çöktüğünü fark etmişti ve bu Luhan için bir ilkti.

Saat işlemiyordu. Yelkovan ve akrep 12’nin üzerindeydi ve Luhan, Kris’in öylece ona baktığını fark etmişti. Kris’ten nefret ediyordu. Ona yaptıklarından ve yapmaya devam ettiklerinden dolayı. Ama onu böyle görünce neden ona üzülmüştü?

“İyi misin?” Luhan sordu ve ilgi göstermesi onu daha çok şaşırtmıştı.

Kris doğruldu ve arkasını döndü. Luhan gözlerinin altındaki koyu halkaları ve saçlarının dağınık olduğunu görebiliyordu.

Kris kafasını salladı. “İyiyim.”

Luhan ne yapacağını bilemeyerek orada garipçe dikiliyordu.

“Sehun nasıl?” Kris sorduğunda Luhan iyi olduğunu söyledi. Kris kafasını salladı. “Sende dinlenmelisin o zaman.”

Luhan ona bakarak başını salladı. Kris yeniden saate döndü ve Luhan odadan çıkmak için arkasını döndü. Ama çıkmadan önce Luhan bir soru sordu.

“Herkesi ne zaman bırakacaksınız?”

Luhan, Kris’in cevap vereceğinden emin değildi. Burada tutmalarını seviyorsa cevap vermeyebilirdi. Ama bir süre sonra Kris cevap vererek Luhan’ı şaşırtmıştı.

“Sabırlı ol.”

*

Günler geçiyordu ve Luhan hala Kris’in cevabını düşünüyordu. _Sabırlı ol._ Yani onları bırakacaklar mı demekti bu? Ne zaman?

 _‘Ya tesisleri? Eğer onlar giderse, burayı yok mu edeceklerdi?’_ Luhan neler yapabileceğini merak ediyordu. Ama aklından eşyaları hareket ettirmek onu hala çıldırtıyordu. _‘Ya Chanyeol? Dışarıya öylece çıkıp elleriyle her şeyi yakamazdı? Ve diğerleri de öyle.’_

O yangın olayından sonra alan normale dönmüştü. Chanyeol bir çok kez herkesten özür dilemişti; Baekhyun özür dilemeyi bırakması için onu uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun geri dönmüştü ve ayaktaydı. Hala Luhan’la konuşmuyordu, gözlerine bakmıyordu ve odalarında uyumuyordu. Nereye gittiğini ve ne yaptığını bilmiyordu Luhan ve nasıl olduğunu merak etmesine rağmen bunu öğrenmek için çabalamıyordu.

Luhan bir gün öğleden sonra yemek odasında takılırken Kyungsoo önlükle mutfaktan çıktı.

“Selam,” Kyungsoo ona gülümsedi ve Luhan yemek yaptığına şaşırarak sandalyesinden kalktı.

“Selam. Ne pişiriyorsun?” Luhan düşüncelerinden kurtulmayı dileyerek sordu.

Kyungsoo dolaptan küçük bir kutu şeker çıkardı; Luhan bunu bilmiyordu.

“Kurabiye.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Yardım etmek ister misin?”

Luhan gülümseyerek kafasını salladı ve Kyungsoo’yla mutfağa gitti.

Kyungsoo’nun yemek pişirmeyi sevdiğini görebiliyordu ve bir süreliğine Luhan her şey normalmiş gibi hissetmişti. Kyungsoo güçleri olmayan bir arkadaşmış gibi hissediyordu. Onu bir cumartesi günü evinde ziyarete gelmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Bitirir bitirmez yemek alanına götürerek soğuması için masaya bırakmışlardı. Luhan sıcak olmalarına rağmen birkaç tanesini yerken Kyungsoo yorumlarını soruyordu. Luhan iğrenç olduklarını, hepsini ona vermesini ve diğerlerine vermemesini söyleyerek onunla alay ediyordu.

Beraber gülerek şakalaşırken Luhan Sehun’un yanında Kai ile geçtiğini gördü. Birbirleriyle konuşuyorlardı ve Luhan aralarındaki yaramaz hareketleri görebiliyordu. Onları görünce Luhan’ın gülümsemesi yavaşça soldu ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Sorun ne?” Kyungsoo endişeyle sordu.

Luhan ona bakarak gülümsedi ve kafasını iki yana salladı. “Yok bir şey.”

Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. “Yalan söylüyorsun. Kurabiyelerim mi? Gerçekten o kadar iğrençler mi?”

Luhan gülmüştü. “Hayır, değiller. Çok lezizler Kyungsoo.”

“O zaman ne?”

Luhan yeniden dışarı baktı ve Kai’in kolunu Sehun’un omzuna doladığını gördü.

“Sende…” Luhan konuşmaya başladı. “Sende yalnız hissediyor musun?”

Kyungsoo Luhan’ın sorusuna şaşırmıştı ve hafifçe kafasını hayır anlamında salladı.

“Hayır.” Kyungsoo cevapladı. “Sen şu anda yanımda yoldaşlık ediyorsun.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. Kyungsoo ona gülümsedi ve Luhan’ın neye baktığını görmek için başını çevirdi.

“Oh.” Kai ve Sehun’u görünce söyledi Kyungsoo.

Luhan Kyungsoo’ya baktığında gülümsemesinin solduğunu gördü. Neden olduğunu merak ediyordu? Sehun muydu? _‘Olamaz,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Sehun gibi durmuyordu. _Ama Kai…_

“Onu seviyor musun?” Kyungsoo’ya sordu. Kyungsoo bir süre dışarıdaki ikiliye baktıktan sonra Luhan’a döndü.

Ancak ona cevap vermek yerine Kyungsoo bir kurabiye alarak ona uzattı.

Akşam çökmüştü ve Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun ve Xiumin akşam yemeği yiyorlardı. Sehun, Kai ve Lay testler için çağrılmıştı ve değişiklik istedikleri için Kyungsoo onlara bahçede barbekü gecesi hazırlamıştı.

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un birkaç rock şarkısı söylemesini dinlerken Luhan günlerdir ilk kez rahattı. Xiumin onlarla dalga geçerken Luhan da gülüyordu ve Kyungsoo herkese daha fazla yemek veriyordu.

Ortalıktaki şakalaşmalar ve gülüşmeler Luhan’a dışarıdaki dünyayı özletmişti. Ama daha fazla düşündükçe, Luhan aynı kişilerle bu tesisin dışında bir gece geçirmeyi istiyordu. Bu insanların yeni ailesi olduğunu düşünüyordu Luhan.

 Chanyeol masanın etrafında Xiumin’i kovalarken içeceklerin dökülmesine neden olmuştu ve Luhan gülerek durmaları için bağırdı. Ama durdukları anca içecek yine dökülmeye devam etmişti ve Luhan yerin hafifçe sallandığını fark etti. Daha güçlü hissedildikçe herkes yaptığı işi bırakmıştı.

“Sizde hissettiniz mi?” Baekhyun sorduğunda Luhan başını salladı.

“Kyungsoo?” Xiumin ona döndü ve Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı.

“Bana bakmayın. Ben bir şey yapmıyorum.” Cevapladı Kyungsoo.

Luhan yeri oynatanın ne olduğunu merak ederek etrafına bakınırken büyük bir obje yanlarındaki ağaca çarpmıştı.

“Dikkat edin!” Xiumin hepsine bağırdı ve Luhan ağacı devrilmekten durdurmak için avuçlarını açtı.

Ya Kris’le yaptığı eğitimler Luhan’ı güçlü yapıyordu ya da Luhan yeterince dinlenmişti; ağaçla kolayca başa çıkabilmiş ve ona çarpmamasını sağlamıştı. Konsantrasyonunu kaybetmemek için dikkatli bir şekilde yere bırakmaya odaklanmıştı.

Kyungsoo hala şok içinde olan Chanyeol’un kolunu kavradı ve Baekhyun onları yoldan çekti. Herkes masadan uzaklaştıktan sonra Luhan ağacı bıraktı ve kaçtı.

Ağaç masaya çarptı ve Luhan neler olabileceğinin düşüncesiyle titredi.

“Herkes iyi mi?” Luhan hepsine bağırdı ve iyi olduklarını dediklerini ve neler olduklarını sorduklarını duydu. Ama o seslerin arasında Luhan, Xiumin’i duymamıştı.

“Xiumin?” Luhan onu ararken çok iyi olduğunu gördü. Ancak yakına yaklaştığında arkasındaki bir şeye korku dolu gözlerle baktığını gördü.

“Bu şey de ne?!” Luhan, Chanyeol’un bağırdığını duydu ve arkasını döndü. Daha önce savaştıkları canavar gibi bir tane daha canavar görünce ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Olamaz.” Luhan onlara doğru gelen canavara bakakalmıştı. Bir süre önce bu canavarı yok etmemişler miydi? Neden başka bir tane vardı? Bu şeyleri nerede saklıyorlardı?

“Bu şeylerden daha kaç tane var?!” canavar kükrerken Xiumin bağırdı.

Baekhyun onlara döndü. “Daha önce bu şeyi gördünüz mü? Nerede?!”

Luhan kafasını salladı. “Evet ama şimdi bunun zamanı değil. Çabuk, koşun!”

Canavar önüne çıkan her şeyi yok ederken herkes kaçmaya başlamıştı. Kyungsoo, Luhan ve diğerlerini kavrayarak bir duvarın arkasına sakladı.

“Yardım çağırmalıyız. Bu şeyle nasıl başa çıkacağımızı bilmiyoruz.” Xiumin soluyarak söyledi. “Sehun’un geçen sefer ne yaptığını bile hatırlamıyorum.”

“Boğarak öldürdü.” Luhan onlara açıkladı. “Ama şu anda Sehun yok. Henüz yardım çağıramayız. Ya bu bir testse?”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Ama bir şeyler yapmalıyız.”

Canavarın kükremelerinin gittikçe yaklaştığını duydular ve adımları yeri sarsıyordu.

“Luhan.” Xiumin seslendi. “Bulabildiğin her büyük objeyi fırlat. Ona sertçe fırlat. Dikkatini dağıtmaya çalış.”

Luhan başını salladı. Xiumin daha sonra Baekhyun’a döndü.

“Görüşüyle oyna. Kör edebilirsen daha iyi olur.”

Ayak sesleri gittikçe yaklaşıyordu.

“Chanyeol, tek yapman gereken onu yakmak.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne?! O şeyi yakamam. Nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyorum!”

“Tüm binayı yakmayı başardın. Yapabilirsin.” Xiumin söylediğinde Chanyeol panikle başını iki yana salladı.

“O bir kazaydı! Nasıl bilmiyorum—“

Saklandıkları duvara bir şey çarpınca Chanyeol durdu.

Yıkılmadan önce herkes ayrılarak kaçtılar ve ortaya bir düzlük çıktı.

Luhan diğerlerine baktığında canavarın dikkatini dağıtmaya çalıştıklarını gördü. Banklardan birini görerek Luhan odaklandı ve kaldırarak yaratığa fırlattı.

Bank sertçe göğsüne çarptı ve canavar başını Luhan’a çevirdi. Zaferle gülümseyerek Luhan büyük bir çöp kutusunu kaldırarak başına fırlattı. Canavar hırladı ve onun peşine düştü.

“Baekhyun!” Luhan bağırdığında Baekhyun kollarını kaldırdı. Canavar yaptığı şeyi bıraktı ve neler olduğunu merak ederek gözlerine dokunmaya başladı.

“Chanyeol!” Xiumin karşıdan bağırdı. “Yak onu!”

Chanyeol hala kocaman gözlerle öylece dikiliyordu. “Ben…bilmiyorum nasıl—“

Luhan bakışlarını Chanyeol ve canavar arasında gezdiriyordu. Hızlı davranmalıydılar. Baekhyun’un çok fazla dayanamayacağını biliyordu.

“Chanyeol, yap şunu hemen!” Baekhyun gözleri hala canavardayken bağırdı.

“Ben…” Chanyeol ona baktığında Luhan korktuğunu gördü. “Yapamam. Kimseyi incitmek istemiyorum.”

Luhan, Chanyeol’un son olanlardan dolayı yapamayacağını anlamıştı. Chanyeol o kontrolden çıkan yangın için hala kendini suçluyordu ve buradaki her şeyle beraber herkesi yakmak istemediğini biliyordu. Özellikle de yolunun üzerinde Baekhyun varken.

Xiumin de aynısını fark ederek ileriye atıldı. Luhan onun odaklanarak canavarın kafasını dondurduğunu gördü.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Baekhyun ona döndü.

“Onu öldürüyorum.” Xiumin canavarın kafasını dondurmaya devam ederek ve buzun kalınlığını artırarak yanıtladı.

Kafası buzla kaplanınca canavarın kükremeleri kesilmişti. Buzun ağırlığından dolayı tökezledi ve başını tutmaya başladı.

“Hızlı düşün.” Luhan ona söyledi ve Xiumin kafasını salladı.

“Dikkat edin!”

Kyungsoo’nun bağırmasıyla ona baktığında canavarın ileri geri sallandığını gördü. Nereye gittiğini bilmiyordu ve başındaki buz kütlesiyle yabancı yaratık sendeledikçe sendeliyordu. Ve farkında olmadan Baekhyun’a doğru ilerliyordu.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol bağırarak ileriye atıldı ama Luhan daha yakındı. Ona doğru koşarken Luhan ikisinin zamanında varamayacaklarını fark etmişti.

_Velev ki…_

Canavar sendeleyerek üzerine yığılmadan önce Luhan, Baekhyun’u sertçe yana ittirdi. Güçlerini kullanarak Luhan canavarın kendisine tamamen çarpmasını önlemişti ama çok geç kalmıştı; canavar alt tarafına çarparak onun üzerine yığılmıştı.

Luhan acıyla çığlık attı ama aklı hala üzerindeki canavarın gevşek bedenindeydi. Canavar artık hareket etmiyordu; muhtemelen Xiumin’in buzundan dolayı oksijensiz kaldığından dolayıydı.

Bırakmak istiyordu. Sadece vazgeçmek ve tamamen ezilmek. Çok yorgundu ve bedeni acı içindeydi. _‘Bırakırsam iyi olacak mı?’_

“Luhan!”

Diğerlerinin bağrışları Luhan’ın son gücünü toplayarak canavarı üzerinden itmesini sağlamıştı. Bitap bir halde Luhan öylece yerde uzanıyordu. Bayılıp bayılmadığını bilmiyordu ama ona yaklaşan ayak seslerini duyunca bayılmamış gibi görünüyordu.

“Luhan?” onu özenle kucaklarken Kyungsoo’nun titrek sesini duymuştu. “Luhan! Uyan!”

Luhan açmaya çalışmayarak gözlerini kapalı tutuyordu. Çok yorgundu ve bacakları acıyordu. Tüm gücünü kullandığı için ikiye yarılacak gibi ağrıyan başından bahsetmiyordu bile.

“Oh tanrım, Luhan.” Baekhyun’u duyuyordu şimdi de. “Luhan, çok özür dilerim. Uyan. Lütfen!”

Luhan uyanmak ve Baekhyun’a özür dilememesini söylemek istiyordu. Yanlış zamanda orada durması onun suçu değildi.

“Luhan…” Baekhyun inledi ve Luhan ona durmasını söylemek istedi. _‘Senin hatan değil.’_

“Lay’e ihtiyacımız var.” Chanyeol dedi.

“O burada!” Kyungsoo bağırdı ve Luhan daha fazla ayak seslerini duymuştu.

“Neler oldu?!” Luhan, Lay’i duyuyordu. “Ve bu şey bu alanda ne yapıyor?!”

“Daha sonra Kris’e sormalıyız.” Xiumin dedi. “Ama şimdi…”

Sessizlik alana yayılmıştı ve Luhan bayılıp bayılmadığını merak ediyordu. Acı daha iyi oluyormuş gibiydi ve şu anda daha iyi nefes alıyordu. Üzerinden büyük bir yük kalkmış ve sonunda nefes alabiliyormuş gibiydi. Ama baş ağrısı… hala duruyordu.

“Daha önce bu kadar kırılan kemik ve omurgayı tedavi etmedim. Bu ilk.” Lay sağından söyledi ve Luhan kusacakmış gibi hissetti. Çok kötü. Onu hızla iyileştirdiği için Lay’e teşekkür etmek istiyordu. Ama gözlerini ona bakmak için açtığında baş ağrısı sertçe saplanmıştı.

“Çok fazla acı çekiyor.” Lay yüzünü okşayarak fısıldadı. “Keşke baş ağrısını da iyileştirebilseydim.”

Ancak herkes bunun Lay’in yapamayacağı bir şey olduğunu biliyordu. Luhan gözlerini kapatarak ve acısına katlanarak orada uzanıyordu.

“Sehun’u çağırmamız lazım.” Kyungsoo’nun konuştuğunu duydu ve onlara çağırmamalarını söylemek istedi. Dinlenmesi gerekiyordu.

“Onunla hala işleri bitmedi.” Lay iç çekti. “Ben ilk ayrılandım.”

“Ne yapacağız?” Baekhyun sordu.

Lay konuşmadan önce bir sessizlik oldu.

“Xiumin ve ben Luhan’ı odasına götürürüz. Dinlenmesi gerekiyor. Birinizin ciddi yarası yoksa şimdilik, Suho ya da Kris’e olanları söylemeniz gerekiyor.”

“Ben yaparım.” Chanyeol konuştu ve Luhan, Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun’un da onunla gittiğini duydu.

Luhan Xiumin tarafından dikkatle kaldırıldığını hissetti. Bilinçsizliğe doğru süzülürken gözleri kapalı öylece duruyordu. Uyumak, yalnız kalmak ve acı olmadan uyanmak için sabırsızlanıyordu.

“Xiumin.” Lay’in sesi alçaktı. Luhan sesinin neden kaygılı çıktığını merak ediyordu.

“Efendim?”

“Senden bir şey isteyeceğim.” Dedi Lay. “Hoşuna gitmeyecek. Ama Luhan için…”

“Söyle.” Xiumin azimliydi. “Ona yardım edecek her şeyi yaparım.”

Odalarına giden koridorda ilerliyorlardı. Luhan fayans zeminde tanıdık topuk seslerinden dolayı anlamıştı.

“Luhan’ın güce ihtiyacı var.”

Luhan, Lay’in dedikleriyle Xiumin’in durduğunu hissetti.

“Onunla uyumlu musun bilmiyorum.”

“Lay…” Xiumin sesi ürkek çıkıyordu.

“Dinle beni.” Lay açıklamaya başladı. “Kris bir keresinde başka bir kişiyle daha uyumlu olduğumuzu söylemişti. Benden başka kimseyle bağlı olmadığını biliyorum—“

“Lay—“

“—Ve Luhan’ın Sehun’dan başka birisiyle olup olmadığını da bilmiyorum.” Dedi Lay. “Ama çok zayıf görünüyor. Geçen seferden daha zayıf ve Sehun’un ne kadar süre olmayacağını bilmiyorum.”

“Benden istediğin şey…” Xiumin fısıldadı.

“Evet.” Lay karşılık verdi. “Onunla bağlanman.”

 _‘Hayır,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. _‘Xiumin olmaz. O Lay’e ait.’_

Luhan böyle bir isteğin kulağa nasıl göründüğünü hayal edebiliyordu. Xiumin, Lay’in ondan istediği her şeyi yapardı. Ama bunun Lay’i inciteceğini de biliyordu.

“Lay…ben…” Xiumin’in sesi kırgın ve fısıltılıydı. Luhan konuşmak ve onlara iyi olduğunu söylemek istiyordu ama her denediğinde, başı ikiye yarılıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu.

“Luhan için.” Lay sessizce söyledi.

Yürümeye devam ederlerken sessizlik oluşmuştu ve Luhan hala dinleyerek Xiumin’in kucağında uzanıyordu.

Durdular ve Lay’in bir kapıyı açtığını duydu Luhan.

“Ben odamızda olacağım. Geri gelmeni bekleyeceğim.”

“Lay, lütfen—“

Ama başka bir kapının kapanma sesi Luhan’ın duyduğu tek şeydi ve Lay’in Xiumin’le paylaştığı odaya gittiğini anlamıştı.

 _‘Lay ve Xiumin’in ona yardım etmek için yapabileceklerini bilmek sinir bozucuydu,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Bu kadar zayıf olduğu için kendine küfretti. Kris testler için çağırdığında daha çok eğitilmediği için.

Xiumin’in onu tanıdık yatağa bıraktığını hissetti ve odasında olduğunu anlamıştı. Yatak içine gömüldü ve Luhan, Xiumin’i yanında hissetti.

Luhan onunla konuşmak istiyordu. Çıkmasını söylemek istiyordu. Lay’in bunu yapmasını istemediğini söylemek istiyordu. Bunu Xiumin’den isterken Lay’in sesinin ne kadar çok titrediğini duymuştu Luhan. Xiumin Lay’e aitti. Xiumin bunu yapamazdı. Xiumin ve Luhan eş olamazlardı.

Luhan’ın kıyafetlerini çözerken Xiumin’in ellerinin titrediğini hissetti.

_‘Xiumin… Dur…’_

Xiumin’in elleri pantolonuna doğru hareket etti ve Luhan, Xiumin’in elini uzaklaştırmak için tüm gücünü topladı.

“Xiumin…” Luhan konuşmayı başardığında fısıldadı. “Yapma…”

Xiumin’in elleri uzaklaştı ve Luhan onun hıçkırdığını duydu.

“Özür dilerim. Bunu yapamam.” Xiumin fısıldadı.

Luhan rahatlamıştı. _‘Sorun değil, Xiumin… sorun değil.’_

“Çok özür dilerim.”

Luhan sorun olmadığını belirtmek için Xiumin’in elini zayıfça sıktı. Lay’e geri dönmeliydi.

Aniden kapının açıldığını duydu Luhan. Kim olduğunu görmek için Xiumin’in arkasını döndüğünü hissetti.

“Sehun,” Xiumin nefesini tuttu.

_‘Sehun mu?’_

Bir rüzgar dalgası sertçe odada esti ve Luhan birisinin duvara uçtuğunu duydu.

“Defol.” Sehun’un öfkeden köpürdüğünü duymuştu ve fırlatılanın Xiumin olduğunu biliyordu. _‘Sehun, dur.’_

“Defol.” Sehun yeniden söyledi ve bu sefer, Luhan kapının kapatıldığını duydu.

Luhan neler olduğunu merak ederken eller beline sıkıca sarılarak dudaklar boynuna mühürlenmişti.

“Benimsin.” Sehun kulağına hırladı. Luhan onu durdurmak ve neler olduğunu açıklamak için elini uzattı.

“Hayır.” Sehun elini yatağa sabitlerken, boynunu emerek ısırıyordu. Zayıf olmasına rağmen Luhan, Sehun’un ona verdiği tüylerini diken diken eden hisle inlemişti.

Kıyafetleri anında üzerinden çıkmıştı ve Luhan üşümüştü. Ancak Sehun onu kendi dünyalarına hapsederek Luhan’ı kendisiyle sarmalamıştı.


	9. 9.Bölüm

Luhan rüyasında yüzdüğünü gördü. Sanki havaya kaldırılmış ve yerden yüksekte uçuyor gibiydi.

‘ _Böyle uçabilmek….güzel hissettiriyor,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Canı acımıyordu. Rahatlamış hissettiriyordu.

Ama öylece uzanırken aniden endişelenmişti. Düşmekten endişelenmişti. Çarpmadan endişelenmişti. Çok acıtacak mıydı? Ya da yoğun acıyı hissetmeden bayılacak mıydı?

Luhan’ın gözleri titreşerek açıldı ve odasını görünce rahatlamayla iç çekti. Altındaki yumuşak çarşafı hissedebiliyordu ve rüyasında uçarken çok iyi hissetmesine rağmen, gerçekliği bulmak bazen iyi hissettiriyordu.

Yanında hareket eden bir şeyle Luhan döndü ve tanıdık sırtla yüz yüze geldi.

_Sehun._

Bu Luhan’ın Sehun’un yanında uyandığı ikinci seferiydi ve bunun yeniden bir rüya olabileceğini düşünmeye başladı çünkü Sehun odalarında hiç uyumamıştı. Belki de tam uyanamamıştı. Belki hala yüzüyordu.

 _‘Bir rüyaydı.’_ Luhan titrekçe uzanırken düşündü.

_‘Ona rüyalarımda bile sahip olabilirim, değil mi?’_

Luhan kolunu Sehun’un ince beline dolayarak ona sarıldı. _‘Sıcak,’_ diye düşündü Luhan ve kendisini yakına götürüp alnını sırtına yasladı. Teni yumuşacıktı ve Luhan’ın banyoda kullandığı sabun gibi kokuyordu. Buraya sık sık geliyor muydu?

Sehun yavaşça döndü ve Luhan kendisine baktığını gördü. Onu böyle yakından, güzelliğini görmek rüya gibi hissettiriyordu ve Luhan ona bakarken ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu; Sehun uzanarak bir parmağını yanağında dolaştırdı.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Sehun’un sesi alçaktı ama Luhan endişeli olduğunu duyabiliyordu.

 _‘Endişeli…’_ Luhan kendisinin hayal dünyasında yüzmesine izin verdi ve Sehun’un onun için gerçekten endişelendiğini düşündü.

“Dün geceden daha iyiyim.” Diye yanıtladı Luhan. Alt kısmındaki acı gitmişti, Lay’in sayesindeydi ve baş ağrısı yok olmuştu. Hala zayıf olduğunu hissedebiliyordu ama dün geceyle karşılaştırıldığında Luhan daha iyi olduğunu söyleyebilirdi.

Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı.

“Dün gece…”

Luhan konuşurken ona bakıyordu.

Sehun gözlerini açtı ve Luhan onların koyu ve öfkeyle dolu olmasına şaşırmıştı.

“Seni o şekilde bulduğumda… Xiumin yanındayken… elleri üzerindeyken…”

Luhan, Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. “Xiumin bana bir şey yapmadı.”

“Biliyorum.” Dedi Sehun. “Ama yapmak üzereydi.”

Luhan ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu. Uzun zamandır Sehun onu uzaklaştırıyordu. Birbirlerine ait olmadıklarını söyleyen o’ydu. Beraber olamazlardı.

Ama az önce dediği onu istediğini düşündürüyordu. Xiumin’in ona yaptıkları Luhan’la bir şey yapmak istemeseydi Sehun endişelenmezdi. Ama burada durmuş onun kalmasını istiyor ve Luhan’a kendinden başkası dokunacaktı diye sinirlenerek konuşuyordu.

“Sen benimsin.” Sehun’un sesi alçaktı, onu uyarıyordu. “Kimse sana dokunamaz. Kimse sana dokunmaya izinli değil.”

İşte yine. Luhan ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Luhan yüzünden ellerini çekti ve başını tutarak yavaşça oturdu.

“İyi misin?” Sehun hemen oturarak sordu ama Luhan ona cevap vermedi.

Bunun yerine ellerini yatağa koyarak gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Kafam karıştı.”

Sehun ona bakıyordu.

“Seni hiç anlamıyorum.” Luhan derin nefes aldı. “Benim için gerçekten endişeli misin yoksa öyle mi davranıyorsun?”

Sehun ona cevap vermedi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Beni uzaklaştırıyorsun.” Dedi Luhan. “Ve şimdi de kimseye ait olamayacağımı söylüyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun kısık sesle mırıldandı ve sesi… _sinirli_ gibiydi. “Bu çok zor.”

 _‘Zor…’_ Luhan gözlerini kapatarak kelimeleri sindirmeye çalıştı. _‘Benimle olmak çok zor olmalı…’_

“O zaman Kai’yle bağlanmalıydın, benimle değil.” Luhan düzgünce düşünemeden konuştu. Ama kelimeler ağzından çıkarken doğru olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun onunlayken zor zaman geçiriyorsa o zaman Kai’yi seçmeliydi. O olmadan daha iyi görünüyordu.

Sehun ona baktı. _‘Gözlerindeki incinme miydi?’_

“Böyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

Luhan başını çevirdi. Hayır. Ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu.

“Kai’yle olmanın işleri daha da kolaylaştıracağını mı düşünüyorsun?” Sehun’un sesi yükseliyordu.

Luhan cevap vermek istemiyordu. Bu konuşmanın nereye gideceğini biliyordu. Ama Sehun’un bilmesini istiyordu. Nasıl hissettiğini anlamasını istiyordu.

“Evet.” Luhan bakışlarını kaçırarak söyledi. “Evet, düşünüyorum.”

Luhan cevap verir vermez odada bir sessizlik olmuştu. Dakikalar geçiyordu ve yatakta oturarak birbirlerinin cevabını düşünüyorlardı.

“Belki de öyle yapmalıydım.”

Sehun’un cevabı acıtmıştı ve Luhan duygusunu göstermemek için alt dudağını ısırdı.

“Belki de Kai’yle bağlanmalıydım.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Luhan odadan çıkmak istedi. Ondan bir süre uzaklaşmak.

“Evet. Belki de öyle yapmalıydın.”

Luhan cevap verdikten sonra hemen odadan çıktı ve kapıyı arkasından kapatırken artık her şeyin bir rüya olmadığını biliyordu.

Sadece gerçek can yakardı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan bir şey yapmak isteyerek yemek alanına gitti. Belki Kyungsoo’ya yardım ederdi. Ya da Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’la oynayabilirdi. Nefret etmesine rağmen Kris’le test yapmak için can atıyordu. Ama Sehun’u aklından atacak her şeyi yapmaya hazırdı.

Oraya girer girmez Xiumin’e rastlamıştı ve Xiumin’in gözleri onu görünce kocaman olmuştu.

“Luhan,” dedi Xiumin ve bir adım geriledi. Luhan kaşlarını çattı.

“Xiumin, dün için—“

Xiumin başını iki yana salladı. “Biliyorum. Çok aptalca ve dikkatsizceydi ve—“

“Hayır, değildi.” Luhan ona gülümsedi. “Pekala, evet senin ve Lay’in bunu yapabileceğini düşünmesi biraz dikkatsizceydi. Ama sorun değil. Bir şey olmadı, değil mi?”

Xiumin iç çekti ve yemek alanına yürürlerken başını salladı.

“Evet. Bunu yapabileceğimi düşündüğüm için gerçekten üzgünüm. Lay, Kris’i ne zaman kullansa nasıl hissettirdiğini biliyorum. Ve Lay, dün gece neredeyse bunun olacağını gördü…”

Xiumin düşüncelerini silmek için başını iki yana salladı. “Çok üzgünüm.”

Luhan ona gülümsedi. “Sorun değil. İkinize minnettarım. Bana yardım etmek için bu kadar ileri gidebileceğinizi gösterdiğiniz için.”

Xiumin sırtına vurdu. “Sehun’a dün gece için üzgün olduğumu söyle lütfen. Açıklama şansı bulamadım.”

Luhan Sehun’la konuşabileceğini sanmıyordu ama yine de başını salladı.

Yemekten sonra Xiumin testler için çağrılmıştı ve Luhan izlemek için onunla gitmeyi istese de yapamayacağını biliyordu o yüzden Lay’i bulmak için bahçeye gitti. Dün gece onu iyileştirdiği için ona teşekkür etmeliydi ama oraya girdiğinde Kai’in çimende oturduğunu ve geriye yaslanarak gökyüzüne baktığını görmüştü.

Luhan ne yapacağını bilemeyerek tereddüt etti. Sehun’la kavga ettikten sonra onunla konuşmayı istemiyordu aslında ama Luhan onu bir hatası olmadığını biliyordu ve yanına gitmeye karar verdi.

“Hey,” Kai ona gülümsedi ve Luhan ona ufak bir gülümseme verdi. “İyi misin? Dün gece olanları duydum.”

Luhan başını salladı. “Evet, iyiyim.”

“Bilim adamlarından birinin burada gevşemesine izin verilmesi aptallıktı.” Dedi Kai ve Luhan ona baktı.

“Gevşemesine mi izin verdiler?”

“Kazayla, duyduğum kadarıyla öyleymiş.” Kai cevap verdi. “O yaratıkların başka bir fakülteye taşındıklarını duymuştum. Bir tanesi kaçmış olabilir.”

 _‘Yaratıklar.’_ Luhan çok fazla olduklarını fark etti ve titredi.

“Onlar neler?” Luhan sorduğunda Kai omuz silkti.

“Bilmem. Burada bilmediğim birkaç şeyden birisi.”

Luhan, Lay’in ona dediğini hatırladı. Kai diğerlerinden daha uzun süredir buradaydı. O ve Sehun.

Bunu düşününce Luhan soracak cesareti bulmuştu.

“Sehun’u çok iyi mi tanıyorsun?”

Kai konu değişimine şaşırarak Luhan’a baktı ama sonra başını salladı.

“Biraz. O da bir süredir burada. Benden hemen sonra geldi.”

“Oh.” Luhan söyledi.

Bir süre sessizce oturdular ve Luhan rahatlamış hissediyordu. Kai’in eşliğinde başlayan bir günün hiç bu kadar rahat hissettireceğini düşünmemişti.

Ondan nefret etmiyordu _. ‘Ondan nefret edecek bir şey yok,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Sehun’un onda ne gördüğünü anlıyordu. Onunla takılmanın ne kadar rahat olduğunu. Suho ya da Kris’in ondan hoşlanmasının Kai’in suçu olmadığını biliyordu. Hatta Sehun’un bile. Ona güveniyorlardı. Belki Luhan da güvenmeliydi.

“Sehun benden nefret ediyor mu?”

Luhan’ın dudaklarından düşünülmeden dökülen sözlerdi. Luhan bu soruların nereden geldiğini bilmiyordu ama cevabı bilmek istiyordu. Ona söyleyebilecek tek kişi Kai’di.

Kai şaşırarak ona baktı.

“Ne?” Kai doğrulmuştu. “Hayır. Sehun kimseden nefret etmiyor.”

Luhan buna inanmıyordu.

“Birisinden nefret edecek kategoriye girmediğini bilecek kadar Sehun’la takıldım.” Kai durdu ve düşündü. “Şey, tamam bazı insanlardan nefret ediyor. Bizi burada tutan insanlardan nefret ediyor. Ama senden ya da birimizden nefret ettiğini söylemek… buna inanmıyorum.”

Luhan Kai’ye bakarken o da ona bakıyordu ve gülümsedi.

“Sadece seni incitmek istemiyor.”

 _‘Kai biliyor.’_ Diye düşündü Luhan. Onu ve Sehun’u biliyordu. Birbirlerini görmediklerini ve birbirleriyle konuşmadıklarını.

Kızgın olmalıydı. Bu onların özel hayatıydı ve Kai nasıl bilebilirdi? Ama yine de buraya geldiğinden beri onlara hiç mahremiyet verilmemişti.

Luhan daha fazla deşmeye karar verdi.

“Neden?” diye sordu. “Beraber olsaydık beni ne incitebilir?”

Kai açıklamadan önce uzun süre Luhan’a baktı.

“Biliyorsun, böyle yapıldık, bu yeteneklerle, çünkü dünyanın bize ihtiyacı var.”

Luhan bunu biliyordu.

“Ama bu bir bedelle geliyor.”

Kai bakışlarını kaçırarak gökyüzüne baktı.

“Her şeyi yakında anlayacaksın.” Kai derin nefes aldı. “Ama şu anda Sehun seni korumak için en aptalca yolu deniyor.”

Luhan gülmek istiyordu. _‘Benden uzak dururken beni nasıl koruyacak?’_

Kai, Luhan’a döndü ve gülümsedi. “Sehun seni seviyor.”

Luhan bir süre Kai’ye baktı ve sonra bakışlarını kaçırdı. _‘Beni seviyor…’_ inanması zordu.

“Ama ikinizin ayrılacağı bir zaman gelecek.” Luhan yeniden ona baktı. Kai’in sesi aniden kısılmıştı; Luhan yalnız olduklarını bilmesine rağmen sanki birisinin duymasını istemiyordu. “Zaman yeniden durana kadar birbirinizi göremeyeceksiniz.”

_‘Yeniden mi?’_

“Zamanın şu anda durmuş olduğu gibi.”

_‘Ne demek istedi?’_

Kai devam ederken çimenlerle oynuyordu.

“Sehun o gün geldiğinde seni ya da kendisini incitmek istemiyor. Zamanın yeniden hareket ettiği ve her şeyin devam edeceği zaman.” Dedi Kai. “O yüzden şu anda görmezden geliniyorsun. Kenara itildin, çok yakında birbirinizi yeniden göremeyeceğiniz gerçeğine alışman için Sehun’un yapabildiği tek şey.”

Luhan şaşkınca Kai’ye bakarak düşünüyordu.

“Biliyorsun, neden bahsettiğini anlamıyorum.” Luhan sinirle söyledi. “Dediklerinin yarısını anlamadım bile.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Anlamanı beklemiyordum. Ama hey, sen sordun.”

Luhan testler için çağrıldığında laboratuvara giderken bunu düşünüyordu. Neler olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Kai’in ona dediklerini düşünüyordu. Zamanı. Zamanın nasıl… _Kai ne demişti?..._ zamanın nasıl şu anda ilerlemediğini? Ve hareket ettiğinde, o ve Sehun ayrılacaktı?

Luhan yeniden gelen baş ağrısıyla dişlerini sıktı. Yaptığı testlerden dolayı değil de Kai’in ona verdiği bilgilerden dolayıydı.

Sehun’la ayrılacağı düşüncesinden dolayıydı.

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. _Her neyse._

“Doğru zaman ne zaman?!”

Kris’in ofisinden gelen Suho’nun kızgın sesini duyunca durmuştu Luhan.

“Doğru zaman tam olarak ne zaman Kris?!”

 _‘Suho? Kızgın mı?’_ Luhan’ın onu böyle duyuşu ilkti.

“Emin olamazken burada durup bir şeyin olmasını bekleyemeyiz.” Suho devam etti. “Kaynaklarımızı harcıyoruz!”

Luhan kapıya daha çok yaklaştı ve kulağını dayadı. Koridorların boş olması iyiydi ve kimse dinlediğini fark etmeyecekti.

Kris iç çekti ve Luhan onun yorgun olduğunu biliyordu. “Anlayacağım.”

_‘Neyi anlayacakmış?’_

“Doğru zaman geldiğinde anlayacağım.” Dedi Kris. “Saatin kollarından birisi yürüdüğü zaman. Sadece birisi. O zaman anlayacağız. Onun bana söylediği buydu.”

 _‘O kim?’_ Luhan merak ediyordu.

Suho da iç çekti ve Luhan onun koltuğa oturduğunu duydu.

“Kris,” diye başladı. “Belki… belki de onu beklemeyi bırakmalıyız.”

Luhan kapıya daha çok yaklaştı.

“Ne?” Kris’in sesi alçak ama şok olmuş gibiydi.

“Bak. Çok uzun zaman oldu. Çok ironik olmasına rağmen zamandan kaybediyoruz.”

“Ona güvenmeyi bırakmamı mı söylüyorsun?” Kris’in sesi kızgındı şu anda.

“Onu demiyorum.” Dedi Suho. “Belki de onu beklemeyi bırakıp gerekli bir şeyler yapmalıyız. İşleri kendi elimize almalıyız.”

“Yapamayız. Ona bekleyeceğimizi söyledim.”

“Kris—“

“Artık bu konu hakkında konuşmayacağım.”

Suho iç çekmeden önce sessizlik odayı doldurmuştu.

“Tamam.” Suho’nun sesi de yorgun geliyordu, Luhan bunu fark etmişti. Neden bahsediyorlardı?

Zaman. Zamandan bahsediyorlardı. Kris daha önce ona zamanın durduğunu söylemişti. Hareket etmesini mi bekliyordu Kris? Hareket edince ne olacaktı?

“Chen nasıl?”

_‘Chen mi?’_

Suho iç çekti. “Hala toparlanmaya çalışıyor.”

_‘Chen kimdi?’_

_‘Başka bir bilim insanı mıydı? Bir arkadaş mıydı?’_ Luhan merak ediyordu.

“Onu özlüyor musun?” Kris’in sorusuna Suho’nun cevap vermesi uzun sürmüştü.

“Her Allah'ın günü.”

Luhan, Suho’nun sesindeki umutsuzluğu duyabiliyordu. Bu Chen kimse Suho onu gerçekten önemsiyordu.

“Lay gün geçtikçe iyileşmesinde yardımcı oluyor.” Dedi Luhan. “Lay’in ne kadar ilerleme kaydettiğini bilmiyorum ama daha iyi görünüyor.”

Luhan Lay’e Chen’i sormayı düşünürken Kris yeniden konuşmaya başladı.

“Biliyorsun, sen ve Chen farklısınız. Sehun ve Luhan gibi.”

Luhan kendi ve Sehun’un adını duymasıyla olduğu yerde donup kalmıştı.

“Bu bitince birbirinizi göremeyeceksiniz.”

_‘Kai’in dediği şeydi…’_

“O iyi olduğu sürece, benim için sorun değil.” Suho yumuşak bir sesle söyledi.

Luhan bir elini kapıya yasladı; içeri girmek ve ne demek istediğini sormak istiyordu.

“Ayrıca bu bittiğinde, onunla ilgileneceğine güveniyorum.”

“Tabiki.” Kris neredeyse fısıldamıştı ve Luhan daha fazla konuşmalarını umarak birkaç dakika orada dikilmişti. Konuşmadıklarında Luhan derin düşüncelerle oradan uzaklaştı.

Ayrılacaklardı. Bu bittiğinde. Luhan şimdilik bunu anlamıştı. Duyduklarından ve Kai’in ona dediklerinden yola çıkarsa, hepsi yakında ayrılacaktı.

 _‘Ama zaman hareket ettiğinde, ne zaman hareket edecekti?’_ Luhan bu kısmı anlamamıştı. _‘Zaman nasıl durmuştu bu arada?’_

Diğerlerinden ayrılacak olmak. Chanyeol’dan, Baekhyun’dan, Xiumin’den, Lay’den, Kyungsoo’dan, Kai’den… herkesten. Onlardan ayrılacak olmak Luhan’ı buraya geldiği zamandan daha fazla yalnız hissettiriyordu. Çoktan buradakileri tanımıştı ve çoktan onları önemsemeye başlamıştı. Onlardan ayrılacak olmak…

Ve Sehun’dan…

Onu önemsemediğini ne zaman düşünse kendisine yalan söylüyordu. Başka birisi için onu bırakacağını düşündüğünde kendisine yalan söylüyordu. Hayır. Ondan ayrılmak istemiyordu.

Ama bu olacaktı. _Zaman hareket ettiğinde._

Luhan göğsündeki yakıcı acıyla kafasını kaldırdı ve alanlarına doğru koşmaya başladı.

Sehun bunu biliyordu. Sehun ayrılacaklarını biliyordu. Bu yüzden kendisini uzaklaştırıyordu. Luhan’ı istemiyordu ya da varlığına alışmasını istemiyordu. Birbirlerine bağlanmalarını.

Luhan artık bunu biliyordu ve bu olduğunda, ayrıldıkları zaman Luhan, Sehun’a onunla olmak istediğini söylemediği için pişmanlıklarla dolu bir hayat yaşayacaktı. Kalan zamanlarını beraber geçirmelerinde bir sorun yoktu.

Ona bağlanmasında bir sorun yoktu.

İncinmeyi önemsemiyordu. Sehun’u bulmak ve ona söylemek için umutsuzca düşünürken bir köşeyi döndü Luhan. Onunla hiç olmamaktansa onunla birkaç saniyesi olmasını tercih ederdi.

Alanlarına ulaştığında Luhan birisine çarpmıştı ve geriye giderek düşmüştü.

“Affedersiniz.” Luhan alnını ovalayarak ayağa kalktı. “Önüme bakmıyordum.”

“Pekala. Bakalım burada ne varmış?”

Luhan derin ses doğru kafasını kaldırdığında takım elbise içinde uzun boylu ve yapılı bir adam görmüştü. Saçlarında beyazlar vardı ve yüz hatları keskindi. Luhan onun 50’lerinde olduğunu varsayıyordu. Dümdüz, siyah bir takım elbise giyiyordu ve Luhan’ın hiç hoşlanmadığı bir sırıtma vardı yüzünde.

“Bir deney.” Adam sanki ilginç bir hazine bulmuş gibi söylemişti ve Luhan kaşlarını çattı.

_‘Benim bir adım var.’_

“Kris’in mi yoksa Suho’nun musun?” adam sordu ve sonra güldü. “Önemli değil. Her biriniz nasılsa aynı amaca hizmet ediyorsunuz.”

Luhan adama bakıyordu. _‘Kim olduklarını biliyordu…’_

Adam Luhan’ın gözlerine bakarak eğildi ve Luhan başını çevirdi. Bu adam zamanını boşa harcadığı için kaçmak istiyordu ancak bir parçası kalmasını ve adamın kötü yanına rastlamaması gerektiğini söylüyordu.

Adam uzanarak Luhan’ı çenesinden tuttu ve kendisine bakmasını zorladı. Luhan başta direnmişti ama sonra pes etti.

“Çok iyi bir numunesin.” Adam parmağını yanağından gezdirerek konuşuyordu. “Çok iyi seçmişim.”

Luhan’ın kalbi hızlanmıştı. _‘Yani bu adam onları kaçıran adamdı.’_

Sonunda onunla karşılaşmıştı. Ve Luhan’ın aklında tek bir düşünce vardı.

Ona nasıl zarar vereceği.

Tam şurada Luhan ona zarar vermek ve ondan ne kadar çok nefret ettiğini hissettirmek istiyordu. Onları kilitleyip bedenleriyle oynadığı için. Onlara bir hiç gibi davrandığı için.

Ama Luhan bu adamdan korkuyordu. Korkmasından dolayı nefret de ediyordu. Çok zayıf hissediyordu.

“Başkan Kim.”

Luhan arkasından Kris’in sesini duydu ve rahatlayarak nefes aldı.

Adam Luhan’a son kez gülümsedikten sonra onu bıraktı. Luhan başını eğik tutuyordu ve Kai gibi olup o anda kaybolmak istiyordu. Başka bir yere ışınlanmak.

“Başkan Kim,” Kris gülümseyerek yanlarına vardı. “Çok şaşırtıcı bir sürpriz olmasına rağmen aşağıya gelmeniz bizim için bir onur. Bir süredir sizi görmüyordul.”

“Sürpriz bir ziyaret yapayım dedim.” Dedi adam. “Kaydettiğiniz ilerlemeleri kontrol edeceğim.”

Kris başını salladı. “Endişelenmenize gerek yok. Her şey yolunda.”

Adam Luhan’a bakıp sırıttı. “Bunu görebiliyorum.”

Kris önce Luhan’a sonra adama baktı. “Şey, oldukça meşgul olmalısınız. Ben deney 4-2-0’ı sizden alacağım, yolumuza devam etmeliyiz.”

Adam ikisine de gülümsedi. “İyi iş çıkarmışsın Kris. Suho ve seninle sonra görüşeceğiz.”

Bu sözlerle beraber Kris eğildi ve Luhan’ı adamdan uzaklaştırdı.


	10. 10.Bölüm

Onu alanları götürürken Kris’in Luhan’ın omzundaki tutuşu canını yakıyordu. Luhan bu kadar sıkı tutmamasını söylemek istiyordu ama Kris’in onu birisinden kaçıyormuş gibi götürmesi Luhan’a sonra şikâyet etmesinin iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşündürüyordu. Alanlarına dönüş çok uzun hissettirmişti ancak çok geçmeden varmışlardı ve girer girmez Kris kapıyı arkasından kilitleyerek Luhan’ı boş bir odaya çekti.

“Ow,” Luhan irkilerek omzunu ovdu. “Beni o kadar sert itmene gerek yoktu.”

Kris bir elini yüzünde gezdirdi. “Zorundaydım. Seni oradan uzaklaştırmam lazımdı.”

Luhan ona bakarken Kris nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu. Aniden çok yorgun ve zayıf görünmüştü ve Luhan güçlü, sert bilim adamına acımaya başlamıştı.

“O adam kimdi?” Luhan sorduğunda Kris ona baktı.

“Buradaki her şeyi kontrol eden kişi.”

“Patronunuz mu?” Luhan sorduğunda Kris başını salladı.

“Sayılır.”

Sessizleştiler ve Luhan, Kris’in bir şey düşünmesini izliyordu.

“Luhan,” Kris başladı. “Şimdilik gücünü etrafta kullanmanı istemiyorum.”

“Ne? Neden?” diye sordu Luhan.

Kris iç çekti. “Sadece dediğimi yap. Güçlerini kullanma. Hepiniz için geçerli. Suho’nun deneylerine aynısını söyleyeceğinden emin olacağım.”

“Deneyler…” Luhan terimi yeniden duyunca mırıldandı. “Hala bizi öyle mi görüyorsun?”

Kris bakışlarını kaçırdı Luhan’dan. _‘Her şeye rağmen hala bizi deney olarak görüyor.’_

Bir süre sonra Kris ayağa kalkarak kapıyı açtı.

“Lay ve Xiumin’e güçlerini kullanmamasını söyle. Testler için çağrılmadığın sürece burada kal.”

“Ama—“

Kris arkasından kapıyı kapattı ve Luhan yeniden kafası karışık bir halde kalmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



_‘Bu aptalca hissettiriyor.’_ Xiumin’le testleri biterken düşündü Luhan.

İkisi de aynı anda çağrılmışlardı ve başlamadan önce Kris onları gizlice çekerek, aptalı oynamalarını ve güçlerini kullanmamalarını söylemişti.

Ve onlara söyleneni yapmışlardı.  Testlere devam ederek Kris’in asistanlarını bir günde güçten düşmeleriyle şaşırtmışlardı. Büyük objeleri kaldırmada, koşmada ve Xiumin’le buz dolu bir kovaya girmede oldukça büyük efor harcıyorlarmış gibi görünmüşlerdi. Sanki bir şey Xiumin’in yeteneklerini engelliyormuş gibi. Ama güçlerini kullanmayarak Kris’e verdikleri sözü tutmuşlardı.

Sadece onlar değildi. İki hafta boyunca Suho’nun emrindekilere de güçlerini kullanmaları yasaklanmıştı. Herkes nedenini merak ediyordu ve Kris nedeni tam söylemediği için Luhan ağzını kapalı tutmak zorundaydı. Luhan kuşkulanıyordu ve bu kuşkusu Kris’in büyük patronun yapabildiklerini öğrenmesini istemediği yönündeydi. Neden ondan gizlemek istediğine gelince Luhan bunu anlamıyordu.

 _‘Güçlerini kullanmadan her gün yaşamak aslında biraz rahatsız ediciydi,’_ farkına varmıştı Luhan. Tüm enerjilerinin yükselmesine neden oluyordu ve Luhan bir objeye ufacık dokunmasıyla onu odanın karşısına uçuruyordu. Farkına varmadan aklından dürttüğünü düşününce cam kapıların kırılmasına neden olmuştu ve ayrıca Kyungsoo ona uzatırken ketçap şişelerinin buz gibi parçalara ayrılmasına da neden olmuştu. Güçlerini kullanmamak hepsini stresli hala getirmişti ve neden eğitim gördüklerini ve güçlerini her zaman kullandıklarını şimdi anlıyordu.

Testler için Luhan’ın sırasıydı ve bu kez Kris’in bir arabayı odanın karşısına fırlatmasına izin vermesini diliyordu (Luhan küreleri kolayca fırlatıp durdurabildiği için artık daha büyük objelerle alıştırma yapıyorlardı). Ama Luhan odaya girip Kris’in gözlerine baktığında, hala izinli olmadığını anlamıştı.

Kris’i memnun ederek Luhan testlerini tembelce yapmıştı ve bitirmek üzerelerken kapı açılarak Luhan’ın birkaç hafta önce gördüğü adam içeri girmişti.

_Başkan Kim._

İki koca adam koruma gibi yanlarında ona eşlik ediyordu ve yüzünde Luhan’ı geren bir kaş çatma ifadesi vardı.

“Nedir bu?” sinirle sordu ve Kris, Luhan’ın yanına geldi.

“Başkan Kim, geleceğinizi bilmiyordum.”

“Tabiki bilmiyordun.” Adam kızdı. “Ne yaptığımı kimseye rapor etmem ben.”

Kris sessiz kalmıştı.

“Bir süredir bu testleri gözlemliyorum.” Bir sandalyeye oturarak konuşmaya devam ederken baştan aşağıya Luhan’ı süzüyordu. “Ben buraya gelmeden önce gayet iyi gidiyorlardı ama şu anda bana görmek istediğim sonuçları vermiyorlar.”

“Daha yeniler.” Kris sakince açıklamaya başladı. “Çok fazla bir şey yapamıyorlar.”

“Oh ama ben buna inanmıyorum.” Adam Kris’e Luhan’ın hiç hoşlanmadığı gülümsemelerinden birini sundu.

“Sen.”

Luhan kendisini işaret ettiğini gördü. “Bana ne yapabildiğini göster.”

Luhan Kris’e baktı ve Kris ona bakarak gözleriyle yapmaması gerektiğini söyledi. Luhan orada aptalca dikilerek dururken adam hızla ayağa kalktı.

“Beni takip et.”

Kris, Luhan’ı ilerlemesi için dürttü ve Luhan takip etmeye başladı. İkisi koca bir odaya ulaşana kadar koridorlardan geçmişlerdi.

“Sen,” Kris’e söyledi adam. “Benimle kalıyorsun.”

Kris, Luhan’a baktı ve Luhan bir saniyeliğine Kris’in yanından ayrılmayacağını düşünmüştü. Ama birkaç saniye sonra Kris başını salladı ve Luhan’a diğer odaya girmesini işaret ederken o da adamla beraber gitmişti.

Luhan odaya girdiğinde kocaman olduğunu gördü. Ayrıca boştu ve bir köşede diğer odayı ayıran cam duvar vardı. Luhan, Kris ve adamı iki korumasıyla beraber orada dikilirken görüyordu.

“Deney 4-2-0,” adam konuşurken sesi odada yankılanıyordu. “Bana ne yapabildiğini göster.”

Luhan bir şey yapıp yapmayacağından emin olamayarak adama bakıyordu ama Kris hala ona baktığı için yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu.

“Göster. Bana.” Adam sabırsızca söyledi ama Luhan hala bir şey yapmıyordu.

Aniden bir silah sesi duyuldu ve Luhan kolunun sıyrıldığını hissetti. Yanmaya başlarken Luhan nefesini tuttu ve koluna asılarak geriye sendeledi. Avucunu çektiğinde kanadığını gördü.

“Efendim,” Luhan Kris’in şok olmuş sesini duyabiliyordu. “Ne yapıyorsunuz?”

Adam sırıttı. “Bana istediğimi göstermesini sağlıyorum.”

Luhan kafasını kaldırdı, gözlerinden düşmek için tehdit eden yaşlarla savaşıyordu ve ona doğrultulmuş namlulu adamları gördü. Hepsini tek seferde yere serebilirdi. Onları havaya kaldırıp o silahları parçalayabilirdi. Ama bunu yaparak adama ne yapabildiğini göstermiş olurdu ve ona bunun memnuniyetini tattırmak istemiyordu.

“Yeniden.”

Luhan kendini hazırladı ve omzundan ve bacağından vurulduğunu hissetti. Acıyla çığlık atmamak için dudağını ısırdı ve mermiler içine gömülürken yere düştü. Ona tamamen vurmuyorlardı ve vurmamaları için emredildiklerini biliyordu. Ama acı tenini kavuruyordu ve nefes alamayarak yerde uzanıyordu.

“Efendim!” Kris bağırdı ama adam kahkahalarla gülüyordu.

“Oldukça etkileyici bir deneye sahipsin Kris. İnatçı da.”

Luhan duyduklarıyla ona tersçe baktı.

“Bana ne yapabildiğini göster.” Adam yeniden söyledi ama Luhan ona öylece bakarak duruyordu. Luhan onu atmak istiyordu. _Bu canavarı_ şu anda parçalamak istiyordu.

Adama başını hayal kırıklığıyla salladı. “O zaman bir şeyler yapmam lazım.”

Adam alarm cihazına bastır ve Luhan’ın yanındaki kapılar açıldı. Laboratuvar önlüklü adamlar içeriye birisini itiyorlardı ve Luhan kim olduğunu görünce nefes almayı bıraktığına yemin edebilirdi.

_Sehun._

 Sehun odaya sürüklenmesinden dolayı şaşkın görünüyordu ama onu gördüğünde Luhan yanaklarındaki rengin çekildiğini hissediyordu. Gözleri kolu ve bacağına kaymıştı. Luhan’ın kanadığını görmüştü ve hızla yanına koşturdu ama yaklaştığı anda bir silah patladı ve aniden yere düştü.

“Sehun!” Luhan bağırdı.

Sehun tökezledi ve şu anda kanayan bacağına tutundu.

“Yani bu senin eşin.” Adam konuştu ve Luhan Sehun’a yaklaşamayarak onu izliyordu. “İlginç.”

Sehun ele geçirilmişti ve Luhan onun adamın önünde diz çöktürülmesini izliyordu. Bacağı yaralıyken adamların onu zorlamasına dizlerini sıktı Luhan.

“Dinle beni, deney 4-2-0,” dedi adam. “Bana istediğimi göstermezsen gözlerinin önünde ona ateş edeceğim.”

“Efendim,” Kris konuşmaya başladı, sesi titriyordu. “Onlar benim deneylerim—“

“Benim yatırım yaptığım.” Dedi adam.

“Evet öyle. Ama onları böyle incitirseniz size istediğinizi gösteremeyebilirler.”

Adam Kris’e döndü. “Onlara zarar vermek ve onları tehdit etmek bana sonuçları göstermelerinin tek yolu.”

Kris başını eğdi.

“Birkaç gece önce yerlerinde kaybetmesini emrettiği diğer deney gibi.” Adam gülümsedi.

Luhan bunu duyunca başını kaldırdı.

Yani o’ydu. Yerlerine o canavarı salan adam buydu.

Ve ona deney demişti.

“İçlerinden birinin başını dondurmasını ve buradaki sevimli, çok sevimli deneyin öylesine koca bir canavarı kaldırarak arkadaşını ezilmekten kurtarmasını izlemek muhteşemdi.”

_Baekhyun…_

“Görüyorsun ki türlerini tehdit etmek sana sonuçlar veriyor.”

Luhan o adamı bunları yaptığı için mahvetmek istiyordu. Baekhyun yaptığından dolayı neredeyse ezilecekti.

“Şimdi, neden başlamıyoruz—“

“Efendim—“

“Yeter, Kris.” Adam bağırdı. “Sen ve Suho bazı yerlerde kaytarıyorsunuz ve ikinizle daha sonra ilgileneceğim.”

Kris sessizleşti ve Luhan ve Sehun’a baktı; bunu yaptığı için ne kadar üzgün olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Üçe kadar sayıyorum ve içinizden biriniz bana ne yapabildiğinizi göstermezseniz ikinizden birini ölene kadar kurşunlarım.”

_Hayır._

“Bir.”

Luhan umutsuzca Sehun’a baktı ve dizleri üzerinde başını eğdiğini gördü.

“İki.”

Luhan çaresizce Kris’e baktı ve onun kendisine bir şey yapamayarak baktığını gördü. Luhan’a Sehun’u ya da kendisini kurtarması için istediğini yapmasını söylüyor gibiydi.

Ama Luhan adama ne yapabildiğini göstermek istemiyordu. Bu onu çok mutlu ederdi ve Luhan bunu istemiyordu.

“Üç.”

Luhan gözlerini kapattı ve başını çevirerek bekledi.

Luhan’ın kalbinin kulaklarında atması dışında bir ses yoktu odada.

“Hiçbir şey mi?” adam sordu. “Pekala o zaman, sanırım biriniz bedeli ödemek zorundasınız.”

Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Ayrıca, her zaman yerinize geçecek uygun bir deney bulabilirim.”

Luhan adamların silahlarını kaldırdığını ve Sehun’u hedef aldıklarını gördü.

“Hayır!”

Luhan silah seslerini duymaya başlayınca kendini yukarı itti. Sehun’a doğru koşarak Luhan onun önüne geçti ve sırtının, bacaklarının, her yerinin kurşunlandığını hissetti.

“Luhan!”

Sehun’un sesi duyabildiği tek şeydi ve aniden odada rüzgar esmeye başladı. Luhan gücünü toplayarak neler olduğuna bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı. Sehun kollarını açmış adamları ve silahlarını havaya uçurmuştu.

“Sehun, yapma.” Luhan sırtı acırken inledi. Islak hissediyordu ve kanadığını biliyordu.

“Bekle. Biraz daha dayan.” Sehun dişleri arasından söyledi. “Onları öldüreceğim. Yemin ederim, hepsini öldüreceğim.”

“Yapma.” Luhan kendini yeniden itti ve kollarını ona dolayarak Sehun’a sarıldı.

“Luhan,”

“Dur.” Luhan kulağına fısıldadı. “Görmek istedikleri şey bu. Bunu görmek istiyor. Dur Sehun, lütfen.”

Sehun hızla soluyordu ve Luhan’ın herkesin duvara uçmuş boğulduğunu anlamak için bakmasına gerek yoktu.

“Lütfen.”

Sehun kollarını indirdi ve vazgeçtiği için sinirle bağırdı. Luhan kollarının etrafına dolandığını hissediyordu ve Sehun’un titrediğini hissediyordu.

“Oh tanrım, Luhan.” Sehun inledi ve Luhan onu böyle duymaktan nefret etti. “Luhan, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Çok fazla kan kaybediyorsun.”

Luhan acının gitmesini dileyerek gözlerini kapattı. Bırakırsa karanlığın onu sarmalamasından korkarak sıkıca tutunuyordu.

“Sorun yok. Shhh, böyle olma.”

Sehun onu ileri geri sallıyordu ve Luhan onu iyi olacağına dair teselli edecekken Sehun’un tutuşundan koparılmıştı.

“Luhan!”

Sehun ona uzandı ama birisi Sehun’un sırtına basarak onu yere yapıştırdı ve başına bir şey tutmuştu.

Luhan daha fazla adamın odaya girerek silahlarını Sehun’a doğrultmasını korkuyla izliyordu.

“Hayır!” Luhan bağırdı. “Lütfen, yapmayın!”

Kahkahalar odada yankılanmıştı ve Luhan adama bakıyordu. Yanındaki Kris’in yüzünde şok olmuş bir ifade vardı ve yumruğunu duvara dayamıştı.

“Aptal çocuk.” Dedi adam. “Görmek istemediğimde güçlerini kullanıyor.”

Adam Luhan’a döndü. “Yaptığına bir bak. Şu anda bana ne yapabildiğini gösterirsen ikinizi de yara almadan bırakırım.”

 _‘Yara almadan… bunun için biraz geç oldu ama,’_ düşündü Luhan.

Luhan kendisini kaldırmak için çabalayan Sehun’a baktı ama adam sırtına ayağını bastırarak onu yerde tutuyordu.

“Hiç mi?” adam omuz silkerek Sehun’a döndü. “O zaman onun ölmesini izle.”

Silah sesleri ikinci kez duyuldu ve Luhan bedenindeki öfkeyi hissedebiliyordu.

_Hayır._

Luhan uzun zamandır güçlerini kullanmamıştı ama tüm enerjisine, tüm konsantrasyonuna hala sahipti ve onları serbest bırakarak Sehun’a ulaşmadan mermileri durdurdu. Çok fazla vardı ve Luhan onları havada durdurarak kontrol ediyordu. Her mermiye odaklanarak daha fazla ilerlememeleri için itiyordu. Kafasına nişan alınmış gibi hissettiriyordu ve Luhan yüzünü buruşturdu ancak güçlü kalarak ve onları kontrol ederek mermilerin Sehun’a ulaşmamasından emin oluyordu.

Sehun beklenti içinde gözlerini kapatmıştı ama bir şey hissetmeyince geri açmıştı. Luhan’a baktığında Luhan da ona bakarak karşılık vermişti; gözlerinde yorgunluk vardı.

“Etkileyici!” adam ellerini çırparak bağırdı ve Luhan kudurmaya başlamıştı. “Çok etkileyici! İşte bu görmek istediğim şey!”

Luhan bakışlarını adama çevirdi ve adam ona gülümseyince Luhan tüm mermileri ona hedef alarak o tarafa yolladı.

Mermiler cama vururken adam irkilmedi bile. Mermiler camı kıramayarak etrafa saçılmıştı ve Luhan ona göndermenin bir yararı olmadığını anlayınca dizleri üzerine düştü. Yenilgiyle Luhan başını eğdi ve nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışırken başındaki ağrının gitmesini diledi.

“Tebrikler!” adam Kris’in sırtına vururken Kris, Luhan ve Sehun’a korkuyla bakıyordu. “Sen ve Suho harika bir iş başarmışsınız! Deney 4-2-0 mükemmel.”

Adam odadan çıkarken Luhan gücünün son kırıntıları onu terk edince yere yığıldı. Bayılmadan önce hatırladığı son şey Sehun’un ona uzanmasıydı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan sersem ve zihni bulanmış bir halde uyanmıştı. Görüşü bulanıktı ve yan tarafından bip seslerini duyabiliyordu. Bakmaya çalışırken aniden uykulu hissetmiş ve bayılmıştı.

Bir süre sonra Luhan yeniden uyanmış ve sonra yeniden uyuyakalmıştı ve bu süreçte hatırladığı tek şey bip sesleri ve çok sert hissettiğiydi. Daha sonra tamamen uyandığında bip seslerinin bedenine bağlı makinelerden geldiğini anlamıştı.

Gördüğü kişi kendisine gülümseyerek bakan Lay’di.

“Uyandığına memnun oldum.” Lay söyledi. “Ama öylece kal, tamam mı? Eğer hareket etmeye devam edersen seni tamamen iyileştiremem.”

Luhan bunu duyunca rahatladı. _‘Lay burada…’_ Lay ellerini bedeninde gezdirirken tavana bakıyordu.

“Sırtındaki tüm mermiler çıkarıldı.” Lay iç çekti. “Ve yaralarını kapatmayı başardım. Ama yine de çok fazla dinlenmen lazım. Çok fazla kan kaybettin..”

Lay başını iki yana salladı ve Luhan bir kez daha Lay’in iyileştirme yeteneğine minnettardı.

“Se…Sehun?” Luhan sorduğunda sesi çatlak çıkmıştı.

“O iyi.” diye cevap verdi Lay. “Bazı yerlerden vuruldu ama senin kadar kötü değildi. Endişelenme. O iyi.”

Luhan başını salladı ve gözlerini kapatarak uyudu.

Luhan uyandığında bip seslerinin gittiğini fark etmişti. Artık makinelere bağlı değildi ve Luhan oturmaya çalışırken tüm enerjisini toplamıştı.

Baş ağrısını hissedince Luhan irkildi ve geçmesini bekleyerek oturdu. Geçtiğinde Luhan terliklerini giydi ve yavaşça odasından çıktı.

Yandığı zaman Sehun’un kaldığı odada olduğunu fark etmişti Luhan. Duvarlara destek için tutunarak Luhan hızla yerlerine dönmeyi sormak için Kris’in ofisine gidiyordu. O odada geçirdiği her yalnız saniye onu geriyordu. Laboratuvar önlüklü ve ameliyat maskeli kişiler yerine diğerlerinin yanında daha güvende hissediyordu.

Luhan, Kris’in ofisine vardı ve kapı hafif aralıktı. Ama o içeri girmeden önce Sehun’un Kris’i duvara yasladığını ve yakalarından kavradığını gördü.

“Ne halt yaptığını sanıyorsun?” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak konuşuyordu. “Huh? Ne için bekliyorsun?”

Kris, Sehun’a karşı kavga etmiyordu ve Kris daha büyük ve ondan daha uzunken nedenini merak ediyordu Luhan. Daha güçlü olduğundan bahsetmeye gerek yoktu. Sehun onunla karşılaştırıldığında çok zayıf kalıyordu ama Kris’i duvara ittiği gücü azımsanamazdı.

“Hareket etme zamanı.” Sehun kuduruyordu. “Luhan tehlikede. Sen bir şey yapmazsan onu kullanacaklar.”

_‘Beni mi?’_

Kris bakışlarını kaçırdı; gözleri kayıp ve yorgundu.

“Doğru zaman değil.”

Sehun, Kris’i yeniden duvara çarptı. “Lanet olsun! Zaman hareket etmezsen nasıl doğru zaman olabilir ki!”

Kris bir süre cevap vermedi ve Sehun, Kris’in ona bir şey demeyeceğini anlayınca onu bıraktı.

Sehun saçlarını elinde gezdirerek koltuğa oturdu; omuzları titriyordu.

“Hareket etmen lazım.” Sehun sessizce yalvardı. “Zorundasın Kris.”

Sehun gözlerindeki çaresizlikle Kris’e baktı. “Onu almalarını bekleyemeyiz. Hepimizin içinden sen bunun nasıl hissettirdiğini en iyi bilensin.”

Kris başını salladı ve çok yorgun görünüyordu.

“Sadece bekle. Lütfen.” Kris fısıldadı.

Luhan arkasını döndü ve yavaşça odasına yürümeye başladı; yerlerine gitmeyi unutmuştu. Düşünmesi gerekiyordu. İçeri girer girmez yere çöktü ve başını kapıya yasladı.

_‘Yani onu alacaklar.’_

_‘Neden ben?’_ Luhan sinirle düşündü. Başka birisi olmasını istediğinden değildi. Lay’in kullanıldığını düşündü. Ya da Kyungsoo’nun. Düşüncesi bile onu hasta ediyordu. Onları insan olarak görmüyorlar mıydı? Onları saf deney olarak mı görüyorlardı? Kafeslerdeki hayvanlar gibi?

Luhan özgür olmak istiyordu. Bunu çok istiyordu ve yumruğunu yere vurdu. Bu nefretle ne yapacağını bilemeyerek Luhan avucunu açtı ve yatağı odanın karşısına yolladı. Duvarda koca bir yarık açılmıştı ama Luhan’ın umurunda değildi. Makinelerin yana savrulduğunu gördü ve onları da odanın karşısına uçururken baş ağrısı yeniden gelmişti. Luhan başını ellerine yasladı ve ağladı.

Çıkmak istiyordu. Bunların hepsinden kurtulmak istiyordu. O adam, o canavar, hepsini kullanacaktı. Nedenini bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği bir gün herkesin kullanılacağıydı ve bu onunla başlayacaktı.

Ayağa kalkarak Luhan kapıyı açtı ve yavaşça yerlerine dönmeye başladı. Burada daha fazla kalamazdı. Güvende hissetmiyordu. Artık hiçbir şey güvende hissettirmiyordu.

Sehun dışında.

_Sehun._

Luhan kendi alanlarına vardı ve odalarına sürükledi bedenini. Sehun orada olmayacaktı, bunu biliyordu ama bekleyecekti. Belki de bu gece orada uyurdu. Ya da yarın. Ya da ondan sonraki gün…

Luhan odasının kapısını açtı ve Sehun’u görünce rahatlamayla iç çekti.

“Luhan!” Sehun ona doğru yaklaşmaya başladı ama durmuştu.

 _‘Hayır, yeniden yapıyor. Bana yaklaşmak istemiyor.’_ Luhan düşünüyordu.

“Sen… sen iyi misin?” Sehun sessizce sordu ve hüsrana uğramış gibi görünüyordu. Luhan’a sarılmak istiyor ama kendisiyle savaşıyor gibiydi. Elleri yanında yumruk haline gelmişti ve onun yaklaşıp yaklaşmamayı düşündüğünü görmek Luhan’ın canını yakıyordu.

“Evet.” Luhan orada dikilerek başını salladı.

Üşüyordu. Zayıftı. Tek istediği Sehun’un ona sarılması ve ona her şeyin geçeceğini söylemesiydi. Geçmeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen.

Sehun başını salladı. “Daha fazla dinlenmelisin.”

Luhan onun bakışlarını kaçırdığını gördü. Sehun ondan uzaklaşırken ve kapıya giderken sessizce bekliyorlardı.

Luhan onu arkadan tuttu ve kendine çekti. Şu anda zavallı göründüğünü biliyordu; Sehun’un peşinden koşuyordu ama bu artık durmalıydı _. Sehun artık durmalıydı._

Luhan kollarını arkadan ona dolarken Sehun’un bedeni Luhan’ın tutuşu altında sertleşmişti.

“Kes şunu.” Luhan sırtına doğru söyledi. “Ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum. Kes şunu.”

Sehun’un elleri yanında titriyordu.

“Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum.” Sehun’un sesi titremişti; yalan söylediğinin apaçık göstergesiydi.

“Beni uzaklaştırmayı kes.” Dedi Luhan. “Ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum. Beni korumaya çalışıyorsun. Ama bu doğru yol değil.”

Sehun başını eğdi ve hala sertti.

“Korkuyorsun.” Luhan fısıldadı. “Kendini incitmekten korkuyorsun. Beni incitmekten.”

Luhan ona daha sıkı sarıldı.

“Sensizliğe alışmamı istiyorsun. Bensizliğe alışmayı istiyorsun. Ama artık çok geç çünkü birbirimize ihtiyacımız var.” Luhan Sehun’un kıyafetlerini sıktırdı.

“Bir gün beraber olamamamızdan korkuyorsun ve bu ikimizi de incitecek.”

Konuşurken Luhan’ın gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordu.

“Ama beni uzaklaştırmak yerine zamanımızın kalanını beraber geçirmemiz daha iyi olmaz mı?”

Sehun hıçkırdı ve Luhan yanağını sırtına bastırdı.

“Fazla zamanımız kalmadı Sehun. O yüzden kes şunu.” Luhan’ın ses de titriyordu. “Benimle savaşmayı bırak. Dur.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın elini tuttu ve kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Luhan, Sehun’un arkasını dönmesini ve ona bakmasını izliyordu. Luhan, Sehun’u kaybolmuş küçük bir çocuk olarak görüyordu. Çok yorgun görünüyordu, tıpkı Luhan gibi ve Luhan yüzünü elleriyle kavradı.

“Kes şunu Sehun.”

Sehun’un yaşları yüzünden akıyordu ve Luhan yaşlarını sildi.

Bu çocuk. Bu çocuk Luhan’ın ilk gerçeklik tadıydı. Onu böyle incinmiş görmek ve onu bırakamayacağını bilmek.

“Zaman durmuş bir halde, haklı mıyım?” Luhan sordu. Sehun gözlerini kapatarak başını salladı.

“Zaman hareket ettiğinde biz ayrılacağız.” Dedi Luhan ve Sehun yeniden başını salladı; sinirlenmişti.

Luhan gergince yutkundu. İkisi için güçlü olmalıydı.

“O zaman sahip ol bana.”

Sehun gözlerini açtı ve Luhan’a üzgünce baktı.

“Sahip ol bana.” Luhan fısıldadı. “Kısa bir süreliğine olsa bile.”

Sehun, Luhan’a uzanırken hıçkırdı ve Luhan, Sehun’un dudaklarında kaybolmasına izin verdi.

Her şey karmaşıktı. Yaşlar yüzlerinden akıyordu. Elleri daha fazla ten için her yere ulaşıyordu. Luhan, Sehun’un gözyaşlarını tadıyor ve onları öperek sonlandırıyordu; Sehun ikisini yatağa çekiştirerek Luhan’ın kıyafetlerinden kurtuluyordu.

Sehun boynunu emerken Luhan başını geriye attı ve Sehun onu alırken yüksek sesle inledi. Sehun’un soluklarıyla karışan inlemeleri Luhan’ın karnındaki ateşi körüklüyordu ve onu sertleştiriyordu. Sehun aşağı uzanarak ellerini ikisine birden doladı; zevk içinde çoğalırken ucunu başparmağıyla ıslatıyordu.

Sertleşmiş ve azgındı ve Sehun ona zevk veriyordu. _‘Sonunda onunla sevişmenin verdiği his,’_ Luhan patlamak isteyen orgazmını tutmaya çalışarak ve çarşaflara asılarak bunu düşünüyordu.

 _‘Harika bir his,’_ Sehun içine daha hızlı vururken düşünüyordu Luhan. Acımasına rağmen. Çok fazla. Ama ne zaman acısa, Luhan ondan ayrılmanın verdiği acıdansan bu acıyı tercih edeceğini hatırlıyordu.

Sehun yüzünü boynuna gömerken Luhan gözyaşlarının düşmesine izin verdi. Göremiyordu ama Sehun’un da ağladığını biliyordu. İçinde daha hızla hareket edip daha ve daha sert vururken Luhan ona tutunuyordu. Luhan bacaklarını beline dolayarak onunla buluşuyordu.

Luhan elleri Sehun’a sıkıca tutunurken ve tırnakları sırtına batarken boşaldığında Sehun da kısa süre sonra boşalmıştı.

Ve ilk kez, bırakmak istemeyerek ona sıkıca tutunan Sehun olmuştu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sehun’un kollarında uyanmak Luhan’ın geçirdiği en güzel sabahtı. Ve burada tutulduğundan beri böyle bir deneyim için kendini bırakmaya izin vermesi en güzel şeydi.

Luhan gözlerini açtığında ne sırtını ne de düz ifadesini görmüştü. Tek gördüğü Sehun’un huzurla uyumasıydı; yüzü yüzüne yakındı ve kolları Luhan’ın etrafına dolanmıştı.

Sehun’un böyle uyuması ilk kez mi merak ediyordu Luhan. Gözlerinin altındaki siyah halkalar neredeyse gitmişti ve teni solgundan çok sağlıklı görünüyordu. Nefes alışı daha kolaydı ve Luhan bir süre onu uyandırmadan uyumasını izledi.

Ama Sehun birisinin kendisini izlediğini hissederek titredi ve gözlerini yavaşça açtı. Luhan ona bakıyordu ve dikkatle elini yanağına koyduğunda Sehun gözlerini kapatarak Luhan’ın dokunuşunu hissetti.

“Merhaba,” Luhan sessizce söyledi ve Sehun gözlerini açarak ona gülümsedi. Luhan’ın nefesi bunu görünce teklemişti.

_Bir gülümseme._

Küçüktü. Ama Luhan nefes kesici olduğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun ona ne zaman gülümsemişti?

“Merhaba.” Sehun cevapladı. Luhan onu kendine daha çok çekti. Sehun bir an sertleşmişti ve Luhan durarak bu güzel sabahın mahvolmasını bekledi. Ama yavaşça Sehun ona daha sıkı sarıldı ve Luhan iç çekti.

“Yeniden yapıyorsun.” Luhan mırıldandı. “Benimle savaşıyorsun.”

Sehun da iç çekerek nefesini Luhan’ın başına verdi.

“Biliyorum.” Sehun cevapladı. “Buna tam alışamadım.”

Luhan, Sehun’a yardım edebilmeyi diliyordu. Ona böyle sarılmak için bile çabaladığını görmek canını yakıyordu.

“Neden?”

Sehun yavaşça Luhan’ı bırakarak ona baktı.

“Böyle bir mutluluğa alışkın değilim.”

_Mutluluk._

_‘O mutlu.’_ Luhan’ın kalbi bunu duyunca patlamak üzereydi. _‘Onu mutlu ediyorum.’_

Sehun gözlerini kapattı. “Çok uzun zamandır buradayım. Mutlu olmanın nasıl olduğunu çoktan unutmuştum.”

Luhan boğazına bir öpücük kondurdu ve Sehun iç çekti.

“Nasıl hissettiriyor?” Luhan fısıldadı. “Mutlu olmak?”

Sehun sırtını okşuyordu. “Güzel hissettiriyor. Çok güzel. Ve beni korkutuyor.”

Luhan ona bakarak kaş çattı. “Mutluluktan korkmamalısın.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Biliyorum. Ama korkuyorum. Benden alınmasından korkuyorum.”

Sehun yüzünü Luhan’ın saçlarına gömdü. “Benden alınmandan korkuyorum.”

Luhan yalan söylemek istiyordu. İyi olacağını söylemek. Sehun onunla olduğu sürece yanında olduğunu söylemek. Ama ikisi de neler olacağını bilirken ne diyebilirdi ki?

Luhan sessiz kaldı ve Sehun’u rahatlatamamak onun yeniden canını yakmıştı.

 _‘Ayrılacaklardı…’_ Luhan kelimeleri sindirirken gözlerini kapattı.

“Sehun?” Luhan seslendi ve Sehun dinlediğini belli edercesine kulağına hımladı.

“Beni artık uzaklaştırma.” Luhan’ın şu anda tek diyebileceğiydi. Luhan’ın şu anda diyebileceği en kolay şeydi.

“Deneyeceğim.” Sehun cevap verdi ve ikisi de yarının getireceklerinden korkarak öylece uzanıyorlardı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Testleri yeniden başlamıştı. Ve bu sefer Kris güçlerini kullanmalarına izin veriyordu.

Ama tamamen değil. Kris hala etrafındaki şeylere karşı temkinliydi ve eğitimlerinin gizli tutulmasına özen gösteriyordu.

Eğitimlerinden birisi birbirlerine karşı savaşlarıydı ve Luhan bu sefer Chanyeol’a karşıydı. Diğerleri eğitimleri ayrı olduğu için neler olduğunu görmüyordu o yüzden Luhan Baekhyun ve diğerlerine karşı savaşma şansı elde edememişti. Sehun’la da savaşmak istiyordu; onu alacağını biliyordu ama o Xiumin’le başka bir yerde savaşıyordu.

Başta Chanyeol güçlerini tamamen kullanmamıştı, hala olacaklardan korkuyordu ama Luhan idare edebileceğine dair onu ikna etmişti. Chanyeol, Luhan’a küçük ateş topları fırlatmaya başlamıştı ve Luhan onları durdurarak geri yolluyordu. Bir keresinde Luhan yanlışlıkla Chanyeol’un saçına fırlatmıştı ve diğeri bağırırken gülmüştü. Chanyeol da kahkahasına katılmıştı ve Chanyeol’un böyle eğlendiğini görmek sonunda hepsini rahatlatmıştı.

Sonraki Kyungsoo’ydu ve Luhan ilk kez Kyungsoo’nun yapabildiklerini görmüştü. Güçlü ve hızlıydı ve Luhan ona ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Yerin sallanmasını durduramıyordu o yüzden Luhan ona karşı savaşmayı bırakarak Kyungsoo’nun bu raundu kazanmasına izin verdi. Kyungsoo sırtına vurunca Luhan ona onu yenmek için mutlaka bir yol bulacağını söyledi. Luhan aklındakileri söylemeye devam ederken Kyungsoo hala gülüyordu.

Sıradaki Kai’di ve Luhan ona sırıttı.

“Beni alacağından emin misin?” Kai alay ediyordu ve Luhan hızla ona bir sandalye fırlattı. Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve sandalye ona çarpmadan önce gözden kaybolarak uzak bir yere ışınlandı.

“Hey!” Luhan gülerken Kai bağırdı. “Hiç adil değil! Daha başlamamıştık!”

Luhan gülümsedi ve bu şansı sandalyeyi tekrar kaldırıp Kai’ye fırlatmak için kullandı ama Kai yeniden kaybolmuştu. Luhan büyük risk alarak sandalyeyi tam karşısına hedefledi. Kai yakınına ışınlanmıştı ve sandalye neredeyse ona çarpacakken bağırmıştı.

Chanyeol arkalarından bağırdı. “Luhan bunda Kai’den daha iyiye gidiyor. Yaşlanıyorsun.”

Kai sırıttı ve kayboldu. Luhan onu bekledi ve daha sonra Chanyeol’un arkasına gördü. Chanyeol neler olduğundan habersiz Luhan’a sırıtırken Kai kollarını ona dolayarak onunla beraber kayboldu.

“Hey--!” Chanyeol’un kelimeleri kesilmişti ve Luhan nerede olduklarına bakınırken ikisini alanın yukarısındaki platformların birinde gördü. Luhan kafasını kaldırdı ve Kai’in Chanyeol’u kenardan itmesini ve Chanyeol’un bağırmasını izledi.

“Kurtar onu Luhan!” Kai sırıtarak bağırdı ve Luhan kollarını açtı ve düşerken Chanyeol’un ağırlığını yüklendi. Luhan, Chanyeol’un Kai’ye ettiği küfürleri görmezden gelerek Chanyeol’u yere bıraktı.

Eğitim yerine oyun oynadığını bilse Kris onlara kızardı. Ama Luhan hiç bu kadar eğlenmemişti ve Chanyeol’un düşerken yüzündeki ifade paha biçilmezdi.

Luhan ona gülmeye devam ederken Kai soluğu kesilmiş bir halde belirmişti; gülümseyerek ona bakıyordu.

“Güzel kurtarıştı.” Kai yorum yaptı ve Luhan onu yakalamak için bu anı kullandı. Kai bunu hissederek tutuşunda çabalamaya başladı ama Luhan onu istediği yere almıştı.

“Bu işe yaramayacak.” Kai sırıttı ve Luhan onu kayarak yok olmasını izledi. Kai çok hızlıydı ve Luhan onun sürekli kaybolup ortaya çıkmasını izliyordu ta ki yakınında belirdiğinde Luhan onu engelleyemeyince Kai’yi kavrayarak kendisiyle sendelemesine neden olmuştu.

Düşerken gülüyorlardı ve başta Luhan yenmeyi düşünürken aniden bir şey hatırlamıştı.

_‘Bu eller…’_

Kai’in kendisini tutarak yere düşmesini engellemesini hissederken Luhan’ın kalbi göğsünde hızla atıyordu. Kai’in yüzü Luhan’ın boynuna çok yakındı ve düşmekten dolayı zorla nefes aldığını hissediyordu.

Bu his…

Luhan, Kai’in ağırlığını üzerinde hissediyordu ve nasıl hissettirdiğini hatırlarken gözlerini kapattı.

 _‘O idi.’_ Luhan, Kai’in kim olduğunu fark ederek nefesini tuttu.

_O’ydu._

Maskeli adam.


	11. 11.Bölüm

Luhan, Kai’yi sertçe ittirdi ve Kai ona şaşkınca bakıyordu.

“Luhan?”

_‘Hayır… olamaz.’_

Luhan ayağa kalkarken titriyordu. Kai’in onu tutuşundaki hissettirdikleri, boynuna doğru soluması… Hepsi aynıydı ve Luhan ona nasıl dokunduğunu, onu nasıl zorladığını hala hatırlıyordu.

Luhan, Kai’in kim olduğunu fark ederken nefes alamıyordu ve tek kelime etmeden Luhan eğitim yerinden koşarak uzaklaşıp alanlarına döndü.

_‘Kai…’_

Bir kısmı yalan olmasını istiyordu. Kai öyle biri değildi. Kai iyi bir arkadaştı. Kai… _Kai…_

Ama maskeli onunla geçirdiği o gecenin, ellerinin bedeninde dolaşmasının, her bir santimini işgal etmesinin görüntüleri Luhan’ı hasta ediyordu.

Alanlarında kimsenin olmaması iyiydi. Herkes testler için gitmişti ve Luhan biraz hava almak için bahçeye koştu. Ama oraya vardığında tek görebildiği gece olduğu için boğuluyormuş gibi hissetmişti; kirli ve kullanmış hissediyordu.

Luhan karnına tutunarak yere diz çöktü ve kusmaya başladı. Öksürüyordu ve sersemlemişti.

Sakinleşmek isteyerek hava almak için soluyordu. _Kai olamazdı… olamazdı._

Ama oydu. O olduğunu biliyordu.

Kai birden önüne ışınlanınca Luhan geriye sendeledi. En büyük kabusunu önünde görmek…

“Luhan, iyi misin? Yaralandın mı?”

Kai ona uzandı ama Luhan onu durdurmak için kolunu uzattı. Kai ona şaşkınca bakıyordu ve Luhan ona ne yaptığını bilip bilmediğini merak etti.

“Luhan?” Kai yaklaşmaya çalıştı ama Luhan başını eğmişti.

Luhan ondan korkmasından nefret ediyordu.

“Yapma.” Luhan öksürdü. “Yaklaşma.”

Kai incinmiş ve kafası karışmış halde ona bakıyordu ama Luhan umursamadı.

“Yaklaşma.” Luhan nefes aldı ve Kai savaşmayı bıraktı.

“Sorunun ne olduğunu bana söyler misin lütfen?” Kai sordu ve Luhan ona baktı; gözleri koyu ve öfkeliydi.

“Beni hatırlamıyorsun, değil mi?” Luhan yavaşça konuştu; gözleri Kai’ye odaklanmıştı ve yakına gelirse engellemeye hazırdı.

“Neyi hatırlamıyorum?” Kai şaşırarak sordu ve Luhan masumu oynayıp oynamadığını merak etti.

“Sen..” Luhan konuşmaya başladı. “O gece. O odada.”

Kai ona şaşkınca bakmaya devam ediyordu.

“O gece. Sen… o maske.”

Luhan bahsedince Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve Luhan hatırladığını anladı. Kai elini ağzına koydu; şok olmuştu ve korkuyla yere diz çöktü. Luhan sonunda ne yaptığını hatırladığını görünce hıçkırdı.

“Çok özür dilerim.” Kai sessizce söyledi.

“Özür mü diliyorsun?!” Luhan bağırdı, elleri yumruk olmuştu. “Bana yaptıklarından sonra?!”

“Biliyorum—“

“Bana tecavüz ettin!” Luhan bağırmaya devam ediyordu. “Ne kadar canım yandığını bilemezsin! O zaman bok gibi hissediyordum ve sen—“

“Özür dilerim!” Kai ağlamaya başladı. “Sen olduğunu bilmiyordum. Yapmaya zorladılar! Yapmak istememiştim, Luhan inan bana! Ama beni zorladılar.”

“Kim? Suho mu?” Luhan sordu. “Kris mi?!”

“Hayır.” Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Başka biri. Bir adam. Hatırlamıyorum.”

_‘O.’_

_‘Burayı işleten adam.’_

Luhan nefretle gözlerini kapattı ve Sehun’a ve kendisine ateş eden adamı hatırladı. _‘Oydu. Bunu ona yapmaya nasıl cüret ederdi?’_

Bedeniyle oynaması yetmemiş miydi? Onu kullanmak için başkalarını zorlaması yetmemiş miydi?

“Suho ve Kris biliyordu. “Kai hıçkırıyordu. “Hiç hoşlanmadılar. Ama onları tehdit etti ve yapmak zorundaydım. Çok üzgünüm Luhan.”

Luhan bunun hasta bir kabus olmasını dileyerek gözlerini kapattı. Kai. Maskeli adam. Bu tesiste ona tecavüz eden adam.

“Çok üzgünüm Luhan.” Kai yalvarıyordu. “Lütfen beni affet.”

Kai başını eğdi ve Luhan ona soğukça bakarken ağlamaya devam etti.

“Neden?” Luhan bilmek istememesine rağmen sordu. “Neden seni bana zorladılar?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Bilmiyorum. O zaman her şey bulanıktı. Uyuşturucu verdiler ve hatırlayamıyorum. Ama senin üzerinde deney yapmakla ilgili bir şeydi. Seni daha güçlü yapmak içindi.”

Luhan yeniden hasta hissediyordu ve karnına tutundu.

“Çok özür dilerim.”

Onun hatası değildi. Bunu artık biliyordu. Kai’in hatası değildi. Onlarındı.

Ama yine de yaptığı için Kai’yi affedemiyordu. Affedemezdi.

“Bu bizi ne yapıyor?” Luhan sesi titreyerek sordu. “Biz… artık eş miyiz? Bağlı eş… miyiz?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.”

Luhan başını salladı, olmadıklarına memnundu çünkü olsalardı ve Kai’in yaşamak için ona ihtiyacı olsaydı Luhan ona yardım edebileceğinden emin değildi.

“Beni uzaklaştırdın.” Kai devam etti. “Bedenlerimiz eşleşmedi.”

Luhan o geceyi düşününce Kai’in sinirle ve orgazmını arayarak içine vurmasını hatırladı. ‘O gece boşalamamıştı,’ Luhan hatırlıyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Kai yeniden söyledi. “Yemin ederim Luhan, yapmak istemedim.”

“Biliyorum.” Luhan cevapladı ve ayağa kalktı.

Kai kırmızı gözlerle ona bakıyordu. “Luhan, affet beni.”

Luhan bakışlarını kaçırdı. Artık o geceyi düşünmeden Kai’ye bakamazdı.

“Luhan…”

“Bunu bir daha asla konuşmayalım.” Luhan sessizce mırıldandı ve Kai’in bahçede ağlarken bıraktı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan yatakta dizlerini göğsüne çekmiş tutarak top haline gelmişti.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ve Kai’yle mücadele etmek o kadar zor olmasa da yorgun hissediyordu. Öğrendiği şeyden dolayı olduğunu biliyordu ve Kai’in ona dokunmamış olmasını dileyerek gözlerini kapattı. Kai’yi son anda tutmamış olmayı diliyordu.

Ama sonra, bunu ister miydi? O kişinin kim olduğunu bilmeden yaşamayı?

Gerçeğin sizi daha iyi hissettireceğini söylerler. Ama Kai’in ona yaptıklarını bilmek onu iyi hissettirmiyordu. Hasta ediyordu.

Odalarının kapısı açıldı ve Luhan öylece kaldı. Sehun olduğunu biliyordu ama onun neyi olduğunu bilmesini istemiyordu. Onunla konuşmak istemiyordu.

Yatak gömüldü ve onun arkasına geçtiğini ve kolunu beline doladığını hissetti. Sehun iç çekti ve nefesini içine çekti. Luhan dönüp ağlamak istiyordu.

Ama yapamadı. Yapmayacaktı. O zayıf değildi.

Ancak Kai’in o maskeli görüntüsü ve o gece yine aklını işgal etmeye başlamıştı ve o farkına varmadan hıçkırmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun ona neyi olduğunu sormadan ağlarken Luhan’a sıkıca sarılmıştı. Gerçekten, onunla yüzleşmekten ve onu kabullenmekten korkmak en zayıf şeydi. Bugün öğrendikleri asla aklından silinmeyecekti ve tek yapabildiği ağlamaktı.

Luhan arkasını döndü ve Sehun’un göğsüne yüzünü gömerek uyuyana kadar ağladı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan günlerdir Kai’yi görmüyordu. Ve bundan memnundu. Onunla nasıl yüzleşeceğini bilmiyordu.

Bir süre kolay olmuştu. Sehun gece boyu ağlarken ona sarılmasına rağmen Luhan’a ne olduğunu sormadı. Luhan uykudan uyanıp yeniden ağlamasına rağmen Sehun ona sıkıca sarılarak uyutmaya çalışmıştı _. ‘Sehun’un bilmesine gerek yok,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. ‘ _Hepsi geçmişte kaldı, değil mi?’_

Luhan artık Kai’yi görmediğine memnun olsa bile, Sehun onu endişelendiriyordu.

Bir sabah Luhan duşta çıkıp kıyafetlerini giyerken Sehun’un yatakta oturmuş boş boş baktığını fark etti.

“İyi misin?” Luhan sordu ve Sehun ona bakarak başını salladı.

“Evet iyiyim.”

“İyi görünmüyorsun.” Dedi Luhan ve Sehun iç çekti.

“Şey, sorun Kai.”

Luhan bunu duyunca kıyafetlerini giymeyi bırakmıştı.

“Neyi olduğunu bilmiyorum.” Sehun devam etti. “Günlerdir benden kaçıyor ve testleri olduğunu söylüyor ama Suho’ya sorduğumda bana bir süredir çağrılmadığını söyledi.”

Luhan sessizce oturarak onu dinliyordu.

“Hasta olup olduğunu bilmiyorum ve bu beni endişelendiriyor çünkü…”

 _‘Çünkü ne?’_ Luhan merak ediyordu.

Sehun elini saçlarında gezdirdi. “O biz gibi değil. Bağlanacak bir eşi yok. Zayıf düştüğünde onu güçlendirecek.”

Oh. Luhan her zaman Suho ve Kai’in eş olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ama belli ki yanılmıştı.

“Belki de meşguldür.” Luhan kıyafetlerini giymeye devam ederek söyledi.

“Evet sanırım.” Sehun iç çekti ve ayağa kalktı. “Hadi, teste geç kalıyoruz.”

Luhan ikisi test olurken Sehun’un dikkatinin dağıldığını görebiliyordu. Aynı odada olmalarına rağmen cam duvarla ayrıydılar. Suho ve Sehun bir yerde, Kris ve Luhan bir yerdeydi. Luhan diğerinin iyi olup olmadığına bakıp duruyordu ve Sehun’un dalıp giderek hedefleri kaçırdığını görüyordu.

Sehun ve Kai en uzun süre burada olanlardı ve Sehun onu önemsiyordu. Kıskanmıyordu. Ama Sehun’u böyle görmekten hoşlanmıyordu. O bilmeden Lay ya da Xiumin’e bir şey olsaydı harap olurdu.

“Tamam, bugünlük bu kadar.” Kris dosyayı kapatarak söyledi ve Luhan’a baktı. “Haftaya eski sunucuları kaldırıp atacağız. Kulağa nasıl geliyor?”

“Eğlenceli.” Luhan alayla söyledi ve Kris kıkırdayarak sırtına vurdu. Cam kapılar açıldı ve Suho ve Sehun testlerini bitirerek içeri girdiler.

“Bitti mi?” Kris sorduğunda Suho başını salladı. Daha sonra Luhan’a bakıp gülümsedi.

“Daha iyi görünüyorsun.” Suho yorum yapınca Luhan ona teşekkür etti. Daha sonra Sehun’u işaret etti. “Sende. Eğitim boyunca dikkatin dağınıktı ama rüzgar gücün gittikçe güçleniyor. Daha sağlıklı görünüyorsun. Yanaklarına renk gelmiş.”

Sehun başını salladı.

“Tebrikler.” Kris dedi. “İkiniz eş olarak çok iyi gidiyorsunuz.”

Luhan ve Sehun kızardılar.

Suho bunu görünce güldü. “Çok sevimlisiniz.”

Sehun bunu duyunca kaş çattı ve tek kelime etmeden Luhan’ı alanlarına sürüklemeye başladı; arkalarında kahkaha atan Suho bırakmıştı.

Luhan öğleden sonrayı Kyungsoo ile geçirirken Sehun, Lay’i arıyordu. (Belki Kai’yi bulup hastaysa onu iyileştirebilir, demişti Sehun). İkisi de yemeğe ne yapacağını karar verdiklerinde Kyungsoo testler için çağrılmıştı.

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Dedi Kyungsoo ve Luhan bir süre yalnız kalmak için çatıya çıktı.

Luhan orada Kai’yi görmüştü.

Kenarda oturmuş aşağıyı izlediğini görmüştü. Omuzları çökmüştü ve Luhan ne yapacağını bilemeyerek yerinde donmuştu.

Kai’in görüntüsü onu korkutuyordu ve böyle hissetmekten nefret etmişti. Cesur olmalıydı.  Korkmamalıydı.

Parmakları gevşeyince kapı arkasından kapandı ve Kai hemen arkasını döndü. Luhan hareket edemeyerek öylece dururken Kai’in gözleri onu görünce kocaman olmuştu.

“Luhan,” Kai ayağa kalkarak söyledi. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

Luhan ne cevap vermesi gerektiğini bilemeyerek dudağını ısırdı ama cevap vermemeye karar verdi.

Kai iç çekti. “Ben gideyim.”

“Hayır, Kai, bekle.” Luhan onu durdurdu ve Luhan devam etmeden önce ikisi de uzun bir süre birbirlerine baktılar. “Nasılsın?”

Neden sorduğunu anlamamıştı. Ondan korkuyordu, evet, ama yine de o Kai’di. Arkadaşıydı. Hala öyleydi. Eskidendi. Luhan bilmiyordu.

Ya da Kai’yi hala önemsiyordu. Belki birazcık.

 _‘Hayır,’_ diye düşündü Luhan, _‘Bu hiçbir şey.’_

Kai bir süre düşündü. “Pek iyi değil.”

Luhan başını salladı ve dikkatlice düşündükten ve kendini koruyabileceğinden emin olduktan sonra ihtiyatla ona yaklaştı. Kai tereddütle onu izliyordu ama Luhan bir şey yapmayınca ve ondan uzağa, tırabzanlara yaslanınca rahatladı.

Bir süre konuşmadılar çünkü ikisi de ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Luhan için hala bilmek canını yakıyordu. Ve ne kadar süre bunun canını yakacağını bilmiyordu. Onu kolayca affedemiyordu. Ama her şeye rağmen, bu Kai’in hatası değildi.

Kai kıpırdandı ve Luhan aniden kollarını uzatarak onu durdurdu. Kai, Luhan’ın kendisini engellediğini hissedince iç çekti.

“Sana zarar vermeyeceğimi biliyorsun.”

Luhan, Kai’ye korktuğunu gösterdiği için utanarak gücünü bıraktı ve ellerini yanlarına indirdi.

“Üzgünüm. Ben…”

Luhan cümleyi tamamlayamadı. Ne diyebilirdi ki? _‘Üzgünüm çünkü bana yeniden dokunduğunu düşündüm?’_

Kai anlamış görünüyordu o yüzden başını salladı.

“Hayır ben özür dilerim. Bunu sana ben yaptım. Ben her yanına geldiğimde nasıl hissedeceğini hayal edebilirim sadece.”

Luhan sesindeki suçlamayı duyabiliyordu.

“Gerçekten ama gerçekten üzgün olduğumu bilmeni istiyorum Luhan.” Kai ona bakarak konuşuyordu. “Başka ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Ya da diyeceğimi. Beni hızlı affetmeni beklemiyorum. Ya da hiç etmezsin.”

Luhan ona bakarak ne demek istediğini anladı.

“Ama bilmeni isterim ki onu düşünmeden tek bir günüm geçmiyor. Eğer seni korkutuyorsa, beni de korkuttuğunu bilmelisin.” Kai’in sesi yorgun çıkıyordu. “O gece yüzünü hiç görmedim. Ama ağlamaların ve çığlıkların…”

Luhan da hatırlarken gözlerini kapattı.

“Hala aklımdan çıkmıyor.” Kai fısıldadı ve bir damla yaş yanağından süzüldü. “Özür dilerim.”

Luhan ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Kafası karışmıştı çünkü Kai’in hatası olmadığını biliyordu ama yine de kabul edemiyordu. Ona yaptığı her zaman aklına gelecekti.

Luhan gözlerinde biriken yaşları sildi. “Biliyorum.”

Kai şaşırarak ona baktı.

“Seni tamamen affedemem.” Luhan iç çekti. “Bir süre edebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Ama belki bir gün.”

Kai başını salladı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Luhan ona baktı. “Sehun’u görmezden gelmemelisin.”

Kai şaşırmış görünüyordu ve başını eğdi. “Zorundayım.”

“Neden?”

Kai ona baktı. “Eşlerin nasıl çalıştığını gerçekten bilmiyor musun?”

Luhan hafifçe gülümsemişti. “Biliyorum. Ama neden aramızdaki şeyden dolayı Sehun’u görmezden geliyorsun?”

Kai arkasını döndü ve tırabzana yaslandı.

“Eşler diğer yarılarının kullanılmalarından hoşlanmazlar. Xiumin’e bak. Lay’i kullanmaya devam ettiği için Kris’ten nefret ediyor.”

“Şu anda bile mi?” Luhan kocaman gözlerle sordu.

Kai başını salladı. “Evet. Pekala, eskisi kadar değil. Kris de bunu anlıyor ve çok gerekmedikçe Lay’i kullanmamaya çalışıyor. Ama onu yanlış anlama. Kris kalpsiz değil. Lay’i kullanmak için nedenleri var. Kris de onu önemsiyor.”

“Xiumin ve Lay nedenlerini biliyorlar mı?”

“Evet.” Dedi Kai. “Bu yüzden Xiumin sinirleniyor. Çünkü yapabileceği bir şey yok. Lay’in Kris için önemli olduğunu biliyor.”

Kai yeniden tırabzanlara yaslandı. “Dediğim gibi, eşler diğer yarılarına dokunulmasından hoşlanmazlar. Bu yüzden Sehun’la arama mesafe koydum. O benim arkadaşım. Ona bakmaya utanıyorum. Sehun sana tecavüz ettiğimi öğrenirse, o—“

Luhan Kai’in gözlerinin gökyüzüne bakarak kocaman bir şekilde açıldığını gördü.

“Kai?”

Kai hareket etmiyordu bir eli zorla solurken tırabzana tutunmuştu.

“Kai?” Luhan seslendi. “Neyin var?”

Kai hava almaya çalışarak boğazını tuttu ve Luhan onun boğulduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Kai!”

Luhan ona yarım edecekken Kai’in gözleri kapıya çevrildi ve Luhan, Sehun’un bir kolunu uzatmış orada dikildiğini gördü.

“Ne dedin sen?” Sehun sordu; sesi alçak ve öfke doluydu. Luhan, Kai’ye bakarken gözlerinin karardığını görebiliyordu.

“Sehun, dur—“

“Ne dedin sen?!” Sehun Luhan’ı görmezden gelerek bağırdı ve Kai’yi ani rüzgarla havaya kaldırdı.

“Sehun, yanlış anladın—“

“Sana dokundu mu?” Sehun, Luhan’a döndü ve Luhan cevap veremeyecek ona bakakaldı. Bilmemeliydi…

“Sana dokundu mu?!” Sehun tekrarladı ve Luhan ne yapacağını bilemeyerek irkildi. Hızlı cevap vermesi gerekiyordu. Ama vermeli miydi? _Sehun’un bilmesi gerekiyor muydu?_

Acı verici birkaç saniye sonunda Luhan başını salladı.

Sehun, Kai’ye bakarak onu daha yükseğe kaldırdı. Sehun’un Kai’yi duvara fırlatmasını ve Kai’in birkaç borunun üzerine sertçe düşmesini Luhan çaresizce izliyordu.

Kai acıyla inledi ve Sehun ona yaklaştı; boynundan tutarak onu yerinden duvara çarptı.

“Seni öldürmem lazım.” Sehun dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve yüzüne yumruk atmasını Luhan korkuyla izliyordu.

“Dur!” Luhan onlara doğru koştu ama Sehun yeteneğini kullanarak Luhan’ın yaklaşmasına engel oldu. Sehun’un yüzünü, göğsünü yumruklamasını izlemeye devam ediyordu ve Kai’ye başka bir yere ışınlanmasını bağırmak istiyordu Luhan. Sehun’dan uzak bir yere. Yeterince güçlü ve hızlı olduğunu biliyordu.

Ama Kai dövüşmüyordu.

“Sehun, onun hatası değildi!” Luhan bağırdı ve Sehun durdu ama Kai’yi yeniden kaldırıp yere fırlattı.

“Seni gerçekten öldürmem lazım.” Sehun tehdit etti ve yeniden yumruğunu kaldırdı.

“Sehun, hayır!”

Sehun vurmadan önce durdu ve Kai zayıfça ona bakıyordu. Burnu ve dudakları kan içindeydi ve hala nefes alamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

“Hayır,” Sehun boynunu bıraktı. “Kyungsoo’ya söylemeliyim.”

Luhan, Kai’in gözlerinin kocaman olmasını ve Sehun’un ellerini tutmasını izledi.

“H—hayır, lütfen söyleme. Sehun—“

Sehun elini ittirdi ve Kai ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı.

“Sehun, lütfen.” Kai öksürdü. “Beni döv. Yürüyemeyene kadar beni döv. Lay’in beni iyileştirmesine izin verme ama lütfen, lütfen Kyungsoo’ya söyleme.”

Luhan, Kai’in neden yalvardığını merak ederken Sehun arkasını dönerek Luhan’ın elini tuttu.

“Bekle, onu öylece bırakamayız—“

Ama Sehun, Luhan’ı görmezden gelerek sürüklemeye başladı. Çatıdan ayrılarak odalarına yürümeye başladılar, Luhan yürürken sendeliyordu çünkü Sehun çok hızlı yürüyordu ve Luhan’ın kolunu çok sıkı tutuyordu.

Odaya girince Luhan’ı bıraktı Sehun. Odanın karşısına giderek Luhan’a arkasını döndü ve Luhan onun öfkeyle solumasını izlerken öylece dikiliyordu.

“Onun hatası değildi, biliyorsun.” Luhan konuşacak cesareti toplamıştı ve Sehun’un tuttuğu bileğini ovalıyordu.

“Buna zorlanmıştı.” Luhan anlamasını umutsuzca isteyerek açıklıyordu.

Sehun odada ileri geri yürüyerek ellerini saçlarına geçirmişti.

“Sehun,” Luhan konuşmaya başladı. “Lütfen konuş benimle.”

Sehun arkasını dönerek Luhan’a baktı ve neyi olduğunu soramadan Sehun yanına gelerek yüzünü elleriyle kavradı ve onu öptü.

“Seh—unnnnhhh.” Sehun onu sertçe öperek duvara yaslayınca Luhan’ın sesi boğulmuştu.

Rahatsız ediciydi ve Luhan nefes alamıyordu. Sehun’un dilini boğazında hissediyordu ve zorlanmış hissetmişti.

Luhan onu ittirdi ama Sehun güçlüydü. Elleri belini sıkıca kavramıştı ve Luhan bırakması için kıvranıyordu.

“Sehun!” Sehun onu öpmeyi bırakınca Luhan sonunda söylemeyi başarmıştı. Ama aniden aşağı hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Luhan bakışlarını kaçırarak durdurmaya çalıştı ancak Sehun çenesini emmeye devam ediyordu.

“Sehun, dur—“ Sehun onu yere çekip üzerindekileri yırtarken Luhan nefesini tuttu. Sehun üzerine çıkarken Luhan onu omuzlarından ittirdi. Boynunu tadarken Luhan’ın göğüs uçlarıyla oynuyordu ve Luhan’ın gözlerinde yaşlar vardı çünkü bu her zamanki Sehun değildi. Zorlanmış hissediyordu. Kalpsiz.

Sehun’un dişleri Luhan’ın kulağını sıyırdı ve Sehun boynunu ısırınca ağlamaya başladı. Eli Luhan’ın penisinde onu çekiyordu ve Luhan bunu istemiyordu.

 _‘O gece tam olarak böyle hissettirmişti,’_ Sehun pantolonunu tamamen çıkarırken düşündü Luhan. Kai kendisine tecavüz ederken. Kai onu sertçe kullanırken. Bu şu anda ihtiyacı olan şey değildi. Herkesin içinden Sehun’un bunu yapmasına ihtiyacı yoktu.

Luhan, Sehun’un durduğunu fark etmemişti ve birisinin ağlama seslerini merak ediyordu. Ağlayanın kendisi olduğunu anlamıştı ve Sehun’un onu duyduğu için durduğunu fark etmişti.

“Hayır… hayır…” Sehun’un gözleri genişlemişti ve başını iki yana sallayarak oturdu ve ağlayan Luhan’ı kucağına çekti. “Hayır, hayır, hayır. Luhan lütfen. Özür dilerim. Lütfen ağlama.”

Ama Luhan duramıyordu ve Sehun’un kollarında top gibi kıvrılırken bedeni hıçkırıklarla sarsılıyordu.

“Çok özür dilerim Luhan. Lütfen, ağlama. Çok özür dilerim.” Sehun onu ileri geri sallayarak sıkıca kollarında tutuyordu.

Sehun’un sesi titriyordu ve yerde öylece oturuyorlardı; Luhan’ın hıçkırıkları odayı doldururken Sehun onu sıkıca sarmalamıştı.

Luhan onu seviyordu. Sehun’u seviyordu ama böyle değildi. Sehun’un ona bunu yapması canını yakmıştı çünkü tek hatırladığı o geceydi ve bunun bir daha asla olmamasını istiyordu. Ondan gelmemesini.

Luhan ne kadar süre geçtiğini bilmiyordu, belki bir saat. Ne kadar süre öyle kaldıklarını bilmiyordu.

Luhan’ın hıçkırıkları sonunda zayıfladı ve Sehun ona baktı.

“Seni incittim mi?” Sehun sordu. Luhan ona yumruk atarak evet demek istiyordu ama hareket edemeyecek kadar yorgundu ve başını salladı.

Sehun sinirle gözlerini kapatıp açtı. “Neresi?”

Luhan yana baktı ve ona ısırık izini gösterdi. Sehun görünce irkilmişti. Muhtemelen şu anda kırmızıydı ve yarına kadar mor ve mavi olacaktı.

Sehun eğilerek yumuşak bir öpücük kondurduğunda Luhan hafifçe kıkırdadı. Bu ikisini şaşırtmıştı çünkü ilk olarak Luhan hala sinirliydi ve ikinci olarak acıması gerekiyordu ama Luhan, Sehun’un yumuşak öpücüğünün baskısı onu gıdıklamıştı.

Sehun ona bakarak kederle gülümsedi.

“Lay’e iyileştirteceğim.”  Sehun onu kaldırdığında Luhan’ın bacakları yanlarına dolandı ve Luhan yüzünü boynuna gömdü.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Luhan başını salladı.

“Sadece…” Sehun’un sesi yine sinirli çıkıyordu. “Onca kişiden Kai’in bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum.”

“Onun hatası değildi.” Luhan araya girdi.

“Olsun. Onun sana dokunduğu, tecavüz ettiği düşüncesi, ben—“

Luhan elini okşadı ve Sehun derin nefesler alarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

“Onun içinde olduğu düşüncesi,” Sehun’un sesi titriyordu. “Sana sahip olduğu düşüncesi…”

“Ssshhh.” Luhan’ın onu rahatlatma sırasıydı şimdi ve ikisi sessizce oturuyordu.

“Sen benimsin.” Sehun hırladı ve Luhan gerginliği gidene kadar Sehun’un boynunu öpmeye devam etti.

“Biliyorum.”

Luhan, Sehun’un elleriyle oynayarak başparmağını eklemlerinde ve damarlarında gezdiriyordu. Her şey olup bitmişken onu rahatlatmak için ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

Belki de hiçbirinin hatası olmadığı için üçünü kızdıran şey buydu. Hepsi deneylerdi. Seçim hakları yoktu. Özgür değillerdi.

“Bir…bir şey sorabilir miyim?” Sehun tereddütle sorunca Luhan başını salladı.

“O…Kai…” Sehun yutkundu ve Luhan başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Ne?”

Sehun yere baktı. “O… içine…boşaldı mı?”

Luhan, Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak kendine baktırdı.

“Sehun,”

“Yapıp yapmadığını bilmek istiyorum sadece.”

Luhan alnını alnına yasladı ve başını salladı. Sehun’un rahatlayarak iç çektiğini hissedince burnunu öptü.

“Hayır, boşalmadı.”

Bir süre sonra, Sehun ve Kai sonunda yatağa yerleştiklerinde Luhan, Sehun’un yanında karnının üzerine yuvarlanmıştı ve dirseklerinin üzerinde doğrulmuştu.

“Bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

Sehun, Luhan’a bakarak başını salladı ve diğerinin parmaklarıyla çıplak karnında daire çizmesine izin verdi.

“Kai’yi neden Kyungsoo’yla tehdit ettin?” Luhan sordu.

Onu rahatsız ediyordu. Sehun’un Kai’yi Kyungsoo’yla tehdit etmesi ve Kai’in delirmesi…

Sehun parmaklarının Luhan’ınkilerle birleştirdi.

“Kyungsoo ve Kai eşler.” Sehun deyince Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Ama Kyungsoo bana eşi olmadığını söylemişti—“

Sehun parmağını Luhan’ın dudağına bastırarak onu susturdu. “Çok konuşuyorsun.”

Sehun parmağını çekerken Luhan kaşlarını çattı ve ona dil çıkarınca Sehun kıkırdadı. Luhan gülümsemişti çünkü yaptığı en ufak şey bile Sehun’un rahatlamasına ve mutlu olmasına neden oluyordu.

“Kyungsoo ve Kai eşler.” Sehun açıklamaya devam etti. “Ama henüz bağlanmadılar.”

“Neden?”

“İzinli değiller.” Sehun, Luhan’ın saçlarıyla oynayarak söyledi. “Kyungsoo’nun çok güçlü olduğunu biliyorsun. Onu eğitimlerde gördün. O yapabileceğinin minimumu. Bir seferinde tüm kuzey kanadını yok etmişti.”

 _‘Wow,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Kyungsoo gibi sakin birisine göre Luhan bunu yapabileceğini hayal edemiyordu.

“Eğer isterse kaçabilir. Burayı tamamıyla yerle bir edebilir. Kendisi yok edebilir. Ama yapmıyor. Çünkü Suho ve Kris’in bir gün ona ihtiyaç duyacaklarını biliyor.”

“Kyungsoo belki Kai’in eşi olabilir,” Sehun devam etti. “Ama bağlanmalarına izin verilmiyor çünkü o adam, burayı işleten adam, aynı zamanda Suho ve Kris gibi, Kyungsoo’nun güçlenmesinden korkuyor; daha güçlü olursa kimse onu durduramaz. O yüzden daha kimsenin Kyungsoo’ya dokunmasına izin vermedi.”

Luhan kaşlarını çattı. “Ama bu haksızlık. İkimiz de zayıf olmanın nasıl olduğunu biliyoruz. Kai ve Kyungsoo nereden güç topluyorlar?”

Sehun iç çekti. “Hiçbir yerden. Yemek ve dinlenmeyle.”

Luhan ikisi adına üzülmüştü. Kyungsoo bu yüzden testler için çok nadir çağrılıyordu demek ki; Suho onun tamamen güçten düşmesini istemiyor.

“Kai ve Kyungsoo uzun zamandır birbirlerini özlüyorlar. Ama bağlanmaları yasak.” Dedi Sehun. “Birisini çok fazla istediğini, onunla her gün yakın olduğunu ve ona dokunamadığını düşünsene.”

Sehun Luhan’a baktı. “Her zaman yakın olup sana sahip olamadığımı düşün.”

Luhan yutkundu. “Biz zaten zorlu yoldan geçtik. Sinir bozucuydu…”

“Kesinlikle.” Sehun dedi.

Luhan şimdi Kyungsoo’nun neden bazen Kai’ye öyle baktığını anlamıştı. Üzgün gibiydi. Luhan’ın önceden olduğu gibi yalnızdı.

“Hile yapabilirler.” Dedi Luhan. “Burada izlenmiyoruz. Sadece dışarıda izleniyoruz.”

“Bilirler. Testlerle.” Sehun cevapladı. “Ama yakında bitecek. Şimdilik, kendilerini kontrol etmek zorundalar.”

Luhan ona baktı.

“Kyungsoo’ya gerçekten söyleyecek misin? Kai’in bana yaptığını?”

Sehun ona baktı. “Hayır. Sana yaptığından ne kadar çok nefret etsem de, Kyungsoo’ya söylemek ikisini daha fazla incitecektir ve zaten çok şeyin üstesinden geliyorlar.”

Luhan başını salladı, Sehun fikrini değiştirdiği için minnettardı. Orada yatarak başını Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı.

Ertesi sabah Sehun ve Luhan kahvaltıya indiğinde Kyungsoo ve Kai’yi görmüşlerdi. Kyungsoo, Kai’in yüzüyle ilgilenerek şişmiş yanağına buz koyuyordu. Alt dudağı kesikti; Sehun’un yumrukladığını hatırladı Luhan.

Kai onları görünce bakışlarını kaçırdı ve Sehun onu görmezden gelerek masaya oturdu ve yemeğini yemeye başladı.

“Düzgün durur musun?” Kai yüzünü buruşturup kafasını çevirmeye devam ederken Kyungsoo sızlandı.

“Sertçe bastırma.” Kai homurdandı ve Kyungsoo çenesini daha sıkı tuttu. “Ow!”

“Bunu sana kim yaptıysa teşekkür etmeliyim.” Kyungsoo kısık sesle mırıldandı. “Şımarık velet.”

Kai karşılık vermedi ve Luhan portakal suyunu içerken sırıttı. Onların didiştiğini görmek Luhan’a kendi dünyalarında olan ve birbirlerinin yüzünü biraz sertçe ısıran Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’u hatırlatmıştı.

“Bu çok saçma.” Lay, Kyungsoo ve Kai’ye döndü bitmemiş tostunu Xiumin’e ittirdi. “Bu resmen bana hakaret. İyileştirmem izin ver.”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Ben iyiyim.”

“Evet çünkü şişmiş bir yanak, kararmış bir göz ve kesik bir dudak çok iyi görünüyor.” Lay ayağa kalkarak ona yaklaştı. “Hadi ama, iyileştirmem birkaç saniyemi alır.”

“Hayır.” Kai odanın sonuna, Lay’den uzağa ışınlandı ama çok zayıf olduğu için yarı yola kadar ışınlanabilmişti ve yanlışlıkla Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un arasında belirmişti. Bu Chanyeol’u korkutarak yemeğinde boğulmasını ve tostunu Kai’in suratına öksürerek tükürmesine neden olmuştu.

Baekhyun gülerken Kai iç çekti.

“Ben iyiyim sadece.” Kai yüzünü yavaşça sildi; yaralarına dokunmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Hadi ama Kai.” Lay konuştu. “İnat etmeyi bırak ve ben sadece—“

Lay kapıda birisini görünce durdu. Luhan, Lay’in gülümsemesini ve ileri atılarak birisine sarılmasını izledi.

“Chen!”

 _‘Bu mu Chen?’_ Luhan onlar gibi giyinmiş çocuğu gördü. Luhan’la yaşıtmış gibi görünüyordu. Baygın gözleri vardı ama Lay ona sarılırken kocaman olmuş gözleri.

“Chen,” Sehun onu gördüğüne şaşırarak ayağa kalktı ve gülümsedi. Kai de ona doğru bakıyordu ve yüzünün acıdığını bir saniyeliğine unutup gülümsedi.

“İyi misin? Ne zaman uyandın? Nasılsın?” Lay hepsini hızlıca sorunca Chen gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Çocuklar, açılın biraz.” Suho içeri girdi ve şaşkın Chen’i içeri ittirdi. Herkes oturduğunda Suho onu tanıttı.

“Millet, bu Chen. Kris’in takımından.

 _Takım…_ Luhan ‘deneyler’ yerine bu terimi sevmişti.

“Merhaba.” Chen eğildi ve gülümsedi. “Ben Chen. Hepinizle tanıştığıma memnun oldum, umarım bana iyi bakarsınız.”

Lay güldü. “Neden bizimle bu kadar resmisin? Hepimiz tanıyorsun! Pekala, bazılarımızı değil.”

Chen, Lay’in dediğini anlamayarak ona bakıyordu ve Lay’in gülümsemesi yavaşça sordu.

“Bekle…” Lay önce Chen’e sonra Suho’ya baktı. “Neler oluyor?”

Luhan, Suho’nun üzgün ve yorgun bir ifadeyle arkada dikildiğini gördü. Daha sonra öne adım atarak Chen’in sırtını okşadı.

“Chen, buradaki en yeni üyemiz.” Dedi Suho ve Luhan yanında Sehun’un sessizce fısıldadığını duydu: _‘Yeni mi?’_

Kai’ye hala kızgın olmasına rağmen Sehun, Kai’ye baktı ve Kai de bakışlarına şaşkınlıkla karşılık verdi.

“Herkesin onu samimi bir şekilde karşılamasını umuyorum.”

Chen onlara sırıttı ama Lay’in yüzündeki gülümseme ona bakarken kaybolmuştu.

“Chen, bizi hatırlamıyor musun?” Lay sordu.

“Lay,” Suho araya girerek yaklaştı ve kulağına bir şey fısıldadı. Luhan ne olduğunu duyamıyordu ama Lay’in gözlerinin inanamayarak açıldığını görmüştü ve kötü bir şey olduğunu anlamıştı.

Lay üzgünce Chen’e baktı ve Chen neler olduğunu merak ederek ona bakıyordu.

“Ne oldu?” Sehun ilk kez konuştu. “Suho, bize Chen’e neler olduğunu anlatsan iyi olur—“

“Çocuklar!”

Kris koşarak odaya girerken herkes ona dönmüştü; nefesi kesilmişti.

“Kris? Sorun ne?” Suho sordu.

“Saat.” Kris soludu. “Saat az önce hareket etti.”


	12. 12.Bölüm

“Saat az önce hareket etti.”

Suho bunu duyunca gözleri kocaman oldu. Hala nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışan Kris dışında odada sessizlik oldu.

Luhan, Sehun’un elinin kendi eli üzerinde aniden sıkılaştığını fark etmişti.

“E—Emin misin?” Suho sordu. “Öylece görmedin, değil mi?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. Gözlerinde Luhan’ın daha önce görmediği ateş ve enerji vardı.

“Hayır. Öylece oturmuş ona bakıyordum ve hareket etti. Sadece birisi.” Kris gülümseyerek söyledi. “Aynı onun dediği gibi.”

Suho ona baktıktan sonra herkes döndü. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol şaşkın görünürken Kai, Lay, Sehun ve Chen bunu bekliyormuş gibi görünüyorlardı. Şaşkın ama neler olacağını biliyorlardı.

“Ben…” Suho endişeyle herkese baktı ve başını salladı. “Sanırım herkese neden burada olduğunu anlatmanın zamanı geldi.”

 _‘Sonunda,’_ diye düşündü Luhan.

“Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Sehun; beni izleyin.”

Sehun diğerleri çıkarken hareket etmedi ve Luhan onu bırakmak için gerildiğini biliyordu. Ancak Luhan, Sehun’un elini okşayarak ona baktı ve Sehun yavaşça başını salladı.

“Sonra görüşürüz.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Luhan bıraktı.

Luhan neden bilmiyordu ama uzun zamandır neden burada olduğunu bilmek istemesine rağmen, aniden cevaplardan korkmuştu.

“Kalanınız, beni izleyin.” Kris dedi ve herkes onu takip etmeye başladı.

Tesisten ayrılmadılar. Odalarının olduğu yere gittiler ve Kris uzaktaki bir odaya onları soktu. Luhan burasının mini bir konferans salonuna benzediğini gördü ve herkes otururken Kris masanın en sonunda ayakta duruyordu.

Kris gergin ama heyecanlı görünüyordu ve bu Luhan’ı daha çok meraklandırıyordu. Lay kaybolmuş gibi görünüyordu. Chen de. Sadece Luhan ve Xiumin ilgiliymiş gibiydiler.

“Nereden başlamalıyım?” Kris mırıldanarak bir ileri bir geri yürüyordu ve Lay onu durdurdu.

“Kris, zamanı boşa harcıyorsun.”

Kris ona bakıp başını salladı. Herkesin gözüne baktıktan sonra derin bir nefes aldı.

“Dünyanın hepinize ihtiyacı var derken yalan söylemiyordum. Aslında dürüst olmak gerekirse hepiniz dünyayı kurtarmak için buradasınız.”

Luhan ve Xiumin birbirine baktı. Lay ve Chen dik oturmuş dinliyorlardı. Luhan onların da tam gerçeği bilmediklerini anladı. Belki sadece bir kısmını biliyorlardı.

“Şu anda Dünya’da değiliz.”

Kris’in sözlerine Luhan homurdanıp gülmek istiyordu ama çok ciddi görünüyordu ve Luhan sessizce oturup dinlemeye devam etti.

“Ondan çok uzaktayız. Gizli bir tesiste. Kontrol arayan bir bilim insanı tarafından kurulup işletilen bir tesiste.”

Kris iç çekti. “Onun bu tesisi kurmaktaki ana amacı Dünya’yı ele geçirmek. Tamamen.”

“Neden?” Xiumin sordu.

“Güç. İntikam.” Kris açıkladı. “Oldukça tehlikeli bir karışım.”

Luhan üzgün göründüğünü fark etti. “Sen ve Suho onunla nasıl tanıştınız?”

Kris hepsine baktı. “Kris ve ben… genç ve azimliydik. Dönüşümle oynamaya, dünyanın ne kadar çok şey önerdiğine hevesliydik. Bilgimizle yapabileceklerimiz… İkimiz de Tanrı'yla oynadık.”

“Çok genç ve harika bilim insanlarıydık.” Kris düşünerek sırıttı. “Hala öyleyiz. Ama bizi bunun neye yönlendirdiğini anlamalıydık.”

Kris, Chen’e baktıktan sonra bakışlarını hepsine çevirdi.

“Başta oynamamamız gereken şeylerle oynadığımız için bağımlı olmuştuk. Her yeri boyamaları için pastel boya ve inşa etmek için legolar verilen küçük çocuklar gibiydik. Dönüşümle deney yaptık… Ve başardık.”

Kris ne kadar uzun konuşursa Luhan onun o kadar çok üzüldüğünü gördü.

“Önce kendi üzerimizde deney yaptık. Acı veren bir süreçti ama üstesinden gelebildik. Yapabildiklerimizle şoka uğramıştık. Yeteneklerimize hayran kalmıştık…”

“Ve sonra bir yenisi eklendik. Kendimizden başka ilk deneyimiz zamanı durdurma gibi mükemmel bir yeteneğe sahipti. Çok… güzeldi. Yapabildiği şeyler. Gün batımını istediği kadar uzatabiliyordu. Yağmurun yere değmesini durdurabiliyordu.”

Kris düşünceleriyle gülümsedi. “Bir anı sonsuza kadar sürdürebiliyordu.”

“Yaptığının ne kadar güzel olduğunu gördük ve Suho ve ben deneyimizle gurur duyduk. O kadar çok gurur duyduk ki onu dünyadaki bilim insanlarına sunduk.”

“Ama sonunda ne elde ettik?” Kris’in hüzünlü gözlerine öfke yerleşti. “Alay. Nefret. İğrenme.”

“Yaptığının harika ve güzel olduğunu kabul etmemişlerdi. Korkmuşlardı. Deneyimizi çatlak olarak gördüler. Bizi çatlak olarak gördüler. Kimliklerimizi ve işimizi elimizden aldılar. Hayatımızı.”

“Elimizde hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. Bizi ele geçirdiler. Üzerimizde çalıştılar.” Kris iç çekti. “Kaçmak istedik. Daha kötüsü, ölmek istedik.”

“Ve sonra bu adam geldi ve mükemmel bir anlaşma önerdi. Yaşamaya devam etmek için. Deney yapmaya devam etmek için. Ve karşılığında bize daha fazla merak sunacaktı.”

“Oynamak için yeni oyuncak verilen çocuklar gibi, hevesle kabul ettik. O zamanlar o bizim tek umudumuzdu. Bizi silah olarak kullanmak istediğini bilmiyorduk. Onu yaptığı tek bir hatadan dolayı ofisinden süren insanları yok etmek için kullanacağı silahlar. Bizim gibi dönüşüme aç ama deneyleri işe yaramadığı için aşağılanmış önde gelen bir bilim insanıydı.”

Odadaki herkes dikkatle dinliyordu ve Kris oturdu.

“Bizi buraya gönderdi. Bu dokunulmamış gezegene; sadece bir avuç insanın bildiği kendi kurduğu gizli tesise. Bize en üst düzey gereçleri ve teknolojiyi verdi. Deney yapmak için birkaç kişi… topladı.”

“Kaçırıldı demek istedin herhalde?” Xiumin kendilerinden bahsederek öfkeyle söyledi ve Kris başını salladı.

“Kaçırıldı. Evet, kaçırdı. Deney yapmak için pek çok kişiyi kaçırdı.” Kris söylerken başını iki yana salladı. “Suho ve ben bunu istemiyorduk. İnsanların gönüllü bir şekilde onlara yapacaklarımıza izin vermelerini istiyorduk. Buna katılmanın çok büyük riskleri olduğunu anlamalarını. Deneylerimiz her zaman çok tehlikeliydi ve ölme şansları oldukça büyüktü. Bunu istemiyorduk. Suho ve ben katil değiliz.”

“Ama bizi açığa çıkaracağını söyleyerek tehdit ettik. Bizi onlara geri vereceğini ve hayvanlar gibi kafeslerde inceleneceğimizi. İnsanları öldürmeyi gerçekten düşündük.” Kris yumruklarını sıktı. “Daha sonra deneyimizi aldı. Zamanı kontrol edebileni. Onu bizden aldı.”

Luhan, Kris’in dişlerini sıktığını gördü. “Onu Dünya’daki zamanı durdurmaya zorladı; böylece hareket edip deney yapmaya devam edebilecektik. Böylece biz ilerlerken Dünya ilerleyemeyecekti. Böylece Dünya nerede olduğumuzu, ne yaptığımızı ve insanların kayıp olduğunu öğrenemeyecekti…”

“Bizi emirlerini yerine getirmezsek onu öldüreceğini söyleyerek tehdit etti.” Kris derin nefes aldı. “Eşimi öldürecekti…”

 _‘Eşi…’_ Luhan, Kris’e acımıştı. Eşinin alıkonulmasına ve tehdit edilmesine.

“O yüzden zamanı bizim için durdurdu. Ve biz de deney yaptık.”

“Neler oldu?” Lay sordu.

“Birkaç deney başarılı oldu. Bildiğiniz üzere hepiniz.”

“Ya olmayanlar? Onlar… öldü mü?” Luhan sordu.

Kris başını eğdi. “Canavara dönüştüler. Durdurulamazlardı.”

_Canavarlar._

Xiumin ve Luhan’ın ilk savaştıkları canavarın görüntüsü Luhan’ın aklına geldi ve nefesini tuttu.

“Evet Luhan.” Kris dedi. “O canavarlar bizin yanlış giden deneylerimizdi.”

“Ve biz onları öldürdük…” Luhan korkuyla nefesini tuttu. “Biz insanları öldürdük. İkisini öldürdük.”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. _Biz_ öldürdük. O canavarlara dönüştüklerinde zaten ölüydüler.  Tüm anıları, insani yanlarını kontrol eden her şeyleri gitmişti. Biz onların üzerinde deney yaptığımızda ölmüşlerdi.”

Luhan öyle bir şeye dönüşmeye ne kadar yakın olduğunu fark ederek koltuğunda titredi.

“Ama bu adam, bu bilim insanı, o yaratıklardan hoşlanıyordu. Ve bize bir sürü yaptırdı.”

“Ne için?” Xiumin sordu.

“Dünyayı fethetmek için.” Kris açıkladı. “Planı hepsini Dünya’ya salmaktı. Bizi ayıplayan bilim insanlarını öldürmek ve şehirlere saldırmaya başlamak.”

“Ona nasıl yardım edecek?” Lay herkes baktı. “Biz nereden geldik?”

Kris iç çekti. “Herkes saldırıya uğrarken, her şey yok edilirken ve panik etrafa yayılırken hepiniz olaya dahil olup tamamen yok olmaktan kurtaracaktınız.”

“Anlamıyorum—“ Luhan konuşmaya başladı ama Kris elini kaldırarak onu durdurdu ve devam etti.

“Hepiniz kurtulduğunuzda, herkese haklı olduğumuz kanıtlanacaktı. Onun haklı olduğu. Deneylerimizin hiçbir şey olmadığı. Bizim çatlak olmadığımız. Onun sayesinde Dünya’nın kurtulduğu.”

“Bu haksızlık!” Lay öfkeyle ayağa kalktı. “Kahraman hareketlerine bürünmek ha? Biz sizin deneyleriniz. Onun değil. Sen ve Suho’nun yaptığını kendi yapmış gibi gösterecek?”

Kris başını salladı. “Maalesef. Yeteneklerinizi gizlemeyi ve o kadar gelişmemişsiniz gibi davranmaya devam etmek istedim ama yine de yeteneklerinizi kullanabilmeniz için hepinizi gizlice eğittim. Ama dürüst olmak gerekirse hiçbirimiz dünyanın sizin varlığınızdan haberdar olmasını istemiyoruz. Dünya bu kadar büyük bir şeye henüz hazır değil.”

“Bekle,” Xiumin konuşmaya başladı. “Onun planının bu, _bu canavarları_ Dünya’ya yerleştirmek olduğunu söyledin. Hepsini oraya nasıl götürecek?”

“Götürmeyecek.”

Luhan, Kris’e baktı.

“Yarın nüfusun bir kısmını kirletecek kimyasalların olduğu bir füze gönderecek. Hepsinin canavarlara dönüşmesine neden olacak kimyasallar.”

 _‘Hayır…’_ Luhan düşündü, _‘hepsi masum insanlar.’_

Kris hepsine baktı. “Bu yüzden onu durdurmalıyız. Suho ve ben bu yüzden size ihtiyaç duyuyoruz. Onu durdurmak için bize yardım etmenize.”

 _‘Onlar…’_ Luhan hepsine baktı. _‘Ama onlar hazır değildi. Bununla başa çıkmaya hazır değillerdi.’_

“Bunların olacağını nasıl biliyorsun?” Chen ilk kez konuşmuştu.

“Eşim alıkonulmadan önce bana devrime başlamanın doğru zamanı geldiğini anlayacağımı bildiren bir mesaj gönderdi. Görüyorsunuz, yukarımızdaki tesislerden birinde alıkonuluyor. Bilim adamları kaldığı yerde. Neler olduğunu, planlarının ne olduğunu ve ne zaman uygulamaya geçeceklerini biliyor. Zamana bakarak beni uyaracağını söylemişti. Bu son sözüydü.”

“Neden daha önce savaşmaya başlamadınız?” Xiumin sordu. “Kontrolden çıkmadan önce.”

“Denedik.” Kris cevap verdi. “Ve en acı verici şekilde ödedik.”

Kris acı bir şekilde Chen’e baktıktan sonra devam etti. “Başka bir başarılı deneylerimizden birisini savaşmayı başardı ama düzgün eğitim ve testlere tabi tutulmamıştı. O yüzden güçleri geri tepti ve kendisine saldırarak bedeninin kilitlenmesine neden oldu. Bu sabah uyanana kadar komadaydı. Ama maalesef artık bir şey hatırlamıyor. Kendi eşini bile.”

Luhan, Kris’in Chen’den bahsettiğini anlamıştı. _‘Yani bu Suho’nun eşiydi.’_ Diye düşündü ve Suho’nun şu anda neler hissettiğini hayal edemiyordu. Eşinin seni unutması. Uyandığında seni hatırlamaması.

Luhan, Suho’nun Chen’i tanıtırken ne kadar üzgün ve yorgun göründüğünü hatırlamıştı.

“O yüzden savaşıyoruz.” Xiumin konuşmaya başladı. “Plan nedir?”

Kris hepsine baktı. “Karşılık verdiklerinde savaşacağız. Kan dökülmeden onları durduramayız. Size yeterince işkence ettiğimi biliyorum. Ama sizden son isteğim bu. Suho ve bana bunda yardım etmeniz. Kendi hatalarımızı düzeltmemizde yardım etmeniz.”

Luhan herkesin başını salladığını gördü ve Kris ve Suho’nun onlara yaptıklarından sonra yardıma gönüllü olmalarına gülümsedi. Lay’in seçimi kimse güvenmiyorken Suho ve Kris’e güvenmekti.

“Ne yapacağız?” diye sordu Lay.

“Suho ve ben planlarını buraya kadar biliyoruz.” Kris açıkladı. Dünya’ya bulaştırmak üzerek kimyasallar yüklü füzeleri gönderdiklerinde, takip edip neredeyse herkesi yok edene kadar beklemeliyiz. Yok ettiklerinde ve Dünya yardım istediğinde biz varıp kurtaracağız.”

“Ama Dünya’nın yıkımını beklemek yerine, olmasını önleyeceğiz. Öylece durup izlemeyeceğiz. Devam edip onları koruyacağız. İnsanları kirletmelerini durduracağız.”

Kris’in dediklerini sindirirken odada bir sessizlik oldu.

“Wow,” dedi Xiumin. “Eve gideceğimize inanamıyorum.”

 _‘Ev.’_ Luhan uzun zamandır evi düşünmüyordu. Nasıl hissettirmeliydi? Uzun zamandır evi diğerleriyle burasıydı. Bunları, bu tesisi, insanları yok etmeyi planlayan bu gizli planı görmezden gelip nasıl yaşamaya geri dönebilirdi?

“Hepinize yaptıklarımızdan dolayı içtenlikle özür diliyorum.” Kris söyledi. “Ama bilmenizi istiyorum ki Suho ve ben asla sizi obje olarak görmedik. Deneyler. Hepsi oyundu.”

Luhan, Kris’in onlara içtenlikle baktığını gördü.

“Hepinizi güzel ve insanlığa hediye olarak gördük. Asla sizi silah olarak kullanma niyetimiz olmadı.” Kris başını eğdi. “Özür dilerim.”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı.

“Neden yaptığınızı anlıyoruz şimdi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse bu güçleri seviyorum.” Luhan utanmazca söyledi.

“Bende.” Xiumin sırıttı.

“Benim içinde geçerli.” Lay ekledi.

“Ve benim için.” Chen avuçlarına bakarak sessizce söyledi. “Onları nasıl kullanacağımı hala bilmesem bile.”

Kris başını salladı. “Teşekkür ederim. Bu bizim için çok büyük anlam teşkil ediyor. Suho ve ben insanların yarattıklarımızdan memnun olmalarını uzun zamandır bekliyoruz. En sonunda memnun olmanıza sevindim.”

Kris tartışmanın bittiğini işaret ederek ayağa kalktı. “Şimdi kimsenin sorusu yoksa bugünlük dinlenebilirsiniz. Yarın için kendinizi hazırlayın.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Odalarına dönmeleri Luhan için bulanıktı. Tüm bu yeni bilgiler. Tüm bu hareketler…

Güçleri olması yeterli değildi. Deneye tabi tutulmaları yeterli değildi. Ama Dünya’dan başka bir gezegende olmak? Geleceklerinin şekillendiği tüm planları az önce öğrenmek?

Luhan odaya girdi ve kendini yatağa bıraktı. Sehun’un hala dışarıda olması iyi, diye düşündü. Onun şu anda nasıl göründüğünü görmesini istemiyordu. Tam bir karmaşa içinde. Kafası karışık bir karmaşa.

Yani alıkonulmuştu. Kullanılmıştı. Deney başarısız olsa neredeyse o canavarlar gibi olacaktı.

Ve şu anda dünyayı kurtarmak üzerelerdi.

Hiçbiri Luhan’a mantıklı gelmiyordu. Pekala, Kris’in dediklerini tamamen anlamıştı. Güçlerini kullandıkları zamanı düşündüğünde Luhan her şeyin şu anda tuhaf olduğunu varsayıyordu. Ama yine de gerçeği bildiği için onu kavramada zor zaman geçiriyordu.

Luhan yataktan kalktı ve banyoya yöneldi. Suyun akmasına izin verirken baş ağrısının geldiğini hissetmişti ve ellerini banyo lavabosuna yaslayarak başını eğdi ve yok etmeye çalıştı.

 _‘Dünyayı kurtarmak…’_ Bunu yapabilecekler miydi?

Luhan başını salladı ve sisli aynada kendine baktı. Bu, diye düşündü, bu kendini şu anda nasıl gördüğüydü. Bir bulanık. Belirsiz. Bunu istemiyordu. Olayları açıkça görmek istiyordu. Kendini güçlü görmek istiyordu.

Luhan uzandı ve yavaşça silerek ellerini aynada oynattı. Bitirdiğinde Sehun’un arkasında dikildiğini gördü.

Onun girdiğini duymamıştı. Muhtemelen dikkati dağınıktı. Ama ona baktığında gözlerinin yorgun ve üzgün baktığını gördü. Luhan’ınkiler gibi dağılmış görünüyordu ve Luhan nedenini anlıyordu. Sehun’un bugün Suho’dan öğrendikleri, gerçek ve ne yapmak üzere oldukları ona da fazla gelmişti.

Luhan aynada ikisinin yansımasına bakıyordu. İkisi de şu anda aynı görünüyordu. Zayıf, kırılgan, gözleri yorgun ve tenleri solgun.

_‘Ama bunların hepsi bitmek üzere, değil mi?’_

Sehun arkadan ona ulaştı ve kollarını etrafına doladı. Luhan başını yana yatırarak Sehun’un boynuna ufak bir öpücük kondurmasına izin verdi.

“Buradasın.” Sehun fısıldadı, elleri Luhan’ın omuzlarındaydı.

“Nerede olmalıydım?” Luhan cevap verdi ve Sehun’un dokunuşlarıyla rahatladı.

“Gittiğini sandım.” Sehun çenesini Luhan’ın omzuna koyarak yansımalarına baktı.

 _‘Seni asla bırakamam,’_ Luhan ayakta durup ona bakarken dile getirmek istedi. Ama emin olamayarak dile getiremiyordu. Özellikle de yaşayacakları şeyler varken; _yarın tam olarak neye bulaşacaklardı? Bir savaş mı?_ Kendine ne olacağından emin olamasa bile beraber olacaklarına söz verebilir miydi?

Sehun doğrularak Luhan’ın elini tuttu. Luhan ona baktığında Sehun küveti işaret etti.

Luhan sırtını Sehun’un göğsüne yaslamış ve sıcak suyun ikisini rahatlatmasını beklerken öylece durdular. Ama Luhan işe yaramadığını biliyordu çünkü ikisi de duyduklarından dolayı hala gergindi.

Sehun yavaşça sabuna uzandı ve Luhan’ın sırtına sürmeye başladı. Luhan başta şaşırdı ama sonra izin verdi. Sehun ellerini saçlarında hissediyordu; şampuanla yıkıyordu ve rahatlayarak gözlerini kapattı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Luhan ellerinin aşağıya indiğini ve omuzlarına masaj yaptığını hissedince sordu.

“Seninle ilgileniyorum.” Sehun cevap verdi. Sonra onu yavaşça kaldırdı ve dikkatle küvetten çıkardı.

Sehun onu duşa sokarak saçlarını duruladı. Şampuan yakmasa bile Luhan gözlerini sıkıca kapatmıştı.

“Neden bunu yapıyorsun?” Luhan istemeden sordu.

“Hep bunu yapmak istedim.” Sehun cevap verdi. “Benimle o zaman ilgilendiğin için sana teşekkür yöntemim.”

Luhan, Sehun’un odasına çıplak ve zayıf olarak itildiği zamanı hatırlamıştı. Ona o gece sarıldığını, boş odadaki tek yoldaşını hatırladı. Sehun’un hatırlaması…

“Tabiki hatırlıyorum.” Sehun düşünceleri okumuşçasına konuştu. “Seninle ilgili her şeyi hatırlıyorum.”

İşi bitince Sehun onu çevirerek yüzüne baktı ve Luhan gözlerini açtı.

“Her zaman hatırlayacağım.” Sehun eğilerek mırıldandı ve onu öpmeye başladı.

Sehun’un öpücüğü her bir korkusunu, endişesini yutarken Luhan gözlerini kapattı. Üzerlerine akan su Luhan’ın yaşlarını saklarken kendini ona bastırdı.

Neden ağladığını bilmiyordu. Belki yorgun ve çaresiz olduğu içindi. Her şeyin bitmesini istemiyordu. Onların burada huzur içinde yaşamasını istiyordu. Ama hayır, bu yolla yaratılmışlardı. Alıkonulmuşlardı. Deney yapılmıştı. Ve ne için? Başkasının intikamının bir parçası olmak için?

Sehun onu soğuk banyo duvarına ittirdi, dudakları hala onu yavaşça ve nazikçe öpüyordu. Farklı, diye düşündü Luhan; ellerinin Sehun’un ince beline süzülmesine ve orada durmasına izin verdi. Öpücükleri yavaştı; sanki zamanın tadını çıkarıyorlardı ve Luhan bu anın sonsuza kadar sürmesini dileyerek öpüyordu.

Sehun’un böyle öpmek yeniydi. Her zaman acelecilik olurdu ama şu anda Luhan bilerek yavaştan aldığını hissediyordu. Dudaklarının üzerindeki dudakların her baskısını, her tadı, her hissi içine çekmek… İkisinin de havaya ihtiyacı olmasa Luhan zaman zaman duracaklarından şüpheliydi.

Sehun bir süre sonra onu bıraktı ve Luhan ona bakmak için gözlerini açtı. ‘Çok güzel,’ diye düşündü Luhan. Saçları ıslaktı, gözleri sanki her şeyi içine çekiyormuş gibi ona bakıyordu. Elmacık kemikleri daha çok göz çarpıyordu ve Luhan tabağına daha fazla yemek koymayı aklına not etti. Ama sonra bunu yapmak için zamanı olmadığını hatırladı.

Luhan alnını Sehun’un çenesine yasladı ve Sehun’un kolları etrafına dolandı. Duştan akan su sırtına vuruyordu ve birbirlerinin kollarında olmak çok rahatlatıcı hissediyordu.

“Daha çok yemek yemelisin.” Sehun sırtını okşayarak söyledi.

Luhan başını kaldırdı. “Dinime küfreden Müslüman olsa. Çok zayıfsın.”

Sehun ona yumuşakça gülümsedi. “İkimiz de.”

Sehun’un gülümsemesini seviyordu Luhan. Gözleri kayboluyordu ve kendisinin gülümsemesine neden oluyordu.

Luhan eline biraz şampuan döktü ve hızlıca Sehun’un saçlarını yıkadı. Tutuşu altında kıpırdanınca Luhan güldü ve Sehun ona garipçe baktı.

“Gel buraya.” Luhan kıkırdayarak onu suyun altına çekti ve Luhan banyosuna onu yıkamaya devam ederken Sehun öylece dikiliyordu.

Dakikalar sonra Luhan banyo tezgahına oturmuş temiz bir tişört giyerken Sehun belinde havlu dişlerini fırçalıyordu.

Luhan ona baktı ve çok… normal hissetti. Dünya tehlikede değilmiş gibi. Normal bir öğleden sonrayı beraber geçiriyorlarmış gibi.

Sehun dişlerini fırçaladıktan sonra ona baktığını yakaladı.

“Ne?” diye sordu ve Luhan gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Hiç. Normal şeyler yapmanı izlemeyi seviyorum.”

Sehun ona doğru yaklaşırken kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Normal şeyler mi?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Evet böyle mesela. Dişlerini fırçalaman.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın bacakları arasına girdi ve ellerini iki yanında tezgahın üzerine koydu.

Sehun sonra ona baktı.

“Ya bu, bu da normal mi?”

Luhan tişört giyse bile Sehun’un göğsünü öpmesini izledi ve Sehun’un ona verdiği en ufak dokunuşla titredi.

“Mhhmmmm…” Luhan bacaklarını etrafına dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve Sehun öpmek boynuna uzandı.

“Ya bu?”

Çenesine küçük, zararsız öpücükler kondururken Sehun belini kavradı. Luhan karnındaki sıkışma hissiyle nefesini tuttu. Sehun geçen seferki ısırık gibi iz bırakmamaya çalışıyordu ve dudakları her yerindeydi.

“Ya da bu?”

Sehun’un elleri Luhan’ın baldırlarına kayarak onları ayırdı ve Sehun, Luhan’ın tişörtünü yukarıya kaldırdı. Luhan, Sehun’un başını eğerek onu ağzına almasını izliyordu. Dilinin her bir santimini tatmasını hissedince Luhan’ın ayak parmakları kıvrıldı.

“Sehun…” Sehun başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirirken Luhan soludu. Luhan kendisinin daha çok sertleştiğini hissediyordu. Sehun’un elleri Luhan’ın baldırlarına batarak onları ayrı tutuyordu ve duşun cam duvarındaki yansımaları Luhan’ı olduğundan daha fazla sertleştiriyordu.

Sehun’un dişleri etini sıyırdı ve Luhan titredi, inlemeleri banyo duvarlarında yankılanıyordu. Luhan elini uzatarak boşalmadan önce onu durdurmak için Sehun’un saçını kavradı ama gerçekten durdurmak istiyor muydu? Sehun’un ereksiyonu üzerindeki ağzı çok iyi hissettiriyordu ve Luhan kendini kontrol ederek gözlerini kapattı.

Karnındaki ateş gittikçe daha çok güçleniyordu ve Sehun onu emmeye devam ederken Luhan uçuyordu. Dudakları parlıyordu ve çok pembe görünüyordu; tanrım, Luhan daha fazla sertleşebilir miydi? Sehun boşalmasın diye ona dokunmamaya çalışıyordu ve Luhan onun için yanıyordu; ağzı, bedeni ve dokunuşu için yanıyordu.

Sehun onu kolayca kaldırdığında Luhan bacaklarını beline doladı. Sehun dudakları kilitlenmiş halde onu banyodan çıkardı ve Luhan’ın ıslak saçlarını umursamadan yumuşak yatağa yatırdı. Onu derin bir şekilde öpmeye devam ederken Luhan kollarını boynunda sıkılaştırarak onu bırakmadı. Üzerine çıkıp Luhan’ın tişörtünü çıkarırken ve tenini altında hissederken Sehun bunu umursamıyordu.

Sehun’un dokunuşları Luhan’ın asla anlayamayacağı bir şeydi. Yanma ve donma hissi arasında bir şeydi. Önce buz gibi dondurucu daha sonra alev gibi yakıcı. Luhan tüm bu duyguları yaşarken ne hissedeceğini bilmiyordu.

Luhan’ın tişörtü gidince Sehun göğüs uçlarıyla alay etmeye başladı ve Luhan’ın karnındaki ateş yeniden alevlendi. Sehun’un belindeki havludan kurtularak Luhan onu okşamaya başladı ve Sehun eline doğru kendini itiyordu.

Artık birbirlerinin dokunuşuna karşı rahattılar. Luhan, Sehun’u neyin sertleştireceğini bilirken Sehun, Luhan’ı nasıl zirveye çıkaracağını biliyordu. Luhan başka şeyleri yapmak için daha fazla zamanları olmasını diliyordu. Luhan bunu istemiyor değildi çünkü siktir, Sehun ona her zaman zevk vermesi Luhan’ın bir diğer istediği şeydi. Ancak elinde olmadan daha fazlasına sahip olmayı diliyordu. Basit şeyler gibi. Bunu istiyordu.

Sehun bacaklarını ayırıp içine bir parmağını yollayınca Luhan tısladı. Luhan’ın gözlerinin acıyla kırıştığını görünce durdu.

“Bunu sana yapmaktan nefret ediyorum.” Sehun kulağına mırıldandı. “Seni incitmekten nefret ediyorum.”

Ama Luhan devam etmesini söyledi. Sehun’un daha sonra onu doldurmasını ve içine tamamen gömülmesini seviyordu. Acı dayanılabilirdi. Her zaman dayanabilirdi. Onunla olduğu sürece.

Sehun’un vuruşları yavaştı ve Luhan istek ve ihtiyaçla her vuruşuyla buluşuyordu. Bedeni onun için yanarken boşalmayı delicesine istiyordu. Sehun önceden beri içindeki ateşi körüklemeye devam ediyordu ama Luhan her patlamaya hazır olduğu an içinden çıkarak onun henüz boşalmasını istemediğini belli ediyordu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun omzunu dişleyip, önce durup sonra yavaşça ve gittikçe hızlanarak vuruşlarına devam ederken Luhan yorgun bir şekilde kulağına fısıldadı.

“Seninle aşk yapıyorum.” Sehun cevap verdi ve Luhan o cümlelerle neredeyse boşalacaktı. “ _Tanrım_ , Luhan bana ne yapıyorsun…”

Onun daha sert vurduğunu hissederken Luhan cevap vermedi ve tam kendi rahatlamasıyla buluşacakken Sehun yeniden durdu ve onu sarmaladı.

“Sehun..” Luhan titreyerek yalvardı, bedeni çok istiyordu. “Sehun, lütfen…”

“Henüz değil.” Penisini okşarken cevapladı Sehun ve avucunda titredi. Luhan çok hassas ve bitkindi; bunu ona yaptığı için Sehun’dan nefret ediyordu. Onu delicesine istiyordu. Ona ihtiyacı vardı…

“Seni seviyorum.” Sehun kulağına fısıldadı ve Luhan ona baktı. “Bunları söylemek uzun zamanımı aldı biliyorum ama seni seviyorum.”

Luhan ellerinde titredi ve o bir şey diyemeden Sehun onu okşayarak yeniden içinde gidip gelmeye devam etti.

Sehun bacaklarını kaldırırken Luhan’ın tırnakları Sehun’un etine gömülüyordu. Bu yolla daha derine inebiliyordu ve Luhan ona tutunarak onunla buluşuyordu. Sehun içine girdiği her seferde o muhteşem noktaya vuruyordu ve daha fazla dayanamadı.

“Sehun,” Luhan karnındaki ateşin patlamak üzere olduğunu hissedince gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. “Siktir, Sehun, Tanrı'ya yemin ederim eğer durursan var ya...”

Sehun onu çekerek başparmağını yarığında gezdiriyordu ve Luhan etrafında sıkılaştı.

“Benim için gel Luhan.” Sehun içine vururken fısıldadı. “Bırak.”

Ve Luhan kendisini Sehun’un ellerine bıraktı. Uzun ve yoğun şekilde boşalmıştı ve daha fazla düşünemiyordu. Kulaklarındaki zonklama dışında bir şey duyamıyordu ve orgazmın bıraktığı dalga dışında bir şey hissedemiyordu. Daha önce hissettiklerinden daha yoğundu ve inleyip titrerken Sehun’a tutunuyordu.

Sehun hemen arkasından geldi ve içini doldururken Luhan’a sıkıca tutundu. Luhan, Sehun’un bacağındaki tutuşunun ertesi gün iz bırakacağını biliyordu ama umurunda değildi.

Birbirlerinin kollarında soluyarak yatıyorlardı. Sehun içinden çıktı ve Sehun’un sıcaklığı onu terk ederken Luhan titredi. Yanına yatarak Sehun onu kendine çekti; göğsü Luhan’ın sırtına yapışmıştı ve öylece kaldılar.

Dakikalar, saatler… Luhan ne kadar süre geçtiğini bilmiyordu ama hala uyanıktı.  Yorgundu ama çok değil.  Zihinsel olarak evet ama fiziksel olarak hiç bu kadar iyi hissetmemişti. İçindeki tüm enerjiyle ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Luhan avuçlarını açtı ve raflarındaki küre uçarak kendisine geldi. Luhan havada süzülmesine izin verdi ve bir süre onlarla oynadı.

“Uyu Luhan.” Sehun kulağına fısıldadı ve Luhan küreyi rafa geri yolladı.

“Sen uyumuyorsun.” Luhan karşılık verince Sehun iç çekti.

“Doğru. Ama lütfen uyumaya çalış. Yarın ihtiyacın olacak.”

_Yarın…_

“Yarın gideceğimize inanamıyorum.” Luhan iç çekti. “O günün geleceğini hiç düşünmezdim.”

Luhan, Sehun’un dikleştiğini hissetti.

“Biz mi?”

Luhan ona döndü. “Evet. Suho sana ne planladıklarını açıklamadı mı?”

Sehun bir süre ona baktıktan sonra gözlerini kapattı ve yeniden açtı.

“Luhan,” Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. “Ben seninle gelmiyorum.”

Luhan birisi az önce onu göğsünden tekmelemiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Ne?”

Sehun ona bakıyordu. “Seninle gelmiyorum. Biz sizinle gelmiyoruz.”

Luhan gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne demek istiyorsun? Kris hepimizin Dünya’ya döneceğini söyledi. Gönderilen füzeyi durdurmak için—“

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır… Bu senin, Xiumin’in, Lay’in, Chen’in ve Kris’in yapacağı şey.”

Luhan ona delirmiş gibi bakıyordu. Eğer onlar sadece gidenlerse, diğerlerine ne olacaktı?

Luhan elleriyle yüzünü kavradı. “Hayır. Hayır, burada kalmıyorsun Sehun. Sana zarar verirler. Kyungsoo’ya. Baekhyun’a. Herkese.”

Sehun eğilerek onu öptü. Luhan bir süre durarak sakinleşti.

“Sehun… burada kalamazsınız.” Luhan fısıldadı ve Sehun iç çekti.

“Zorundayız. Yedek olarak çalışacağız… diyebilirsin.”

“Yedek mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Hepiniz füzenin Dünya’ya ulaşmasını engelleyeceksiniz, değil mi?”

Luhan başını salladı.

“İlk füzenin başarısız olduğunu fark ettikten sonra yenisini gönderirlerse ne olur?”

Luhan bunu düşünmemişti.

“Ya arkanızdan gelirlerse?” Sehun sordu. “Ya o canavarları arkanızdan yollarlarsa?”

Luhan başını iyi yana salladı. _‘Hayır, onları burada bırakamazlardı.’_

“Biz kalıyoruz.” Sehun devam etti. “Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho ve ben… biz bu tesisi yok etmek için kalıyoruz. Böylece deneylerin hiçbiri, bu araştırmaların hepsi yanlış ellere geçmeyecek.”

“Ya ben size katılırsam?” Luhan ona umutsuzca bakıyordu. “Suho benimle yer değişebilir. Chen onunla beraber olur, Suho kendi eşinden ayrılmak istemez.”

Sehun elini kaldırarak Luhan’ın yüzünü tuttu. Luhan’ın saçlarını gözlerinden çekerken ona sempatiyle bakıyordu.

“Suho’yu bizden ayıramazsın. Kris’i sizden ayıramayız.”

“Neden?”

Sehun iç çekti. “Kris’in de senin eşin olabileceğini biliyor musun? Suho’nun da benim eşim olabileceğini?”

Luhan ona şaşırarak baktı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.”

“Suho bizim… ebeveyn eşimiz gibi. Hepimizden bir parça onda var. Bu neyse, bize bu yetenekleri veren deneyle karışık. Hepimiz böylece Suho’ya bağlıyız. Eğer istersek bizim eşimiz olabilir.”

 _‘Suho’nun onlara davranışız, Suho’nun onlarla ilgilenişi…’_ Luhan hepsini hatırlıyordu.

“Eğer o istemezse onunla bağlanmak zorunda değiliz. Hepimiz için uygun olabilir ama tuhaf bir şekilde Chen’le daha rahat. Seninle benim gibi.”

Sehun yüzünü okşadı. “Birisini eşinden ayırmanın onları zayıflattığını biliyorsun. Suho zaten Chen’siz çok zayıf. Ona yardım edebilecek tek biz varız. Onunla bağlanmasak bile, ona yakın olduğumuz zaman bu Suho’yu hayatta tutuyor. Aynısı Kris ve sizin için de geçerli.”

Luhan ona çaresizce bakıyordu. “Önceden bunu mu anlatmaya çalışıyordun? Beraber olamayacağımızı? Çünkü biz… farklıyız?”

Sehun yavaşça başını salladı ve elini çekti. “Eğer şimdi durmak istersen anlayabilirim. Benimle olmamaya… alışmak.”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Sakın bir daha kendini benden uzaklaştırmayı düşünme. Çok az zamanımız kaldı.”

Sehun başını salladı ve alnını Luhan’ınkine yasladı. “Affedersin.”

Öylece kalırken sessizlik aralarına süzüldü. Luhan pek çok şey düşünüyordu ve hepsi ağır geliyordu.

_Zaman._

_Zaman başladığında o ve Sehun ayrılacaklardı._

Yani demek buydu. Zaman hareket etmeye başladığında Dünya’yı kurtarmak için kendi rollerini oynamak zorundaydılar.

Sehun’dan ayrılmak istemiyordu. Ama böyle olmalıydı.

Sehun’un başını kaldırarak yüzüne baktı.

“Bize ne olacak?” Luhan sordu ve Sehun ona kederle baktı.

“Bilmiyorum.”

Luhan gözlerini kapattı. “Belki de beraber olmamız için hala bir yol vardır. Belki de hala zaman vardır. Belki de—“

“Luhan—“

“Belki de…” Luhan hıçkırdı. “Belki de…”

Ama hiçbir şey yoktu. Luhan bir şey düşünemiyordu ve zayıf olduğu için kendine kızıyordu.

“Luhan…” Sehun ona sarıldı ve alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Özür dilerim. Ama lütfen. Uyu. Yarın gücünün her damlasına ihtiyacın olacak.

 _‘Nasıl uyuyabilirim?’_ Luhan düşündü _. ‘Yarın olduğunda…’_

Sehun’un dikkatini dağıtmaya çalıştığını biliyordu. Düşünmekten kaçınmasını istediğini. Ama ne kadar zamanları kaldığını bilmiyordu?

“Lütfen.” Sehun yalvarıyordu.

“Ama ya uyandığımda sen—“

“Burada olacağım.” Sehun fısıldadı. “Söz veriyorum.”

Luhan hala gergin olmasına rağmen bu sözlerle rahatlamaya ve uyumaya çalıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Herkes ertesi sabah toplanmış Suho’nun laboratuvardan dönmesini bekliyordu ve Luhan hepsinin gergin olduğunu görebiliyordu. Bir kere Chanyeol usluydu ve bir köşede gergince oturuyordu. Baekhyun bir ileri bir geri yürürken Lay taş gibi dikiliyordu. Xiumin yerinde duramıyordu ve Chen ellerine bakıp duruyordu.

Sakin görünen tek kişiler Kris, Kyungsoo, Kai ve Sehun’du. Kris; çünkü eğer o koparsa hepsinin kopacağını bildiğinden böyleydi. Ve Sehun; çünkü Luhan ikisi için güçlü kalmaya çalıştığını biliyordu.

Diğer yanda Kyungsoo ve Kai hazır görünüyorlardı. Kyungsoo banklardan birine oturmuşken Kai ayaklarının dibinde ve başını bacağına yaslamıştı. Kai’in yüzü iyileşmişti ve Luhan, Lay’in ikna ettiğini anlamıştı. Kyungsoo’nun elini Kai’in omzuna koymasını ve Kai’in ona bakarak gülümsemesini izledi Luhan.

Luhan, Sehun’a baktığında ikisini izlediğini gördü.

“Sonunda.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Bağlanmışlar.”

Luhan elini Sehun’unkine geçirdi. “Suho ve Kris öğrenmeyecek mi?”

“Umursayacaklarını sanmıyorum.” Sehun ona bakarak söyledi. “Uzun zamandır bekliyorlardı.”

Luhan başını salladı ve Sehun’un omzuna yasladı.

“Biliyorsun,” Sehun başladı. “Seni ilk gördüğümde dayanamayacağını düşünmüştüm.”

Luhan ona baktı. “Beni ilk gördüğünde mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Biz zaten deneye tabi tutulmuştu. Kai, Lay ve ben… Kendi testlerimiz için laboratuvarlardan birinden geçiyordu ve küreler içinde pek çok beden gördük.

 _‘O odalar…’_ Luhan hayvan kafesleri ve pek çok bilim insanı gördüğü odaları hatırlamıştı.

“O anda bizimde deneye tabi tutulduğumuzu anladık. Lay’in oraya kustuğunu ve Kai’in onu göremeyeceği başka bir yere sürüklediğini hatırlıyorum.”

Luhan bunları duyunca titredi ve Sehun iki elini avucuna aldı.

“Ve ben… neden kaldığını bilmiyorum. Kürelere bakmaya devam ettim ve herkesin içinden seni gördüm.”

Sehun ona içtenlikle bakıyordu.

“Uyuyordun. Çok küçüktün. Bizim yaşadığımızı herhangi bir deneye ve teste dayanamayacağını düşüneceğim kadar zayıf ve kemikliydin. Çok güçsüz görünüyordun ve Suho gelip beni alana kadar seni izlemekle geçirdim vaktimi.”

Sehun çenesinden kaldırarak ona baktı.

“Ama beni yanılttın. Sen aslında şu anda içimizdeki en güçlü ve en çok güce sahip olanlardan birisin.”

“Ben mi?” Luhan’ın ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Evet.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Sen.”

Tam o anda kapılar açıldı ve Suho içeri girdi. Suho’nun hızla yanlarına geldiğini görünce Luhan bir anlığına Sehun’un anlattıklarını unuttu. Eğer gergin ya da endişeliyse, bunu göstermiyordu ve herkes ona bakıyordu.”

“Hepsi temiz mi?” Kris, Suho yanına gelince sordu. Suho uzun süre ona baktıktan sonra diğerlerine döndü.

“Birisini görmek istiyor.”

_O._

_Adam._

Kris, Suho’ya baktı. “Kimi?”

Suho’nun gözleri Luhan’ınkileri buldu ve Luhan, Sehun’un nefesini tuttuğunu hissetti.

“Deney 4-2-0’ı görmek istiyor.”


	13. 13.Bölüm

Bunu duyunca Luhan ensesindeki saçların diken diken olduğunu hissediyordu.

_‘Deney 4-2-0… Bu benim…’_

_‘Benden ne istiyor olabilir?’_ Luhan ter alnını kaplarken düşündü. _‘Neden beni görmek istiyor?’_

“Hayır.” Sehun hırladı ve Luhan’ı daha sıkı tuttu.

“Ne için?” Kris şaşkınca sordu. “Daha önce asla böyle bir istekte bulunmamıştı. Gözü Kyungsoo’ya kaydığında bile.”

“Bilmiyorum.” Suho cevap verdi. “Her şeyin planladığımız gibi gitmediğini kontrol ederken adamlarından birine rastladım. Onu almak için buraya geliyorlardı ama onlar ben götürürüm dedim.”

Kris hepsine baktı ve Luhan korktuğunu belli etmemeye çalışıyordu.

“Hayır.” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Onunla yalnız buluşmasına izin veremezsiniz.”

“Sehun—“

“Hayır. Veremezsiniz.”

Luhan, Sehun’un elini çekiştirdi ve ona baktı. Endişeli olduğunu görebiliyordu. Ve korkmuş.

Eğer Luhan hızlı hareket etmezse, eğer Luhan ona gidip ne istediğini görmezse, gelip kendisi alırdı. Suho bunu biliyordu. Kris bunu biliyordu. Sehun da bunu biliyordu.

“Sehun…” Luhan konuşmaya başladı ama Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır…hayır… Luhan düşünme bile.”

Ama Luhan elini çekmişti.

Sehun gitmemesi için yalvaran gözlerle ona bakıyordu ancak Luhan bu kararı veremeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Sadece beni görmek istiyor, değil mi?” Suho ve Kris’e bakarak sordu.

Suho başını salladı. “Dediği bu.”

“Ve ona inanıyorsunuz?” Xiumin ayağa kalkarak söyledi. “Ben Sehun’un yanındayım, Luhan’ın gitmesine izin veremeyiz.”

“Ama bana zarar vermeyecektir.” Luhan onlara bakarak söyledi. “Bana zarar veremeyecek kadar yararlıyım onun için.”

“Bu konuda haklı.” Dedi Suho ve Sehun yumruğunu duvara vurdu.

“Lanet olsun!” Sehun bağırdı ve Kris’e baktı. “Ve sende bununla rahatsın?!”

“Değilim.” Kris dedi. “Ama Luhan haklı, ona zarar vermeyecektir.”

Sehun elini sinirle saçlarında gezdirdi. “Biliyordum. Onu bir şey için kullanacaktı. Daha önce harekete geçmeliydik.”

“Yapabileceğimiz başka bir şey var mı?” Kyungsoo sordu. “Tek başına gitmesine izin veremeyiz.”

Herkes ne yapacaklarını düşünürken odada sessizlik oldu ve Luhan göğsündeki ağrıyla hepsine baktı.

Onu önemsiyorlardı. Bunu görebiliyordu. Onun hepsini önemsediği gibi. Ama Luhan tek başına gitmekten başka çaresi olmadığını biliyordu.

“Bakın,” Luhan konuşmaya başladı. “Onu görmeye gidiyorum.”

“Hayır—“

Luhan bakışıyla Sehun’un sözünü kesti. “Eğer bana zarar vermeye kalkarsa, oradan kaçacağım.”

Kris kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Nasıl yapacağını biliyor musun?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Ama kendimi korumayı biliyorum.”

Sehun şakaymış gibi güldü. “Hazır değilsin.”

“Hiçbirimiz değiliz.” Luhan ona sertçe baktı. “Eğer ben gitmezsem, kim gidecek?”

Kimse cevap vermedi ve Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak Luhan’ın yanında volta atıyordu.

“Hayır,” Sehun devam etti. “Başka bir yol olmalı.”

“Ben gidiyorum.” Luhan kararlı bir şekilde söyledi. Ve Sehun ona acı çeker gibi bakıyordu. “Neden hepiniz harekete geçmiyorsunuz, sizinle buluşacağım. Dikkat dağıtıcı olarak hizmet edebilirim.”

“Biliyor musunuz, o haklı.” Dedi Suho. “Luhan’a ne için ihtiyacı varsa, planımızı uygulamaya koyarken bir süre dikkati dağılacaktır.”

Herkes emin değildi ama kimse bir şey demedi.

Kris başını salladı. “Ben onu götürürüm.”

“Ben götüreyim.” Sehun araya girdi ama Kris başını hayır anlamında salladı.

“Yanından ayrılamazsın. Burada kalmalısın, Suho’nun seni görebileceği yerde.” Kris ona söyledi ve Sehun sinirle gözlerini kapattı.

Luhan’ın avuçları terliyordu. Onunla buluşacaktı. Yalnız.

Bu adamla karşılaşmaktansa o uzaylı canavarlarla karşılaşmayı yeğlerdi.

“Hadi.” Kris onu yönlendirerek söyledi. Luhan herkese baktığında kendisine cesaretlendirici gülümsemelerle baktıklarını gördü.

“Bekle.” Sehun onu yanına çekti ve Luhan soru soramadan Sehun yüzünü kavrayarak onu öptü.

Luhan gözlerini kapatarak rahatladı. Buna asla alışamayacaktı. Sehun’u böyle –elleri yüzünü okşarken ve sıcaklığıyla—öpmekten asla yorulmayacaktı…

Sehun onu bırakarak alınlarını birbirine yasladı.

“Gitmeliyim.” Luhan fısıldadı ve Sehun başını salladı.

“Dikkatli ol.” Sehun mırıldandı ve elini son kez okşadıktan sonra Sehun onu bıraktı.

Luhan, Kris’e döndü ve başını salladı. Her adımda bacaklarının daha çok titrediğine yemin edebilirdi. _‘Hiçbir şey olmayacak.’_ Luhan kendini rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. _‘Sadece beni görmek istiyor.’_

Kris’le yürürken Luhan bir şey hatırladı. Sehun’un ona dün gece söylediği ve cevabını alamadığı bir şey. Her şey için geç olmadan önce Sehun’un bilmesini istediği bir şey.

“Hey,” Luhan ona baktığında Luhan’ın gittiğini görmemek için çoktan arkasını dönmüş olan Sehun şaşırarak ona baktı. “Bende seni seviyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sonra Luhan’ın en sevdiği gülümsemesini sundu. Daha sonra başını salladı ve Sehun artık bildiği için Luhan rahatlamıştı.

Luhan daha fazla zaman kaybetmeden arkasını döndü ve Kris’i dışarı takip etti.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan’ın daha önce binmediği bir asansördeydiler ve yukarı çıktıklarını biliyordu. Kulaklarını genişçe açmıştı ve rahatsız ediciydi. Luhan yanına baktığında Kris’in gergince dikildiğini gördü.

“Ne—Ne kadar sürüyor?” Luhan sessizce sordu. Cevabı bilmek istemiyordu. Asansör sonsuza kadar çıkabilirdi. Tek istediği gerginliğini dağıtacak bir şeydi. Konuşmak gibi.

“Biraz daha.” Kris cevap verince Luhan başını salladı.

 _‘Bir şey de…’_ Kris asansör duvarına yaslanırken düşündü. _‘Ne olursa…’_

“Luhan.” Kris konuşmaya başladı ve Luhan sessizliği bozduğuna minnettar bir şekilde ona baktı. “Benim için bir şey yapmana ihtiyacım var.”

Kris derin bir nefes aldı. “Eğer bunu yaparsa, sonsuza kadar minnettar kalırım.”

Luhan ne olduğunu merak ederek devam etmesini bekledi.

“Eşim… Orada olacak.”

_‘Zamanı kontrol edebilen kişi.’_

“Eğer onu çıkarabilirsen…” Kris’in sesi titriyordu, göğsündeki sıkışmayla savaşıyordu. “Eğer onu kurtarabilirsen…”

Luhan uzanarak elini rahatlatıcı bir şekilde Kris’in omzuna koydu.

“Deneyeceğim.” Dediğinde Kris başını salladı.

Birkaç saniye sonra vardılar ve Luhan asansörden inmek için derin nefes aldı. ancak Kris onunla gelmiyordu.

“Luhan, dinle.” Kris sessizce devam ediyordu. “Dışarıdaki gökyüzü gri.”

Luhan şaşkınca bakıyordu.

“Ne?”

“Gökyüzü, gerçek olan, karanlık ve gri. Hava kuru ve bazen de rüzgarlı.”

“Bana neden bunu söylüyorsun?” diye sordu Luhan ve Kris ona yaklaştı.

“Gün batımının neye benzediğini hala hatırlıyor musun?”

Luhan başını salladı.

“O renge –kırmızı ya da turuncu— dönüştüğünde, harekete geçeceğini anlayacaksın.” Kris açıklıyordu. “Baekhyun artık ışıklarla illüzyon yaratmayı biliyor. Ama çok kısa bir süreliğine. Suho bana ayrılman için gereken sinyalin o olacağını söyledi.”

Luhan başını salladı. “Tamam. Ama başka bir kapalı tesisse nasıl gökyüzünün kızardığını anlayacağım?”

“Onun tesisi bizimki gibi değil. Biz yer altındayken onunkisi geniş camlarla dolu. Dediğim gibi, değişikliği seviyor. Dünya’dan farklı gökyüzü görmeyi seviyor.” Kris birisi dinliyor mu diye kontrol ettikten sonra devam etti. “Titreşimi gördüğünde ya da söndüğünü düşündüğünce, oradan dışarı çıkıp atlamanı istiyorum.”

“Atlamak mı?” Luhan kocaman gözlerle sordu ve Kris başını salladı.

“Güven bana.”

Eğer Kris bir süre önce ona güvenmesini söyleseydi Luhan hayır derdi. Ama şimdi ona gülümsüyordu. Tamamen.

“Dikkatli ol.” Kris asansör kapanmadan önce söyledi ve Luhan yalnız kalmıştı.

Luhan ona ve Sehun’a ateş edenler gibi adamların olduğunu görünce ne yana gideceğini merak ederek etrafa bakındı. Luhan kendisini hazırladı ama silah taşımıyorlardı.

“Bu yönden.”

Luhan onları koridorlar boyunca izledi, yeraltındakiler gibiydi ve Luhan odalardan birine bakmayı düşünürken durdular.

“Buradan.”

Adamlar onu kapıya doğru geçirdiler ve Luhan tereddütle açtı.

Luhan dikkatle içeri girdi ve her şeyin karamsar göründüğünü fark etti. Başta Luhan odanın rengi olduğunu düşünmüştü ama sonra dışarıda hareket eden makineleri, uzaklıktaki dağları, karanlık bulutları, tesise girip çıkan laboratuvar önlüklü insanları gördüğünde… _‘Burası yapay değil,_ ’ Luhan düşündü.

Burası dışarıdan göründüğü gibiydi.

“Sevdin mi?”

Luhan döndüğünde adamın, bilim insanının, gülümseyerek kendisine doğru geldiğini gördü. Luhan gerileyince adam durdu.

“Endişelenme, sana zarar vermeyeceğim.” Adam yanından geçerek söyledi ve Luhan’ın daha önce fark etmediği bir sürü kağıtla dolu koca masanın arkasına geçti. “Neden oturmuyorsun?”

Adam önündeki bir sandalyeyi işaret etti ve Luhan hareket etmeden önce bir süre gözledi. Sonunda bacakları hareketini bulmuştu ve ona doğru yürüdü.

“Evcil hayvanım.” Luhan oturunca Adam yanını işaret etti ve adamın ayaklarının tam dibinde boynunda bir tasmayla zayıf bir çocuk vardı. Tasma duvara zincirlenmişti ve elleri kelepçelenmişti. Gözleri kapalı bir şekilde orada uzanıyordu ve teni hayalet gibi bembeyazdı. Saçları dağınıktı ve üzerinde yırtık pantolondan başka bir şey yoktu; Luhan o olduğunu anlamıştı.

_Kris’in eşi._

“Güzel değil mi?” adam kıkırdadı. Luhan bir zamanlar güzel olduğunu görebiliyordu. Çene hattı, elmacık kemikleri, burnunun kemeri… Ama şu anda gördüğü o çocuğun yok olmasıydı.

“Dediğim her şeyi yapıyor.” Adam mırıldanarak saçlarını okşamak için uzandı ve Luhan onun uykusunda titrediğini gördü.

Çocuğun gözleri sersemce titreşerek açıldı ve Luhan boş bakışlarla karşılaştı. Bitkin görünüyordu ve gözleri kilitlendiğinde çocuk ona bakmak için başını hafifçe kaldırdı.

 _‘Kaybolmuş… görünüyor.’_ Luhan fark etti. Ona ve yaşadıklarına üzülmüştü.

Adam çocuğu kolayca kucağına kaldırdı ve kedi gibi ona kıvrıldı.

“Bak, sana bir oyun arkadaşı getirdim.” Adam saçlarını okşayarak ‘evcil hayvanını’ seviyordu ve çocuğun gözleri Luhan’ın gözlerini deliyordu. Sanki anlamaya çalışır gibiydi.

Onun gibi olmasının imkanı yoktu, diye düşündü Luhan ve gökyüzünün değiştiğini görmeyi umarak camdan dışarı baktı. Uzun süre burada durmak istemiyordu.

“Deney 4-2-0,” adam konuşmaya başladı ve Luhan yeniden ona döndü. “Muhtemelen neden burada olduğunu merak ediyorsundur.”

“Beni görmek istediğiniz söylendi.” Luhan korktuğunu belli etmemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

“Söylettim. Benim için haberci olmanı istiyorum.”

_Haberci mi?_

Adama ayağa kalkarak çocuğu koltuğa bıraktı ve büyük cama doğru yürüdü.

“Küçük bir hediye göndermeni istiyorum.”

Luhan ayağa kalkarak ne yaptığına bakmak için çocuğu gözledi ve iyi göründüğünü anlayınca adamın arkasından gitti.

“Hediye mi?” Luhan sordu.

Adam başını sallayarak dışarıda bir şey tamir eden bir grup bilim insanını gösterdi.

“Evet, bir hediye. Dünya’daki insanlara bir hediye.”

Adam ona göstermek için işaret edince Luhan bilim insanlarının çekildiğini gördü ve ne olduğunu anlayınca gözleri genişledi.

_Füze._

Büyüktü. Luhan onun hala kimyasallarla doldurulduğunu görüyordu ve gözleri kenarlara kayınca onun gibi pek çoğunu gördü.

“Nedir bu?” Luhan masumu oynayarak sordu.

“Dünya’ya göndermeyi planladığım küçük bir hediye sadece.” adam ona döndü. “Bugün gönderilmesini istiyorum.”

 _‘Hayır,’_ Luhan düşündü. Bundan sorumlu olmayacaktı. _‘Olmayacaktı.’_

“Neden göndermediniz?” Luhan sordu. “Sizin hediyeniz.”

Adam gülmeye başladı. “Oh ama onların benden olduğunu anlamalarını istemiyorum. Anonim ve cömert bir adamdan gönderilen özel bir hediye olduğunu düşün.”

Luhan gülmesin diye ona tekme atmak istiyordu.

Luhan neden kendisinin göndermek istemediğini sezebiliyordu. İzinin kalmasını istemiyordu.

“Ee, ne diyorsun Deney 4-2-0?” adam arkasına geçerek sordu ve sırtını okşadı. Bu kadar yakın olması Luhan’ı iğrendirmişti. “O boyutta bir hediyenin taşınması kolay olmalı.”

Luhan yeniden füzeye baktı. Ağırlığını yargıladığında muhtemelen bir arabanınki kadar olduğunu düşündü. Eğitimlerde öğrendiği gibi.

“Yapabileceğini biliyorum.” Adam kulağına fısıldamaya başladı. “Bu amaç için yaratıldın. Senden istediğim şey için eğitildin.”

Luhan dokunuşundan dolayı titrememeye çalıştı. Zayıf görünmek istemiyordu.

“Aslında bana teşekkür etmelisin. Her şeyi seni daha güçlü yapmak için yaptım.”

 _‘Hayır,’_ Luhan konuşmak istiyordu. _‘Beni eğiten Kris ve Suho’ydu. Sen değil.’_

“Sana birden fazla eş bile vermek istedim.”

_Kai…_

“Ama sen onu uzaklaştırdın.” Adam iç çekti. “Yazık. Daha güçlü olabilirdin.”

 _‘Yanılıyorsun,’_ Luhan düşündü.

“Ama bence hazırsın.” Adam ellerini neşeyle çırptı. “Tamamen gelişmesi için beklediğim tek deney sensin. Aklından bir şeyleri kontrol edebilme gücü. Sen ve şu Dünya’yı sarsabilen ve yıkıma sebep olabilen diğer çocuk.”

Adam ona gururlu bir ebeveyn gibi sırıtıyordu.

“Tek yapman gereken sana denileni yapmak. Bana karşı gelemeyeceğini biliyorum. Çünkü karşı gelirsen, sana geçen sefer eşine ne olduğunu hatırlatmak isterim?”

_Sehun._

Luhan yeniden gökyüzüne baktı. _‘Turuncuya dönüş. Lütfen.’_

Dışarıdan bir vurulma duyuldu ve Luhan adam ondan uzaklaşırken rahatlamayla iç çekti.

“Ne oldu?” adam başını çevirince korumalar başlarını eğdi.

“Bir durum var.”

Luhan onlara doğru baktığından adamın dışarı çıktığını gördü. Adam çıkar çıkmaz Luhan sandalyedeki çocuğun yanına koştu.

“Hey,” Luhan onu sarsarak fısıldadı. Zincirler takırdadı ve Luhan dışarıdaki adamın duymasından korkarak durdu. “Hey, uyan.”

Çocuk yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve Luhan yanağına vurdu. “Seni buradan çıkaracağım. O yüzden uyanık kal.”

Çocuk başını salladı ve yeniden sandalyeye koydu ama Luhan onu yeniden sarstı. “Hayır, uyuma. Kris bizi bekliyor.”

Kris’in adının geçmesiyle çocuğun gözleri hafifçe açıldı. “K…Kris…?”

Luhan adını diyerek ona enerji verdiğini hissediyordu.

“Evet Kris.” Luhan kelepçeleri gözlerken söyledi.

Sehun’un taktıklarının aynısıydı.

Luhan onları kaldırdı ve kontrol etti. Bedene işkence etmeye devam edenlerdendi, Luhan’a yeteneklerini göstermesi için Sehun’a taktıklarındandı.

Bu çocuğun uyanık kalmasını sağlıyordu.

Luhan elini duvara bağlı zincirde gezdirdi. _Normal zincirlere benziyor_ , diye düşündü. Kolayca koparabilirdi onları.

Kapı kolu takırdadı ve Luhan başını kaldırdı. Adamın döndüğünü biliyordu ve Tao’nun ellerini güvenle arkasına sakladı.

“Uyanık kal.” Luhan fısıldayarak yerine döndü ve sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

Adam içeri girdiğinde Luhan rahatsız olduğunu fark etti.

“Sen,” adam işaret etti. “O füzeyi bugün gönder ve bende arkadaşlarının hayatını bağışlayayım.”

Luhan sertleşti. _‘Hayır. Olamaz.’_

“Biz konuşurken hepsini yakalattım.” Adam konuşmaya devam etti. “O güzeyi hemen gönder, bende onları salayım.”

 _‘Yalan söylüyor.’_ Luhan düşündü. _‘Eğer onları yakalatsaydı bu kadar paniklemezdi.’_

Aniden Luhan gözünün kenarıyla bir şey değiştiğini gördü ve dışarıya baktığında kırmızı ve turuncu titreşimler gördü.

_Turuncu._

_Baekhyun._

Ve aynı şekilde karanlık haline geri döndü.

Luhan adama yeniden baktı ve Suho, Kris ve diğerlerinin kaçtığını fark edemediği için sinirlendiğini gördü.

“Gönder onu.” Adam bağırdı. “Yoksa eşini gözlerinin önünde öldürürüm.”

_‘Atlamam lazım. Ama nereden?’_

Luhan aşağıdaki füzeye tutuyormuş gibi ellerini kaldırdı. Ama aklında başka bir yer vardı.

Adam onun konsantre olduğunu görünce gülümsedi ancak Luhan’ın başka planları vardı.

Masasına dönerek Luhan kağıtları adama doğru uçurarak görüşünü kapattı.

“Hey!”

Luhan çocuğa doğru koştu ve aklıyla zincirleri duvardan çektikten sonra kelepçeleri koparmaya odaklandı. Sehun’a yaptığından daha kolay olmuştu. Ondan kurtarır kurtarmaz Luhan çocuğu kucağına aldı ve koca sandalyeyi cama fırlattı.

Kolayca kırılmıştı ve Luhan çocuğa sıkıca tutunarak koşmaya başladı.

Luhan gözlerini kapattı.

Ve sonra atladı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Yeniden rüyada gibiydi. Yüzüyordu. Çok… rahatlatıcı ve sakinleştirici hissettiriyordu ve Luhan belki de yere çarptığını hissediyordu. Belki çoktan ölmüştü.

Bu onu şaşırtmazdı. Kris ona atlamasını söylediğinde çok aptalca gelmişti.

Ama eğer öldüyse o zaman neden birisi ona uyanmasını söylüyordu?

Luhan gözlerini açtı ve gördüğü ilk şey kollarındaki çocuktu. Luhan aklı başına gelirken başkasının kollarında olduğunu hissetti.

_Başkasının…kolları…_

Luhan kafasını kaldırdığında Kris’in ikisini de tuttuğunu görünce nefesini tuttu.

“Güzel. Bayıldığını düşünmüştüm.” Kris söyledi ve Luhan ikisine de tutundu… gerçekten uçuyorlardı.

“Ne—nerede…” Luhan kekeleyerek doğru soruyu arıyordu. “Nasıl?!”

Ama Kris ona cevap vermedi. İnecek bir yer bulmaya odaklanmıştı.

Luhan yere baktığında çok yüksekte olduklarını gördü. Adamın ofisindeki tesisten çok yukarıda.

 _O adam…_ muhtemelen şu anda öfkeden kuduruyordu ve Luhan hala ondan kaçabildiklerine inanamıyordu.

Kris inmek için güvenli bir yer buldu ve onları bir çatıya bıraktı. Luhan dengesini sağlayamayarak sendeledi ve tırabzanlara tutundu.

Luhan, Kris’in diğer çocuğu nazikçe yere yatırdığını gördü. Kris daha sonra laboratuvar önlüğünü çıkarıp çocuğa giydirdi.

“Tao, uyan.” Kris söyledi, yüzünü okşayarak saçlarını gözlerinden çekerken sesi titriyordu. “Tao, benim. Kris.”

Tao’nun gözleri titreşerek açıldı ve Luhan, onun Kris’in yanağına zayıf elini kaldırdığını gördü.

“Kris…” Tao mırıldandı ve Kris ona gülümsedi. Luhan onun gözyaşlarını tuttuğunu görebiliyordu ve Kris’in sert, katı ve duygusuz olduğunu düşünmesine rağmen genç bilim insanının bir kalbi olduğunu biliyordu ve onu böyle görmek yeniydi.

“Sana ne yaptılar?” Kris mırıldandı; Tao’nun bileğindeki kelepçe ve boynundaki tasma izlerine bakarken gözleri kararmış ve öfke doluydu.

Aniden Kai önlerinde ışınlanarak Luhan’ı gerçeğe döndürmüştü.

“Luhan’ı diğerlerine götür.” Kris hala Tao’ya sarılarak emretti.

“Ya siz?” Kai onu işaret edince Kris Tao’yu daha çok göğsüne çekti.

“Arkanızdan geliriz.”

Kai, Luhan’a baktı ve Luhan bakışlarına karşılık verdi. kimse hareket etmiyordu ve Kai nedenini biliyordu.

Onları ışınlayabilmesi için Luhan’ın ona tutunması gerekiyordu. Bu onun kollarında olmak demekti ve Luhan buna hazır olduğundan emin değildi.

“Sana zarar vermeyeceğim.” Kai kollarını açarak onu ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. “Söz veriyorum.”

Luhan bir süre öylece baktı. Eğer başka türlü olsaydı kabul ederdi. Bu olmazdı. Kai’yle olmazdı.

“Sana zarar vermeyeceğim Luhan.” Kai yeniden söyledi ve Luhan dikkatle yaklaştı. Kai elini avucuna koymasını bekliyordu ve bunu yapmaya karar verdiğinde Kai yavaşça kollarını ona doladı. Kai’in etrafında olmasının tanıdık hissi onu yeniden korkutmuştu ve Luhan sakinleşmeye çalışarak gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

“Hazır mısın?” Kai sordu ve Luhan başını salladı.

Bir saniye sonra Luhan hafif hissetmişti. Kendisinin her bir parçası ayrılmış gibi. Bacakları, kolları… Acı verici değildi. Sadece… hafifti.

Kaybolur kaybolmaz yeniden ışınlanmışlardı ve Luhan yerdeydi. Gözlerini açtığında ilk gördüğü şey Sehun’un ona doğru koşmasıydı.

Kai, Luhan’ı bıraktı ve Sehun onu kollarıyla sarmaladı.

“İyisin.” Sehun nefesini verdi ve Luhan’ı sıkıca sardı. “İyisin.”

“Yapabileceğimi söylemiştim.” Luhan söylediğinde Sehun gülümsedi.

“Biliyorum.” Sehun sonra ona garipçe bakan Kai’ye döndü. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Hadi, gitmemiz lazım.” Kai onları diğerlerine yönlendirdi ve Luhan iki küçük uçağa yaklaştıklarını gördü. Xiumin, Lay ve Chen birisindeyken diğerleri dışarıda izliyorlardı.

“Bekle, biz gidemeyiz.” Lay söyledi. “Kris nerede?”

O bunu söyleyince Kris birkaç metre ilerilerine kollarında Tao’yla yere indi. Başta Luhan, Kris’in arkasında birkaç kir bıraktığını sanmıştı. Ama yaklaştıkça kanadığını fark etti.

“Neler oldu?!” Suho bağırarak yanına koştu. Kris’in kollarındaki kişiyi görünce nefesini tuttu. “Bu… Tao mu?!”

Kris başını salladı. “Gittiğimiz öğrendiler. Yukarıdan bize ateş ettiler.”

Lay, Kris’in kolunu iyileştirirken Xiumin hemen Tao’yu Kris’ten aldı ve uçağın içerisine yatırdı.

“Sağol.” Dedi Kris. Sonra kafasını kaldırıp nerede olduklarına baktı. “Gitmeliyiz.”

Luhan, Sehun’a döndü. “Bizimle gel.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Gelemem. Sana söyledim, biz geride kalacağız. Onların füzeleri göndermelerini engellemeliyiz.”

Luhan etrafına bakındı ve Chanyeol’un ellerindeki ateşle hazır beklediğini gördü.

“Kalmama izin ver o zaman. Yardım edeyim.” Luhan yalvarıyordu ve Sehun başını iki yana salladı.

“Kris’in sana ihtiyacı var.”

Luhan, Lay, Xiumin ve Chen’in olduğu uçağın kapanmaya başladığını gördü. Kris güvenle Tao’yu diğerine yerleştiriyordu ve bitirince Luhan’a bakarak onu beklediğini gösterdi.

Luhan ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Gitmek istemiyordu. Herkesten ayrılmak istemiyordu. Sehun’dan.

“Luhan, zaman kaybediyorsun!” Sehun uçağın motorları arasında bağırdı.

“Gitmek istemiyorum!” Luhan koluna tutunarak bağırdı. Sehun da istemiyordu, Luhan bunu görebiliyordu.

Ancak Sehun kollarını ondan çekti ve ona acı çeker bir şekilde baktı. “Gitmelisin Luhan.”

Luhan kalbi parçalanıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Sehun’un arkasında Kyungsoo’nun diğer kolunu sıkıca tuttuğunu görebiliyordu çünkü Luhan giderse Sehun’un arkasından gelip onu bırakmayacağını biliyordu.

Luhan gözlerini kapatarak arkasını döndü ve uçağa yaklaştı. Çok bitik hissediyordu. Yerleşirken ve kemerini bağlarken Kris ona bir şey demedi.

‘ _Ayrıldığımıza inanamıyorum.’_

Kendi uçaklarının kapısı kapandı ve Luhan nefes almaya, sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Ellerine eller kenetlenmişti ve Luhan yanına baktığında Kris’in onu rahatlatmaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu. Kris eve gittiğini düşünmemeye çalışarak ona sıkıca tutundu.

“Lay, biz gitmeye hazırız.” Kris radyo üzerinden söyledi. Tao’nun güvenle yerleşip yerleşmediğine baktı ve iyi olduğuna emin olunca birkaç düğmeye bastı. Luhan hareket edip yerden havalandıklarını hissedebiliyordu.

Aniden birkaç metre altlarında büyük bir şamata koptu; hem Luhan hem de Kris camdan baktığında Suho’nun yere yıkıldığını gördüler. Birisi ona ateş etmişti ve Chanyeol sinirle saldıranlara ateş püskürtmüştü.

“Suho!” Kris bağırdı ve Luhan çaresizce Baekhyun’un onu kontrol etmesini ve Sehun ve Kyungsoo’nun yerde durmasını izliyordu.

“Hayır.” Pek çok kişinin onlara ateş etmeye başladığını görünce Luhan derin nefes aldı.

“Geri dönmeliyiz.” Luhan söyledi ve Kris ona delirmiş gibi bakıyordu.

“Çok geç. Kendi kısmımızı yapmalıyız.”

Luhan ellerini sıktı ve Kris’e sertçe baktı. “Suho vuruldu!”

Luhan cevap vermek için Kris’in bocaladığını görebiliyordu. Yüzünün düşüğünü görünce geri döneceklerini anlamıştı.

Kris’ten radyoyu alarak konuştu Luhan. “Lay, biz geri dönüyoruz.”

“Ne?!” diğer hatta Lay’in sesi şaşkın ve paniklemiş çıkmıştı.

“Suho’nun vurulduğunu gördük. Onlara yardım etmeliyiz.” Luhan açıkladı.

“Tamam. Bizde geliyoruz.”

Kris hala Suho’nun vurulduğunu gördüğündeki şok halindeydi ve dikkatle uçağı yere indirerek kapıları açtı. Luhan yerinden kalkarak dışarı çıktığında pek çok kişinin diğerlerine ateş ettiğini gördü. Avuçlarını açarak Luhan onları püskürttü ve yanındaki Xiumin kollarını ve bacaklarını dondurmaya başladı.

Sehun ve Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla bakıyorlardı; Xiumin ve Luhan onlara başlarını salladıklarında geri döndüklerini anlayarak sırıttılar.

Kai birkaç bandajla ve ilaçla Baekhyun’un yanında belirdi ama Lay onu geçerek elini dikkatle Suho’nun karnında gezdirmeye başladı. Suho bir süre sızlandı, önlüğü kan içindeydi ve birkaç saniye sonra Lay onu iyileştirip yarayı kapatmayı başarmıştı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Suho, Lay’e baktı ve Kris yakalamayı başarmıştı. “Geri döneceğinizi düşünmemiştim. Tao nerede?”

“Chen ona bakıyor.” Kris, Suho’nun kalkmasına yardım ederken cevapladı. Chen’in adıyla Suho’nun gözleri kocaman açılmıştı.

“Endişelenme. Chen birkaç kişiyle idare edebilecek kadar güçlü. İkisine bakabilecektir.” Kris onu telkin etti ve Suho başını salladı.

“Çocuklar,” Kai konuşmaya başladı. “Birkaç bandaj çalmaya çalışırken çok yakında füzeleri göndereceklerini duydum. Ne yapacağız?”

“Onları durduracağız.” Dedi Suho. “Luhan, Chanyeol, o füzeleri yok edebilir misiniz?”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve Luhan’ın elinden tuttu.

“Kyungsoo, Sehun, onlarla gidin.” Kris söyledi ve dördü kayboldu.

Luhan yolu gösteriyordu. O füzelerin nerede olduğunu biliyordu. Chanyeol onları saniyeler içinde eritebilirdi ve Luhan diğerlerini parçalara ayırabilirdi.

“Geri geleceğini düşünmemiştim.” Sehun yanında koşarken söyledi.

Luhan ona gülümsedi. “Bende düşünmemiştim.”

Aniden birisi arkalarından ateş etmeye başladı ve Kyungsoo durdu.

“Siz gidin. Ben onları oyalarım.”

“Kyungsoo, yapm—“ Sehun konuşmaya başladı ama Kyungsoo gülümsedi.

“İdare ederim. Güven bana.”

Sehun başını salladı ve onu bırakarak Luhan ve Chanyeol’un arkasını kolladı. Birkaç metre ilerilerinde Luhan, Chanyeol ve Sehun yerin titrediğini hissettiler ve dönüp baktıklarında Kyungsoo’nun yeri yararak adamların içine düşmesine neden olduğunu gördüler.

“Hadi!” Chanyeol bağırdı.

Füzelerin konumlandığı yere vardılar ve Luhan çalışan bir düzene kişiyle yüz yüze geldi. Chanyeol çoktan ellerinde ateş topları hazırlamıştı ama Luhan onu durdurdu.

“Yapma. Bu insanlar masum.” Luhan dedi. Ama içlerinden birisi alarmı başlatan düğmeye basınca Luhan kulaklarını kapattı.

“Güvenliği çağırdılar!” Chanyeol bağırdı ve Luhan insanların çıkarak onları büyük çıkışa ittiklerini gördü. Herkes içeri girince Luhan sıkıca kapattı ve kapıları indirdi.

“Çabuk düşün.” Sehun söyledi ve sıralanmış, kullanılmaya hazır beş füzeyi işaret etti. “Onları hızlıca yok et, böylece buradan çıkabiliriz. Dışarıyı kontrol edeceğim.”

Luhan ve Chanyeol hızlı çalışarak her füzeyi parçalamaya başladılar. Chanyeol onları kolayca eriterek arkalarında hiç kimyasal bırakmazken Luhan laboratuvardaki her şeyi ateşe atıyordu.

Uzun sürmemişti ve dakikalar içinde Chanyeol ve Luhan yaptıkları esere hayranlıkla bakıyordu.

“İyi işti.” Luhan ona vurdu ve Chanyeol başını salladı.

“Seninki de.”

Chanyeol arkasına bakarak Luhan’a geri dönmeyi ateş etti. “Hadi, diğerlerine dönmeliyiz.”

Chanyeol koşarak çıktı ve Luhan arkasından koşturdu ancak çıkışa varmadan birisi ona ateş etti.

“Birkaç deney varmış burada.”

Luhan irkildi ve ateş edildiği yanını tuttu. Kafasını kaldırdığında adamın, bilim insanının, ona bir şey doğrulttuğunu gördü.

“Bana yardım etmeliydin. Onlara değil.” Adam sertçe bakıyordu. “Şu yaptığına bir bak!”

Adam yeniden ateş etti ama Luhan kaçmayı başarmıştı. Luhan yarasına tutunarak saklanacak bir yer arıyordu.

“Tüm araştırmalarım ve deneylerim… gitti.” bağırdı. “Ve hepsi senin yüzünden.”

“Hayır.” Luhan ayağa kalkıp onunla yüz yüze geldi. “Senin bunda bir payın yok. Bunların hepsi Kris ve Suho’nun işi.”

Adam ona yeniden ateş etti ama Luhan bir masanın arkasına saklandı. Luhan ıslak tişörtünü hissedebiliyordu ve çok kan kaybettiğini anlamıştı.

“Onlar bir şey yapmadı. Hepsi benim! Yardımları yok—“

Luhan onu kontrol etmek için kollarını kaldırınca adamın gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” adam silahın şimdi Luhan yerine kendisine yöneldiğini görünce sordu.

Luhan onu tutmaya çalışırken cevap vermedi. Adam çok korkmuş görünüyordu ve bir kereliğine Luhan gücü hissetti. Onları tehdit ederek korkuttuktan sonra şimdi korkutma sırası Luhan’daydı ve işe yarıyordu.

“Çok güçlü olduğunu sanıyorsun.” Adam aniden söyleyince Luhan ona baktı. “Birisini öldürebileceğini sanmıyorum.”

“Denememi ister misin?” Luhan geri çekilmeyerek tehdit etti. İşte buradaydı. Luhan ve diğerlerinin yaşadığı her şeyden sorumlu olan adam. Ve şu anda sonunda Luhan’ın eline düşmüştü.

“Hayır,” adam sırıttı. “Zamanını benim üzerimde boşa harcıyorsun, 4-2-0. Dünyanı kurtarmalısın.”

Luhan ne demek istediğini merak ediyordu ve farkına varmadan gardını indirmişti. Ve o saniyelerde adam Luhan’ın elinden kurtularak yandaki düğmeye bastı. Bir panelin açılarak bir füzenin çıktığını görünce Luhan’ın durdurmaya zamanı kalmamıştı.

“Hayır!”

Adam gülmeye başladı ve Luhan korkuyla füzenin havaya kalkmasını izledi.

“Hoşça kal Deney 4-2-0.” Adam silahı başına dayadı. “Suçu üzerine bırakıyorum.”

Ve sonra Luhan adamın tetiği çekmesini izledi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan titriyordu. Az önce adamın kendisini öldürdüğünü görmüştü ve bir füze çoktan havalanmıştı. Luhan çok geç kalmıştı. Çok geç kalmıştı.

 _‘Suçlanacak kişi benim,’_ diye düşündü Luhan _. ‘Çok yavaştım. Hepsi benim hatam. Zamanı boşa harcadım.’_

Luhan, Sehun ve Chanyeol’un olduğu yere koşarken yarasına tutunuyordu ve ikisinin adamlarla savaştığını görünce durdu. Görünüşe bakılırsa onlarla başa çıkabiliyorlardı ve sessizce yanlarından geçerek uçağa geri döndü.

İçinde kimse yoktu, Luhan fark etmişti. Chen, Tao’nun iyi olduğundan emin olurken diğerleri uzakta adamlarla savaşıyordu. Ama Luhan, Lay’in uçağına koşarken Chen onu görerek bağırdı.

“Luhan! Diğerleri nerede?!”

“Onlar iyiler!” Luhan bağırdı. “Onları bekle!”

Luhan uçağa çıktı; kalbi adrenalinle hızla atıyordu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?!” Chen kocaman gözlerle bağırdı.

“Tao’yla kal!” Luhan bağırdı. “Ben hemen dönerim!”

Luhan, Chen’e yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu ve pilot koltuğuna oturarak uçağı kapattı. Kris’in uçağı nasıl havalandırdığını hatırlıyordu ve onu taklit etti. Saniyeler içinde uçak yerden havalanmış gitmeye hazırdı.

 _‘Özür dilerim,’_ Luhan uçağı kontrol ederken diğerlerini düşünüyordu. ‘ _Hepsi benim hatam._ ’

Füzeyi durdurması gerekiyordu. Onun peşinden gitmeliydi. Onu döndürmeliydi. _Ne olursa!_ Bununla ilgilenmeliydi.

Luhan havada hazırken radyodan çalışmaya başladı.

“Luhan!” Kris’in sesi diğer hattan delirmiş gibi çıkıyordu. “Ne yapıyorsun?!”

Luhan füzenin nerede olduğun odaklanırken cevap vermedi.

“Luhan!” Kris yeniden bağırdı. “Füze için yapabileceğin bir şey yok. Geri dön!”

 _‘Görmüşler,’_ Luhan düşündü ve daha çok utandı. Füzenin gitmesine izin vermişti. Hepsi onun hatasıydı.

Luhan yanındaki yarasını unutmuştu ve radyonun başka birisine geçtiğini duydu ve sonraki ses kalbini acıtmıştı.

“Luhan, ne halt ettiğini sanıyorsun?!” Sehun bağırıyordu. “Buraya geri dön, çabuk!”

 _‘Sehun’un sesi…’_ yaşlar yanaklarından akarken düşündü Luhan. _‘Onu özleyeceğim.’_

“Luhan—“

“Özür dilerim.” Luhan radyoyu dudaklarına bastırarak cevap verdi. “Onu durdurmam lazım. Hepsi benim hatamdı.”

Diğer hatta bir süre sessizlik oldu ve Luhan bu süreyi füzenin arkasından gitmekle kullandı.

“Luhan,” Sehun yavaşça konuşuyordu. “Senin hatan değildi. Tamam mı? Orada her ne olduysa, senin hatan değildi. O yüzden lütfen, geri dön.”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Dönemem. Bunu yapmak zorundayım. Yoksa Kris ve Suho her şey için suçlanacaklar. Çalıştıkları şeyler için. Bunu durdurmalıyım.”

Luhan, Sehun’un Kai’ye ışınlanmasını ve Luhan’ı geri getirmesini bağırdığını ama Kai’in yapamayacağını çünkü uçağın hareket ettiğini ve nereye ışınlanacağını tam olarak bilmediğini söylediğini duydu. Luhan çok hızlı hareket ettiği için Kris bile peşinden gelemezdi.

Luhan füzeyi gördü ve hızını artırarak ona doğru yöneldi.

“Luhan.” Sehun yeniden başladı, sesinde panik vardı ve Luhan durmasını diliyordu. Onu böyle duymayı sevmiyordu. “Luhan, yapabileceğin bir şey yok. Geri dön. O füzeyle ne yapacaksın zaten?!”

Luhan cevap vermedi. Ama ne yapacağını biliyordu. Onu geri çekecekti. Gücüyle onu kendisine doğru çekecekti. Dünya’ya düşmesine ya da diğerlerinin olduğu gezegene çarpmasına izin veremezdi. Kirlenemezlerdi.

“Hayır.” Luhan, Sehun’un korkmuş sesini duyabiliyordu ve Luhan’ın ne yapmak üzere olduğunu anladığını fark etmişti. “Hayır! Luhan, yapma. Geri dön. Böyle davranma ve hemen geri dön!”

“Özür dilerim ama bunu durdurabilecek tek kişi benim!”

“Kahraman olmayı çalışmayı kes!” Sehun öfkeyle ona bağırdı.

 _‘Değilim,’_ Luhan füzenin hızını hissetmek için avucunu açarak söyledi. Hızlıydı ama Luhan konsantre olup onu kontrol edebilirdi.

“Dünya sana hiçbir şey borçlu değil!” Sehun’un sesi artık titriyordu. “Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin.”

 _‘Doğru,’_ düşündü Luhan. _‘Dünya bana bir şey borçlu değil. Ancak milyarlarca masum insana bunun olmasına izin veremem.’_

“Luhan.” Sehun’un sesi artık yalvarır gibiydi. “Lütfen. Geri dön. Kalmana izin vereceğim. Burada kalabilirsin. Benimle. Ya da ben seninle gelirim. Sadece, lütfen, lütfen geri dön. Bunu yapma.”

Luhan bunu duyunca gözyaşları arasında gülümsedi.

“Hey Sehun.” Luhan sonunda füzeyi aklından kontrol ederek konuşmaya başladı. Luhan hızını kontrol ederek kendisine çevirdi. “Çokça gülümsemeyi unutma, tamam mı?”

“Hayır. Hayır, hayır! Luhan kes şunu! Geri dön!”

Luhan, Sehun’un hıçkırdığını duyabiliyordu ve bunu duymak canını yakıyordu. Sehun dışarıdan çok güçlü görünmeye çalışsa bile Luhan onun aslında içinde Luhan karanlık ve yalnız odasında ilgilendiği küçük bir oğlan olduğunu biliyordu. Kollarında sıkıca tuttuğu ve ona yoldaşlık eden oğlan.

“Suho’yu dinle. Kai’yi affetmeye başla.”

“Luhan, durdur şunu. Durdur!”

Füze artık Luhan’ın kontrolündeydi ama çok güçlüydü ve Luhan kısa bir süreliğine kontrol edebileceğini biliyordu.

“Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’a iyi bak. Kyungsoo’yla daha çok zaman geçir.” Luhan devam etti.

“Luhan,” Sehun’un sesi artık aynı değildi ve Luhan’ın kalbi sıkışıyordu. “Seni seviyorum. Tamam mı? O yüzden geri dön. Lütfen. Lütfen bana dön. Seni uzaklaştırmayacağım o yüzden sende beni senden uzaklaştırma.”

Luhan diğerlerinden uzakta olana kadar bekledi ve füzeyi çevirdi. Kendisini hedef almıştı.

“Seni seviyorum Sehun.” Luhan radyoya fısıldadı.

“Luhan, hayır—“

Luhan radyoyu kapattı ve füze üzerindeki kontrolünü serbest bıraktı.

Daha sonra gözlerini kapattı.

Ve saniyeler sonra çarpışmayı hissetti.


	14. FİNAL

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“O nasıl?”

“İyi. Tüm hayati bulguları normal görünüyor.”

“Herhangi bir anormallik? Düzensiz nefes alma?”

“O iyi Kris.”

“Biliyorum ama neden uyanmıyor?!”

“Zaman ver. Bedeni hala zayıf.”

“Kirlenmemesi oldukça iyi bir şey. Bunu yapması aptalcaydı.”

“Aptalca ama cesurca. Onunla gurur duymalısın.”

“Duyuyorum Lay. Çok gurur duyuyorum. Ama mutlu olamıyorum. O böyleyken olamıyorum.”

“Senin hatan değildi—“

“Bazen öyle olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

“Kris…”

“…gitmem lazım. Hemen dönerim. Tao’yu kontrol etmeliyim.”

“Tamam.”

“Onu sana bırakıyorum Lay.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan asırlar sonra uyanmış gibiydi. Gözleri çok ağırlaşmıştı ve aynı hissediyordu. Uzun zamandır onları kullanmamış gibi.

Loş ışığa minnettardı. Tesisteki eski odasını hatırlatmıştı. O yerden korkmasına rağmen, en çok yalnız hissetmesine rağmen, en azından hala orada olduğunu biliyordu.

Ama gözlerini kırpıştırarak çevresine bakındığında eski odasında olmadığını anladı. Farklıydı. Samimi. Yanında büyük bir pencere vardı ve gece olduğunu görebiliyordu. Ay parlak bir şekilde parlıyordu ve odaya yumuşak bir parıltı yayılıyordu. Bir tarafında dekor vardı, çizimler, çiçek vazosu, kitap rafı… bir süredir kullanılmış gibiydi ve Luhan yanına baktığında birisinin kollarını yatağa koymuş ve başını yaslamış uyuduğunu gördü.

Luhan elini o kişinin başına yasladı. Titredi ve uyanarak Luhan’a baktı; Luhan, Lay olduğunu gördü.

“Hey,” Lay gözlerini ovuşturarak söyledi ve ona gülümsedi. “Uyanmışsın.”

Luhan bir süre gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını salladı.

“Öyle kal, tamam mı? Kris’i getirmem lazım.”

Ama Lay gitmek için ayağa kalktığında Luhan kalması için zayıfça kolunu tuttu. Lay uzun süre ona baktıktan sonra yavaşça yanına oturdu.

Luhan pek konuşamayacak kadar zayıf olduğu için bir süre konuşmadılar. İyi olduğunu biliyordu yine de. Yan tarafındaki yaranın tamamen gittiğini anlamıştı. Luhan yanında oturmuş elini rahatlatıcı bir şekilde okşuyordu. Onu iyileştirmiyordu, Luhan bunu fark etmişti ama ellerini sıcak tutarak burada olduğunu gösteriyordu.

“L…Lay…” Luhan mırıldandı, hala sesini bulmaya çalışıyordu ve Lay ona baktı.

“Sabah konuşabiliriz.” Lay söyledi. “Hala gücünü toplaman lazım.”

Ama Luhan sabah konuşmak istemiyordu. Ona neler olduğunu öğrenmek istiyordu. Herkese.

“N—Nerede…yim?” Luhan boğuk sesle sordu. Lay kolunu rahatlatıcı şekilde okşadı.

“Dünya’da.”

_Dünya… Ev…_

_‘Hayır,’_ diye düşündü Luhan. Burası artık evi değildi. Ev gibi hissettirmiyordu.

Lay ona gülümsedi. “Senin sayende kurtuldu.”

Luhan rahatlamıştı. Yaptığı boşuna değildi. _Herkes iyiydi…_

Ama Luhan’ın aklını kemiren başka bir şey vardı. Bilmesi gereken bir şey.

“Zaman…zaman hareket ediyor mu?” Luhan sordu. Uykusu gelmişti ama cevabı duyması için güçlü ve uyanık kalmalıydı.

Lay uzanarak saçlarını yüzünden çekti.

“Evet.”

Luhan, Lay’in daha fazla söylemesini bekledi ama söylememişti.

“Diğerleri?” Luhan sordu. “S-Suho… Chanyeol, Baekhyun… Kyungsoo, Kai…”

Lay dudağını ısırdı.

“Sehun?”

Luhan, Lay’in bakışlarını kaçırmasını izledi ve elini cevap vermesini isteyerek sıktı.

“Lay… söyle bana.” Luhan zorluyordu. “Lütfen.”

Lay ona baktı. “İyiler. Onlar için endişelenme.”

Luhan rahatlayarak iç çekti. Lay’in iyi olmadıklarını söylemesinden korkmuştu.

“Onları… görebilir miyim? Sehun’u görebilir miyim?” Luhan sordu ve Lay başını iki yana sallarken kalbi ağırlaştı.

“Burada değiller.” Lay cevapladı. “Dünya’da değiller.”

Luhan’ın kalbi aniden bin ton ağırlığında gibi hissettirmişti. Nefes alamıyor gibiydi ve omurgalarının kırık olup olmadığından emin değildi. İyi olduklarına memnundu ama… onlarla değillerdi.

“Arkada çok fazla araştırma ve deney kaldı ve Suho onlardan kurtulmak istiyor. Yardım etmek için geride kaldılar.”

Luhan artık onu duyamıyordu. Düşünceleri dağılmıştı.

Ama dinliyordu. Lay neler olduğunu anlatırken dinlemeye çalışıyordu. Füze ona tamamen çarpmamıştı. Xiumin, Luhan’a çarpmadan önce onu büyük bir buz kütlesine çevirmeyi başarmıştı. Uçağın sadece bir kısmı zarar görmüştü çünkü Sehun onu hedeften uzaklaştırmak için tüm gücünü, tüm rüzgar gücünü, kullanmıştı. Onu ayırmayı başarmıştı ancak Luhan’ın uçağı çok hızlı hareket ettiği için yeterli olmamıştı ve kayalardan birine çarpmıştı.

Luhan dinlemeye devam ediyordu; Lay, Kris, Xiumin, Tao ve Chen her şeyi diğer uçağa yüklemeyi başarmışlardı ve Luhan’ın bedenini enkazdan kurtarabilmişlerdi. Dönmek istemişlerdi ancak kalan adamlar her yerde olduğu için Kris’in Dünya’ya gitmekten başka bir şansı kalmamıştı.

“Ama diğerleri?” Luhan hıçkırdı.

“Onları göndermeyi başardılar.” Lay açıkladı. “Kyungsoo’nun gücünü kullanarak yeri yardığını gördük. Bazıları düştü, bazıları teslim oldu. Diğer füzelerin gönderilip gönderilmeyeceğinden emin olamadığımız için biz gitmek zorunda kaldık. Hala bekliyordu ama çok uzaktaydı, her şey yolunda.”

“Ya Sehun?” Luhan sormaya cesaret etti.

Lay cevap vermeden önce bir süre durakladı. “Ayrılmadan önce son gördüğümüz Baekhyun’un kollarında baygın olduğuydu. Tüm gücünü kullanmıştı. Füzenin sana çarpmaması için her şeyini vermişti.”

Luhan artık titriyordu. Baş ağrısının başladığını hissediyordu ve ne kadar çok dinmesini isterse o kadar çok artıyordu.

Ancak şu anda artık başı ağrımıyordu. Kalbiydi ağrıyan. Ve ciğerleri. Sehun burada olmadığı için Luhan gözyaşlarının yüzünden akmasına izin vermeden başka ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Diğerleri de öyle.

_Sehun bayılmıştı._

Sehun’un ona ihtiyacı vardı. Luhan’ın ona bakması gerekiyordu. Onu öylece bırakamazdı.

Aniden raflardaki kitaplar yer düşmeye başladı ve masadaki vazo yere düşerek parçalara ayrılmıştı. Üzerlerindeki avize sallanmaya başladı ve Lay ayağa kalkarak Luhan’ın omuzlarını tuttu.

“Luhan, sakinleş.” Luhan hıçkırmaya devam ederken Lay korkmuş görünüyordu. “Kendini böyle strese sokamazsın.”

Ama Luhan yapamıyordu. Neden çok acıttığını bilmiyordu. Hem duygusal hem de fiziksel olarak. Birisi başında çalışma yapıyor ve kalbinin posa haline getirilircesine eziliyormuş gibiydi.

“Luhan,” Lay onu sarsıyordu. “Luhan, kendini kontrol et.”

“Yapamıyorum.” Luhan hıçkırdı. “Acıyor. Çok acıyor.”

 _‘Yani bunu yapan benim,’_ Luhan farkına vardı. Perdelerin vahşice savrulmasına, duvardaki resimlerin sallanmasına neden oluyordu…

Kontrol edemiyordu. Güçlerini kullanmak ve geri çekilmek arasında sıkışmıştı. Hüsrana uğramıştı ve duygusal olarak bitkindi. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

_Sehun._

Sehun’u istiyordu. Ona sarılmak ve her şeyin iyi olduğunu söylemek istiyordu. Yanında olduğunu. Onunla kalacağını.

Ama onun yanında değildi ve Luhan, Lay’in kollarında daha çok hıçkırmaya başladı.

“Luhan,” Lay’in sesi artık rahatlatıcı değil korkmuş çıkıyordu. “Luhan, güçlerini kullanmayı bırak. Daha tam iyileşmedin.”

Ama Luhan ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Her an patlamaya hazır bir insan zaman bombası gibi hissediyordu ama çok zayıftı.

“Xiumin!” Lay bağırdı ve anında Luhan’ın odasının kapısı açıldı. Xiumin her şeyin yıkıldığını gördü.

“Neler oluyor?!” Xiumin masadaki lamba düşerken sordu.

“Kris’i getir!”

Lay bırakırsa sanki parçalara ayrılacakmış gibi Luhan’ı sarmaya devam ediyordu ve Luhan öylece uzanmış ağlıyordu.

Kris hızla odaya daldı ve girer girmez Lay onu bıraktı.

“Hayır, hayır.” Lay’in onu bıraktığını hissedince Luhan panikledi. Yalnız olmak istemiyordu. Bununla kendi başına ilgilenmek istemiyordu.

“Ssshh, ssssh.” Kris’in elleri aniden yüzünden tutarak kendisine doğru kaldırdı ve Luhan ona baktı. “Luhan, sakinleş. Sakinleş.”

“Yapa…mıyorum.” Luhan hıçkırarak cevap verdi. Baş ağrısı gittikçe şiddetleniyordu. “Acıyor… Nefes alamıyorum.”

“Luhan yeni uyandın ve bedenin hala zayıf. Güçlerini kullanmaya çalışma.”

Cam parçalara ayrılırken Luhan nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu.

“Luhan,” Kris ona baktırdı. “Luhan, seni uyutacağım. Sana bunu söylüyorum çünkü ne yapacağımı bilmeni istiyorum. Eğer yapmamı istemezsen, sorun değil ama sakinleşmek zorundasın.”

Luhan, Kris’e gözlerindeki yaşlarla baktı. “Durdur şunu.”

_Acıyı durdur._

Kris ona acıyarak baktı ve başını salladı. Luhan kolunda aniden bir iğne hissetmişti ve o anda oda dönmeyi bırakmıştı.

“Beni bırakmayın.” Luhan gözleri kapanırken inledi. Aslında Luhan yalnız kalmak istiyordu. Ona, onu—Sehun’u—hatırlatan her şeyden uzakta kendi sessiz dünyasında kalmak istiyordu. Ama aynı zamanda kendisini kaybetmekten korkuyordu. Chen’ininki gibi tamamen unutmaktan korkuyordu.

“Gitmeyeceğiz. Lay ve ben burada olacağız.” Kris onu yatağa yatırırken söyledi.

“S…söz mü…?” Luhan uykulu bir şekilde sordu.

“Söz.”

Ve Luhan gözlerini kapatarak uyudu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Kris ve Lay sözlerini tutmuşlardı. Luhan birkaç saat sonra uyandığında Lay yanında bir sandalyede uyurken Kris karşısındaki koltukta uyuyordu. Luhan onlardan önce uyanmıştı ve nerede ve neler olduğunu yeniden hatırlamıştı. Orada sessizce ağlamaya devam ederken onları uyandırmak istememişti.

Luhan’ın tamamen iyileşmesi uzun zaman almıştı. Sehun yanında olmadan, Luhan’ın bedeni yemek ve dinlenmeye bağlıydı. Kris’in varlığı her şeyi dayanılabilir kılıyordu ve ebeveyn eşi olarak Kris, Luhan’ın yanında daha fazla zaman geçirmeye çalışıyordu. Ona güç vereceğini bilmesine rağmen Kris, Luhan’ı zorlamıyordu ve Luhan buna minnettardı. Ona kendisini önerseydi ne diyeceğini bilemezdi.

Deniz kıyısında terk edilmiş bir yerde yaşıyorlardı. Kris buranın mükemmel olduğunu söylemişti çünkü yerlerinde çok fazla gelen giden yoktu ve şehirden uzaktı. Ev büyük değildi ancak hepsinin ve Kris’in yeni laboratuvarının sığmasına yetiyordu.

Hala her gün testlere tabi tutuluyorlardı. Kris bile ve bu yeteneklerini dengede tutuyordu. Birisi görebilir korkusuyla tesisteki gibi çok fazla eğitim görmüyorlardı ama ara sıra Kris onları kullanması için cesaretlendiriyordu.

Luhan ve Chen dışında.

Luhan ve Chen’in pek çok kısıtlaması vardı. Gerekli olmadıkça yeteneklerini kullanmıyorlardı çünkü tükenirlerse eşleri olmadığı için toparlanmaları uzun sürüyordu. Kendi eşini hatırlayamadığı için Chen bunu hala anlamıyordu ve Luhan bazen ona acıdığını hissediyordu.

Luhan her gün duygusal olarak bitkin bir halde yaşamını sürdürüyordu. Sehun’a ne olduğunu bilememek, iyi olup olmadığını, yiyip yemediğini ya da şu anda nasıl olduğunu… bu Luhan’ı bitiriyordu ve üzüyordu. Herkes uyuduktan sonra geceleri sessizce ağlıyordu.

Kimse onunla bu konuda konuşmuyordu. Herkes anlıyordu. Diğerlerinden ayrıldıkları için onlar da üzgündü ama Luhan’ın daha fazla üzüldüğünü biliyorlardı. Kimse evde isimlerini anmıyordu çünkü tek kelimeyle hepsi yıkılıyordu.

Bir gece Luhan birisinin odasında sendelediğini sezerek gecenin bir yarısı uykusundan uyanmıştı. Luhan kim olduğunu göremeyecek kadar sersemlemişti ama karanlıktan sızlandığını duyunca Luhan, Kai olduğunu anlayarak hemen uyanmıştı.

Luhan yanındaki lambayı yaktığında Kai’in kitap rafına yaslanmış bir eliyle kendini desteklerken bitkin göründüğünü fark etti.

“Kai!”

Kai ona baktı ve zayıfça gülümsedi. Luhan yataktan kalktı ve ona doğru koşarak kollarını uzun çocuğa doladı.

Kai kollarında gerilmişti ve Luhan nedenini merak ederek ona bakarken hatırlamıştı; aralarında neler olduğunu.

“Seni uzun zaman önce affettim.” Luhan göğsüne doğru sokularak söyledi. “Sorun değil.”

Kai rahatladı ve Luhan sessizce ağlarken Luhan’a sıkıca sarıldı.

Kai’yi görmek Luhan’a herkesi hatırlatmıştı. Özellikle Sehun’u. Çok uzun zaman olmuştu; aslında birkaç ay ama hala ayrılmayı atlamamıştı.

“Berbat görünüyorsun.” Luhan onu bırakıp koltuğa oturtunca söyledi Kai. Luhan hıçkırıkları arasında kıkırdadı ve Kai yaşlarını silmek için uzandı. Artık Kai’den korkmadığı için izin verdi Luhan.

“Burada olmak kolay değil.” Luhan fısıldadı ve Kai başını salladı.

“Oradakiler için de öyle.”

 _‘Bu,_ ’ Luhan ona baktı.

“Herkes nasıl?” Luhan çaresizce sordu. “Suho iyi mi? Ya Baekhyun ve Chanyeol? Peki ya Kyungsoo?”

Kai onu sakinleştirmek için elini okşadı.

“Sehun?”

Sehun’un adını anmak kalbini yeniden acıtmıştı ve Luhan onun önünde yeniden dağılmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Onlar iyiler. İyi olmak zorundayız.” Kai iç çekti. “Suho… şey, iyi görünmeye çalışıyor ama iyi olmadığını görebiliyoruz. Kendisini işine ve laboratuvarına gömüyor tüm gün.”

Luhan kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Laboratuvar mı?”

“Şu anda tesisten geri kalanları yararlı kılmaya karar verdik. Orada çalışanlar artık saf değiştirenler ve Suho için çalışıyorlar.”

“Daha fazla deney yoktur umarım?”

“Yok,” Kai gülümsedi. “Suho bilgisini hepimizin kullanabileceği şeyleri yaratmak için kullanıyor. Daha iyi bir enerji kaynağı, gezegenin toprağıyla yenilebilir şeyler yetiştirmek… gibi şeyler.”

Luhan rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Güzel…güzel…”

Luhan durup geldiğinden beri ilk kez Kai’ye baktı ve siyah giyindiğini gördü. Şıktı ve farklı görünüyordu; önceden giydikleri beyaz kıyafetlere kıyasla çok daha iyiydi.

“Sorma.” Kai söyledi. “Hepimiz artık farklı giyiniyoruz. Suho bizi o düz beyaz kıyafetlerle görmekten nefret ediyor. Bizi onlarla görmekten hoşlanmıyor.”

Luhan başını salladı. Kris’in onlara giymeleri için normal kıyafet vererek beyaz olanları yakmalarını söylediğini hatırlıyordu. Onları hatırlatmaktan nefret ediyor olmalıydı.

Kai onu dürttü. “Nasıl gidiyor?”

Luhan ona bakıp gülümsedi. “Ben iyiyim.”

“Yalancı.” Kai sırıttı ve Luhan sahte gülümsemesini sildi. “Hepimiz senin için çok korktuk. Çarpıştığını görünce…”

Luhan düşünmemeye çalıştı.

“Öldüğünü düşündük.” Kai sesini alçaltmıştı. “Sehun, o… seni kurtarabilmek için her şeyi yaptı.”

Luhan başını sallayarak camdan dışarı baktı. “Biliyorum…”

Luhan’ın Sehun’u düşünmediği tek bir saniyeyi bile geçmiyordu. Her gün aklı parmaklarının ucunda saçlarının verdiği hisle, kusursuz teniyle, sürekli uykulu bakan gözleriyle doluydu. Luhan boynundaki küçük beni ve Sehun’un gecenin bir yarısı uykusunda elini Luhan’ın beline dolama alışkanlığını hatırlıyordu.

Ve en çok da, Luhan gülümsemesini hatırlıyordu. En sevdiği gülümsemesini.

“Nasıl…” Luhan dikkatle sordu. “O nasıl?”

Kai iç çekti. “Aynı senin gibi. Zayıf. Solgun… Güçsüz.”

“Yemek yiyor mu?” Luhan hemen sorunca Kai başıyla onayladı.

“Kyungsoo yediğinden emin oluyor.” Kai gülümsedi. “Kyungsoo hepimizi besliyor.”

Luhan gülümsedi. “Ona benim adıma teşekkür et, olur mu?”

Kai başıyla onayladı.

Bir süre sessizlikte oturdular, Luhan’ın hala Sehun’un kendisi gibi olduğu gerçeğiyle canı sıkkındı. Onun kendisi gibi olmasını istemiyordu. Daha iyi olmasını istiyordu.

“Onu özlüyorum.” Luhan ilk kez seslice kabul ediyordu. “Onu çok özlüyorum Kai.”

Kai başını salladı. “Bahsetmese bile o da seni çok özlüyor. Sen gittikten birkaç gün sonra uyandı ve senin orada olmadığını anladığı anda yeteneğiyle görüşündeki her şeyi yerle bir etti. İsteyerek değildi tabiki. Suho bunu ‘duygusal stres’ olarak adlandırdı ve onu birkaç kez uyuşturmak zorunda kaldı.”

Luhan da aynısını yaşamıştı.

“Gitmene izin verdiği için her gün kendisini suçluyor. Yük olmak istemeyerek hepimizden kendisini soyutladı.”

Luhan bunu duyunca kötü hissetti. “Burada olduğunu biliyor mu?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Kimse burada olduğumu bilmiyor. Suho gönderdi beni. Bu aslında ne kadar gidebileceğime dair küçük bir deneydi. Bu kadar uzağa gideceğimden emin olmadığım için kimseye demedik. Umutlanmamaları için saklı tuttuk.”

Luhan buraya ışınlanmanın Kai’in tüm gücünü tükettiğini görebiliyordu. “Gitmeden önce dinlenmelisin. Kris ve diğerleri seni gördüklerine çok sevinecekler.”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak kederle gülümsedi. “Çok kalamam. Kyungsoo’dan uzak kaldığım her an ve bu mesafe ikimizi de zayıf düşürüyor. Eğer burada çok kalırsam oraya dönecek gücüm olmayabilir.”

Luhan bunu anlayarak başını salladı.

“Bizim nerede olduğumuzu nasıl buldun?” Luhan sordu ve Kai etrafına bakarak gülümsedi.

“Kris sana buranın eskiden benim evim olduğunu söylemedi mi?”

Luhan ona şaşırarak baktı. “Hayır.”

“Önceden burada yaşardım. Ailem vefat etti ve burası bana kaldı. Taşınmıştım. Ama başka yakın akrabam olmadığı için kimse buraya gelmez. Planlarını duyduğum anda Kris’e burayı kullanabileceğini söylemiştim.”

Luhan başını salladı. “Burayı bize verdiğin için teşekkürler.”

Kai gülümsedi ve yeniden sessizliğe gömüldüler. Luhan’ın Kai’ye Sehun’la ilgili sormak istediği çok şey vardı. Ama nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu.

“Al,” Kai cebine uzandı. “Umarım Kris’e bunu benim için verebilirsin. Suho’dan.”

Luhan küçük zarfı Kai’den aldı. “Nedir bu?”

Kai omuz silkti. “Bilmem. Açmamam söylendi. Sadece Kris için.”

Luhan iç çekti. “Gizlimiz saklımız kalmadığını sanıyordum.”

“Muhtemelen deney ve araştırmalarla ilgilidir.” Kai söyledi. “Kris ve Suho bu şeyleri bizden daha iyi biliyorlar.”

Luhan ayağa kalktı ve zarfı yarın Kris’e vermek için masaya koydu. Arkasını döndüğünde Kai’de kalkmış gitmeye hazırdı.

“Kalmak istemediğine emin misin?” Luhan, Kai’in birkaç dakika daha onlarla kalmasını ve neler olduğunu anlatmasını umarak sordu.

Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Gitmeliyim.”

“Yine gelecek misin?” Luhan sordu.

“Gelebilirim, buraya kadar ışınlanmak başarılı oldu.” Kai açıkladı. “Ama biraz zor ve henüz yeniden yapabilecek kadar güçlü ya da deneyimli değilim. Yapabilirsem en yakın zamanda geleceğim.”

Luhan başını sallayarak Kai’ye yaklaştı. Kai onu kolları arasına aldı ve Luhan ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“Hey Kai,” Luhan sonunda Sehun’a ne mesaj ileteceğine karar vererek konuşmaya başladı. Onu daha iyi hissettirmek için. Luhan’ın yaptığı şey için kendisini suçlamaması için.

“Efendim.” Kai yumuşakça kulağına fısıldadı.

“Eğer onu görürse, eğer Sehun’u görürsen… ona iyi olduğumu söyle.”

Kai, Luhan’ı bıraktı ve başını sallayarak söz verdi.

Luhan geriye adım attı ve Kai’in ona son kez gülümsemesinden sonra yok olmasını izledi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan, Kai’in ziyaretinin onu daha iyi hissettireceğini sanmıştı. Ama şu anda her şey daha kötü hissettiriyordu. Herkesi özlemesini sağlamıştı ve bu kadar erken gelemeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen bazen gece geç saatlere kadar onun daha fazla haber getirmesini bekliyordu.

Kasvetli bir öğleden sonra, Luhan bir anlığına uzaklaşabilmek için evlerinin arkasındaki sahile gitmişti. Kris yaşadıkları her şey için mini bir kutlama hazırlamaya karar vermişti. Luhan’ın dünyayı kurtarması, herkesin kaçabilmesi, Kai’in Suho’nun daha iyi deneyler yaptığı haberini getirmesi ve Tao’nun iyileşmesi için. Xiumin ve Lay yemek hazırlığı yaparken mutfak dağınıktı o yüzden Luhan gidip yürüyüş yapmaya karar vermişti. Bu günlerde çok iyi bir yoldaş değildi ve atmosferi mahvetmek istemiyordu.

Luhan ayağıyla kumu tekmeledi ve oturacak bir yer ararken Chen’in bir kütüğün üzerine oturduğunu gördü. Arkası dönüktü ama Luhan onun derin düşüncelere daldığını görebiliyordu.

“Burası hepimizden saklandığın yer, ha?” Luhan konuştu. Onun gibi Chen de diğerleriyle çok takılmıyordu. Kimse nereye gittiğini bilmiyordu. Başta Kris endişeleniyordu ama Chen onu hava kararmadan döneceğine dair ikna etmişti.

Chen ona doğru döndü. Luhan’ı dışarıda gördüğüne şaşırmıştı ve gülümsedi.

Chen yana kayarak yanındaki yere vurdu. Luhan kimseyle konuşacak havasında olmasa bile Chen’in bir istisna olduğunu biliyordu.

Luhan ona doğru yaklaştı ve yanına oturdu.

“İyi olduğuna sevindim.” Dedi Chen. “Hepimiz senin için endişelenmiştik.”

Luhan sertçe yutkundu, konuşmanın o yöne kaymasını istemiyordu. Ayrıldığı zamana.

“Evet. İyiyim. Ya sen?” Luhan konu değiştirme umuduyla sordu.

“Daha iyi.” Chen denize doğru gülümsedi. “Artık bazı şeyleri hatırlıyorum.”

“Öyle mi?” Luhan şaşırmıştı.

“Çok değil.” Chen iç çekti. “Ama Kris bana terapi veriyor ve bazen flaşlar geliyor. Eğitimlere, testlere tabi tutulduğum gibi… ve pek çok ilaç…”

Luhan önce üzgünce baktı. _Hatırlanacak onca şeyin arasından…_

“Hey, bana öyle bakma.” Chen gülümsedi. “İyi anılar değiller ama en azından bana geliyorlar.”

Luhan, Chen’in pozitifliğine hayran kalarak yavaşça gülümsedi.

Sessizce oturdular; Chen kendi, Luhan kendi düşüncelerine dalmıştı. Zamanın geçtiğini fark etmediler ve Luhan teninde yağmuru hissederek gökyüzüne bakıp bulutların grileştiğini görünce ne kadar süre geçtiğini anlamıştı.

“Geri dönmeliyiz.” Luhan ayağa kalkarak söyledi. “Biraz sonra sağanak yağmur yağacak.”

Şaşırtarak Chen ona bakıp gülümsedi.

“Sanırım ben biraz daha kalacağım.”

Luhan onu bırakmak istemiyordu ve endişeyle baktı. “Emin misin? görebileceğin bir şey olmayacak ve nezle olabilirsin.”

Chen ufka baktı ve gülümsedi.

“Sorun değil. Suya bakmayı seviyorum.”

Luhan, Chen’in rahatlayarak yaslandığını gördü.

“Ve yağmuru. Güzel… hissettiriyor.”

 _‘Suho…’_ Luhan düşündü.

“Suda bir şey var. Ben… tam olarak bilmiyorum ama suda olmak, suya bakmak…” Chen sersemce fısıldadı. “Denemelisin Luhan. Yağmurda yürümeyi denemelisin.”

Luhan ona sempatiyle gülümsedi ama yoldaşlık etmek için oturmadı. Burada nasıl olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Yalnız. Chen’in suyun etrafında daha rahat olduğunu biliyordu. Luhan onun nedenini yakında hazırlamasını umuyordu.

Luhan, Chen’i kendi düşünceleriyle bırakarak geri döndü ve eve vardığında tüm duyguları sonunda hücum etmişti.

Kafası karışıktı. Ve yalnızdı. Ve Luhan yağmurda öylece durarak binlerce kez hissettiği şey için ağlamaya başladı. Çok yorgun ve boş hissediyordu. Ve bunu artık istemiyordu.

Ağlamak istemiyordu ama yine de ağlıyordu. Düşünmek, nefes almak, yemek ya da uyumak istemiyordu. Kaybolmak istiyordu. Kimseye yük olmak istemiyordu ama devam edemiyordu. Herkese gülümsemekten, yalan söylemekten yorulmuştu.

Artık yaşamaktan yorulmuştu.

Luhan gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve elleri yanlarında yumruk halindeydi. Bunu sonlandırabilirdi. Acıyı sonlandırabilirdi. Artık böyle hissetmemeyi sağlayabilirdi. Tam burada. Kimse bakmazken. Kendine yapmak üzere olduğu şeyi yağmur akarak temizleyebilirdi…

_Yağmur._

Luhan gözlerini açtı ve durduğunu fark etti. Yağmurun o anda durduğunu hissetti ve havada kalmasını Luhan hayranlıkla izledi. Luhan avucunu uzatarak bir damlayı eline aldı.

“Ne kadar daha böyle tutabileceğimi bilmiyorum ama şu anda içeri girersen çok yardımcı olacaktır.”

Luhan kafasını kaldırdığında Tao’yu gördü.

Artık Luhan’ın gördüğü zayıf ve kemikli küçük çocuk değildi. Şu anda sağlıklı görünüyordu. Yanaklarına renk gelmişti ve gözleri canlıydı. Luhan onu ilk kez iyi ve ayakta görüyordu. Onun birkaç metre gerisinde ön bahçede Kris’in ikisini beklediğini görebiliyordu Luhan.

“Hayatımı kurtardığın için daha önce sana teşekkür edemedim.” Tao yumuşak gülümsemesiyle söyledi. _‘O çok güzel,’_ diye düşündü Luhan ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak yağmuru uzaklaştırdı.

“Senin sayende, yeniden yaşıyorum.” Tao devam etti. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Rica ederim.” Luhan yumuşakça söyledi. Tao ona baktı ve ellerinin titrediğini fark etti.

“Ne yapmaya çalıştığını biliyorum.” Tao yavaşça ona yaklaştı. “Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum.”

“Bilmiyorsun.” Luhan hıçkırdı ve yeniden ağlamaya başladı. “Nasıl hissettirdiğini bilmiyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” Tao rahatlatıcı bir sesle söyledi. “Zamanı beş yıl boyunca durdurmanın şakası yoktu. Eşini görememenin… Başka birisi tarafından dokunulmanın… İstemediğin yerlere dokunulmasının… Hayatımın sona erdirmeyi düşündüğüm zamanların sayısı…”

Luhan ikisi adına üzülerek ona baktı ama Tao başını sallayarak gülümsedi.

“Yapma. Sorun değil. İyi olacaksın Luhan.”

Luhan yeni düşmeye başlayan yaşları kırpıştırdı. “Nasıl bunu diyebiliyorsun? Ben bile bana ne olacağını bilmezken sen nasıl bunu diyebiliyorsun?”

“İyi olacaksın.” Tao elini omzuna koydu. “İyi olmak zorundasın.”

Luhan ona baktı.

“Sehun sayesinde hayattasın. Sehun seni kurtarmak için her şeyi yaptı. Hayatını böylece çöpe atacağını söyleme bana. O bunu istemezdi.”

Luhan dudağını ısırdı. Haklıydı. _Haklıydı._

Zayıf olmasından nefret ediyordu ve bir saniye önce hayatını sonlandırmayı düşündüğü için kendisinden nefret ediyordu. Ama şu anda anlamıştı.

“Güçlü kal Luhan.” Tao fısıldadı ve Luhan hıçkırdı. “Hayatında bu ana kadar yaşadın. Daha çok yaşayabilirsin.”

Luhan Tao’nun kollarında ağlıyordu. _Ağlamak…_ son zamanlarda yaptığı tek şeydi ve yorgun olmasına rağmen Tao’nun haklı olduğunu biliyordu.

“Benimle içeri gelecek misin?” Tao kulağına fısıldadı. “Hasta olmandan hoşlanmıyorum. Daha iyi olman biraz zaman alacaktır.”

Luhan hala ağlayarak başını salladı ve Tao rahatlatıcı bir şekilde kolunu omzuna dolayarak yağmuru serbest bırakırken Kris yanlarına şemsiyeyle geldi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Luhan elinde sıcak çikolata ile ateşin yanında oturuyordu. Tao koltukta uyumuştu, güçlerini kullandığı için bitkindi. Herkes Xiumin ve Lay’in hazırladıklarıyla doyduktan sonra uyumuştu. Küçük bir ziyafetti ve Luhan, Kris’in Suho’yla okulda tanıştıkları zamandan, eski günlerden birkaç hikaye anlattığını duymasıyla gülümsemişti ve bir süre olanları unutabilmişti.

“Uyuyamıyor musun?”

Luhan başını kaldırdığında yanına Kris’in geldiğini gördü. Luhan başını iki yana sallarken Kris elinde sıcak çikolatayla Tao’nun yanına oturdu.

“Uyumalısın.” Dedi Kris.

“Biliyorum.” Luhan cevapladı. “Birazdan uyumaya gideceğim.”

Kris başını sallayarak kupasından bir yudum aldı. Luhan ateşe bakarak sessizlikte rahatlamaya çalıştı.

“Anlattığın o hikayeler… yemekte…” Luhan bir süre sonra konuştu. “Onları duymak güzeldi. Bizimle paylaştığın için teşekkürler.”

Kris gülümsedi. “Rica ederim.”

Luhan, Kris’e baktığında onun ilk kez rahatladığını görüyordu. Ateşin yansımaları Kris’in yüzünü yumuşatmıştı ve sahip olduğu bilgiye rağmen gerçekten genç olduğu görülüyordu.

Kris kupayı sehpaya koydu ve Luhan’a döndü. “Başka bir tane duymak ister misin?”

Luhan başını sallayarak rahatladı, dışarıda yağmur yağarken elindeki kupayla sıcak hissediyordu. Bunu kullanabilirdi, hikayeleri acısını unutmak için kullanabilirdi.

“Kai hakkında.”

Luhan şaşırarak Kris’e baktı. Suho ve Kris’in başka bir macerasını bekliyordu. Ama Luhan geriye yaslanarak dinledi.

“Kai biz deney yaptıktan sonra ilk kez uyandığında korkmuştu.” Kris, Tao’nun uyuyan yüzüne bakarak saçlarını yüzünden çekti.

Luhan, Kris’in neden Kai’in hikâyesini anlattığını anlamayarak dinlemeye devam etti.

“O kadar korkmuştu ki ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Eve gitmeyi, kaçmayı o kadar çok istiyordu ki… ve sonunda başarmıştı.”

Kris ateşe baktığında Luhan da ateşe döndü.

“Dünya’da olduğunu düşünmüştü ve ilk içgüdüsü eve gitmek olmuştu. O yüzden yapabildiğini bilmeden ışınlanmıştı.”

“Dünya’ya mı?” Luhan merak etti.

“Denedi.” Dedi Kris. “Ondan çok uzakta olduğunu bilmiyordu ve yeni tesiste uyandığını görünce… Dünya’ya ulaşabilmek için çok güçsüzdü. O yüzden sıkıştı.”

“Nerede?” Luhan sordu.

“Bilmiyoruz.” Kris omuz silkti. “Dünya ve tesisimiz arasında bir yerde sıkıştı.”

Luhan düşünmeye çalıştı. “Başka bir gezegen gibi mi?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Haritamda var olmayan bir yer. Herhangi bir güneş sistemi… sadece Kai’in bildiği bir yer.”

“Kaybolmuştu.” Kris hatırlamaya devam ediyordu. “Suho ve ben onun için çok endişelenmişti ve o gelene kadar uyuyamamıştık. Bir gün aniden odasında belirmişti; güçsüz ve bitkindi. Üç gün boyunca yoktu.”

Luhan kupayı kendisine yaklaştırarak sıcaklığını hissetti.

“Ona nereye gittiğini sordu.” Kris devam etti. “Cevap veremedi. Kendisi bile bilmiyordu. Tek dediği karanlık olduğu, birazcık ay ışığının olduğu ve çok soğuk olduğuydu… ve her yerde su varmış…”

 _‘Zavallı Kai,’_ Luhan kupasını yudumlayarak düşündü. _‘Yalnız olmak…’_

“Luhan…”

Luhan, Kris’e baktı.

“Sana Sehun’u yeniden görebilmenin bir yolu olduğunu söylersem?”

Luhan neredeyse içeceğinde boğulacaktı.

“Ne?”

_‘Az önce Kai hakkında konuşmuyor muyduk?’_

Kris ona yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Sana Sehun’u yeniden görebileceğini söylersem? Ne yaparsın?”

Luhan tüm cevapları tarttı ve sonunda en önemlisine karar kıldı.

“Yaşamaya çalışırdım.” Luhan nefes aldı. “Onu görebilmek için yaşamaya çalışırdım sadece.”

Kris ona bakarak başını salladı. “Bu cevabı sevdim.”

Luhan, Kris’in bir süre bir şeyi düşündüğünü gördü ve devam etmesini bekleyerek koltuğun kenarına kaydı.

“Kris, nedi—“

“Gerçekten mi?” Kris’in bakışları ciddiydi. “Onu yeniden görmenin bir şansı olsaydı gerçekten yaşamaya devam eder miydin?”

“Evet.” Luhan yanıtladı.

“Bu öğleden sonra gibi hayatını sonlandırmayı planlamayacağına söz verir misin?”

Luhan utanarak başını eğdi. Kris’in sesi kızgın çıkıyordu ve Luhan hakkı olduğunu biliyordu. Kris sahibi değildi ancak Luhan onu bir arkadaş olarak görüyordu ve hayatını böyle sonlandırmayı planlamasını görmek acıtıyordu.

“Evet.” Luhan yanıtladı. “Düşündüğüm için özür dilerim. Tao haklıydı. Sehun beni kurtardı. Hayatımı böylece almamalıyım.”

Kris gözlerini kapatıp başını salladı. “Almamalısın Luhan. Hayatın değerli. Üzerinde deney yaparken neredeyse ben alıyordum onu. Senin bir daha bunu düşünmeni istemiyorum.”

Luhan doğruldu ve başını salladı. “Biliyorum. Özür dilerim.”

Kris sonra ona baktı. “Sana bir şey söyleyeceğim ve dikkatle dinlemeni istiyorum.”

Luhan durarak dinlemeye başladı.

“Sehun’u görmenin bir yolu var.”

Luhan bunu duyunca nefesi tekledi.

“Ama onu görebilmenin, diğerlerini görebilmenin, tek yolu zamanın durması.”

Luhan şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. “Tao’dan bunu isteyemem. Bugünlerde uzun süre zamanı durduramıyor. Hala henüz tam iyileşmedi.”

Luhan uyuyan Tao’ya baktı ve yağmuru, onu nasıl kısa süreliğine durdurduğunu hatırladı. Tao hala güçsüzdü. _Zamanı beş yıl boyunca durdurmak…_

Kris gülümsedi. “Tao’dan bahsetmiyordum ben.”

Luhan, Kris’in kendisine eğildiğini gördü.

“Hepimizin birbirini görmesi için zaman doğal olarak duracak. Sehun’u görmen için.”

Luhan nefes almaya cesaret edemiyordu. “Nasıl?”

“Tutulma.” Kris açıkladı. “Ay güneşi kapattığı zaman, zaman doğal olarak duruyor. Asırlardır bilinen bir şey ama kimse bizden daha iyi anlayamaz.”

Luhan’ın elleri titriyordu. Zamanı durdurma şansı _. Onu yeniden görme şansı._

“Artık yıllar neden var sanıyorsun? Zamanı durduran boşluklar neden var sanıyorsun? Bazı ülkelerde zaman bir saat ya da daha fazla ileriye neden gidiyor sanıyorsun?”

“Bir tutulma Luhan.” Kris devam etti. “Tek yapman gereken onu beklemek.”

_Bir şans…_

“Nasıl… nasıl birbirimizi göreceğiz?” Luhan fısıldadı.

“Tutulma gerçekleştiği zaman Kai’in en güçlü olduğu zamandır. Zaman durduğu için ve hiçbir şey hareket etmezken dünyaya ışınlanacak. Olduğu yerden hareket eden bir yere ışınlanmak onun için çok zor çünkü tam olarak nerede belireceğini bilmiyor. Birisinin çok hızlı giden koşu bandından bir anda atlamasını ve dengesini bulmaya çalışmasını düşün. Kai buraya ışınlandığında böyle hissediyor.”

Luhan başını salladı, artık anlıyordu.

“Ama bu zaman boyunca, güneş tutulmasıyla, ışınlanabilir.”

Kris ona ciddi bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“Yakında bir tutulma gerçekleşecek. Suho gözlemleyip Kai’yi test ediyor.” Kris cebinden bir zarf çıkardı ve Luhan, Kai’in getirdiği olduğunu anlamıştı. “Suho bana bir mesaj göndermiş. Kai’in o yere yeniden gittiğini söylemiş; Dünya ve kendi gezegenleri arasındaki o yere.”

Kris ona Suho’nun gönderdiği mektubu gösterdi ve Luhan’ın tek görebildiği el yazısıyla her şeyi açıkladığı ve birbirini örten iki küre çizdiğiydi.

“Tutulma gerçekleştiği zaman Kai buraya ışınlanabilir ve hepimizi oraya götürebilir. Dünya’ya ve kendi gezegenlerine yakın olan ve Kai’in tanıdığı tek yer. Tam aramızda kalıyor ve Kai’in gücünü saklıyor.”

Luhan gözleriyle yeniden tararken hissetmişti. “Neden Kai onları buraya getiremiyor? Ya da Kai bizi oraya götüremiyor?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı. “Kai herkesi taşıyabilecek kadar güçlü değil. Ve Suho bunun üzerinde çok çalışmak zorunda. Aynısı bizim için de geçerli. Mektubun dışında Suho hala o adama sadık olup saklanan bilim insanları olduğunu söyleyen bir not da göndermişti. Suho ve diğerleri onları arıyor ama o zamana kadar biz kendi payımıza düşeni yapıp dünyayı korumalıyız, onları geri gönderme riskine giremeyiz.”

Luhan’ın aklından çok fazla şey geçiyordu. Çok fazla şey bilmek istiyordu…

“Bir tutulma…” Kris hatırlattı.

Luhan ona baktı. “Ve Sehun’u görebileceğim? Herkesi görecek miyim?”

Kris gülümseyerek mektubu sardı. “Evet.”

Onu yeniden görme şansı. Sehun’u yeniden görme şansı.

“Ne kadar süreliğine?” Luhan sordu. “Birbirimizi ne kadar süreliğine görebileceğiz?”

“Değişiyor. Tutulmanın ne kadar süreceğine göre değişiyor. Bazen birkaç saniye. Dakika…”

 _Saniye… Dakika…_ Luhan yutkundu. Alacaktı. Önemli değildi. Alacaktı.

Luhan, Kris’e çaresizce bakıyordu. “Ya işe yaramazsa?”

Kris ona sırıttı. “Suho ve benim bilgimden şüphe mi ediyorsun gerçekten?”

Luhan başını salladı ve ilk kez güldü. “Hayır.”

Luhan’ın şu anda hissettiği çok fazla duygu vardı ve ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Onları yeniden görme şansı. _Sehun’u…_

Kris ona bakmaya devam etti ve gülümsedi. Luhan’ın omzuna vurduktan sonra arkasını döndü ve uyandırmamaya çalışarak Tao’yu nazikçe kollarına aldı.

“Git biraz dinlen. Geç oldu.” Kris, Luhan’a iyi geceler diledi ve Tao’yu odalarına taşıdı.

Luhan ateşin karşısında oturarak her şeyi düşünmeye başladı. Ne kadar süre oturduğunu bilmiyordu ama bir yol olduğunu düşünmüştü. Onu görebilmenin bir yolu vardı.

Ve Luhan sonraki birkaç gün içinde patlamaya hazır volkan varmış gibi yaşıyordu. Artık daha iyi yemek yiyordu, eve yardım ediyordu ve kreşte Xiumin ve Lay’e yardım etmek için bir işe bile girmişti. Kris onlara tatil verdiğinde bazen Tao ve Chen bile yardım ediyordu.

Ailesiyle iletişim kurmayı bile başarmıştı ve onlara iyi olduğunu, arkadaşlarıyla tatilde olduğunu söylemişti. Onlara göre Luhan sadece bir günlüğüne yoktu. Ama Luhan’a göre yıllar olmuştu.

 _Farklı bir his,_ diye düşündü Luhan. Yeniden yaşamaya başlama şansı verilmiş gibiydi. Kris ona söylemeden önce, uzun zaman önce yapmaya başlaması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Luhan tutulmaya kalan zamanları sayıyordu; her anı izleyerek ve bekleyerek geçiriyordu. Bazen sabırsızlaşınca Tao ona sakin olmasını hatırlatmak zorunda kalıyordu. Kris bile garip saatlerde evden çıkıp dışarıda gökyüzünü izlemeye devam ederse onu uyuşturmakla tehdit ediyordu.

Ve sonra gerçekleşti.

Kai gecenin ortasında Luhan’ın odasında belirdiğinde saat sabah 3’tü. Luhan hayatı boyunca hiç bu kadar hazır ve gergin olmamıştı. Bu anı, bu ufacık anı, bekliyordu. Herkesi görmek için. Onu görmek için.

“Diğerleri?” Luhan, Kai’in elini tutarken sordu.

“Birkaç dakika içinde geri döneceğiz.” Kai açıkladı. “Kris ve diğerleri için geleceğim. İkinize önce biraz zaman vermek istedik.”

Luhan, Kai’ye tutunurken kendini kontrol edemiyordu. “Sehun?”

Kai ona bakarak gülümsedi.

“Seni bekliyor.”

Kai, Luhan’a sarıldı ve onunla beraber yok oldu. Luhan hafif olmanın tanıdık hissiyle karşılaştı. Bunu Kai’yle yaptığı son zamanı hatırladı; güven eksikliği ve korkuyla doluydu. Ama şimdi Kai’ye tamamen güvenerek sarılıyordu.

Yeniden belirdiler ve Luhan soğuğu hissetti. Gözlerini açınca karanlığı gördü. Kara bulutların arkasında dolunay vardı ve ayakları her yerdeki sudan dolayı ıslanmıştı.

Kai onu bıraktı ve Luhan onun çekildiğini gördü.

“Ne kadar zamanın kaldığını bilmiyorum.” Kai söyledi. “Değerli kıl.”

Luhan başını salladı. “Kılacağım. Teşekkürler.”

Kai gülümsedi ve arkasını işaret etti. “Sonra görüşürüz.”

Kai kayboldu ve Luhan derin nefes alarak arkasını döndü. Yavaşça gözlerinin ay ışığına alışmasını bekledi ve birisinin orada olduğunu gördü.

Luhan onu uzun zamandır görmemişti, nasıl güzel olduğunu unutmuştu. Kendisi gibi güçsüz ve zayıf görünüyordu ve Luhan yemek yemesi gerektiği zamanı hatırlamıştı. Ancak Luhan onun nasıl güzel bir insan olduğunu görünce hepsini unutmuştu. Luhan hayranlıkla ona bakıyordu.

O da yavaşça ve dikkatle kafasını kaldırıp Luhan’a baktı ve gözleri buluştuğunda Luhan’ın gözyaşları akmaya başladı. Bunun bir rüya olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Güzel bir rüya.

Başta yavaş ama sonra hızla Luhan ona koştu ve kollarını etrafına doladı.

Sehun ona sıkıca sarılmış saçlarını koklarken Luhan ona boğuluyormuşçasına tutunuyordu.

Birbirlerini bırakmadılar. Konuşmadılar. Nereden başlayacaklarını bilmeden, zaman kaybetmeden korkarak konuşacak çok şey yoktu. Tek yaptıkları birbirlerinin kalp atışlarını, hıçkırıklarını dinlemek ve birbirlerinin dokunuşlarını hissetmekti.

Şimdilik Luhan’ın tek istediği buydu. Şimdilik bu Luhan için yeterliydi.

Ve Luhan başını kaldırıp yüzünü avuçları içine alarak tüm detaylarını incelerken birkaç saniyesinin… ya da dakikasının kalıp kalmadığını umursamıyordu.

Çünkü Sehun’un onunlaydı ve ona en sevdiği gülümsemesini sunuyordu.

Ve Luhan için, tek önemli olan buydu.

 

 

 

**_-The END-_ **


End file.
